


Pitchblack

by AuroraHelios



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Neo Umbrella, Oral Sex, Post-Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil 6, Sex, Umbrella Corporation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 99,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraHelios/pseuds/AuroraHelios
Summary: Resumes straight after the events of Resident Evil 6. Jake & Sherry have been sent by the DSO to find and eliminate Neo-Umbrella and their sinister plans, but will it all be as simple as that? Love, blood, gore, sex... Written before Resident Evil Revelations 2 [JakexSherry]





	1. Chapter: 1 Back to Normality

**Author's Note:**

> No racism or harm meant by my own characters I've made up; they are actually meant to be quite stereotypical it's all part of the plan ;)  
> THE GREAAAT PLAN MWAHAHA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL NOR CAPCOM, OR THE CHARACTERS [EXCEPT A FEW NEW ONES] ALL RIGHTS GO TO CAPCOM [UNLESS THEY ARE MY CHARACTERS AND MONSTERS]
> 
>  
> 
> 2ND DISCLAIMER: THIS FANFICTION WAS CREATED BY AURORAHELIOS (ACCOUNT) AND IS OWNED BY AURORAHELIOS (ACCOUNT) - ALL 40 CHAPTERS AND WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED ON FANFICTION .NET & ARCHIVEOFOUROWN; IF YOU FIND THIS ON ANY OTHER FAN FICTION SITES IT IS A COPY AND HAS BEEN STOLEN! AKA: SPAMDEXING. IF YOU ARE ON ONE OF THESE SPAMDEXING SITES PLEASE MOVE OVER TO THE REAL FANFICTION .NET OR ARCHIVEOFOUROWN WHERE IT IS ALOT SAFER TO READ! AND IS NOT BEING STOELN FROM ME. THANK YOU!
> 
> PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW/FAVORITE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No racism or harm meant by my own characters I've made up; they are actually meant to be quite stereotypical it's all part of the plan ;) Mwahaha, seriously don't be getting upset it is LITERALLY part of the plan...

**Pitchblack**

**[Resident Evil FanFiction, Jake & Sherry]**

 

**Chapter: 1 Back to Normality**

Jake and Sherry had barely escaped the underwater facility after fighting the Ustanak and were already being carted off by the BSAA.“Hey! Watch the goods!” Jake shouted angrily as a beefy man took hold of his arm leading him away to an armored van, Sherry was right behind him and talking to one of the soldiers that were escorting them.

“Chris sent them to the exist… just after we spoke to him, it seems.” She informed whilst climbing into the 4 wheeler, taking place opposite him.

“Did the bastard make it out?” He asked gruffly.

“We received signal from an escape pod in the South-western Chinese Sea. We believe its Captain Redfield.” The driver spoke after hearing their discussion, all Jake could dowas nod and fold his arms over his chest looking at Sherry, who was totally exhausted.

“Why don’t you rest, if you’re tired?”

“No, no.” She smiled, “I don’t need to rest just yet. We have to get your blood to the lab and create the Anti-C first.”

“Sure… Just try to rest, okay Sherry?”

“We’ll be rendezvousing with a medical team at 1500 hours.“ The BSAA driver interrupted, “Another team has gone to retrieve Captain Redfield.”

Sherry stared at the muddied Jake in front of her and smiled closing her eyes.

Jake watched her closely; her smile fading as she fell into a light sleep, and nearly falling off her seat when her body relaxed. Quickly he moved beside her so she slumped onto him instead of the dirty floor. He couldn’t help but feel complete as she rested against him, what were these foreign feelings he had? ‘Relief? I guess?’

* * *

1500 hours came and they were right on schedule, Jake was lead straight out of the vehicle and into the medical teams portable unit. Sherry wanted to go with him but was held back due by the BSAA officials who told her 'rules and regulations', something about “infection control”. She rolled her eyes at this, considering what jeopardy the world was in from the continuing T and C-Viruses these “Rules“ were silly.

“Delta, this is Bravo… Captain Redfield has been rescued. When the Dove and Dragon are clear, take them to the next airport where they will be evacuated. Do you copy Delta?”

Sherry surveyed the BSAA leader who took hold of his walkie-talkie and reported to Bravo, not being able to hear his words she continued to hold her knees outside the room where Jake was held; hoping to the gods they were taking care of him, and not doing something sinister.

The feeling from what happened in China when they had been caught and separated for those 6 months continued to plague her, the parting had wounded her deeply, and although she’d only known Jake a short while she was incredibly protective of him; ‘although that was my duty‘, she told herself, knowing deep down there was something else.

“Hey Supergirl, you ready?” Jake asked slowly emerging from the material door with his usual smirk.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?“ She asked a bit too eagerly as she pushed herself off the floor making her way towards the ex-Merc.

“They took a few pints of blood,” He started with a smirk and tilted his head, “Thought they were gonna bleed me dry for awhile there. So, where we headed next?”

“BSAA headquarters? I‘m not sure.” She replied as he grimaced a little. “Jake, they’re there to protect you, not harm you.”

“Yeah, yeah. So long as Redfield doesn’t cause any problems.” Sherry could only sigh and shake her head as the remaining BSAA team marshaled them back into the van again.

Some weeks later the Anti-C had been produced in multiple amounts and been given to the BSAA, Terrasave, DSO and other Worldwide governments in high hopes to fight the deadly virus. But despite all their efforts, infections were still breaking out, thankfully on a tiny scale, especially when compared to Raccoon City and China.

The BSAA were continually on hand at all times to eliminate the remaining BOWs, and their numbers growing daily thanks to Chris’ partner, Jill Valentine.

Sherry Birkin was back in the United States back working at a desk for the DSO, and now that she had complete freedom since Simmons’s death she felt happy, apart from the overwhelming loneliness spurring from the lack of Jake in her life.

Ingrid Hunnigan had taken over the DSO completely as Head Director and secured Leon Kennedy’s latest partner, Helena Harper a job there. Ingrid had also offered Jake Muller the same when they picked Sherry up from the Chinese airport, but he laughed her offer off as he jumped onto his motorcycle saying his ‘asking price was too high.’

“Perhaps Mr. Muller, but we will be keeping an eye on you. You are a strictly confidential person from this moment on, but it does not stop Neo-Umbrella or The Family come looking for you!” She’d shouted as Jake put pedal to the metal, waving cockily over his shoulder to the two women.

A few miles from the airport Jake reduced his speed to a halt, to watch Sherry’s plane fly over head. Reaching for his cell he messaged her saying he had dropped his asking price to 50 dollars.

* * *

“Are you going to keep your promise?” The little Asian boy asked as he watched the tall figure take a bite into the apple he’d provided.

“Fair is fair, kid.” The trigger sounded, and the lone bullet hit the first Napad in the head, making its shell crack as another 4 dropped from the buildings behind it. A loud roar came from the fiend that had been fired on, causing the others to growl loudly in response as they rocked back onto their hind legs preparing to charge. “Shit, this is going to get a little rough.” He smirked as he watched the small herd start to stampede towards him. Quickly he reached to his hip and pulled out a grenade, biting off the detonator and throwing it into the Napad’s before sprinting inside the building he’d just come from. Much to his relief the boy had left, ‘Must have gone to the safe house.’ he thought briefly reloading his firearm and replacing his handgun for a shotgun, waiting for the grenade to go off - which it did just on cue.

Swiftly he made way to another dusty room, as the remaining BOW’s followed in their more fleshy state.

“Come on you ugly sons of a bitches!” He taunted with a crooked smile.

The Napad’s reared again, charging straight for Jake and destroying everything in their paths angrily, ‘Almost as if they understood me, heh.’

Aiming the fully loaded shotgun in line with the first BOWs head, Jake pulled the trigger. As soon as the bullets made contact with the fleshy cranium, some fell to their knees lethally wounded, while some crumpled and burned. Still he knew there were too many to take out with one solitary gun, therefore he reached to his hip and pulled out yet another grenade. He yanked the pin hard with his teeth and threw it into the left over BOWs, promptly taking cover behind a concrete wall.

Following the small blast, cries of the dying filled the air; signaling him to take a glance at what devastation he’d caused.

“Good riddance.” He murmured, watching the BOWs decompose into the floor leaving nothing but ashes, and to his delight a little pack of ammunition. “Must have been a soldier in his previous life.” Jake mused, lifting the ammo from the floor, when a phone buzzed silently from his pocket.

“Yeah?” He asked crossly putting the thing to his ear and listening. “I know what I’m doing!” He grumbled into the speaker before turning the mobile off and sighing.

“Mr. Muller! Mr. Muller sir!” An Asian man shouted, he could only be described as a dork with the way he looked and acted especially to Jake.

“What is it Jeeves?” Jake asked dryly as he tried very hard to keep calm for the "kid" who insisted on following him everywhere when he’d come back from the field, ‘Hell! He bugs me when I’m not here…’ He continued to think, remembering the phone call received after destroying the Napad’s.

“Mr. Muller you need to return r-r-r-right away!” The man he nicknamed Jeeves began, “We-we are in t-t-t-terrible danger if you do not come back here STRAIGHT AWAY!” He squeaked, “Those creatures! Oh those creatures Mr. Muller they will kill you if you aren’t careful!” He’d had enough of him already for one day, and he hadn’t been in camp since dawn.

“I know what I’m doing!”

“Look kid, just leave me alone for awhile.” Jake advised, knowing his temper would boil over at any moment and kick the young man in the teeth.

“But Mr. Muller sir! Th-th-there are strange men in the town.” That was it, he knew he’d got Jakes attention now. Jeeves knew Jake wasn’t here just for the reason he stated: Eliminating the BOWs. He was also here looking for something - anything - any links to Neo-Umbrella, The Family, even information on his Father. The boy was not stupid… oh far, far from it.

“What men?” He asked pokerfaced, Jeeves turned away and smiled darkly to himself at Jakes questioning.

“Follow me S-s-s-sir, I will give you the co-ordinates.”

Jake followed the young man into the control room at the safe house; The safe house being an abandoned military base on the outskirts of the Middle Eastern city, Qulligajbec where the survivors resided to keep safe.

Jake himself was also working on getting some extraction for the people, he was a busy man - not like he ever slacked.

The city itself was pretty much desolate from the recent string of virus outbreaks, and Jake had saved all the people he could, bringing them here to be safe.

The ex-Merc went out daily to eliminate the wandering dead and to keep the place secure, and here in the control room they had multiple screens linked to camera’s all over the city to keep an eye on the situation, now and then uninfected people would sprout out of nowhere; the normal story of the people he saved in this situation were that they had been in hiding.

“Show me kid.”

“R-r-right away Sir.” He giggled crazily to himself as he pressed a few buttons.

“…Neo-Umbrella.” Jake whispered angrily as the screen flashed onto a huge truck with the menacing corporations logo on the side, surrounded by J’avo.


	2. Chapter: 2 Death Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city I've based the story in is fictional, and no racism or harm meant by my own characters I've made up; they are actually meant to be quite stereotypical it's all part of the plan ;)

**Chapter: 2 Death Zone**

 

“Agent Birkin! We have an urgent message for you!” The voicemail bellowed into her sleepy ear. “Report to your supervisor immediately!” A groan materialized from her mouth as she dashed into her bathroom, flinching at the freezing water that came out the faucet onto her sweaty body.

Her perfect dreams had deranged again into nightmares as she tried desperately to save Jake from the Ustanak’s grip, only to watch as his head get ripped savagely from his body in its vice like grip, his last words resounded in her head as though it were real.

* * *

 

“Agent Birkin is here to see you Director.” Hunnigan’s secretary said happily, opening the door to let her in.

“Take a seat Sherry.”

Sherry nodded, noting the look on Hunnigan’s face as she took a seat opposite her, folding her nervous hands in her lap.

“I got here as fast as I could… There was something you needed of me?”

“We recently received Intel about a recent C-Virus outbreak in the Middle East. It seems the Virus has been leaked and distributed to third world countries. This is the second outbreak we have had wind of, the BSAA are en route now.” Director Hunnigan informed, shuffling some papers on her desk to take hold of a thick brown file, handing it to Sherry with a apprehensive smile. “Satellite pictures show movement of a bio-terrorist organization we ALL know well.”

Sherry lifted the cover to see a photograph of the red and white emblem staring at her.

“Umbrella…” She whispered out of resentment a frown settling on her brow, in the corner of her eye she saw Hunnigan nod, and flick a switch that made a large TV slide down from the ceiling next to her.

“This is the video footage we have so far.” Hunnigan smirked coyly as Sherry glanced up wide eyed. What she saw took her breath away; a crew cut red haired man, clad in black was running on top of the Umbrella truck, gun in hand - shooting down the J’avo surrounding it.

“Additionally, it seems that our old friend Jake Muller is also in the Middle East lending us an… unexpected hand.”

            “Jake!” Sherry whisper-screamed jumping out her seat slightly as she watched the scenario play out before her again as the video looped round: Jake landed onto roof of the lorry and began jogging to the front of the vehicle. The lorry had virtually slowed to a stop from what she could tell, following that unmasked J’avo fell at his sides - obviously dropping from the surrounding rooftops. Barehanded he destroyed them easily, he tilted his head and grimaced at the masked J’avo on the ground, and reached for his handgun and --- that’s where the video cut out. Sherry stood up straight, bending over the table to see the screen closer, her eyes searching the fuzzy black screen for something more, but nothing came.

"Miss Birkin we would like to offer you---”

“Yes, Madam Director! I‘ll take the mission.” She jumped in cutting Ingrid off.

“Your plane leaves in 2 hours. Take the file I have given you, they are your assignment details. Take this time to prepare and read the documents.” An anxious smile played on her bosses features, knowing deep down it wouldn’t have mattered even if she told Sherry no, she would've gone regardless even if it meant the loss of her job.

Ingrid knew that Sherry’s fondness of Jake Muller was dangerous, but when the heart wants, it acts of its own accord not caring of the consequences. Plus, they would keep each other safe no matter the odds, she had complete faith in that. “Please be careful, and remember you will be on duty. I will keep a close eye on you. Keep in contact with me as your mission progresses.”

* * *

 

Sherry was once again on a plane, guns and supplies packed into a small bag, phone in pocket and mission files in hand.

The mission was to track down and recruit Jake Muller, and then to find out where and what Neo-Umbrella were up to. Not that it needed much consideration, bearing in mind the recent outbreaks and J’avo from the video that protected the Umbrella van.

The DSO had informed the BSAA troops that one of their operatives were in the same region, Chris Redfield had processed the information personally commanding his HQ and teams to assist Sherry Birkin should she need backup or immediate extraction.

It was then as she sipped her tea thinking things over she felt things had fallen into place nicely, but the apprehension of the new assignment weighed heavily on her mind, and momentarily she found herself thinking of Jake.

It had been just over a month since she last saw or heard from him, and truthfully it hurt her. After all they had been through she thought she’d meant more to him than that, but taking into account that if he had been out here all this time cleaning up Umbrella’s mess and saving civilians, she could understand his silence.

Soon after these thoughts passed, she started fantasizing about their reunion --- how badly she wanted to hold him… kiss him, take her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and into his hai---“ _Oh, get a hold of yourself Birkin_ ” she scolded, as the plane touched down roughly triggering her to lurch forwards.

When the shock in her body and the carpet burn on her stomach from the seatbelt had reduced, the blonde looked out. All she could see before her was desert, more desert and a small khaki 4x4 parked a few meters away, _“Obviously my ride.”_

* * *

“I’m agent Birkin of the United States of America.” She affirmed officially, flashing her badge to the officer at the gate of the military base. She had driven many kilometers through the dust and heat of the Arabian desert for the man to mumble something crude in poor English just to let her pass.

As she entered through the sandblasted door what stood before her shocked her: A small community thrived within the compound walls, small children ran around without care, as adults stood by with uneasy expressions like they knew the minors shouldn’t be outside with the monsters that lurked not far from their residence.

“Y-y-you must be the woman from the west, the men were… T-ta-talking about.” A dorky young man asked as she approached a small shelter with food cans lining the walls. Instantly, she noticed he wasn’t very tall, perhaps even Sherry’s height, his eyes were dark and framed with a pair of thick lens glasses, and he wore a white sari scuffed with dirt and a scarf covering his neck and shoulders, his hair was shoulder length and greasy. In short, not the best looking man she‘d ever seen.

“I’m agent Birkin of the DSO, I’m here looking for a man.” She introduced and explained, he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze as she spoke, her words followed by a mug shot of Jake. The man’s eyes widened suddenly at the image, and began to back away, he shrieked nervously in what she could only assume was Arabic, and by his actions and the look in his eye she knew he was hiding something.

“Please calm down, you misunderstand me,” She started, trying to keep the man calm, “He and I are old friends. I wish to speak with him. Have you have seen him?” She explained further, for him to shake his head furiously; glasses almost falling off from the velocity. “Then if you would be so kind as to point me in the right direction?” Her voice darkened, the beginnings of her patience squandering; knowing the man to be lying.

Again he shook his head. Sherry took a few moments to think; the Intel given was the last known location of Jake Muller, and the information was only a day or two old, so even if he had moved on people in this vicinity would know him.

“I d-d-do not know this… Muller man.” He said with complete arrogance, not realizing he’d blown his own cover.

“Hmm… funny. I never mentioned his name…” Turning on heel she walked away from the cowardly man.

“I don’t have time for this.” She breathed, flicking her phone up to look at the GPS, just then a small boy ran up to her with lively eyes and a childish smile; the lightly coloured turban around his head made his dark skin glow with an almost angelic radiance.

He reached up to take her hand, Sherry responded hesitantly with a frown but grasped it anyway; his grip was light and gentle… there was a strange sense of calm coming from the young boy, she knew she could trust him somehow.

“Where are you taking me?” She asked curiously, the youngster turned his head and nodded wordlessly. The next thing she knew they were in a small sandy hangar with various injured people, ’ _must be some sort of make shift hospital._ ’, she contemplated faintly as he dragged her along.

A few footsteps later they arrived at a wooden door with a rusting bronze handle, they stopped. The child pried his hand from hers and opened the door, carefully taking a peek inside before pushing her gently into the room; one finger clamped over his lips gesturing, quiet.

Her brows creased with confusion as he bowed with a grace uncommon in the States as he shut the door behind her. Sherry had to tare her eyes away from the door to take a fleeting glance around the room, finding a small wooden table with two chairs - guns and ammunition strewn all over it, and a mattress in a corner on the floor with a person asleep on it.

At first she thought it was a trap then she realized just who was the occupier of the room and bed was.

“Jake…” Her words were soft and filled with love, portraying the warm look on her face and amorous glint in her eyes.


	3. Chapter: 3 Night Watch

**Chapter: 3 Night Watch**

A cool breeze filtered past Jake’s face as he heard a small beep from a phone in the background. He was familiar with it, yet it wasn’t his own, then the creeping feeling that he wasn’t alone made his brain jump into gear.

He opened one eye gradually to discover the room was in complete darkness; he had conked out from exhaustion when he came back to camp, so it was evidently after midnight.

Next, he noticed the small figure at the table holding what appeared to be a thick knife. He didn’t stop to think, his quick reactions took over as he threw himself behind the person, seizing them in a death lock with his own knife pressed to their neck.

“Who the hell are you?” His voice was quiet, but angry.

“You… You’re hurting me, Jake!” The person whimpered, as the intruders hands gripped over his arm, trying to pry them self loose as the weapon they held fell from their grasp which looked like, _‘A stun rod… It can’t be.’_

“Sherry?” Jake was fair to say - stunned, and pulled away immediately, watching the blonde come into better view as the moonlight hit her blonde hair as she hunched over the table clutching at her neck.

“Yes!” She hissed, followed by a small gasp when she looked down as a thin layer of red liquid covered her hand.

“Shit.” He whispered with a harassed tone, jogging over to his coat to bring a medical spray and a bandage from it. “Here, come here.”

He took her over to the balcony and into the pure moonlight to aid her, to find the cut already healed and a smile decorating her gorgeously pale face.

“Hello Jake.” She smiled seeing a frown appear only to be replaced by his usual trademark smirk.

“Hey, Supergirl.”

* * *

“You're trying to recruit me?” He asked cockily, “Sorry babe, no can do.”

“What? Jake!” She yelped balling her hands into fists angrily bringing them down hard by her sides. “Why!?”

“Because, the world doesn’t need me anymore.”

“Oh for heaven's sakes Jake! You’ll get paid.” She hoped this would persuade him, knowing his previous adoration for wealth.

“No’s a no Sherry.”

“Jake… Don’t you want to find out what Neo-Umbrella’s doing?” She asked, briefly noticing his steps hesitate while he paced the room. _‘Got him.’_ She thought smugly. “You’ve been here for over a month aiding these people and killing BOW’s, all that would be for nothing if we don’t stop Umbrella!”

He snorted at her words, knowing they were the correct ones. He wasn’t going to turn her down anyway, he just wanted to make her squirm a little. It was amusing to see her face scrunch up the way it did, ‘ _and to hear her beg.’_

“Forever the savior, Supergirl.” He laughed genuinely at her efforts with the slightly snide remark, and looked over his shoulder at her.

Sherry knew that glint in his eye very well, the one he’d worn in the Underwater Facility right before telling her they were going to save the world together - the one that screamed ’ _Let’s do this shit.’ …_ but she would humor him, and play along for now.

“I guess, I’ll have to do it alone.” She sighed looking away with a hidden devilish smile, “I’ll go report to my HQ that you've declined the offer, and I will be on my way. It was nice seeing you again… Bye Jake.”

As she went to leave he was behind her faster than she knew, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him.

“Let me go Muller.”

“No chance. You know I’d never let you go into danger alone, Supergirl. Plus, it'd be like old times and all that, right?” He said rhetorically in her ear with a smirk, making her laugh.

“I still need to call Hunnigan, Jake.”

“Go ahead.” He smiled into her hair, still not letting go.

“I see you haven’t changed one bit, Jake Muller.” Sherry commented, he tilted his head to the side and shrugged.

_‘It feels so good to have you back.’_ They both thought together.


	4. Chapter: 4 The Good, The Bad and The Undead

**Chapter: 4 The Good, The Bad and The Undead**

“Oh hell… That guy again!?” Jake whined and rolled his eyes much to Sherry’s amusement. “I call him Jeeves, because of the way he looks --- You know?” He explained with distaste as he stole a look around a corner.

“Jake! That’s rather mean.” Sherry scolded while letting out a giggle that made Jake’s heart flutter happily.

“Hey, the kid drives me mad.” He shrugged in response, “Plus he looks so much of a nerd…” He huffed in amusement. “Hell, he is one.” Again Sherry shook her head, bangs of hair flying into her eyes; it had grown a lot since China and she hadn’t the heart to cut it for once in her life.

“So, who was the child that brought me to you?” She asked out of curiosity.        “Malachi.” He answered as they rounded the street corner, guns raised and at the ready.

The purple and pink of the coming morning caught Sherry’s attention only for a moment, looking forwards Jake had disappeared. She dared speak just in case an enemy was close by and took notice of their presence.

“Jake?… Jake!” She whispered taking the chance.

“What are you doing all the way down there!” He reprimanded from a few meters away, “I thought you were right behind me.”

“Look out!” Sherry screamed as she saw a J’avo materialize behind the red head with a gun poised, ready to bash over Jake’s skull.

Within seconds it was over.

She reached his side just as the deceased started to dissolve, a metal arrow was sticking out of its head.

* * *

“Yes sir… I’m in position.” She replied dryly from the rooftop, watching Jake and Sherry stalk through the streets. She put her phone away and reloaded her bow with a another arrow. “Time to get to work.” She smiled as she ran along the rooftops in quiet pursuit of the youngsters.

* * *

“Looks like your guardian angel strikes again.” Sherry murmured, her brows furrowed again.

“You sound jealous.” He alleged pleased with a tilt of his head, but by the look on her face she was not amused. “Forget I said anything, Supergirl.”

“Yeah, okay.” She panted as they rounded yet another corner, she sure wasn’t used to field work after a month of sitting at a desk, “You sure we’re not going in circles?”

“Mhmm.” He hummed with a quick glance behind them, “We’re being followed.” He whispered just when a shadow loomed overhead, motioning towards a door with a finger to a building and slipped inside.

His heart stopped when they turned to find a Chrysalid staring them both in the face. He observed Sherry as she too noticed what mess they’d gotten themselves into, realizing it was not one Chrysalid, two or three but a whole room full.

“Oh my god Jake!” Sherry whispered in his ear from behind him.

Above them a floor board creaked painfully, and that was all it took. Hell had been unleashed.

The cocoons began to crack; one after another as the beasts within were released; Napad and Strelat’s. The duo weren’t sure what to do! They hadn’t the firepower in guns to take down a small armada, but like hell was Jake going to let the bastards survive.

Speedily Jake snatched Sherry’s arm and started towards the next room, all the time he watched the ceiling - not what was developing before them. The ex-Merc pulled off his belt, Sherry noticing the large amount of grenades attached to it, and watched Jake as he haphazardly took one from the array growling and throwing the belt it into the writhing pit of BOWs. Next he pulled the pin out from the bomb in his hands and hurled it into the room, quickly pushing Sherry to the floor to shield her with his own body from the blast.

 _‘Here I am again.’_ Sherry thought imprudently when he pushed her down, the memory of the cottage in the snow reoccurring in her mind.

The blast brought her mind back down to earth; it had destroyed the entire room along with the roof, making the building incredibly unstable.

“Clever, but we need to get out of here.” Sherry declared whilst rubbing his back trying to get him to move.

“But you're so comfortable,” He smirked boldly above her, his face lingering - studying her face as it turned a dark shade of red, “Didn’t know you could blush, Supergirl.”

* * *

12 in the afternoon they managed to trek back to the base; both covered in dust and blood. They’d encountered more J’avo than Jake had apparently ever seen but thankfully they’d only come out of their little fisticuffs with minor cuts and bruises.

“Mr. Muller sir!” A voice behind them shouted just as they’d stepped into the building Sherry had found Jake in.

“Oh geez.” Jake yawned, irritation plastered all over his face more than ever. “What is it this time?”

“Another truck sir!” He wheezed holding onto his glasses, “Um-um-umbrella!”

“Christ, do we ever get any rest?”

“This way Mr. Muller! Quickly! Quickly I say!” Jeeves chanted jogging in front of the two, leading them to what Sherry could see was a tower.

“Stop being so needy, will ya!” Jake exclaimed as Jeeves continued to murmur about the truck all the way.

* * *

 

“He’s right Jake.” Sherry confirmed as she looked through a pair of war torn binoculars, still trying to catch her breath.

“Where they headed?”

“It looks like an abandoned hospital.” She looked to her GPS quickly and then back to the binoculars, affirming a lock on the vehicle from the satellites.

“You must n-n-not go there, milady and sir! T-t-trouble!” Jeeves warned from a far corner.

“Yeah, yeah” Jake yawned again, waving the geek off with a hand, “Nothing we can’t handle, right Sherry?”

“Of course!” She smiled through squinted eyes, observing this Jeeves as he left the room, she knew there was something suspicious about it but couldn’t put a finger on it.

* * *

 

Later that day Hunnigan confirmed and gave the go-ahead move in and inspect the hospitals location, she was also overjoyed that Jake had decided to join their cause, and confirmed he would be paid a good salary; not that he cared anymore.

“It’s from the company Jake.” Sherry laughed as he took the company phone with a look of disgust.

“So this is how they keep tabs on me, huh?” He retorted with a snort, shoving it into his back pocket.

Sherry raised her eyebrow with a grimace, she knew the DSO had kept a watchful eye on him like they promised but wouldn‘t dare tell him or he'd go mad! Her own phone chimed in her hand making her jump, looking she’d received a text from Leon.

‘ _I heard you got the mission in the Middle East with Muller. I hope he’s not being an ass Sherry.’_ The message was short and to the point, it almost made her laugh as she could swear she heard his voice in her head cautioning.

‘ _No, no. Just found a lead on Neo-Umbrella. Talk soon. Wishing you and Claire well!’_ As soon as she sent it she regretted her actions. She knew of his own hatred for the company and was all too aware that she’d given out Top Secret information. ‘ _It’s alright,’_ She reassured herself, _‘Leon’s part of the DSO. Plus! He’s high up in the business now.’_ , she calmed a little remembering she was safe talking to her “adopted father”.

“That your boyfriend?” Jake asked heatedly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“No,” She said timidly shaking her head. Sherry couldn’t help but stare at him and wonder. _‘Why ask me that_ ,’

“It was Leon.”

“Humph.”

They continued to prepare in complete silence of the armory for the journey ahead. Jake was kicking himself mentally for asking her such a pathetic question, _‘What’s wrong with you? What do you care?’_

Sherry too was thinking along the same lines, ‘ _Would he really be jealous if I had?’_ she wondered, pushing her stun rod onto her back.

* * *

 

“You alright Supergirl?”

“Yes, just thinking.”

Her words were simple but he didn’t take too much notice when her smile was so delightful. How could he have lived without her by his side for so long? He didn’t know. His heart thumped in his chest as he looked at her, taking in everything he could. ‘ _Damn she’s beautiful.’_ He thought with a smug grin as his thoughts turned filthy, his breathing become more labored as he felt his manhood start to twitch. _‘Shit. Stop that… What the hell's wrong with you, Muller?! This is Sherry your thinking of! SHERRY!’_ He screamed in his head, merely to feel his heart shrug at the false rationality its brother was harboring.

“Not too far now.” Sherry said happily as she glanced down at her GPS.

A phone began to ring louder and louder, she looked around to a blank Jake who frowned becoming aware that it was his.

“Yeah?” Jake answered, fatal and unpleasant. Instantly she knew something was wrong. “Shit! Alright, calm down we’ll be there in a flash! Stay out of--- SHIT!” Jake bellowed slamming phone to the floor in anger, it shattering to pieces, “There’s been an attack at the base. BOWs everywhere.”

Sherry began to run without hesitation and without a word.

By the time they got there, the base was almost flattened except for the odd building. Blood coated everything. The smell of gun metal and death filled the air. Everywhere they looked there was death.

“This is weird.” Sherry stated the obvious. Jake knew what she meant before she continued. “No J’avo.” He nodded out the corner of her eye.

He was heartbroken. No, devastated. All the lives he’d saved were gone. All the hard work for nothing. His hand went to his face; fingers gripping the bridge of his nose, as he struggled to keep his demeanor from breaking. He wanted to shout and ball, his anger was so strong.

“We need to get to Malachi.” Jake said roughly, brushing past Sherry.

“Jake, we don’t know if he‘s al---”

“We have to try!” He shouted at her, his emotions getting the better of him.

Again in silence they took off in the direction of the operations room, stopping halfway there when they saw white vials lining the floor.

“C-Virus.” Jake authenticated, picking an empty injection from the floor and looking at the label. “Or… not.”

“What?” Sherry asked moving to his side, holding his wrist and re-adjusting so she could read too. “Oh god, Jake! They’ve enhanced it.” The label read, ‘ _C-Virus G_ _T-03’_


	5. Chapter: 5 In My Name

** Chapter: 5 In My Name **

By the time they reached the main bridge the young boy Malachi was nowhere to be found, and the room fortunately hadn’t been touched in the attack.

“It’s too quiet for my liking.” Jake said in a hushed tone as he waited for Sherry to enter so he could dead bolt the door.

“You’re right, something’s wrong.” She replied glancing around the room that was still lit. The guns from the shelves were gone and only flash grenades remained, ‘ _Some good they are.’_ She thought hazily noticing one particular screen flashing on and off, the image bright with a white lorry with the Umbrella logo on the side.

“The security tapes,” Jake said hastily putting his gun into its holster on his long leg, before tapping the buttons on the panel with his free hand, hitting play.

The screen showed the main gate, a huge blast erupted from behind it and the doors swung off their hinges; people stood around gazing unbeknownst at the horror that was about to befall them.

Children began to run in panic as J’avo darted into the campus with guns, the first wave of J’avo killed the men who tried with all their might to protect the women and children. The second wave was very different, the guns they gripped fired a range of white bullets; the rounds hit the citizens and they fell to the floor - seemingly dead, if only god would be that kind. Soon after their bodies hit the floor, they were rising again - some mutating incredibly as others became simple mindless zombies.

“Oh man, this gets worse!” Jake cried out in frustration when he saw Jeeves being hauled away by three masked J'avo.

“I can’t believe they've managed to put the virus into guns.”

"Well you better believe it, Sherry. All those people, good people… Dead for no reason." Jake fumed slamming his fist onto a nearby table.

Seeing this broke Sherry's heart, when she first met him she never knew he could feel, considering how un-emotional and hard he was, yet here he was saving people instead of killing them for money and getting upset when they died.

"I'm sorry Jake. This must be hard for you."

"Hmph, I've seen---" He stopped mid sentence, shifting his gaze to an air vent. "Worse..." Sherry's big blue eyes questioned him silently as his brows creased further. "We need to get out of here." He said under his breath before kicking in the vent, and taking her hand leading them into it.

"Do you know where this leads?" She asked from behind him while trying to keep her mind off his bum wiggling in front of her, her thoughts becoming a nuisance with all the immature filth it was conjuring at inappropriate times.

"Pavilion Gardens… well, not gardens anymore! Just dust."

"Kind of a strange place for an escape exit."

"Maybe, but… if it gets you to safety, what does it matter?" He asked with a short laugh. 

* * *

 

Sherry kept checking her phone every now and then for a signal to her GPS at the same time maintaining an eye on the time, it was almost 2pm and they'd already been crawling an hour with no let up in sight.

Small chatter broke out between them as they discuss what they had been doing for the past month when a loud noise came from ahead, to which they both stopped instantly.

The thought of being confined in a small space with a BOW was not a pleasant thought.

"Stay back!" A small voice said when Sherry shone her torch up the shaft, finding it to be a small child hiding within a small inlet in the metal tubing.

"Hey, it's alright…" Jake answered calmly before shuffling forwards to the cowering figure.

"Mr… Jake?!" The little one cried.

"Malachi." Sherry whispered in sync with Jake, both relieved to have come across the young boy. "I'm so glad you managed to escape." She said, expressing enough happiness through her words for the both of them.

"I locked myself in that room when the monsters broke the gate." He replied softly in perfect English. She hadn't heard him speak until now so it caught her off guard, nonetheless it didn't surprise her a great deal - not with how much elegance and grace he had just guiding her to Jake.

"Through the monitors I watched the horrors… Once everyone disappeared with the monsters that attacked I unlocked the door for when you… if you came back, and I crawled into here… It seems to be the only safe place, Mr Jake."

"Alright kid, let's get out of here then."

* * *

The dark haired female sat on a far off building, where she kept watch over Wesker Junior and Agent Birkin.

For a few fleeting moments she believed they had been lost to the recent attack on the safe house, but observing the chopper land just outside the city and the two seeing off a small child - she guessed not.

"Out living your fathers reputation to survive I see." She mused aloud as she tossed a stray dark hair from her face, standing back up to make her way to the hospital.

* * *

"Sherry will be fine Claire." Leon reassured when Claire had heard the news of her mission in the Middle East.

"I don't know Leon, I have a bad feeling."

"She's with Jake. He'll protect her with his life… I know it."

"Ah yes." She grimaced, gripping onto the steering wheel tighter. "The son of Wesker."

"He's nothing like his father Claire. I've already told you that."

"Even so. I don’t like Sherry being out there… It's not safe."

"Sherry's stronger than you know." Leon continued batting for Sherry's corner as she wasn't there to do it for herself, normally Leon would completely agree with Claire; he remembered first seeing her in China after the plane crash, and his blood went cold. The person he and Claire almost died trying to save in Raccoon City was just going to throw her life away? As much as it upset him, it had made him angry. "She knows what she's doing."

"No she doesn't Leon!" She screamed in frustration.

"Claire she's not a child anymore. Sherry's almost 30, we were her age when we saved her."

"She isn't us Leon. Stop trying to make this rational."

"I'm not." He retorted through clenched teeth. "I'm just saying she ca---"  
                "Stop it!" Claire shouted as she finally succumbed to tears, "She's like a sister to me and you! How can you be okay with all this!?"

He didn't know how to answer. "Because I have to be."

* * *

"C'mon Supergirl! Tell me!" Jake smirked, he could tell he was getting to her by the look on her face. All he wanted to know was what happened to the BSAA guy and his assistant, and why the jar head hadn't retired yet.

"Drop it Jake."

"Is it really that bad?" He laughed insensitively, not knowing the outcome of the Underwater Facility.

"Yes."

"Well then! I'm all the more interested." He pushed on, finally getting on her last nerve on the subject.

"Piers died saving Chris, Jake."

Jake didn't know how to take the news, he wasn't expecting that so he just stayed silent for awhile collecting his thoughts.

"Ugh, I'm… I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean." He scratched his head nervously.

"Save it for when you see Chris."

Sherry's words were like venom and struck his nerves greatly, but he decided not to let it show. _'So the jar head got himself killed, huh? Damn.'_ He thought of the giant cocooned creature named, Haos _. 'What a way to go.'_

* * *

 

The voyage to the hospital was unusually quiet, only two Strelat's and a couple of roaming J'avo was encountered. It didn't sit right with the pair after seeing the chaos Umbrella had caused that day.

The hospital itself was in a bizarrely good condition; most the windows were intact and the structure other than being weather-beaten was perfect.

"I don't like this feeling I'm getting."

"It's as if we're being watched." Sherry replied to his level-headed dry remark.

From outside the glass doors they could just make out the reception desk some feet away; the whole place was empty and sandy, just like everywhere else.

"Well… After you Madame." Jake smirked coyly as he opened the rusted door for her, watching her hips sway as she walked. "Do you have to walk like that?"

"Yes." She said simply with a small wink.

"What…" She whispered in disbelief as her eyes fell on the sight before her. Doctors and nurses were everywhere, rushing around to various rooms while some patients slugged about in their robes. _'This doesn't make any sense!'_

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked looking to the pair, "Are you hurt?"      "What's going on, Jake? This place was empty a second ago!"

"…Not sure. Stay on your guard." He whispered to her letting his eyes roam the place.

"Ngh…"

"Sherry!" Jake shouted when Sherry slumped down a nearby wall clutching her head, "What's wrong?"

"Sudden migraine." She replied, "I need air." He nodded putting an arm around her waist to support her walk, this wasn't right. _'Could she even have headaches?'_ At the same time they were walking out Jake couldn't help but absorb everything around him, the Doctors, the nurses, the rooms, the air vents. Something wasn't right here. It was when he opened the door for Sherry he knew it - rather, he saw it.

He took in the fresh desert air and a big gust of wind blew through the double doors bringing a huge dust cloud with it, he brought Sherry into his chest to protect her from the sand, and had turned his back so he wouldn't be effected by it either. Just as the gust billowed throughout the hospital entrance and he took in more sandy air the scene before him disappeared, and the empty area they had seen outside was revealed.

Abruptly a huge noise behind them cut their thoughts short when the dust settled, and an army of J'avo were running down the street with machetes and stun rods.


	6. Chapter: 6 Sister of Charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Jeeves is meant to be a typically stereotype nerd-like character, I apologize if people are offended by it, but as I have stated he is meant to be that way as part of the plot. Honestly, you will see...

Chapter: 6 Sister of Charity

"Always getting into trouble." She commented dryly watching the scene unfold from beneath her; J'avo had been released from the buildings surrounding the compound and were in hot pursuit of Jake and Sherry.

"Turbans?" She questioned to thin air, "Looks like the population of the military base. Better watch out, they have the new virus in them." She commented, her leather trousers shimmered slowly in the sun as she pointed her Hookshot to the wall behind her; pulling the trigger lightly and flew gracefully into an open window.

"Tut, tut, tut… hallucinogenic gas. No wonder they looked so confused. Umbrella, you really have out done yourself this time." She laughed, looking at a pipe connected to the air conditioning that was linked to a large gas container labeled, Salvia.D. "Hmm, no… Not Umbrella." Ada muttered at closer inspection finding The Family Serpent Crest etched into the side of the canister. "Typical…" She smiled setting a remote bomb next to it, and sprinted from the room at top speed. "Boom goes the room."

And pulled the trigger.

* * *

Across the courtyard in another part of the building an explosion erupted sending debris everywhere, it took everything for Sherry and Jake not to get buried under the rubble as they sprinted from the gaining J'avo.

"This is suicide!" Jake grumbled as he helped Sherry jump to the floor above them, they'd had no other choice but to run through the hospital.

"They're all the people from the Safe house."

"I'd noticed." He replied sarcastically, then continued to follow her by running up the wall like a free runner. Sherry commented on this triggering Jake to scowl feeling a little tense on the subject of his new speed and abilities. _'All thanks to that shitty C-virus.'_               True he didn't mind the new dexterity much, but having knowledge about how it started and what these virus' did to people - he hated it. Umbrella, the Family… Wesker. ' _And what it's done to Sherry!'_ It made his blood boil, internally he yelled at himself trying to keep his anger under wraps.

"Hurry up!" Sherry shouted over her shoulder noticing Jake was lagging somewhat.

"Sorry."

"Something on your mind?" She panted.

 _'Yeah Supergirl, you.'_ That’s what he wanted to say, but settled with a firm "No."

The two rounded another corridor and plowed into a tiny room, shutting the door quickly but silently.

They'd had a good head start on getting away from the J'avo since they'd progressed to the floor above, but weren't out of danger yet.

"You do realize we're on one of the higher floors now?" Jake asked eyebrows raised, and voice low. "We have to get back down without being killed at some point." He said monotone, "Not that it's a problem for you. You can heal."

"I can still be mortally wounded Jake, don’t forget that." She replied sighing, as her back collided with a badly plastered wall; sliding to the floor gradually. She took hold of her head, as it still felt like it had been split apart and glued back together, she'd never had a headache like that before.

"You're… not okay, are you?" Jake asked quietly squatting next to her and putting a gloved hand on her forehead to check her temperature. _'It's fine…'_

"It's just the after effects of a hallucinogenic you were exposed to in the foyer."

Both Sherry and Jake jumped at the sudden voice raising their guns, finding a tall woman with short hair dressed in a red blouse and leather trousers leaning against a wall in the darkest part of the room.

"You!" Jake roared recognizing her immediately, "You were the one who gave me that shit!" He continued making his point by gesturing to his body.

She shook her head in earnest, lowering her bow and arrow that had been trained at his head.

"The Family created a clone of me. Her name was Carla Radames, I am Ada Wong."

"Yes! I thought you looked familiar! Leon told me all about you!" Sherry jumped in, "Ada Wong: the corporate spy, the one nobody knows much about!" She continued with a cynical look in her eyes that Jake had never seen before, "Or even where you loyalties lie."

"Hang on. So if you aren't the lady that gave me the C, what happened to her?"

"I sent her to hell." Came Ada's dry answer, "Where she belongs." Hookshot in hand again and ready to make her exit.

"Why are you here?" Sherry asked getting to her feet quickly in attempt to stop the fleeing Ada, but failed miserably.

"ARGH! Who was she?!" Jake asked in frustration as he began to pace the small room, memories of the woman who gave him the "energy booster" in Edonia coming back to him. _'The first time I met Sherry…'_

"I need to ask Leon when we get to a safe location. All I know is, she's a complicated story --- You can trust her to do the right thing, but it won't stop her completing her job… At least… that's what Leon told me."

* * *

The sun had set over the hospital, the cold night air blew through the building like a poltergeist on a rampage. 'I _forgot how cold it was in the desert when darkness falls.'_ Sherry reflected as she sat huddled in a corner of the same room they had busted into that day. They had both agreed to wait until the J'avo had thought they'd escaped, before attempting to leave.

Jake had left a few minutes ago to "Piss", and she continued to think of things ranging from big to small. ' _Ada hardly makes her presence known when she's on a mission… Does Jake even know I exist? What is the new strain of C-Virus? Jake, my feelings are over-running me about you! Please send me a sign if you feel the same… Why are you bothering to think about this when there are more important things at hand? But!'_ She sighed loudly, her mind running laps around her as the door opened quietly.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"You seem to be 'thinking' an awful lot since you got here," Jake questioned in his own way, grunting as he slid down the wall to sit next to her, "Something on your mind?"

Sherry was taken back, why was he asking? Did he care?

"Just thinking of the mission." She smiled calling herself a liar, although it wasn't completely true, she was thinking of the C-virus… to some extent.

"You’re a bad liar Supergirl." Jake sighed turning his attention to the ceiling, whatever she was hiding she could tell him. _'Doesn't she trust me or something?'_

"I… I'm not…" Sherry also sighed giving up, she wasn't going to descend into lying to Jake. How could she? "Sorry Jake, I just have a lot going on in my head right now… It's hard to concentrate."

"Sherry, you know you can talk to me. Whatever it is… I'm sure we can work through it… together."

She wasn't looking directly at him as he spoke, those eyes burned into her soul on some occasions; and this was one of them. It made her nervous with a feeling that if he stared long enough into her eyes he would be able to hear or see what she was thinking and feeling.

She tried so hard not to blush under his persistent gaze but it was too late before she could blink.

"I really have a good effect on you, don't I Supergirl?"

This time Sherry didn't waste a moment in looking at him, a new sense of passion and courage surged through her, she smiled shyly and bit her lower lip. What had come over her all of a sudden? Jake turned to her completely, torso twisting and flexing beneath his tight shirt, she could see every muscle and it made her sweet spot skip a beat.

"If you bite that lip for long enough, Supergirl I can't guarantee your safety." He spoke in his softest voice with a smirk.

Her heart was fluttering like a thousand butterflies as she stared up at him. The ever present wish of wanting him to express feelings towards her - if he had any was lingering, and he was getting closer and closer, she could feel his breath on her, his hands were reaching up to her face. Was this what she'd been waiting for? _'Is he going to kiss me?'_

"Sorry to break up your lovey scene, but the J'avo are leaving the vicinity."

Their heads turned towards the window to see Ada dangling from a thin line, very spider like.

"Why are you helping us, Ada? --- HEY!" Jake hollered as he raced to the window at break neck speed after the again fleeing Ada, but got to the window too late, she soared upwards and out of sight. "Looks like it's time to move out, Agent Birkin."


	7. Chapter 7: Still Waters Run Deep

** Chapter 7: Still Waters Run Deep **

"Take that you piece of shit!" Jake shouted as he took out a zombie loitering towards them, as it fell to the floor it exploded sending acid everywhere.

"Argh! Get it off! It burns!!!" Sherry screamed as she got caught in the crossfire of the acid, flailing her arms about in a blur.

"Calm down. It'll wear off in a sec or two." Jake replied nonchalantly.

"What the hell do you mean it'll wear off!" She bawled back in anger, wasn't he at all bothered she was in pain and being scalded badly by his hands. He shrugged blinking. She'd noticed his personality had changed since their "moment" in that room, he had become more like when she first met him - it was really starting to tick her off.

"Jake! Wait!" She had to shout as he jogged away from her towards a door that was bolted shut.

"They really don't want us getting in." He grunted as he shot off the locks with a dark frown followed with a swift kick to break the door down.

Poking his head through the space he checked for the undead, when satisfied they were alone he moved out, again leaving Sherry behind.

"Fuck you." She whispered watching him walk away, so she decided to reload her gun at a snail's pace and lag on purpose to spite him. _'What the hell's got into him all of a sudden! Have I said something to piss him off?!'_

In the distance she heard him break down more doors with his strong legs and infiltrate the place on his own, _'Screw him! Let him get into trouble and beg me to come running.'_ She laughed sadistically in her head, although feeling very childish about the way she was dealing with the situation.

When Sherry worked in a team whether it big or small she always brought them together, she would always tell them they were a team and they were to stick together no matter the odds… but this new change hers and Jake's relationship was something she didn't know how to handle. If she'd done something wrong then yes, she could understand it, but she hadn't. Pushing these thoughts to the side she smiled to herself, putting on a brave face and began to jog down the route Jake had taken a few minutes ago.

"What were you doing back there?" He asked his face contorted into a grimace of disgust, and when she didn't answer him he just huffed and turned his back to her staring at his gun.

Again an awkward silence opened but, Sherry wasn't going to speak to him when he was in a savage mood, and apparently found her very presence revolting, therefore she walked past him, sharply butting into his arm with her shoulder as she took the lead.

"Send in the Widow."

Sherry stopped dead in her tracks a few rooms later as she heard it, Jake followed behind her with his eyebrows knit together. _"Who was that?"_ He mouthed at her, but she shook her head in response; eyes whizzing around to find the source of the voice but none was found.

"Come on." Jake whispered, quickening his pace into the next room.

"Jake! Wai

t! You don't know what's ---""Oh shit."

Sherry sighed heavily her gun at the ready to see what the commotion was.

A tall naked woman was standing in the room, or rather tied to the ceiling by large metal handcuffs; her head tilted down limply and covered by a traditional Islamic black veil.

"Is she alive?" Sherry asked Jake, who shook his head.

"Welcome Agent Birkin, Agent Wesker." The voice resounded as before. "Indeed I know why you are here. You are here to stop Neo-Umbrella, the greatest threat to the planet, but don't you see we're the ones helping it. My Family will eradicate the useless of the world and bring in a new era of peace… To create a perfect humanity - That has always been our wish. Your father was the closest thing to perfect, Wesker Junior…"

"Albert Wesker wasn't even human when he died! He had been mutated horrifically!" Sherry yelled not knowing if this mysterious person would be able to hear.

"He was sorely missed but his legacy will carry on."

"He can't hear us." Jake muttered after realizing this guy was yapping on and on about how wonderful Umbrella was and is. "I've had enough of this shit." Jake continued before grabbing Sherry's free hand and pulling her carefully past the dead lady towards a submarine like door with a huge wheel lock and handle.

"Oh, you won't be leaving so easily Mister and Madame." The man laugh hysterically, 'This _guy sounds like ---'_

"I have prepared a little present for you…" The woman behind the two agents jolted upright and begun to scream, her back began to bubble as small lumps started to form.

Even after seconds, Sherry couldn't stand the screams anymore, it was horrifying; she clamped her hands over her ears to try muffling out the sound.

"You see she is quite beautiful, I call her… The Widow." The man explained once the screams had stopped, both Jake and Sherry had raised their weapons at it.

The woman hunched over nearly onto all fours as the cuffs released her, the new 'bubbles' on her back started to burst as other things pierced through her skin. Cocoons. Tiny glowing cocoons. Hundreds of them.

"Kill them."

Once the orders had been given the woman staggered to her feet and turned to stare at the two; more than one set of eyes could be seen through the slit in her veil. Previously, they had also thought her skin to be normal; thinking she had just been left there to die, but the huge abnormal pulsing veins up her stomach, breasts and legs told otherwise as well as the thin layer of slime covering her flesh.

"What is that?"

"The new C-Virus mutation?" Sherry explained with a questioning tone, she wasn't sure, but the Chrysalid forms on the Widows back confirmed it to be the C, but this was something they'd never seen before.

"Well I wonder how it reacts to guns?" Jake chatted cheerfully taking the first shot, hitting the Widow square in the neck and it barely reacted as most of its vocal chords were blown away, and dark almost congealed blood flooded down it's chest. "Tough guy huh." He shrugged emptying a round into its ugly body. "Still nothing!" Jake roared as his temper started to rise.

"Jake…" Sherry muttered at his side to be ignored. "Jake… JAKE!" She shouted finally getting his attention he shrugged, "It's back! Look!". The chrysalides where his bullets had gone through and hit were shivering and beginning to open, more like unwrapping themselves like a slow-mo flower opening in the sun.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked, Sherry didn't have time to answer even if she had one, because the Widows arm had extended towards her, lunging for her throat. She dived to the side as did Jake, taking aim, she started to fire at its arm eventually making it retract from its abnormal vine-like reach.

A subtle high-pitched screech came from the Widows vertebrae as the unfolding chrysalides detached themselves from its creator.

Tiny moth like creatures took to the air and flew into a grate up above, while some advanced towards Sherry. Getting to her feet she attempted to bat them away with her hand only to be bitten.

"Argh! They bite?" Jake hollered dumbfound watching Sherry keep calm and shoot it off her, replacing her gun with the Stun Rod; waving it in the air relentlessly to fry the small bugs.

"You get rid of her and I'll see off these." She ordered receiving a curt nod.

Jake battled the Widow with the brunt force of a shotgun whilst Sherry fought with the Moth-like insects; which wasn't as easy as it should have been as she had to keep dodging to and fro because the lady creature seemed adamant on strangling her.

"Jesus Christ!" Jake yelled aghast when his bullets ripped the veil to shreds revealing its face; many eyes covered the females head varying from big to small. It looked like the J'avo's but these eyes were dripping, as if it was crying. Her mouth had been sewn almost completely shut except for a small part in the middle where its tongue kept darting out, just like a snakes.

Sherry hearing Jake yell took her eyes off the tiny creatures for a second and they were on her, biting and nibbling. 

"Help! Help me!" She cried struggling to push them off.

"I have my hands full!"

She noticed he wasn't lying, the Widow had him pinned up a wall her arm stretched to the max from the other side of the room as she neared him, swaying her hips almost seductively. Sherry kept on thrashing against the painful gnawing finally getting herself free by falling to the floor, and rolling over three times into Jake's direction, squashing all the bugs.

"I'm here!" She said to the still detained Jake even as his persistent aims and shooting did nothing to the monster.

The Widow creature didn't even notice Sherry's presence as she neared, the tongue darting out its mouth faster and longer ready to impale Jake if it got any closer. "You aren't getting him!" She yelled at the same time as her foot came up and collided with the creatures stomach, sending it flying.

He expressed his thanks with a nod once his feet hit the floor, making sure to thank her properly after.

"This is the end of the line for you." He grimaced moving in closer to the BOW, aiming his shotgun directly at the creatures head and pulled the trigger.

Shards of its skull and bits of brain splattered the surrounding area behind her, and she fell to her knees face first into the concrete floor, creating a huge black puddle of oozing blood where it's head used to be.

"Thank god that's over." He said proudly cricking his neck to see Sherry shaking next to him looking paler than ever.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder to get shoved away forcefully, her eyes were fraught for some reason. "I was only trying to help." He murmured angrily letting her walk to the door they hadn't been through yet, reloading her handgun.

* * *

 

They continued through the hospital getting deeper and deeper into the compound that seemed to have no end.

Sherry kept a constant note of the time it was nearly 4am they hadn't eaten of slept for a long time and she wasn't in the best condition after the run in with those bugs. _'What have they done?'_ She thought as another wave of sickness spread through her body, _'I'm not supposed to be sick!'_

 _"_ We're coming up on a hall." She told Jake in a hushed voice, he who'd been silent since she'd shunned him back in that room.

No response. _'I don't need him knowing I feel unwell.'_ She kept going, running laps around herself again. _'But if there is something wrong, he should know. He'd only worry, and abandon the mission. You shouldn't have pushed him away.'_

"Only 500 yards." She informed again feeling a little better, ' _thankfully.'_

"Why'd you push me away back there?" Annoyance run amok in his voice.

"Huh? What?" She asked, pretending to be dumb to the matter.

"Don't act innocent with me Sherry. You pushed me away when I could tell something was up."

"Did I? I wasn't aware th---"

"Do you really wanna lie to me?"

"I wasn't aware that I had done." Sherry pressed on feeling irritated.

She couldn't see it but the grip on his handgun was at breaking point, the metal was coming apart under the pressure of his strong hands. He stopped suddenly a few feet away from the door that led to this "hall" and pushed her up a wall, pressing his body to hers hard so she couldn't escape.

"What are you hiding?" He asked calmer into her face as she looked away, again nervous of his fierce gaze bearing into her.

"Nothing."

"You can't even look me in the eye." He huffed looking away pinching the bridge of his nose, and then back to her. "I'll ask again, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Sherry's voice was small and croaky, even she didn't believe her.

"Fine…" Came his short answer as he pushed himself off from her via the wall, standing back to watch her intently as she shuffled from foot to foot rubbing her arms. "The bites?" He questioned inquisitively, the words made her jump very faintly; a normal eye wouldn't have been able to see this, but he was an Ex-merc enhanced with C-Virus.

"Let me see."

"Your demands won't get you anywhere with me Jake."

His hands were on her before she could blink rolling up her sleeves, which he'd noticed had been rolled down, to see tiny pinpricks where the bugs had been - almost healed. _'Only almost?'_ He thought confused, she normally healed in seconds.

"Are you satisfied?!" She yelled yanking her arm from his grip and tugging her sleeve back down.

"Why aren't you fully healed?" Jake asked as he caught up with her storming off towards the door, opening it and nearly hitting him in the face accidentally.

"How do I know?"

He knew better than continue down this road with her, the argument would only get worse and they would end up going in separate directions through his hot-headedness. He'd tried to control his anger since they met and even more so since their separation following China, but it was hard.

* * *

 

The hall before them was more like the room they had walked into the first encounter with that behemoth, Ustanak. ' _More like ruins of a hall. It must have been a grand place at some point, but with all the nightmare raging outside and the fact it had been taken over by Neo-Umbrella has turned it into a crumbling wreck'_ The ex-Merc mused feeling a cool breeze of the early morning envelop his senses; noticing most of the ceiling had been destroyed and the floor covered in weeds. _'What are these flowers?'_ Jake thought as he squatted next to a patch of strange plants.

"Don't touch that!" Sherry shouted from across the room, as she watched him go to handle it.

"And why not, Supergirl?"

"It's _Sonnentreppe_ , or The Stairway of the Sun. They're the plant that produced the Progenitor virus."

"Your telling me that the Virus' came from a plant?"

"Yes. Well, sort of." She didn't really know how to explain it to him, but took her best shot.

"If it can only grow in Africa, and under ground... How'd it get here?" Jake asked after her story finished, again looking down to the pink-red flower.

"Great question." She replied with a worried smile, "I guess it's something we have to find out. In the meantime, I need to call Hunnigan and report this."

Jake rubbed his hand over his face, fingers lingering over his scar for a second, turning his gaze to what remained of the ceiling.

Morning was coming birds in the far off distance chirped and sang, while in the background where he stood Sherry had managed to secure a good signal to call her... their boss.

 _'Me a government agent.'_ He laughed quietly. Jake never thought he'd see the day he would be doing anything "right" in his life, but as sure as day, here he was saving the world again. _'But this doesn't feel right.'_ He continued in his mind, _'If this is the Progenitor, why isn't it being protected?'_ He frowned looking cautiously around the room to witness Sherry doing the same. Nothing looked old except for the weeds and hardly no roof; there was no dust or sign of abandonment. _'In fact...'_ His mind began as a shot fired from the roof.

"Fucking predictable!" He shouted and dived for cover near a concrete pillar, taking the safety off his gun. "Sherry, you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine." She called from a few feet away. She'd barely had chance to tell Hunnigan the whole situation when the gun fire started. _'I put the phone down on my boss.'_ She kicked herself, _'I'll be lucky not to be reprimanded.'_

"Sherry! Eyes on the game!" Jake shouted, bringing her back to earth. He was locked in battle with two J'avo in robes. _'The same guys from the Safe house.'_

Readying her gun she started to fire, hitting the first right between the eyes and the other in the leg just giving Jake enough time to get himself together as more J'avo raced in from the door they came from.

Constant gunfire deafened the two as piles of newly mutated J'avo surrounded them, and it began to feel like when they were captured for the Underwater Facility.

"Not this time!" Jake roared as the memory disheartened him, "We stick together, okay Supergirl?" Sherry nodded in agreement as they came into contact, back to back. He didn't have to explain why, she was already thinking the same.


	8. Chapter: 8 Darkest Days

**Chapter: 8 Darkest Days**

More J’avo fell from the hole in the roof as they battled on, they had been at this for over 20 minutes and their bullets were diminishing and so was their energy.

A scream escaped Sherry’s lips when a loud shot sounded from above the barrage of bullets and incessant battle.

The bullet sank deep into her chest, causing her to fly backwards; the impact to the floor took her breath away even more than the bullet had.

Jake hadn’t heard her scream over the hiss of dissolving J’avo, it was only when he turned after all the dead had been put to a final rest he saw her lying on the floor five meters away clutching her middle.

Running over immediately he saw her condition wasn't good.

At first he didn’t feel worried knowing she would heal, but as the blood kept pouring out furiously and the wound not repairing, he knew something was wrong.

“NO!” Sherry shrieked seeing another J’avo emerge as if by magic behind Jake. She reached for her shotgun that lay next to her. Taking it in hand and lifting it shakily, she pointed it to the left of Jake and pulled the trigger just missing his shoulder by an inch and killing the J’avo instantly.

The force from the shotgun ricocheted up her arms and painfully to her chest causing another scream to escape her.

“Why am I not healing!?” She cried as shock flooded through her frail and painful body, Jake could only wonder and shake his head as he tried to keep calm.

Kneeling next to her, he grabbed his cell from his back pocket fumbling with the swipe keys he made a call to the BSAA HQ requesting an emergency e-vac.

“I… I’m sacred. Jake…” Sherry whispered through her silent tears. Her body shaking and growing colder by the second.

“Hey, hey, stop that.” He said in a hushed tone as he grabbed her, lifting her gently into his arms.

Blood immediately covered him top to toe.

More tears fell down her face as she looked at him, all emotions and memories hit at once making it impossible for her to do anything but cry. “I…” _love you_ , she carried the words on as the darkness took her.

* * *

 

The chopper landed five minutes after he called for e-vac and sooner than he knew they had already landed at the BSAA’s nearest hospital, and was running down endless corridors alongside the medical team who were fighting to keep Sherry alive.

Other doctors and nurses in the vicinity watched with wide eyes as they ran past.

“Exactly what happened, Mr. Muller?” The Doctor asked as the Surgeons took Sherry into an operating room.

At first Jake was hesitant to answer due to him not witnessing the attack, he didn't even know when they got separated but he recalled the events regardless. The Doctor nodded taking a few notes and left the room hastily.

“Come on Supergirl.” Jake whispered behind the glass that looked onto the operating room. "Stay with me…" 

* * *

 

They operated on Sherry for hours trying to dislodge the broken pieces of bullet that had shattered very closely to her heart and other vital organs. Jake could see the Doctors were stumped by a few counter factors: One, Sherry wasn't healing and two, normal bullets wouldn’t shatter and disperse like this. Jake noticed a nurse running from the room holding vials of her blood, as another came in to take her place.

* * *

 

Long hours later all the bullet husks had been removed, and they managed to keep Sherry stable, but just barely and not once had Jake Muller slept or moved from that glass.

“That’s my girl.” He muttered aloud when the Doctor left informing him of her vital signs: they were barely stable and there was still something wrong with her blood.

Literally minutes later Jake's world slowed and became a cloudy blur as the machine attached to Sherry beeped threateningly.

The heart rate monitor flashed blood red as her heartbeat slowed.

“Sherry!” Jake shouted with all his might as he banged balled fists on the glass, rapidly whizzing out of the room heading for her.

Arms wound around Jake's shoulders as he was a hairs breadth away from the door. Whoever they were, they were holding him back with amazing strength as more nurses and doctors arrived flooding into the room wheeling a defibrillator.

“Lemme go asshole!” Jake shouted to his captor, wheeling around to find a familiar face he’d rather not deal with.

“Redfield. Get your Damn hands off me!” He seethed as his heart broke knowing the woman he loved more than anything was a breath away from dying. _'I need to be at her side!'_

Chris kept his mouth shut as he dragged Jake back into the waiting room, he knew Jake was broken the moment he’d stopped cursing and threatening him with everything he had at the sight of her with the paddles on her chest.

They stood in silence watching as they kept shocking her; doing everything possible to jump start her heart back to life, even though her last breath had long since passed.

Jake kept whispering to himself _'_ _If she doesn’t pull through…_ _I will never forgive myself…_ _Please.'_ He pleaded to the gods aloud forgetting Chris was next to him - and he wasn't a religious man, but he would do anything to keep her alive.

_'Anything.'_

A knock came, and the two men turned.

“Mr. Muller…” The doctor began as with a remorseful look on his face, “I am deeply sorry but…” Jakes brain turned off, his blood went cold and his heart sunk, stopping for seconds. The words spoken echoed and made his world come to a halt.

He looked through the window in a daze to find a nurse pull a white sheet up and over Sherry.

“This has to be some sort of joke, right?” He asked, his voice high and uncontrolled, almost believing the words he spoke, but much to his despair the doctor shook his head.

She was gone.

“B-b-but she can heal!” He yelled further throwing a fist at a nearby wall, denting it severely.

“Whatever was in that bullet has prohibited her healing abilities completely, resulting in the wound being fatal. Also we found remnants of the C-Virus in her body, a strain of mutation we have never seen. We have tried everything to save Agent Birkin.” The Surgeon looked deeply into Jake’s eyes, “I am truly sorry for your loss.”

Jake walked into the silent room with tears glinting in the corner of his cold blue eyes, never had he cared for someone so much other than his mother, and here he was again in the same predicament. Crying over a woman that had been his world.

“This is all my fault,” He whispered as he sat next to her, carefully pulling the sheet down to look at her lifeless form. “I’m so sorry Sherry.” Taking her frigid hand into his. “I couldn’t save Mom, and now you?” He shook his head in disbelief.“

A lonely tear fell gracefully from his eye, splashing onto her pale arm.

“I promised myself I’d never let anyone in when She died. Then you came along and changed all that… You saved me Sherry, you know that don’t you? You made me a better man, showed me that there was more to life than just money… We saved the world together you and I, Supergirl.”

Chris watched on as Jake spoke to Sherry, he couldn't hear what was said but it was as clear as day that Wesker Junior loved her. He felt genuinely sorry for him, for he knew his history: Jake had gone for many years knowing nothing and no one but the merc’s life and death, and now finally there was someone in his life worth giving a damn about to have her taken away.

Chris thought to his own life to when Jill had been taken by Albert, that pain consumed him again.

“I promise I'll get the bastard whose done this Jake.” Chris whispered as he slowly exited the building to call Claire and Leon, who would be devastated by the news.

* * *

 

"Sherry, if you can hear me up there, there's something I've wanted to tell you… Since we were separated in China." Jake touched her head, rubbing his thumb over her forehead reflecting. “You always looked so beautiful.” He smirked looking at her, “Shit, you still look beautiful… Not one woman could ever compare to you.”

He nestled his head near to her ear to make sure nobody could hear his words, “There will only be one lady for me Sherry… And that’s you.” He cut off as another tear rippled down his face, through his scar and landed softly on her cheek.

“Supergirl… Sherry, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Oh god what have I done?! I'm so damn evil! Re-reading this I almost cried myself... And I know what happens!  
> \- So firstly I know some people have had the same idea as I have, about Sherry having her abilities being taken away, but after watching the R.E films, I summed up the plan - like how Alice had her powers taken ;D


	9. Chapter: 9 Some Kind Of Magic

** Chapter: 9 Some Kind Of Magic **

Swirling patterns greeted her as she felt herself drifting from her body.

The light spoke to her, calming and gentle, it sounded like the child who took her to Jake. It told her not to worry, that she would be well taken care of. Sherry argued with the presence; she wasn’t ready to leave Jake and the others yet.

Her Mother and Father appeared to her giving words of encouragement and love, when his words reached her.

"I love you.”

Starring at her parents they smiled, already knowing her decision.

Before she knew, she was running towards a dark tunnel away from the light; towards the unknown. 

* * *

 

"This is my penalty for all the lives I took." Jake whispered with a heavy heart as he made his way to the door glancing over his shoulder, mentally saying goodbye to Sherry.

_…_ _.Beep…_ _Beep…_ _Beep…………_ _.Beep, beep, beep………_ _beep, beep, beep……_

The heart monitor sprung back to life as Sherry gasped for breath, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

“Hey! HEY! DOC?!" Jake shouted as he rushed to her side.

It didn't take a moment for the Doctors and Nurses to arrive. They looked at the monitors and then to Sherry's wound which had begun to heal miraculously.

A huge sigh of relief came from Jake, as he was unwillingly ushered from the room and back to behind the glass where he could watch over his little angel, his Supergirl.

‘ _Her healing ability must have regenerated.'_ Jake thought as he watched the medical team take more blood samples, and inject her with morphine. 

* * *

 

"That's what I'm sayin' Hero."

Sherry heard Jake reply to a familiar person in the distance, but her mind jumped to her body and she was fully aware of how much she hurt.

She'd never been in so much pain before. _'What happened?'_

"If you don't believe me, ask the Doctors." His voice darkened as the blonde was being too much of an ass now.

"He never said he didn't believe you Jake. It's just… an astonishing story."

The Redfield sister wasn't bad looking Jake thought as she backed Leon, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. _'Fucking typical.'_

"Look Ada told us the J'avo were leaving, and we got the go ahead from Hunnigan to move in. How was I to know this Ada was lying?"

"Ada?"

"Yeah, Ada Wong... Oh, that's right! You two know each other right?" Jake asked pacing around the corridor, smirking cockily. He had one up on Leon now, and by the expression on his face there was more to him and her than anyone knew.

"Excuse me, but may I have a word with you Mr. Muller?" The Doctor asked as he came down the corridor holding a clip board and pen, nodding, Jake followed into a small office.

"Did Sherry get bitten by a BOW when you were in the field?"

Jake shook his head.

"No. Why?"

"Well, as I said previously we have found small traces of C-Virus in Miss Birkin's blood samples, hinting that she was bitten... But it was a minute amount, suggesting it wasn't a full bite or a fully infected subject." The doctor explained, making Jake think hard.

"Is that even possible? Hmm... The J'avo's never got close enough to her to."

He ran through everything again, the military base, the run in with Ada, J'avo running after them, the Widow creature, those small bugs and the last battle where she'd been ---

"The bugs!" He exclaimed a little loudly, receiving an intrigued look from the Doctor.

"What bugs, Mr. Muller?"

"These moth creatures, they attacked and bit Sherry... more than once." He reminisced watching the Doctor take notes.

"Do you believe these bugs carried the new virus?"

"It's hard to say Doc, but considering they came from a newly mutated BOW it's a pretty good assumption."

"I see, I see. I need to get these notes to my team, we will come up with a rounded conclusion before she wakes."

Jake nodded letting the Doctor leave before thinking the situation over.

It made sense that the bugs carried the new enhanced virus and infected Sherry when they bit her, even if it was a small amount. It also made sense that she looked so pale and unwell after it too.

_'She must have felt sick the entire time and didn't tell me.'_

"You let her get bitten?!" Leon shouted from the waiting room seconds after Jake walked into the room. "You bastard!" He continued as he lunged for Jake.

"Now's not the time." Chris interrupted, seizing Leon before he reached Jake.

"He let Sherry get hurt Chris!"

"Hey! I did not let her get hurt! I was trapped by a motherfucking monster at the time! What could I have done better?" Jake shouted back, taking his fighting stance.

"Leon!" Claire called from the doorway eyes brimming with tears. "Stop it! Right now!"

"Yeah Hero, listen to the lady."

"It wasn't Jake's fault." She said as the tears slowly made way from her ducts, for once showing her vulnerability. "Leon, you told me he would protect her with his life, and from what I've heard that's exactly what he's done."

Jake couldn't help but feel guilty, he didn't deserve any credit from the Redfield sister.

He didn't do everything he could to keep her safe.

His eyes went to the floor.

"You give me too much credit Claire."

"So you admit you didn't do enough?" Leon asked, emphasis on every word as he struggled against Chris finally jerking himself free. Turning and glaring at Chris, he rearranged his jacket. "Hmph, I guess Claire's right. You would have given it your all to save her... Sorry."

Jake knew he didn't mean his apology and was only doing it to keep Claire from crying. _'...at some point, you need to take responsibility for your own actions.'_ Came Sherry's words resounding from memory's long gone.

"No. I didn't do everything I could."

Leon was astounded, he wasn't expecting the guy to come clean.

"At... least you're honest about it." He replied through gritted teeth suppressing the urge to pound Wesker Junior into the ground.

Before any of them could say or do anything Claire had brushed past Leon and smacked Jake square in the jaw.

"Claire!" Chris groaned as he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back before she could land another hit on the man.

"Damn lady, you pack quite a punch." Jake replied to her whilst holding his jaw.

"You were supposed to protect her!" She screamed hysterically, letting emotions get the better of her. "Do you know how much she looks up to you! You let her down!" She continued, "All she ever did was talk about you! Telling me how great you were..."

"Claire... Calm down." Chris jutted in. "He said he was caught up in a fight of his own." He glared at Jake nodding, "And from the sounds of it, a nasty one, he couldn't have done anything better."

"That is true." Jake confirmed as he sighed flopping down onto a small sofa. "It had me up a wall, completely trapped... In fact, Sherry was the one to save me."

"She... saved you?" Claire's voice was small as her body relaxed against her brothers, watching Jake nod. "Oh Jake... I'm so sorry." She wept, the emotional torment of the day clearly showing now.

"Come on Claire let's get you a drink." Chris said softly.

"He really saved my ass there." Jake said to Leon who was still angry from the look on his face, once the other two were out of ear range.

"If you're still like anything you were in China, you really WOULD do anything for Sherry, unless you were in a bind... Right?"

"Right."

"Then why did you agree that you could have done more, if you couldn't?" Leon asked frowning.

"I could have thrown a grenade at the son of a bitch, but at the cost of blowing us up... or I could have helped shoot those little bastards."

"And that's it?" Leon asked amused, receiving a fierce look. "I meant, if that's the only things you could have done, then there really was no way of helping."

"Still... I keep going over it in my head... when she was shot... I told her not to separate from me, and when I turned she was gone." Jake saw it in his mind's eye. 

* * *

 

Leon, Claire, Chris and Jake all took turns to watch over Sherry as she slept in her coma-like state.

Only after 24 hours were they allowed into her room as the Doctor's were scared of outside infections, they didn't want any new threats to her already weakened body.

Both Claire and Jake settled their differences a day later when Leon accompanied Chris to the BSAA main Middle East quarters, leaving the two alone. 

* * *

 

At the BSAA compound, Leon called Hunnigan about Sherry's accident; giving her Jake's full report of what happened. She had been deeply upset when Leon had called to break the news of Agent Birkin, it was then she granted him a short sabbatical leave to fly to the Middle East to see her.

Now, Ingrid gave orders for Leon to stay in the Middle East until Sherry was back on her feet, she would call him in a few days to give him new orders now that his previous ones in the US had been postponed... Bringing his thoughts to the present, he was waiting quietly in the Hospital's cafeteria for the call, but none came.

"Something's wrong." He told Claire as the day was coming to a close, "Hunnigan never forgets."

* * *

"Yes Sir, I have." Ada murmured into her cell as she looked out at the desert, seeing the hospital in the distance, "The charges have been set. The BSAA and every other signal's will be jammed..." She listened carefully at her boss' unbroken speech and questioning.

"5 minutes." Ada notified.

She would lose all contact with him when the EMP went off, so he gave her his lasting orders until she could acquire a new phone in the next town.

* * *

Jake was sat next to Sherry in a daze, thinking too much, he couldn't help it no matter how hard he tried. _'I almost lost her, I did for awhile... Never again Sherry, I promise.'_

A sudden whirr came from the entire hospital as all the lights and machines went off, and darkness surrounded him.

"What the?" He muttered looking around.

The place was silent until another low hum came, and the lights and everything sprang back to life but much dimmer than they were, Doctors and nurses were panicking and rushing around as they had to check on every patients equipment to make sure it was working.

"We've been struck by an EMP." Chris informed as he rushed into the room followed by a Doctor who checked Sherry's vital signs, putting the machine back on and onto the right settings before hurrying out again.

"The hospital's backup system should be fine for a couple of days, but after... a lot of people are going to die. I'm taking a team up the mountain to fix the power grid, while another will fix the satellites in the West."

"Why are you telling me this, Redfield?"

"I need you to protect Sherry and Claire."

"I will... with my life." Jake replied tilting his head. "If there's any trouble."

"Thanks." With that Chris took his leave, just as Leon strutted into the room with dual guns in hand.

"Claire and me are going to patrol the place. We need to see if there's any intruders."

Jake nodded pulling out his own gun once Leon left, _'Just in case.'_


	10. Chapter 10: Wasting The Dawn

** Chapter 10: Wasting The Dawn **

"Urgh..." Sherry moaned as her body twitched without her permission.

"Sherry?"

"J... Jake?"

"Sherry!" He whisper-screamed as he hunched over her bed a little, he was more than relieved now she was properly conscious.

"What... What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You were shot." He told her simply, he would go into detail when she'd recovered more. "You had me worried, Supergirl."

She giggled much to her discomfort.

"So that's why I hurt like hell, huh?"

* * *

 

"Talk to me..." Sherry said hazily a few hours later; her eyes were heavy as the latest dose of morphine hit her.

"About what, Supergirl?"

"Anything." She smiled.

How could he refuse?

Jake fulfilled her wishes by talking about his mother, in all honesty she had been on his mind a lot since the incident.

"She always told me stories about Eng---" He cut off after half an hour of solid reminiscing, to find Sherry's eyes closed and breathing heavy.

"G'night Sherry." He smiled leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you." She beamed, opening her eyes gradually making him blush for the first time ever.

"I thought you were..." Again he was cut short as her hands reached for his face little by little as to not pull out the cannula buried deep into her hand.

She continued to put her hands on his cheeks, her thumb grazing his deep scar, her face aglow with a smile that warmed his very soul.

Jake closed his eyes as she cradled his face, feeling the warmth of her skin on his.

Steadily she lifted herself from the bed, getting closer to Jake. He wanted to tell her to take it easy, to lay back down and rest but as soon as her lips touched his all thoughts were erased.

* * *

"Come on Chris!" Jill shouted from a few feet ahead.

"I'm coming already." He replied reloading his semi-automatic.

They had driven to the gate of the power grid and just jumped over the fence to be greeted by an entourage of turbaned J'avo.

Chris lagged because he was making sure the desert behind him was empty, Jill unknowing carried on without him

"Do you think Sherry will be okay?" Jill asked casually when another zombie sprung around a corner trying to catch them off guard.

"She's strong." Chris replied after meleeing the man in the head, "She has some of the best BSAA doctor's looking after her..." He frowned. _'As long as we get them power.'  
_

* * *

 

The power station they were visiting was vast and extensive, they had been given directions to the main power source but when they arrived they found no signs of damage, and at closer inspection this was not the correct circuit.

"Where the hell is it?" Chris murmured, his eyes searching the surrounding area. Everything was a maze and it had taken them long enough to find the main source.

"They gave us the right information didn't they?" Jill referenced to the hospital.

They had plans of all the major power supplies around the district, as well as other forms of amenities like water.

"This has to the correct one." He looked to the map given, and back to the landscape, it was exactly the same as the sight before them. "It's definitely the right one, Jill."

"Then someone's put the charge on a different circuit."

"It has to be... but." He stopped and looked around "So many circuits to check."

"If it was simple, it would be too easy." She laughed.

* * *

 

"Leon..." A voice called him from his dreams.

"...Leon."

"Go away..." He whispered groaning.

"Get up!" They shouted pushing his hip forcefully.

"Wha---t?" His eyes snapped open to see the redhead standing above him with a anxious smile and hands on her waist.

"Sherry's awake." 

* * *

 

When Claire and Leon arrived at the room Jake was pacing the room with a pinkish hue to his face while Sherry sat up with a Doctor talking to her quietly.

"Hey kid!" Leon greeted, as the Doctor left.

"Really Leon?" Sherry laughed.

"You'll always be a kid to me Sherry."

"You have a thing for little kids then, Hero?" Jake asked sarcastically, trying to mask his blush. Leon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What did the Doctor say?" Claire asked eagerly as she took the seat next to Sherry's bed.

"I'm healing slowly... It appears the bullet contained a substance that was similar to the anti-G. It stopped my regenerative strength to an incredible minimum so that any wounds would be fatal, and cause death..." She stopped to take a few long deep breaths, "But, the essence of this new anti-G was a proto-type and wasn't strong enough to stop my healing completely. At least that's what the Doctor's believe." She wheezed. "My virus regenerated itself when my heart gave up." Sherry looked to Jake, remembering the words he'd spoken when she'd been...unavailable.

He was the one to bring her back, not the G-Virus.

"And the C-virus?" Leon asked.

"The C came from these tiny creatures that attacked me. Apparently, they were also a proto-type and not strong enough to bring me down... The G fought it off, it's quite resistant... I'm not totally immune to everything though."

"But if it were a normal person, they would have been infected." Jake chipped in with a solemn expression.

"Great." Leon sighed, rubbing his hand over his stubbly chin. "A new way to spread the evil." ...' _But at least Sherry will be fine in no time.'_ He thought.

"Claire... where's Chris?" Sherry asked curiously. "I thought I heard him before."

"He's gone to put the power back on." She replied.

"He'll be fine." Sherry reassured seeing the worried expression her friend wore.

"Yeah... the guys a real... brute." Jake said dryly.

"Jake!" Sherry scolded with a frown.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologised with his hands in the air, a smug grin coming to his face.

Leon sighed shaking his head. Jake and Claire had only got back on talking terms a few days ago, and he was already rubbing her up the wrong way.

"So when they letting you out?" Leon enquired, trying to change the subject fast.

* * *

 

"We're wasting the dawn here!" Chris shouted at Jill, who was taking the piss fixing a few wires.

"You! Will be the first one to complain if I do a bad job! Or do it wrong!" She shouted back just as heated. "So let me do my job Chris!"

God was he driving her mad right now! He hadn't a clue about electronics, well at least not in depth like she did and here he was trying to rush her?

"Okay... Okay, sorry Jill. I'm just worried about the people at the hospital."

"I am too, just... keep calm and keep watch." She replied in a quieter calmer tone as she soldered a large wire back onto the motherboard. "It shouldn't be too long now."

"Good because it looks like a twisters coming this way."

"Shit." He wasn't wrong either, far on the horizon there was a large twirling cloud of sand.

"Jill, you need to hurry it up..." He said quietly as he kept an eye on the nearing sandstorm.

"Just 3 more wires Chris."

Chris grimaced, he was sure they didn't have time to dilly-dally but was surprised when his female comrade stood up a few seconds later wiping her brow.

"Done." She smiled, pulling a large lever on the circuit breaker. Loud buzzing filled the air confirming the electric was back on until a little spark erupted from beneath her hand making her scream.

"Shit!" She cursed loudly. "I think a fuse has gone."

"You're kidding right?" Chris asked miserably, "That twister won't stop for you to change a fuse."

"Think I don't know that? It shouldn't take too long."

"You've said that before."

"Trust me, Captain."

Chris knew he'd upset her now, she hardly ever called him Captain and when she did it was when he'd pissed her off.

This time he left her to change the fuse without badgering, he would be better off letting her calm down.

He continued to survey the area as she asked before, nothing was out the norm, except for the whirlwind... but there was something strange about it, he just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Times run out Jill."

She turned and gasped as the twister took down the fence and made way to them.

Chris grabbed Jill by the arm and pulled her out of the twisters way, diving behind a huge metal crate.

All went deathly silent - no wind - no sand thrashing around.

"It dispersed?" She asked Chris with a frown, he shrugged and stood up.

"Jill..." He began with a enquiring tone, making her stand too.

What was left in the tornado's wake almost made her gag.

A J'avo was half melted from the waist down, a horrid brown pool surrounded it. It's arms were poised like it was trying to climb out of its own bodily fluids, eyes and mouth gaping open. It was truly terrifying, and she had seen a lot over the years.

"What happened to it?" She asked almost tenderly.

"Hell if I know." Chris responded quietly. "We need to fix the fuse and get out of here, before whatever happened to him happens to us."

She nodded in agreement and started towards the circuit breaker noticing Chris hadn't followed but was stood in awe at the melted J'avo. Jill knew he was cautious about it, she would be lying if she wasn't too, but she couldn't help but wonder... Was it dead? 

* * *

 

"Alright Redfield, we can go."

It had been an hour and a half since she'd been changing the fuses because, as one was replaced another blew out, and Chris hadn't said one word the whole time. He'd just been staring at the J'avo. Jill wasn't sure what he was thinking but she was positive he would be glad to leave.

"Chris?" She gingerly touched his arm after having no response, "I said we can go."

"Oh, sorry Jill." He said as he stood, changing his gun to a more powerful one.

The two BSAA members walked warily back to their vehicle not far from the power station, stumbling on another melted J'avo next to the dune buggy.

Chris stopped dead in his tracks and held Jill back before she took another step, the J'avo had started to move.

Both raised their guns at the same time, training their weapons on the things head, watching fleshy tentacle vines materialize from the surrounding pool of the dead J'avo.

It's eyes twitched and then blinked, the arms began to shudder as more tentacles shot into the air. The vines set into motion; twirling around the J'avo, getting faster and faster until sand was thrown into the air getting whipped into the momentum causing a small tornado to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Okay ;) So I know Sherry can heal, but that doesn't mean she can't be effected by Virus' even if it's only for a little while; whilst her body and the G regenerates and fights it off, right? ;) It was never said anywhere so I'm taking that into account.
> 
> -ALSO! Capcom and anyone else, if you're reading this for some reason and want to steal my Sand J'avo idea let me know! The copyright's mine ;P


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Turn Your Back on Fear

**Chapter 11: Don't Turn Your Back on Fear**

"Guns aren't working Chris!" Jill yelled from behind their now destroyed vehicle; the sand-J'avo had destroyed it some time ago.

"Get down! Grenade!" Chris shouted back as he threw a incendiary grenade into the oncoming twister.

No effect.

"Shit! What's it gonna take to kill this son of a bitch!" He shouted again as he emptied another round of ammo.

Every gun they used had been useless, Chris thought hard and fast about this. If he had contact with HQ they could send in a few AC130s, but looking to his satellite phone they were still down. There had to be some way of killing this.

"Chris! What about thermal scope?!"

"I could try! Cover me!" He ran as fast as he could over the sand to get a good distance between him and the sand-J'avo.

Once he had a good view of the entire twister in his sights he changed his Rifles scope and took a glance through it. The heat of the desert really didn't help with the image he was seeing, but he could make out the small outline of the J'avo's head and vulnerable organs that looked like they were glowing.

"This would be so much easier in the cold." He muttered to himself just as he took the first shot to the creatures head.

* * *

"The powers back." Jake told Sherry once he'd took a seat next to her.

"That's good... Does that mean Chris is back?"

Jake shook his head, her mouth went into an 'O' shape that made Jake want to smile.

"I bet Claire's pulling her hair out in worry."

"She's with Leon keeping busy. She's strong..." He spoke thinking back to her punching him and coughed, touching his jaw unconsciously. Sherry raised her eyebrow questioning the nervous cough and action.

"Oh no... I'm not telling."

"Fine! I'll just ask Claire when she comes in next." She said smugly.

"Argh, okay. She... punched me."

"She what?!" Sherry exclaimed almost jumping out of bed. Jake nodded and repeated himself whilst nervously scratching his head, then explained her actions.

"Oh... I see." She commented biting her fingers and looking down at her lap. "I'm sorry Jake. I caused all this."

"You didn't. Umbrella did, or The Family whichever --- they're all the same these days."

"But Claire..."

"Claire nothing, we settled it. Everything's okay."

She knew the tone of his voice, it made her happy that he wasn't lying and that he was being so kind. But all she could think of was his lips, from their kiss. They were so soft! It was a shame that the Doctor had to come in, she wanted more of him...

"Are you okay? You're not feeling sick are you?"

"No, I feel fine. Why?"

"You've gone red." He frowned not believing her. His concern made her cheeks go an even darker shade of red when he realized she must have been thinking about him, it made him smirk. "Thinking about me again, Supergirl?"

Her eyes widened.

"I... Um... Ja---ake!" She whined with a frown, "Stop being a wise ass."

He laughed at her, she was too cute to comprehend sometimes.

"You'd hate me if I wasn't" He winked, receiving another deep blush from Sherry.

* * *

"Thank god they're letting me out today!" Sherry exclaimed once the Doctor brought her the good news; she'd healed almost completely but wasn't allowed to work for a few days, so she and the others had to find a place to stay until further notice.

Chris and Jill still hadn't returned after two full days, and the phone lines were still down, causing Claire to worry all the more. She felt like it was Raccoon all over again.

Leon also worried for their safety but was more concerned that Ada was nearby. He hadn't seen or heard of her since the fight with Simmons, the last text message she'd sent was still saved on his phone.

The US still believed her to be dead, and he dared to talk to Chris about it after the escapade in China. He knew Chris would hunt her down and slap her in chains for something she'd never committed, it was better that the world thought she were dead... But with Sherry and Jake encountering her, it was only a matter of time before the BSAA found out.

"The BSAA have said there's a hotel not far from here." Leon told her when she'd had her needles and cannula removed, "It's protected by BSAA for the moment as seen as they're in the area, so we should be safe there."

Jake and Sherry nodded.

"Shouldn't we wait for Chris and Jill?" Sherry asked with concern, looking from Leon to Claire.

"No, not really. The BSAA would inform them where we're staying once they return."

"If they return you mean." Jake commented with a cold shrug.

Although Jake and Chris had spoken, if only briefly since the Underwater Facility, he still wasn't keen on the soldier.

"They did return." A deep voice spoke from the door making everyone turn.

Chris stood in the doorway with sand, dirt and dried blood covering him with Jill Valentine right behind him looking just the same.

"CHRIS!" Claire screamed before running over to him, and flinging her arms around him. "You had me worried!"

"Claire... We're fine." He smiled wearily.

"Just a little tired, and beaten." Jill chirped with a smile, flicking her long brown hair that was tangled and congealed with blood from her eyes.

"What happened?"

"We'll talk to you about it later, first we need to get to the Command Centre and report in." Chris said once he'd pried his sister off him.

Claire could only nod and watch as he walked away with Jill, quickly noticing they were holding hands. She smiled to herself, Chris had loved Jill with every ounce of his being, and Jill had also loved him back but they never told each other. Whatever happened out there in the desert had been for the best, obviously.

"We need to get the hotel rooms sorted." Leon muttered from behind her, and then they too set off leaving Jake and Sherry to themselves.

"Looks like the jarhead's made to survive." Jake remarked when silence resumed.

"Chris is a fighter Jake, he always has been."

"Yeah, yeah he's wonderful." He retorted dryly, folding his arms and stretching his legs out.

"You need to talk to him Jake."

"About what?" It took him a few seconds to realise what she meant, "Oh Jesus, not this again."

"It would help you both, you'd finally know the truth about your..." She didn't want to say Wesker and she didn't want to say father either, in the end he did the job for her.

"Father?" He spat with a sarcastic tone, "Sure, let's sit down and talk about dear old pops with the man who killed him."

"Jake, you need to know." Sherry pushed pacifying her voice a little. "Chris had many reasons to do what he did."

"Can we forget about this right now? There are more important---"

"Things at stake?" She butted in, remembering this speech before.

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"You, Supergirl." His words caught her off guard, he knew it by the look on her face, she was surprised he cared and worried about her. "Yeah that's right, I care about you. Don't look so god damn surprised." He said disgusted and looked away from her.

Sherry kept quiet whatever she said would make things worse, so she slid out of bed for the first time since she was shot and grabbed the new clothes Claire had brought for her and went to change into them.

* * *

"What's going on with you two?" Claire asked Sherry in a hushed tone once they'd took a seat at a table in the hotels bar.

"What do you mean?"

"Sherry come off it, back home you never stopped talking about Jake and now your together again he's not left your side."

Sherry blushed deeply, her friend was spot on with where she was going with this. She'd never actually confided in Claire how she felt about Jake in all this time, why? Because it was never relevant... but now?

"You fancy him?" Claire continued to question with a smile.

Sherry shook her head as her blush deepened all the more.

"You love him!?"

"Love who?"

Both Sherry and Claire jumped out their skins when Leon came behind them.

"Nobody!" The two girls chimed together.

"I'm not stupid... I know you're talking about me." He smirked pushing his blonde hair back with one hand, making the two laugh. "The rooms are being cleaned, so they'll inform us when they're done."

They nodded.

"Hey guys." Chris greeted along with Jill as they walked into the small bar holding hands, Leon raised an eyebrow at this receiving an ecstatic smile back from Chris.

"Hey jarhead!" Jake called, "What you and the lady drinkin'?"

Chris sighed letting go of Jill's hand and walked over to the bar, he figured giving Jake a hand with this might help lessen the hatred. 

* * *

 

About an hour later a conversation broke out among the group, topic being hotel rooms. The boys were going to pair up and so would the girls.

"Hell no!" Jake protested at the very thought let alone the plan or idea of it. He was to stay in a room with Jarhead and Hero for the next 2 or so days?! _'Everyone's lost their damn minds!'_ He thought savagely.

"Well how are we supposed to do this?" Jill asked openly, Leon shrugged as he took a gulp of his beer.

"We could pair up in our teams?" Sherry suggested, "Leon and Claire, Jill and Chris, and myself with Jake?" She explained further seen as she'd had no response.

"I'm up for it." Jake seconded straight away, anything was better than a room full of men he wasn't keen on.

"Chris wouldn't mind bunking with me, I'm sure." Jill smiled with a wink.

"Ugh... Claire?" Leon questioned. If he was honest he didn't want to share a room with her, it would be too awkward.

"There is-a--- two single rooms." The bar tender spoke up from across the room.

"I could ask for two doubles and two singles?" Leon offered, receiving an eager nod from her. He sighed internally and got to his feet.


	12. Chapter 12: Shadow of Your Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER! IF YOU ARE NOT 18+ DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER - IT CONTAINS EXTREMELY MATURE 18+ CONTENT!  
> (You have been warned, sex ahead!)

** Chapter 12: Shadow of Your Love **

Legs sprawled before him as he sat on the floor with hands in his lap holding a beer bottle he thought of the situation he was in, stuck in a small room with Sherry for the next few days. _'This can only end well.'_ He thought, taking a swig.

"No! Don't..." He heard Sherry scream from the bedroom, he didn't think twice as he threw the bottle to the table and grabbed his gun, running into the bedroom.

"Sherry?" He asked quietly finding the room empty but Sherry rolling around on the bed.

"Don't take Jake..." She whimpered as her nightmare gripped her completely.

"Sherry... Hey, wake up." His touch made her jump and wake instantly, her eyes were wide and panicked, her skin shone with a fine layer of cold sweat. She looked a second away from crying.

"You alright?"

She had no answer for him, what she saw in her dream had hurt and scared her.

"I'll take that as a no then." He sighed and took his boots off, before shuffling up to the headboard and laying back on it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm staying here until you go back to sleep." Jake told her calmly.

"That... won't stop the nightmares Jake."

"We'll see about that Supergirl." He said as he stretched out, placing his handgun on the bedside table, then putting his arms behind his head.

Sherry was at a loss. She didn't want him to go but was unsure about him staying, so on the spot she made the decision to cuddle up to him and see how he reacted. His arm instantly came around her shoulders as she was too low on his chest to put an arm around her waist, she was blown away his actions.

"You gonna tell me what your dream was about?"

She felt tense about replying, he must have sensed it because he didn't push her.

"The Ustanak was after us and we were running through Raccoon City... Zombies were everywhere, we couldn't escape... Finally, we made it to a garage until he came through the ceiling and grabbed you and... ripped... you apart." Her mind kept flashing to the sight of Jake in pieces, the smell of his blood and rotting flesh from the infected before her, and it had felt so real. The tears threatened to fall but, she kept strong.

"You know I'm built like a tank Supergirl." He chuckled pulling her closer to him, "That piece of shit would have to try a lot harder to destroy me."

"I know..." She replied quietly, "It just felt so real. I couldn't do anything to save you... I failed." She added, _'Again.'_ silently in her mind, night after night this happened but in different ways.

It saddened Jake that she felt like she'd failed him.

"Hey it was a dream..." He reassured bringing his other arm down, to tilt her head towards him so he could look into her eyes.

"You will never fail me." She looked so beautiful, he wanted to feel her lips again.

"Jake..." Was all she whispered before she shifted upwards and her lips met his for the second time.

The girl was so heavenly and her lips so soft, he couldn't think straight he just knew her, and only her.

His lips parted as she licked his softly letting her into his mouth, their tongues began a sacred dance as Jake deepened the kiss.

Sherry broke the kiss first finding both of them gasping for air.

"You take my breath away." She said with a smile blushing, he nodded smiling and pulled her on top of him fully.

Their kiss began again, and with each brush of lips it got more heated and passionate.

Sherry was having a hard time believing it was real, she felt like she would wake up any moment.

"If this is a dream I don't want it to stop." Jake said after he broke the kiss.

"I was... Just thinking the same." She laughed.

"You're so beautiful Sherry." He said in loving earnest before attacking her neck with butterfly kisses and delicate bites.

All she did was moan, because her mind couldn't register anything else, it was delightful. She'd never been with anyone before due to her life being constantly watched and directed, she'd had feelings for a few men, but nothing as absolute like this she felt for Jake. She would happily die for him.

Her moans and writhing above him made Jake want more, it wasn't enough.

He placed more kisses down her neck to her décolleté but could get no further, gently he pushed her to the side and rolled on top of her.

She welcomed it happily and spread her legs to let him sit comfortably between them and wrapped hers around his, the act made his groin burn and stiffen.

"Don't stop." She barely whispered as Jake kept kissing down her neck towards her chest, he did as she asked by ripping her blouse open. Buttons flew everywhere but he didn't care, and it seemed she didn't either.

Hungrily he devoured her left nipple, sucking and licking it like it would be the last thing he put in his mouth, he massaged the other with his hand before it slid over her skin and down to her hip.

Sherry had never experienced such pleasure before, she knew it would only get better, but she already felt addicted to him on her breasts. She didn't want it to stop.

"Oh god..." She muttered as his hand slid down her leg and up the inside of her thigh and brushed against her sensitive parts.

He smiled at her pleasure wanting to hear more, but wondered if she was ready for it, he made a pact with himself to continue this foreplay until she wanted to move on.

Jake moved from her left breast to the right one and continued his sucking and licking until she couldn't take anymore.

"Jake... please." She whimpered pulling him from her chest to her face and kissed him fervently, his one hand propped him up so he wouldn't crush her and the other made its way down to her trouser's zip. "Please, don't stop." She told him confidently, watching him nod with a smirk unzipping her.

Quickly he slid his hand underneath the material, both trousers and underwear. Her eyes jolted open a little at the sudden shock of having someone else's hand on her lady parts.

"My god Supergirl, you're so wet." He whispered with closed eyes biting his bottom lip, then sighed in a deep sexual tone that made her want to have him there and then.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sudden burst of pleasure when his fingers slid over her clitoris with ease, this time she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning too loud.

Jake took his time teasing her lips and nub watching her expressions closely, trying to figure out what she liked more, and once he had, he kept to it trying to make her orgasm.

"Too much clothing..." She said in a voice that sounded like she'd been drugged. Jake didn't say anything, but took it as it seemed: _need clothes off now!_

He began by taking his hand out of her clothes, hastily he looked to his fingers that glistened with her juices and put them in his mouth.

Sherry couldn't help but hope she tasted good, she couldn't judge his reaction as he took his fingers from his mouth. _'Oh god I taste horrid!'_ She kept thinking to herself, because Jake kept quiet and his eyes were the usual cold blue. He didn't say a thing! It was driving her mad already! Did she taste good or not?!

Jake being the "ass" he was, decided not to say anything to keep her in suspense.

He shed his clothes fast so he could get onto Sherry's.

Again the kissing began and it was the first time Sherry had ever tasted herself, her flavour lingered on Jake's lips and tongue. She liked it! But that didn't mean he had.

Once more his hands were on her breasts cupping them through the material of her bra, she lifted herself enough so he could get to the clasps at the back, and removed her blouse and bra. Next he shifted down the bed so he could get to her trousers, he kissed her thighs as he pulled off the irritating clothing, and took his first glance at her femininity.

 _'Damn, Supergirl... all shaved...'_ He thought with a childish smirk and stroked her, earning another little jump from Sherry.

She was so soft it drove him mad!

He parted her lips with two fingers smiling at how inviting her femininity looked. Dipping his head, his tongue lashed out to take a first real taste, she was so sweet he could hardly believe it.

"Sherry, you taste amazing." He murmured as he continued to delve his tongue into and around her.

She didn't respond through words, it was a mixture of pleasure filled moans and groans. Her body by this time had a mind of its own as he licked away at her most private parts, it jerked and squirmed around without her say so. Jake was taking her to heaven.

"Jake... stop." Her words made him frown, "Come here." She whispered softly.

"What is it?" He asked in worry, when he was at level heads with her.

Her eyes locked onto his.

"I love you Jake Muller."

The Ex-merc was startled. Only in his wildest dreams would he imagine her to feel the same way.

"Wh... what?" He asked not believing his ears.

"I... love... you Jake." Sherry repeated slowly with a glowing smile, "The G-Virus didn't bring me back... Your words did."

"You?..." He began, again not believing any of this was real, but before she could answer his lips were on hers. He felt her smile into the kiss, he was in heaven and didn't want to come back down. She could smile like an angel, kiss like one --- Hell! He was starting to believe she was one.

Sherry could feel herself grinding up to him, his penis was so hard and rubbed between her wet folds. She moaned feeling more bliss as his soft head rubbed against her.

"I want you." She said when he broke the kiss panting, Jake's eyes searched hers for certainty. She nodded to continue, even though she was nervous.

Jake moved down a small amount so he could align himself with her slick entrance, and positioned the head of his penis right against her opening just so the tip was cm's inside her.

"Are you sure?" He asked panting slightly, he felt high and so immensely turned on by the angel below him he just wanted to devour her in any and every way, also to give her the best pleasure he could.

Sherry clamped her hands onto Jake's forearms hard, and whispered yes passionately, and he pushed into her slowly.

Her back arched as her mouth opened with a high pitched moan, her thoughts ran wild as she tried to hold onto them, but they slipped right through her fingers as she fell into new realms of ecstasy.

Jake couldn’t believe he was here with her after all this time, making love to her like he dreamed so often.

“Fuck. You're so tight Supergirl.” He whispered passionately in her ear as he pushed into her as far as he could go.

"Oh Jake... You're so big!" She gasped as her hole stretched out painfully but pleasurably, her hand went down beneath them and found as he pulled back he was more than her hand could grasp.

When she let go he slid out of her until the head was barely inside and then pushed back in slowly, he wanted to go fast and deep, but he knew nothing of her sexual experiences and didn't want to hurt her, so slow and steady would remain for now.

Gradually they rocked back and forth together gaining speed, all the time Sherry couldn't stop the moans that escaped her throat, happy to hear Jake groan from time to time whispering about how he couldn't believe how tight she was.

They were both on cloud 9, nothing could ruin it.

Sherry's nails dragged down Jake's back when his thrust became harder and deeper, which spurred him on all the more.

Her muscles kept tightening around him every so often taking him one step closer to the edge, he had enough stamina to hold on. He wanted to reach heaven with her, not on his own.

Jake's thrusts kept getting more and more savage but slow, he was literally plunging into her to pull out, to rapidly plunge back in, it made her scream in pure ecstasy, it was then he suddenly pushed in up to the hilt and stopped.

Sherry was confused at what he was doing, he hadn't climaxed.

Jake stared down at her pensively.

"I want to stop and take in what I have here..." He spoke with a slight blush.

Again, Sherry was speechless. It was the most romantic thing he'd ever said --- that anyone had ever said. She reached up to his face, cupping his cheeks and bringing him down to her; planting a soft sweet kiss on his lips.

When he opened his eyes he could see small tears falling down the side of her face, with that he pulled out of her and started slow passionate thrusts again.

Sherry's soft moans filled the air as he felt her muscles start to tighten resolutely, telling him she was very close to orgasm. Once more he quickened the pace as to not let her building orgasm fade, her face was reddening as was her panting.

"Jake!" She whisper-screamed, holding on to him tightly. "I'm going to cum..."

"Cum for me Supergirl." He whispered back gritting his teeth hard so he wouldn't climax before her. She met his thrusts at every turn, until he felt her grip his manhood totally.

"JAKE!" She moaned as she pulsated around him tightly, milking his penis for everything he was worth.

"Fuck... Sherry!" He whispered into her ear as he came with her. Just hearing her moan his name like that was enough for him, let alone the pulsing around his manhood or the fact she was bucking and writhing beneath him in sheer bliss with her nails and fingers digging into his back.

Finally, Jake collapsed onto her feeling his energy deplete rapidly. He could hear her heartbeat start to slow as she came back to earth, her legs and arms were wrapped around him, embracing him.

"Don't go just yet." She said softly nuzzling into his neck when he tried to get off her.

"I don't want to squash you."

"You're not."

So he stayed.

The come down of such a passionate love making session was just as good as the sex. Sometime later after she asked him to stay, Jake moved off her and pulled her into his chest cradling her in his arms.

She never dreamt she could feel so loved, contented or safe.

“I love you Jake.” She whispered as she kissed his chest.

Hearing nothing back she began to worry, but looking up she giggled. He’d fallen asleep smiling. 

* * *

 

A small breeze wafted past Jake’s face as he felt the mattress bow slightly beside him, seeing Sherry at his side in his arms filled him with a joy he never thought or knew possible.

Her hair wafted up to tickle his nose a little as he breathed, it was a lot longer than it had been a month or so ago. She thought it made her look older and prettier, he couldn't agree more.

Sherry had saved him, showed him what he'd missed out on all those lonely years, showed him how to believe again, that he didn't need to be alone or to keep his feelings locked up anymore… that he wasn't alone.

She hadn't saved him from the world, she'd saved him from himself.

She really was his angel.

"I love you Supergirl." He whispered and kissed her shoulder, huddling up to her more.


	13. Chapter 13: Graveland

**Chapter 13: Graveland**

"Shit!" Jake muttered as he walked out of the hotel thinking back to the unprotected sex he and Sherry had, had last night. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He continued as he rubbed his forehead, why hadn't it crossed his mind! _'Am I fucking stupid! Jesus Christ Muller! What if she gets pregnant!'_

"Hey, Jake!"

Turning around he saw Chris jogging towards him in full BSAA gear.

"You goin' somewhere?"

"HQ wants us to patrol the area, some BOWs have been spotted." Chris replied.

"You need my help or somethin'?"

Chris shook his head and smiled wearily.

"I just want you to look after Sherry and Claire while I'm gone."

"Sure… Sure." Jake replied quietly frowning, he kept thinking of Sherry and babies. It terrified him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah Redfield, just go play soldier already." He grimaced into the sun trying to wave Chris off, he heard him say something more but wasn't paying attention, and in seconds the man had jogged back off to a tank that had appeared up the street.

"Fuck!" Jake stressed in a whisper and kicked the sand, shortly afterwards stalking back into the hotel and up to his and Sherry's room.

"Yes Madam Hunnigan." He heard Sherry speak as he opened the door, finding her on the phone standing by the large balcony window in the front room/kitchen, looking un-amused. "Yes Director, I will let him know as well. Bye."

Jake raised his eyebrows as she slammed the phone into the couch.

"Hunnigan is concerned about my health and is considering revoking me from the mission. Meaning you would have to do it alone, or find someone else to take my place."

"You kidding me?!"

She shook her head sadly.

"She was very clear on the matter. They're holding a small meeting in an hour to discuss it. Leon's going... well, webcam conference for him." Sherry sighed heavily, her health was fine she wanted to go back to work! And more importantly, she wanted to stay with Jake!

"Sherry there's something I need to ask you, and I know it's not the right time but... Eh, what we did last night..."

Her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh god! You think it was a mistake?!" She shouted in panic, only to be shushed and held by Jake.

"No Supergirl, there's nothing I regret about that... It's just... I wasn't wearing protection."

"Oh... Don't worry, I have an injection for that."

"What?" He asked more confused than anything, "Injection?"

"It's a type of contraception." She laughed hugging him tight before letting him go, "You worry too much Jake."

"Well I don't want a bunch of little Muller's running around just yet." He scowled.

Sherry raised her eyebrow at his chosen words.

"Yet?"

* * *

 

"Agent Birkin is doing astoundingly well Director Hunnigan. Her recovery was quicker than the Doctor's anticipated, and she was discharged two days earlier than planned due to her quick recovery."

"Agent Kennedy," An elderly man spoke, "I am right to assume it was the G-Virus that she carries that healed her?"

"You are correct Sir."

"And she was declared dead later that day when hit by this bullet, from what was assumed Neo-Umbrella?"

"That is also correct." Leon replied calmly, he didn't know where this man was going with this conversation.

"This bullet held a substance that was an anti-G?"

"Sir, the substance was like the anti-G: DEVIL, but was not strong enough to eliminate the G-Virus completely as it has mutated to Miss Birkin's body on a cellular level."

"And what would happen if Neo-Umbrella or The Family concocted a stronger anti-virus, and injected Birkin with it? And mortally wounded her?"

"Of that the Doctor's are uncertain, Sir." Leon lied slightly, they all knew that if the G was eliminated completely and Sherry was mortally wounded it would definitely mean her life.

"I see..." The man muttered, writing a few things down on paper.

"If I may," Leon requested. "Miss Birkin is perfectly capable of continuing her mission, along with Jake Muller---"

"Ah yes," The old man snarled, "The son of Albert Wesker."

"John!" Ingrid hissed, nobody was allowed to reveal Jake's identity outside of a sealed room because of it being top secret. If this call was being monitored there would be hell to pay.

"Sorry Madam Hunnigan."

"One more step out of line and you are out!" She whispered. "Continue, Agent Kennedy."

"Along with Jake MULLER, she shall be more than fine."

"Wasn't he at her side when the incident happened?" The man named John asked again.

"Y... yes, he was. But was constrained by the enemy."

"Then he is not a suitable partner for Agent Birkin." John said angrily.

"I was the one to request him to join our cause." Hunnigan retorted heatedly, casting a dark glare at him. "I see no fault in Agent Muller's actions. He was fighting the enemy, and his partner had been separated from him. He could have done nothing."

"Then it is by your hand Agent Birkin was wounded!" The old man shouted angrily getting to his feet, "Agent Birkin is a liability now! The enemy knows her weakness and will concoct a stronger anti-virus that will kill her!" He shouted louder, slamming his fists to the desk.

"OUT!" Hunnigan shouted, she too getting to her feet. "You are speaking out of line and demeaning my role in the DSO. I chose Muller because he is the perfect partner for Agent Birkin. Also! Every one of us here knows the risks of being out in the field tracking and finding the adversary, it is part of our job." She continued, calming herself and sat back down, looking to the computer screen to see Leon looking confused.

"You bitch!" The old man yelled trying to lunge for her, but quickly security guards came and took him away as he was heard screaming down the corridors, "I SHOULD HAVE BEEN MADE HEAD DIRECTOR!!!"

"Sorry about that Leon..." Ingrid said as she sighed again looking back to the computer screen. "He was second in command to Derek, but by popular vote I took over when, yes it could have been John... He is too old, and is going to get an early retirement later." She smiled.

"So," Leon started again with a more serious face, "About Sherry..."

* * *

"Sherry, I'm positive Leon will bat for your side." Claire reassured.

"Yes alright I, um... Claire, Me and Jake... We slept together last night."

"WHAT!?" Claire screamed, earning a few looks from the BSAA soldiers patrolling the area the two women were taking a walk in. "You did what!?" She repeated.

"We slept together." Sherry also repeated turning red.

"Let me get this straight, you Sherry Birkin slept with... the son of Albert Wesker?" Claire whispered, earning a timid nod from Sherry.

"He loves me Claire."

Sherry knew those words would make Claire melt straight away, which it did. Her face turned from being angry and worried to mushy doe-eyed smile.

"Oh Sherry! I'm so happy for you! Does... this mean you're a couple now?"

"I... don't know."

* * *

Later Sherry walked back to their hotel room with Claire's question ringing in her head, were her and Jake an item now?

The room was empty and quiet when she walked in, so she thought about going to the bathroom. Opening it she was shocked to see Jake naked before her in the shower, his silhouette a little blurry from all the steam but she could clearly see his taught muscled bum. She found herself staring at him in awe, she'd only seen him naked from the front last night.

"You lost?" Jake asked looking over his shoulder smirking.

"Oh! I'm... I'm sorry!" She couldn't apologise enough, her cheeks went bright red and turned to close the door. Only when it was nearly shut she thought she'd take one last peek, to find Jake still glancing over his shoulder frowning at her.

* * *

"I was your first! Why didn't you say Supergirl?" Jake exclaimed, watching as Sherry blushed.

"I couldn't have said in the middle of things Jake, it would have ruined it!" And thankfully she broke her own hymen when she was younger, the first time using tampons.

They had decided to take a walk around the almost none-existent town they were staying in. Hand in hand they walked down the dusty road, until they found a small park bench that overlooked a huge pool with lilies it was so out of place with all the chaos going on.

"But I was rough with you... At one point."

"Did you hear me complain?" Sherry asked with an amused smile, and watched as his face turned red. "Anyway, there's something I need to ask you." This was it... "Are we an item now?"

She heard him sigh a little, like he knew it was coming and turned to her opening his mouth to speak.

"Sherry!" Claire shouted from behind them, "Leon needs to talk to you." She would kill Leon if this wasn't important. "It's important!"

"Fine." She sighed letting go of Jake's hand and walked off towards the hotel, he didn't follow so she guessed he needed time to think.

"Sherry," Leon started as soon as she walked through the doors, "Hunnigan has given me your new orders."

She nodded.

"You will you have to fly back to the US...."


	14. Chapter 14: Ghost

** Chapter 14: Ghost **

"You have to what?" Both Jake and Claire asked in sync. Sherry had broke the news to them; she would have to fly back to the States due to Hunnigan thinking she was unfit for the mission.

"It's a good thing flights aren't running at the moment." Leon smirked.

"Leon... I'm staying out here and fighting." Sherry said defiantly.

"That's my girl!" Jake egged on with a serious nod.

"You could lose your job Sherry!" Leon countered.

"I don't care, fighting bio-terrorism is the only thing I know, want to do and WILL DO." She emphasised, "After Raccoon, my mother and father... Leon, it would all be for nothing if I don't keep fighting!"

Leon knew how she felt, he would feel the same if it were him in that position.

"And if I do get fired, I'll join the BSAA."

"You'll what!" Jake said in a shout. "You'll be a jarhead..." He spoke now in a soft small disappointed voice with a grimace.

"If it's the only way to fight Umbrella and the Family, I'll do it." She said proudly.

Chris and Jill both sat quietly listening to the conversation the others were having.

"I'm sure I could find a perfect place for you Sherry." Chris answered with a smile, "You would fit in perfectly."

"Captain Redfield!" An armed BSAA man shouted, running into the hotel catching everyone's attention, "We have received new Intel on The Family and Neo-Umbrella, you need to see it."

"Can't you just tell me Linnankivi?" Chris asked, the man shook his head.

"It is very important to you Sir, you MUST see it."

"Alright then." He replied as he jumped to his feet and ran out with the soldier.

When Chris arrived at the BSAA headquarters near the hospital he saw many armed men with blood dripping down their faces; it was the team who'd been sent to fix the satellite phone signal.

"Report."

"Captain!" One man addressed, "Intel was found on a small disk at the satellite's location. We took it for investigation and found this..." He moved aside to let Chris watch the video and read the files that had been recovered.

The video showed a bright laboratory with an Asian man with thick lensed glasses staring at a half mutated man in a large glass chamber filled with water, wearing a torn BSAA uniform.

"Piers!"

* * *

"Jill, we're taking a team and we're going to infiltrate that hospital." Chris said sternly when he'd calmed down and plotted the route and plan of their next mission.

"I'm coming too!" Sherry jumped in after overhearing the conversation.

"I'm in too." Jake commented following her.

"Sherry, Hunnigan will---"

"Leon, the BSAA need our assistance as seen as we've already been there!"

Leon didn't want to argue, she'd already made up her mind and he'd already bat for her corner to Hunnigan, this was her choice and both would likely be bitten in the ass for it later. _'On second thought, Me, Sherry and Jake will get it in the neck.'_

"Fine." He sighed, it was a good job Claire had gone back to her room otherwise she would have chained Sherry to a chair, and cut his head off for agreeing to let her go.

"We move out in an hour." Chris ordered.

Jake couldn't believe she'd been out of hospital a day and was already getting herself into trouble, but this time he wasn't going to let her out of his sight, even if he had to handcuff themselves together.

"You got everything?" He asked as she sat down on the couch putting her holsters on her legs. She didn't respond but just sighed. "You're worrying about losing your job?"

"Jake... It wouldn't matter if I did, I'd always find another route to fight for this cause but, I am happy working there."

"Whatever you chose I'll be right behind you."

She thanked him and made her way to the bedroom to pick up her guns, just as she'd popped them into their places she was pushed to the bed, rolling over she saw Jake looking highly amused before he joined her.

"Agent Muller what do you think you're doing?" She giggled as he crawled between her legs.

"Taking advantage of the situation." He murmured as he kissed her neck, making her moan lightly.

"I wish there were time..."

* * *

All 6 of them hurried to the BSAA armoured vehicles that waited outside the hotel for them, Leon and Claire were also going because they wanted to keep an eye on the others, plus Leon had been ordered to take over Sherry and Jake's mission so this was banded in the category. He wasn't going to tell Hunnigan until they were there, although she would know from satellite tracking.

"We rendezvous at the hospital in 30 minutes, if we are separated for whatever reason try to make it back to HQ... Move out!" Jill ordered as Chris was talking to the other men in a different team, everyone nodded and was handed a walkie-talkie to keep in touch.

"Damn, a mercenary then an agent... now a BSAA soldier? What's happened with my life?" Jake questioned openly as he sat in the third truck along with Sherry, who had been very quiet. "At least I'm fighting for a good cause though, right?" He asked again only to be ignored. "Hey!" He shouted in her ear frowning.

"What?" She looked blank and slightly angry.

"I've been talking to you for the past 5 minutes."

"Sorry Jake." Sherry smiled, "What were you saying?"

He sighed rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. You know it's not too late to turn back Supergirl."

"Nope, I'm not turning back now." She smiled again more like her usual self. 

* * *

 

Exactly thirty minutes later the troops arrived at the hospital without any disruption, everything looked the same, except for a few more bullet and arrow holes in the walls and dirt.

 _'Ada.'_ Leon thought at the sight of the arrows, he immediately wanted to know if she was safe but now the BSAA were with them, she needed to be careful.

"Alright," Chris began as they all stood in a group looking up at the massive structure. "We'll go in as far as Jake and Sherry did, then we'll spilt into teams and do a complete search if you find anything, report in straight away." Everyone nodded readying their guns taking the safety off, and preparing to follow Sherry and Jake inside.

The two were happy the hallucinogenic gas wasn't streaming like before as they stepped into the foyer, otherwise it would have caused a lot more trouble for them this time.

Jake wondered if a horde of J'avo would burst in on them like before too, but thankfully as they made their way deeper into the foundations nothing but dust greeted them.

Again it was all too quiet.

"This way." Jake muttered quietly as the party walked into the room where the monstrous Widow had been. Tiny dried blood patches were scattered around the room where Sherry had been bitten by the small creatures, as there was a dent in the wall where Jake had been thrown and held in place.

Jake struggled with his saddened thoughts, he could have saved Sherry if only he'd---

"Jake?"

"Hmm?" He looked to the side to see Sherry staring at him, he'd stopped at the sight of the blood. Nodding he began a slow walk to the next corridor, down this road he would be confronted by the ghost of Sherry's almost death and hopefully the leader of The Family and Neo-Umbrella. He smirked coldly at the thought of finding the person behind all this, how he would love to put his hands around their throat and watch as their life left their eyes.

"Chris, just up ahead is the room where we were attacked." Sherry notified.

Upon opening the large door sunlight streamed into the room as it had before, Chris gasped at the sight of the Stairway of The Sun. The menacing red petals of the plant looked brighter and more vivacious than the ones in Africa. He almost ran down the stairs to look at them.

The BSAA soldier had heard Jake's report of the flower but couldn't believe it until he saw it, and there it was just as he'd described "...evil daffodil with tremendous hidden power."

"How is this surviving here!" He roared in anger.

"We don't know either." Sherry spoke quietly to the sky, she was watching the rooftop for any intruders or assassins, not noticing Jake was standing next to her doing the same.

"This blood?" Claire asked gingerly, pausing near a gigantic puddle of dried blood.

"Yeah... that's Sherry's." Jake replied knowing her silent question.

"Okay, over here everyone." Chris spoke loudly gaining everyone's attention. "Jake, Sherry you two will continue forwards through that door." He said pointing ahead.

It would have been where they would have headed, hadn't the incident happen.

"Myself and Jill will go with you until there's a fork in our path, then we'll split off. Leon and Claire you'll go through that door." He said gesturing to a half broken door left of Sherry's blood puddle. "Everyone do an in depth sweep of every room, you find anything ring it in. If you run into hostiles eliminate them... We all clear?"

Again all nodded and wished each other good luck before heading in the directions specified.

* * *

Some time later Claire and Leon found themselves in a small office with no label on the door, it hadn't been touched in weeks by the looks of it; a thin layer of dust covered the entire room, footprints on the floor had already been covered by more dust and sand.

They hadn't found anything yet, and by the silence from the other teams they hadn't either.

"Leon, what is this?" Claire asked suddenly from under a desk.

"A syringe." Leon replied looking over his shoulder to see what she'd picked up.

"But it has a name on it... P...Niv... Nivans?" She had to squint to see it, the name had been almost rubbed off.

Leon stopped immediately, whirling around to her and taking the dusty syringe from her hands and stared at it intently.

"Get Chris on the phone."


	15. Chapter 15: A Secret in the Darkness

** Chapter 15: A Secret in the Darkness **

"You be careful." Chris said after wishing the two well before taking off with Jill in the other direction, Jake rolled his eyes, he didn't need Chris' nicety. _'You still killed my father dickhead...'_ He thought grumpily as the two BSAA members disappeared into the thick darkness.

"Come on Jake..." Sherry whispered lightly, taking one hand off her gun to turn on the small flashlight behind her ear.

"Is it like the done thing to have lights off in these damn places!" Jake moaned, he too turning his flashlight on.

"I guess." She laughed, "It's always the same, you kinda get used to it."

Many doors greeted them as they made their way deeper into the complex, _'How are we supposed to search all these rooms without splitting up?'_ Sherry thought sadly when she reached for the door handle to the fourth room, and sighing at the empty space; not one piece of paper, book, chair or desk.

"Another one?" Jake commented annoyed, fourth room with nothing it was bad enough Redfield had given _him_ orders, let alone going through this place without nothing to do or find.

"They sure don't want us finding out what they're doing here."

"Well we aren't leaving until we do." He cocked his head and smirked, making Sherry smile.

Their walkie-talkie crackled at the tenth door as Leon spoke up from his location.

"This is Leon, we've found an empty Syringe with Piers' name on it. It looks newish, they've tried to rub his name off but we could still make it out."

"Chris here, does it have a date? Or state what was in it?"

"Nothing, other than his name."

"Damn... Alright, keep searching. Chris out." Chris replied before the line went dead again, Jake rubbed his chin with his free hand sighing.

"Seems like we need to hurry the hell up."

"But Jake what if he hasn't made it, and that footage we saw was from just after the Underwater Facility... All this could be for nothing."

"Now, now Supergirl that's no attitude." Jake frowned, "That isn't like you... We have to try." She nodded and smiled agreeing with him, and began heading towards the end of the corridor, Jake couldn't help but wonder why she was thinking so negatively, it was unlike her.

* * *

"Jill look at this..." Chris called from across the dark room, files reporting on the new strain of C-Virus were layered over the floor, a small half burnt paper read:

_'The new strain of C-Virus made by previous Neo-Umbrella leader Carla Radames; the clone of Ada Wong, was extracted from former BSAA member Piers Nivans on the 10th July 2013. He took well to further C treatments, but only for a short while, until complications arose...'_

The other papers were musings of in depth experiments, such as that of the project called "The Widow", _'The creature that attacked Jake and Sherry?'_

"I'll go and tell the others, you keep looking." Jill informed sensitively making route to the door.

"Where are you Piers?" Chris whispered desperately as he took more papers in hand flicking through them to find any information on his lost comrade.

"Jake and Sherry still haven't found a thing," Jill reported, "Neither have Leon and Claire."

He nodded in acceptance filtering through the papers at top speed, to find nothing but a detailed plan of the military base Jake had made into a safe house.

"Let's move on." He said boldly grabbing the paper on Piers.

* * *

Another long corridor stared at them, more desolate wards and offices hidden behind doors, it was looking hopeless, they hadn't found a scrap or morsel in the place.

"Maybe we should split up?" Sherry suggested.

"Oh no!" Jake shouted, "You aren't leaving my side, you understand?"

Sherry stared at him dumbfounded for a moment letting his words settle, they had slept together and become increasingly close over the past few days, but it was still hard to come to terms with that he was even more protective of her.

"Okay, I won't go anywhere."

"That's more like it." He smirked and took hold of her hand, leading her into a larger office he'd recently kicked the door in to.

This office was a little different to the ones they'd been in before, it was clean; no dust, no sand and a pile of papers sat endearingly on a skewed tall backed chair behind a desk.

Both Jake and Sherry frowned at the sight, neither saying a word.

Sherry was the first one to move letting go of Jake's hand, it was then he heard a slight hum of a machine, he dived for her just as he had so many times, and just in time as a red laser came slicing across the middle of the room cutting the chairs high back in half.

"That was close." Jake sighed in relief once it disappeared, he knew they'd have to crawl out of there hoping the laser wouldn't turn back on if they stepped on something, _'that's if it was triggered that way.'_

"The papers!" Sherry exclaimed once she'd regained her sense of direction.

"Screw the papers!" Jake snapped as she tried to wriggle her way from his arms.

"They might have information on Piers, Jake!" She said as she squirmed all the more, finally breaking loose and getting to her feet.

He called to her as the machine rumbled again.

"They have Piers' name on them!" She yelled in excitement not realizing what she had just done.

"SHERRY!" Jake shouted in desperation as a laser grid appeared from the ceiling coming down horizontally onto the couple; there would be no way they would survive this. and they were too far away from the door to escape it.

 _'Oh shit!'_ Jake thought as he stared up at the grid motionlessly, feeling the floor vibrate with its momentum.

Sherry ducked rolling onto her back next to him, she took his hand in hers and whispered the three most important words into his ear, forcing her eyes shut as the laser came closer.

Every second they lay there, the buzz from the laser came louder and faster until it was upon them. Jake clamped his eyes shut at the last second waiting for the inevitable that never came, he frowned again wondering what had happened, was he already dead? If so why could he feel his body and Sherry next to him.

"What the?" He murmured opening his one eye and taking a good look in front of him; the laser had gone and the room as empty as before.

"What just happened?" Sherry asked from his side, her voice rigged with confusion.

"It was a nice little trick? Don't you agree?" Ada's voice boomed from over head, "A beautiful light show nonetheless." She laughed, Jake and Sherry sat up, one aiming a gun at the door and the other the ceiling. "Not even a hello now?"

"Where are you?" Jake asked angered.

"A control room deep under the facility..." She told dryly, "There's an elevator West of your location, it also seems that Chris Redfield is also en-route to it too."

"Why are you helping us?" Sherry asked, to be ignored hearing gunfire and a small giggle from Ada.

"My times run out it seems. Good luck you two."

* * *

"Ada Wong?" Chris asked baffled over the handheld transceiver. "She's dead."

"Well she was pretty real to us Redfield." Jake huffed.

 _'Shit!'_ Leon thought with a clenched jaw at the new information from Sherry's team, he knew it would only be a matter of time but the timing was way off.

"Leon, did you know about this?"

"...Yes... I did." He heard the disappointed and annoyed sigh from the BSAA soldier.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Chris shouted, "She started all this!"

"Oh man..." Jake whispered with a sigh through the radio.

"Chris, Ada wasn't the one to make the C-Virus... I know it wasn't her." Leon replied, protecting her again even though he had no evidence of this.

"Leon's right," Sherry began, "She told us there was another woman who was her clone, Carla Rames... or something like that."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Chris asked Jill, everyone hearing papers shuffling then a small gasp from the BSAA pair. "You're right..." He whispered, "A paper we found testifies your account Sherry, but we still can't prove it until we have more evidence."

Leon's heart stopped at the new information, he had no idea that the woman he'd followed for awhile in China was a clone. _'Ada... Why didn't you tell me?'_

"If you find Wong apprehend her, we need to take her in for questioning." Chris ordered, everyone but Leon agreed, he would not arrest her, or subject her to torturous questioning. He shook his head receiving a sorrowful glance from Claire, he knew she'd had feelings for him for a long time but she also knew of his love for Ada, and she wouldn't stand in their way.

"Leon..." Claire began once the line went dead again, "We need to find her and warn her."

"I know..." He whispered clipping the radio back onto his holster, then rubbing a hand through his hair. "She probably already knows, knowing Ada." He laughed trying to mask his fear, soon hearing shuffling behind them, they both turned around, and came face to face with a plump naked woman with a black veil covering her head.


	16. Chapter 16: Wrap Your Troubles In Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER! IF YOU ARE NOT 18+ DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER - IT CONTAINS EXTREMELY MATURE 18+ CONTENT!
> 
> (You have been warned, sex ahead!)

** Chapter 16: Wrap Your Troubles In Dreams **

"How... big..." Jake muttered under his breath as he kicked a zombie in the face, sending its head flying, "Is this place?"

"I don't know, I wish we'd find this elevator already." Sherry responded as she too knocked a zombies head off with her stun rod.

"You know it's probably hidden." Jake smirked cockily tipping his gun to the side as he spoke, Sherry not really knowing what to say just carried on past the fiery embers of the living dead to the next door, it was getting really monotonous; she was getting fed up.

Jake heard a light sigh escape her lips once she'd put herself through the doorway, another empty room with a rickety looking table. Quickly he glanced behind him making sure they weren't being followed and shut the door behind him, making her turn in fright.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a frown as he made his way over to her.

"Taking advantage..." He hummed into her ear, dropping his gun to the table, placing his hands on her hips and pushing her backwards.

"Jake... this isn't the time." She whispered back breathlessly as he nipped away at her neck.

"So?"

Sherry couldn't help but laugh in disbelief, was he seriously going to do this? Not seconds later she caved. His hands on her hips moving to the small of her back coaxed her from the morals that held her back, as well as the soft passionate kisses he placed.

"What is someone's watching us?"

"Then, let's give them a show." Jake replied huskily.

The scenario she found herself in deepened quickly as Jake once again unzipped her trousers, taking his gloves off hastily and sliding a hand into her clothes; finding her nub and rubbing it until she couldn't stand anymore; her legs felt like jelly the quicker his fingers worked.

Soon her body quaked in delight as her orgasm neared, Sherry had enjoyed being with him properly the other night but again, this was a new realm of pleasure; the more he massaged the more her brain started to cloud as she drew nearer, until she almost blacked out, climaxing harder than ever.

Jake's breaths brought her back to the dusty room, seeing he was using his free hand to play with himself.

Sherry licked her lips at the sight becoming hungry to taste him, and slowly slid from his grasp to the floor.

His eyes were closed at the time not acknowledging what she was doing, the image of her climaxing on his hand was burned into his memory exciting him by the second, only when he felt her mouth jammed around him did he realize she'd engulfed as much of him as possible.

"Shit Sherry..." He whispered looking down at her, stroking her hair gently as she pumped away with her mouth, he struggled to take in her actions even with eyes open.

Jake filled her mouth with little room to move her tongue or breathe, this was the first time she'd ever done this before discovering herself worrying about doing it right.

Sherry loved the taste of him; the sweet yet salty pre-cum leaked from the tip of his penis and rolled along her tongue and down her throat as she swallowed every now and again. His constant grunts told her she was doing well, and the slight tension that rippled in his large muscle also confirmed it. It was then she became aware of her own hands wandering mindlessly up his strong legs to grasp the base of his penis and the other to his sack, massaging gently but firmly.

More moans came from the back of Jake's throat after her tiny hands grasped around him, she began to press on a small spot under his testis causing the groans to deepen, his hips jerked forward unconsciously almost making Sherry gag.

Words wouldn't form in his mouth for how amazing she was making him feel, he'd had women do this to him before when he was a Merc but, _'it was never anything like this.'_

Sherry took a moment to look up at Jake who was staring down at her, eyes wide like saucers; almost confused. He was transfixed and breathing incredibly heavy, she could feel his balls tighten and shift in her hand as his member became even harder, it didn't take a genius to know he was close to exploding.

Jake's mind snapped when Sherry deep throated him without accidental prompts, he felt the hot liquid coursing through him, not considering if she wanted to swallow or not, and if he was honest his brain couldn't conjure the warning before he sprayed into her throat.

She moaned at the sudden flow of liquid in her mouth, how weird it felt this substance; warm and salty with a sweet hum, Sherry didn't know whether to gag and spit it out, or swallow and enjoy. She was never allowed to make a solid choice due to the volume that spewed from him, she had to swallow.

His member continued to pulsate in her hand as she licked him clean, and his shallow breaths now became deeper and more rhythmic like normal, he wanted to thank her for what she'd done but still couldn't find the words.

* * *

"Sherry..." Leon whispered in disappointment, frowning at the screen before him witnessing Jake and Sherry playing around in a room not far from more lurking J'avo.

Claire and himself had stumbled upon a hidden door in a Prep room with many towering files and disused lab coats; the door led down several flights of stairs into a small security room, where fortunately all the machinery still worked. They were yet to report in but seeing Jake and Sherry together had made them think twice.

"What did I just see Claire?"

"Leon... Sherry and Jake... They... They're together." Claire explained carefully, hesitant of what to actually tell him thinking he would go off the handle wanting to kill Wesker Junior.

"Hmph, I should've guessed... He's probably threatened her into it." He raged through clenched teeth.

Claire sighed and shook her head gravely.

"He loves her, and she him."

"What!" Leon exclaimed then sighing immediately, "We can worry about this later, we need to find Piers."

Leon and Claire took a seat in the two chairs that occupied the room, finding anything and everything to talk about than the screen that showed Jake and Sherry, they weren't going to call in until the other two had finished to save embarrassment.

"Leon!" Claire exclaimed suddenly making him jump and glare at her before realizing she was hunched over a screen that had flicked lazily onto a white laboratory with many empty glass chambers like he'd seen in China, but one stood out from the rest because it was occupied by a half mutated man.

"Piers!" He yelled getting to his feet just as it flicked off to one of the countless bare hospital rooms, "What number was the camera?" He asked his companion, spotting every screen that came on had a number in the corner, Claire shook her head and shrugged sorrowfully.

"They aren't going in order Leon, I have no idea..." She turned from him back to the many screens flashing and changing, "There seems to be over 100 according to that one." She pointed quickly, the number reading 105. Leon sighed out his frustration, they'd already been through so many rooms and now they'd found something it was going to take another however long to find this lab?


	17. Chapter 17: Shock And Ice

** Chapter 17: Shock And Ice **

"There are camera's... Everywhere." Leon uttered with a hint of disgust through the walkie-talkie, both Sherry and Jake looked to one another and grimaced. He'd told them all of the security room and of the snippet they'd seen of Piers in the glass chamber, and was now affirming they were being watched, and wanted the go ahead from Captain Chris to infiltrate further.

"Go ahead," Chris replied shakily as heavy gunfire could be heard loudly in the background; the two BSAA were under attack from J'avo. "Just be careful."

And the line went dead again, Jake sighed and smirked.

"Looks like Kennedy caught our show."

"Jake! How can you be so smug! A random man is fair enough! B-b-but Leon!" Sherry screamed hysterically pacing around the room. "Oh god!"

"Stop worrying Supergirl, he's a man right? He can handle it."

Sherry stopped dead in her tracks and glowered at him, she knew it had been a bad idea but, didn't he realize Leon wouldn't just want to shout at her, and he'd want to kill him.

"Stop worrying?" She repeated angrily.

"He can handle it."

Sooner than Jake could blink Sherry had stormed out the room muttering under her breath, he had to jog to catch up with her to continue their conversation.

"Why are you running away?" He asked almost innocently.

"I am not! Running away! I just know if we continue this discussion it won't end well."

Thankfully her words had an effect on him, and he remained silent on the matter.

Some time later they came to an extremely dark corridor that their flashlights could barely light up, shuffling could be heard in the distance but nothing could be seen.

"Shall we?" Jake enquired courteously holding his hand out before him, Sherry nodded smiling taking the lead.

"Why's it so dark?" Sherry whispered seconds later when her heart began pounding in her chest due to the complete pitch black, which started making her feel somewhat claustrophobic.

"No doors, no windows, no light Supergirl."

Both their eyes rove about the place, searching for any source of natural light or any foes, not that they needed to as it was a tight corridor with zero access, except the path ahead of them and the one that lay behind.

More shuffling resounded the further they progressed down the corridor, and small voices followed, whatever was ahead was making its way towards them.

Crackling from the walkie-talkie startled the two immensely, especially when Jake's flashlight decided to die at the same time.

"We've come across another security room," Claire's voice whispered, "It's been used not too long ago..." She breathed heavily, "Fresh bullet holes in everything, as well as arrows."

"Ada?" Jill answered with a question.

"Seems so," Leon spoke hushed through the radio. "The screens were shot out, so we can't pin your locations but it seems there are some laser grids in position."

"Alright Hero, you got a map near you?" Jake asked concocting a small idea.

"Yeah..."

"Is there a long--- Shit!" Jake roared as bullets whizzed past the side of his head, swiftly he jumped onto Sherry's back, making them both hit the floor with a thud, they were safe from the bullets for a few seconds at least. Looking up briefly, he took in the dark skinned woman with a veil over her face standing 10-15 feet away.

"Not again..." He sighed when the flashlight shone on the creature completely, showing it to be yet another Widow this time holding a machine gun.

"Sherry! Jake! Report!" Chris was heard on the radio, his voice full with worry.

Sherry swiftly yanked her gun from beneath her and aimed for the woman's head, taking three constant perfect headshots, and it stumbled and dropped the gun.

Nevertheless, they weren't out of the woods yet, as one weapon was discarded another become visible; the mosquito's were hatching from the BOWs back.

Sherry recoiled at the horrid memory of the last encounter with those things; the enclosed feeling, and fear that she was going to be bitten to death had returned to her, as well as the later nausea from their bites.

Could her body handle those bites so soon after her death experience?

"SHERRY!... JAKE!?" Someone had yelled through the radio, but neither paid any attention.

Jake felt her recoil into his arms slightly at the sound of the chrysalid's cracking and opening _, 'she scared of those things?'_

"Don't worry." He reassured into her ear when he pulled a hand from under her, and fumbled with his belt trying to get a grenade free. He wouldn't let those things get to her this time, he'd promised himself to keep her safe at any cost, and now he knew she was terrified of the C-bugs it made him even more adamant to protect her.

"Jake!" Sherry called out frantically after she'd used an entire mag of ammo on the Widow; its pupa of the disease gorged insects fell to the floor, and now a low hum had erupted behind The Widow.

The crunching of the discarded pupa beneath the Widows feet caused a chill to run through Sherry, and black blood could be seen dimly through the small torch light flowing from the creatures feet; the pupa were like glass shards digging into the flesh, tearing it apart as it stumbled in reverse like a loitering drunkard.

This thing was terrifying, and Sherry would have done anything to not be there.

A piercing scream filled the air, deafening the two once all the cocoons finished hatching, and the hum from the small wings became louder and louder as they rose into the open to greet the fresh blood they smelt from the pair lying on the floor; resembling meat on a dirty dish ready to be eaten.

"Holy shit!" Jake cried taking a quick glance at the bugs, finding them almost 3 times the size than they were from last time; they were now like small birds, with menacingly long spiky proboscis.

Jake thought they looked like evil hummingbirds, however this new information didn't help with his building frustration; the grenades he'd been tugging at for a long time were seemingly glued to his belt, but he kept trying to wrench one free.

Another cry came from the Widow, and the Mosquito's flight pattern changed; they aligned into a small ball formation.

"Fuck you!" Sherry cried wrenching her other arm free, turning, grabbing Jake's shotgun from his back and taking aim at the deadly bugs that seemed to be awaiting orders to attack, and began to fire one powerful shell after another.

* * *

A deafening shrill scream came from ahead of the two BSAA members as they hurried down the long black corridor, hoping to find an exit of some sort.

Gunfire sounded from before them, as well as hearing a woman's voice shout out, noticing straight away it was Sherry's.

Chris picked up the pace with Jill right behind him.

A large elevator door was seen as they passed, the couple halted briefly, exchanging looks at the means of escape and nodded, they would help their friends first.

"Why won't you die!" Sherry shouted again from down the hallway, followed by Jake mumbling and extensive shots were heard.

As Jill and Chris neared, they could see green-brown glassy shards on the floor and the back of a tall naked woman; white veins, sweat and slime covered her body, except for a taffeta headpiece covering her head.

Jake and Sherry were lying flat on the ground staring up at something Chris couldn't see. The look of panic on Sherry's face was disturbing, and Jake's expressed a deep resentment and full panic.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Jake shouted, firing his gun at the unseen enemy, small squeaks were heard, following thuds to the floor, whatever he was shooting at was dropping down dead.

Chris thought to the papers he'd picked up and read through briefly earlier, the creature called the Widow, and it's description, and of new enhancements to its offspring.

_'The "Mosqoths" are offspring of The Widow; small insect-like creatures, based on the common mosquito; [Aedes albopictus] Their DNA was extracted and bonded with the T-virus and then with the C-Virus, over a 3 week period. Our research team has found that the potency of the C will increase over time within the mother host "Widow". However, Doctor Patujum is currently working on making the virus stronger before bonding it with a G-virus host. We have used samples of the G-Virus Sherry Birkin carries to make some subjects able to reproduce, it is not yet stable enough, but with constant around the clock work it will be."_

_"25th July 2013, Doctor Patujum has successfully bonded the Mosqoths eggs with the new G Host. The Widows have had several offspring already, each brood becoming bigger in size and better in virus. It will be tough to reach the ultimate B.O.W, but for Master A....'_ And that's where the paper had been burned off.

These things Jill and himself couldn't see must be the Mosqoths mentioned, and larger than the ones Sherry had previously dealt with before.

Sherry broke Chris out of his thoughts, beginning to scream, he saw Jake was grimacing like the end or a painful attack was about to land.

Chris reached for the liquid nitrogen explosive rounds in his utility belt, and pressed them quickly one by one into his launcher, readying it straight for the Widows back.

The short click of the safety coming off disturbed the Widow from whatever it was about to do, causing the creature to turn on heel towards the two scowling soldiers. Jake and Sherry were still preoccupied by whatever was behind the thing and didn't know of the other two's presence.

Jill raised her gun defiantly, ready to fire if the creature attacked Chris before he could shoot.

"You ready?" He whispered through gritted teeth, Jill nodded in the darkness and didn't waste any time pulling the trigger.

* * *

Sherry and Jake recoiled into their arms, shielding their faces as the loud boom sounded. A deathly cold blew over them making them shiver in turn, a thin layer of ice covered them as they lay there.

The insects dropped from the air smashing into pieces as they hit the ground, they hadn't a clue what just happened.

Jake raised his head after the air had cleared seeing two shadowy military figures standing behind the frozen Widow, he was about to reach for his gun when the more muscled character punched the creatures face making it completely shatter.

"Chris?" Sherry asked slowly removing her arms from her face, sounding very confused.

"Are you two alright?" He asked rushing to her as Jill went to Jake.

"Yeah... Just about." Jake muttered beating the ice from the back of his head, turning to Sherry to see her pale frame shaking. "Supergirl?" He questioned in worry.

"I'm fine." She spoke in a low voice, nearly inaudible.

He couldn't help but frown, this felt like a repeat of last time; she had looked and sounded like this, but this time she hadn't been hurt at all, he'd made damn sure about it.

"Let's rest for awhile." Jill recommend seeing the concern on his face, "Phew!" She started with a confused glance from Chris, "It's nice and cool in here now." She put a hand to her own head before sitting right next to Sherry who hadn't moved much since the other two saved them. "Are you still warm?" Jill asked with a kind smile.

Sherry nodded with a small gulp.

"Here." Jill offered her hand putting it to Sherry's forehead, "My hands are cool."

Jake frowned not understanding what she was doing, but soon after followed the method in the madness: she was checking Sherry's temperature, but when Sherry didn't really react to Jill's touch, concern played on her features too.

"She's burning up."

Jake heard Sherry's breath becoming shallower the more time went on and her lips started to lose colour.

"Jill..." Chris spoke with a frown looking at Sherry swaying on the spot, "What's her pulse?"

Jill shook her head once she put two fingers on her neck, and gave a weak smile.

"Too fast."

"Shit." Jake muttered putting his own hand on her head to feel her burning through his glove, he'd had seen this a number of times before when comrades had been bitten by Zombies before turning, or when people had received terrible news. Sherry was in shock and about to pass out.

Luckily with Jake's new senses and speed he managed to move behind Sherry just prior to her falling backwards, landing into his arms, dead asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Death Drop

** Chapter 18: Death Drop **

Jake sat with Sherry's head in his lap for a good hour with her feet elevated on Jill's, Chris had spoken to Claire and Leon of their whereabouts and mishap, and were ready to pull out if Sherry wanted to leave when she came round, none of them could believe she'd gone into shock after the Widow, it was extremely unlike her.

"Urgh..." Sherry jumped bolt upright almost knocking Jake and Jill out with the sudden flailing of limbs. "What happened?"

Jake stared at her, it was like she'd been shocked into reanimation.

"You passed out." Chris replied gently shinning his light down the corridor.

"Oh... I know I felt queasy after the bomb, like I couldn't breathe."

"You could have inhaled too much of the nitrogen Sherry." Jake piped in, looking her over. If she had breathed in too much it could have damaged her lungs, although a small amount shouldn't. "Can you breath alright now?"

"Yes, I feel fine."

"Do you feel good enough to move on? We saw an elevator not far from here."

* * *

"This place is a maze down here too." Ada told her boss after shaking the J'avo off at long last. "You do realize this won't be as easy as you think."

Her features darkened as the man on the other end scolded her about back-chatting.

The man who she'd worked for on the side lines for years always seemed to think that she, Ada Wong, never had any real skills even though she'd obtained many virus' for him over the years.

"He must be stupid." She sighed shaking her head, not seconds later phone buzzing again.

"Yes?" She stopped in her tracks to hear him shouting at her, Sherry had collapsed in a hallway for unknown reasons, why hadn't she been there to help?

"You told me to come down here, how was I to know she couldn't handle the pressure?"

More yelling followed.

"Look if you are that concerned about Birkin's wealth fare you'd come down here and take care of it yourself... You are more than capable. You wanted me to get the virus, so I am."

She laughed lightly musing, _'It's not like I have a clone to run my other errands.'_

Her boss was not happy about her behaviour; it seemed to get more and more uncontrollable by the year.

Again, he cut her off.

"Hmph, always thinking he can get his way..." She whispered angrily once he'd put the phone down on her, "He should know I never play by the rules, but... poor Sherry, I hope she's alright."

Ada put her minor unrest for Sherry aside and continued at a jog through the dimly lit prayer room, when a creature leaped from the ceiling.

"Well... I haven't seen one of you for a long time." She smiled, cocking her handgun.

* * *

Everyone but Jill had got into the lift because she had to stay behind to make it work, it wasn't one of those two man one door situations; this was someone having to manually operate the thing while the others used it.

 _'A really idiotic idea only Umbrella would come up with.'_ Sherry snarled mutely.

"They're really not making it easy, are they?" Jake frowned his eyes watching a digital display of the depth drop at high-speed.

They had argued with Jill - all of them; they would find another way to get to the lower levels eventually, but the woman was stubborn, Jake could see why Chris liked her so much, she really did live up to the hard-headed jarhead persona that most the BSAA men had.

Sherry kept glancing towards Chris, worrying how he was coping with Jill's decision to stay behind. The man wasn't giving anything away with his stoic expression.

For once he was a closed book.

She guessed he had no choice, she was a strong woman and had been through her fair share of things, and could handle herself well.

"Is everything alright down there?" Jill squeaked through the hand set.

"Chris here, everything's fine. How long until we reach the bottom?"

"Another 40-50 meters"

Jake sighed internally, if they got stuck in here and they couldn't find a way out, boy was it going to suck.

The lift jolted to a stop making all three passengers fall; Chris knocked his head on a railing, creating a medium sized gash on his forehead, and Jake fell onto Sherry and Sherry into the floor.

A bullet was released from her Elephant gun when she fell, her finger had pulled the trigger on impulse, thankfully it pierced right through the metal of the lift not causing any damage to anyone.

"Everyone alright?" Sherry asked with complete worry, noticing blood dripping down the side of Chris' face.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." Jake laughed smugly, as he jumped to his feet as to not squash her further. "Here Jarhead." He continued, moving to Chris' side and giving him a first aid spray and bandage.

"Thanks." He murmured taking the help given, Sherry shuffled over to him on her hands and knees, taking the bandage from him and applied it to his wound immediately; holding it in place to stop the blood flow.

"I'll be fine."

Sherry shook her head, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. He had took care of her not too long ago, and she would return the favour.

"Jill," Jake spoke softly through his walkie, "The elevators stopped."

"I know!" She shrieked, obviously panicked. "It's not responding to any of my commands. It seems to have been hacked by another source in this zone, I'll try everything I know to regain power."

Her voice went dead and the lift swayed unsteadily on its hinges.

Chris had been quiet since he fell and Sherry was still holding him.

Jake knew he had to do something to get them out of there, he tried the emergency button.

Nothing.

Then he tried to force the door open, but it was locked tight. Deep down he knew that even if they all tried together, it would be useless; it must have been dead-locked.

A crackling soon resonated around them.

"Back so soon..." A voice boomed "I thought after Birkin's near death experience it would be over for you." The man laughed sadistically, "Never mind, you won't be leaving this time." The elevator jolted as it threatened to plummet.

The three looked around for escape but found none, the breaks above them squeaked as the mysterious person programmed them to release.  

The lift swayed vitally as one break was released before the other, and once the other was freed it plunged with a G-force.

"Goodbye, Son of Wesker." The man laughed.

Silent screams came from Sherry's throat when sparks began to fly as metal chafed against metal, Jake quickly took her into his arms and protected her from it, not that there was much point; seeing as they were about to fall to their vicious deaths.

"Hang on!" Jill screamed, barely being heard over the scraping.

Thunderous screeching penetrated their ears when the breaks began to tighten around the thick wire ropes, jerking everyone around yet again.

"I've nearly got it!" Jill screamed again.

Widespread sparks flew from the walls when the lifts sides buckled and caved from the friction being caused, this time Sherry really screamed withdrawing further into Jake.

Jake's face was scrunched up and buried into Sherry's hair, holding her tightly, turning briefly to see that Chris was huddled in a corner protecting his own face with his machine gun.

Once more the elevator shuddered and screamed when the breaks came back on, scarcely slowing their speed. He heard Chris' muffled words before he himself came to terms with the fact they were almost at the bottom, then Jill's screams from the walkie about being truly sorry.


	19. Chapter 19: A Reunion To Remember

** Chapter 19: A Reunion To Remember **

"We'll have to split up." Claire stated some time ago when the pair came to a fork in the road, the two paths leading down separate corridors to who knows where.

Leon had taken the right, and Claire the left.

He'd known it wasn't the most bright idea, but it was necessary if they wanted to cover more ground and find Piers before it was too late.

Neither Leon or Claire had heard from the others since entering this part of the facility, it was safe to say there was something blocking the signal.

Leon sighed when he poked his head around a dimly lit corner finding a group of turbaned J'avo guarding a room with planks of wood with huge spikes emitting through them. He gathered himself together, took a deep breath and set into motion firing his gun around the corner.

His bullets killed the first two instantly, obviously the weaker of the pack, however the other was a different matter.

Like the mutating J'avo its skin shredded, turning into a larger being that was incredibly fleshy.

"Bloodshot?" Leon muttered under his breath and raised his eyebrow, "I'm not scared of you."

The shells from his shotgun hit dead on target but just missing the orange glowing heart, the Bloodshot hunched over onto all fours after 5 bullets to the chest, Leon thought it was over, when a small spark erupted from beneath it, little did he know it was far from over.

The sound of burning wood came from the spark; fire engulfing the Bloodshot's muscled body, liquidizing it to a horrid brown mass.

"Oh shit." He whispered just as the Chrysalid snapped in half with a swish of a chainsaw.

Leon had only heard Sherry and Jake's account of this creature, but never saw it for himself.

The Las Palagas and normal zombie chainsaw wielders he'd encountered before were a lot prettier than this beast, _'a bone chainsaw for an arm and half a head, urgh!'_

Half screaming, the bony fiend staggered over its crumbled remnants of the previous form towards Leon like a drunken pirate, the chainsaw raised and ready to strike.

Leon hastily reloaded his trusty shotgun, which followed by hammering away with it, using every shell.

Apparently this creature was not fazed by the huge chunks that were being blown away; the damage not making any difference.

"Fuck! It's healing itself." Leon snarled when he had to reload again, he would be here all day if he didn't think of something soon.

A sudden change of speed in the Ubistvo caught Leon off guard, causing him to fall backwards, and unexpectedly spiking himself on the late J'avo's spiked 2x4.

Pain shot through his shoulder when the shock had passed, a groan escaped him when he felt the warmth of his blood seeping into his clothing.

The Ubistvo staggered towards him, wanting to take advantage of the situation and end it all then and there. Its red flesh slopped a little as it teetered towards him faster, its one eye staring wildly at him and its mouth gaping open; its jagged teeth covered in browning blood, looking like it was about to scream but no sound emitted.

Raising his gun Leon tried to shoot, but the shells had jammed when he'd fallen, he had to act quickly if he wanted to survive.

Summoning all the strength he had, Leon rolled sluggishly to the side; taking the buried 2x4 with him, and only just evading the chainsaw as it buried deep within the concrete.

"Better try a new trick asshole... that one's getting old." He fumed with a clenched jaw.

A pool of blood surrounded the chainsaw where Leon had previously lay seconds ago.

This was a bad situation to be in; he was alone with no signal, no health tablets and no med sprays, he would be extremely lucky if he found anything without bleeding out.

Using his legs he pushed himself backwards, at the same time dropping his gun to yank the spiked wood from his shoulder and retrieve another gun strapped to his back.

He yelled in agony for the second time when the rusted metal was wrenched from his flesh, feeling more of his blood flood down his back and onto the floor.

Fortunately, he remembered the gun he'd reached for was preloaded, and his left shoulder was the one wounded, so he could easy shoot with his right, but unfortunately the recoil from such a powerful gun and his large injury mixed badly.

Leon bit his lip so hard from the pain he could now taste blood in his mouth, he growled in frustration as he used all the clips for his current gun trying to take the monstrosity down.

He threw the gun at its hideous mutated head, and kept on pushing himself backwards, creating massive pools of blood where he'd been seated and generating more mess on the floor when moving backwards.

The chainsaw roared above him forebodingly when it was raised yet again, to come crashing down directly between Leon's legs, and became caught in the marble floor. He grimaced and thanked the gods that it hadn't been any higher or he'd no longer call himself a male.

An incredibly loud scream came from the Ubistvo's gaping mouth, as though it was infuriated by having its prey dodge its attacks again and again.

Once it had gotten its arm free, Leon had to lie flat as it begun swinging the saw around like a mad man, then raised it into the air again; the saw revving louder as the creature howled again.

Prepared to dodge to his right as the blades were being brought down, he heard a familiar sound from behind him; a metal arrow soared through the air embedding itself into the soft tissue of the beings chest, triggering it to hesitate backwards shielding its ribs with its bone saw.

"Look's like you could use a hand?" A husky woman's voice came from behind him.

"Ada!" He exclaimed happily watching her smile while she slinked past him to stand in between him and the BOW.

"You need to be more careful, Leon." She said with concern, shooting another arrow into the base of the chainsaw.

But, the chainsaw fiend kept on coming.

"You know me Ada, can't keep away from trouble." He laughed holding his still bleeding shoulder.

Ada smirked reloading her bow and arrow to make her final shot into the glowing part of the monsters hand.

The Ubistvo fell to its knees and screamed in its final breath before igniting and burning into glowing embers.

"Thanks." Leon smiled weakly, as the pain was becoming worse.

"Not a problem," Ada smiled back and pushed her bow onto her back to attend Leon's wounds. "What on earth have you been doing?"

"I fell on the nails over there." He nodded instead of pointing, Ada sighed and shook her head, quickly grabbing a med spray and a few small bandages to clean the wounds.

"So how did you kill that thing?"

"It's heart is in its hand." She replied half heartedly, all her attention being taken by keeping Leon from bleeding to death, _'Reminds me of Raccoon.'_ She reminisced in her head.

"Like mines in yours?" He replied suavely.

Her smile was wiped from her face at his words, she knew she could never be with him; whilst working for her long term boss. As much as she had her freedom he would never allow it, and eliminate Leon from the picture, plus with who she was and what she did, it would be difficult in any case.

"Hey, I was just... making a joke." Leon commented after witnessing her sadness, she smiled tightening her grip on his wound.

"So, Leon why are you here?"

"Piers Nivans, BSAA soldier that was---"

"Infected in China?" She smiled coyly. "I know all about it Leon, don't worry."

It was the reason she was here.

Ada managed to stem Leon's bleeding after a good while of hard pressure, it had actually sprained her wrist a little. She was also very thankful he'd kept quiet and still while she tended him, but now was the time to move on, she needed to get her job done, though now she was with Leon she wanted to stay with him especially with his injury.

"I need to go Leon." She told him with her usual cool manner.

"So do I," He smiled fabricating a plan on the spot. "We're trying to find the same place, right? Why not go together?"

Her perfectly shaped eyebrows knitted together as she thought hard about his proposal, she'd already been through most areas and was travelling towards the places she hadn't and then bumped into Leon, so she didn't have much choice.

"Fine."

* * *

Claire made her way through a prayer room, which she found slightly odd considering this was underground, but as she thought about it, it made more sense; this was the Middle East and everywhere had to have a place for prayer, even Umbrella.

She began to think of her normal job at Terra Save, and how she'd ended up here helping Leon and the others.

"So much has happened in the last few days." She whispered to herself as she gripped her gun tightly, it reminded her of Rockfort Island a little, _'the atmosphere of the place.'_

The huge gold altar lay before her and intrigued her greatly, as much as it was pretty she could see bullet holes and shards of metal around it.

Upon getting closer Claire could see dark blood stains splattered here and there, her heart launched into her throat, hoping it wasn't one of the others.

Looking around the golden counter a huge red fleshy beast lay on the floor motionlessly; arrow heads were buried deep into its fleshy brain, while the arrow shafts were all over the place.

 _'Explosive arrows?'_ She thought with a frown, _'Ada's been here...'_

Making her way to the door across from the dead creature Claire let out a small sigh thinking of Leon and Ada, somehow she knew they were going to meet sooner or later, or they were together right now.

It saddened her.

The squelch of congealed blood came from behind her, stopping her in her tracks, looking over her shoulder to the altar the mutated beast began to rise.

Before she knew it, her gun was poised and aimed at the things head, it was only when it turned with a lick of its long tongue she gasped. 

A war torn Licker stood in front of her with half a head, it made her frown, she was very conscious of the fact that Ada's explosive rounds hadn't killed it, and all she had with her was a puny handgun.

'How am I going to do this?' She considered gloomily.

* * *

Ada stood in the doorway keeping watch whilst Leon carried out his slow search of the small box room with about a million and one papers in it, she sighed inwardly and looked at her phone for the time, her boss would go mad if she didn't complete this mission on time.

"Can't you hurry it up?"

"Well, you could help me search you know." Leon replied mockingly.

Again she sighed, but out loud this time, and turned her back on the corridor pulling  the door closed behind her.

"Don't get the wrong idea," She started as Leon raised an eyebrow, "If we have any intruders we'll hear them come in, and if they walk past this door they won't know we're here."

"Good plan." He remarked, flicking a golden lock from his eye and turning back to the papers at hand.

Shortly after Ada joined him in searching through documents, Leon yawned and took a seat on the floor, leaning up against a pile of books on biology and cell division. If he was truthful his arm hurt him badly, but he wouldn't admit it... to Ada.

"It's very laborious work looking through files." Ada commented, she too taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, but it's necessary to help Nivans."

"Perhaps, but I prefer the more direct approach." She smirked whilst toying with the zip on her left boot.

"I would never have guessed." Leon laughed.

A small buzzing filled the room as a phone rang in Ada's pocket.

"Yes?" She answered dryly, Leon tried his best to hear what the other person was saying while trying to look uninterested and nonchalant. "Yes, I am... Okay, right away." And with that Leon saw her grit her teeth and flip the lid back down with the shake of her hand.

"I have to go." She spoke coldly getting to her feet and dusting herself off.

"Why?" Leon asked with an almost childlike innocents and sadness.

"I have work to do, I've already wasted enough time here."

Leon grimaced when he tried to move to escort her out, his shoulder pained him.

"You should take these." She said as she stooped down, placing a pack of painkillers into his hand. When she tried to get back up Leon grabbed her arm, causing her to fall into his chest. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to go..." He whispered huskily staring into her beautiful chocolate coloured eyes, "I'm injured and probably won't make it." He joked.

Ada smiled and laughed sincerely.

"I doubt that Leon... But, I really must go... Before I go, close your eyes." She said with a closed expression, blinking softly.

"If I close my eyes you'll be gone."

Although he didn't want too, Leon did as she asked and closed his eyes, burning the image of her leaning against his chest in his mind.

"I'm sorry in advance." Ada whispered in his ear, knowing that when he found out about her mission he'd be greatly saddened and angry.

Leon cherished the moment whether or not he knew what Ada was sorry for, and was dumbfounded when he felt her lips on his.


	20. Chapter 20: Nothing On You

** Chapter 20: Nothing On You **

Jake's eyes opened slowly, a deep pain spread through his body as he tried to move; the impact had knocked him unconscious and sent him flying.

Where was everyone else?

He struggled to move the debris of metal pinning him against the floor, he twitched his toes in his boots to make sure he'd not broken anything, and moved his fingers too finding nothing out of place.

"Sh... Sherry?" He called out, voice raspy and dry, nothing but the crackling of fire and electricity greeted him.

"How the fuck am I supposed to get loose?" He muttered angrily trying to push himself up, to fall back again.

The weight was too much to shift.

A scream from far away was carried throughout the building, making his hairs stand on end... it sounded like Sherry.

A powerful surge of energy spurred deep within him at the very sound.

Forcefully, and with strength he didn't know he had, he pushed himself up, sending the debris flying.

Standing, he took a lasting look behind him at the broken lift, making sure Chris wasn't buried under the rubble. After deciding he was alone, he hopped through a hole in the crumpled door, and into a well lit cream painted corridor.

Instantly he grabbed his machine gun and began running in the direction the scream came from.

A small blood trail made a path, and not knowing whose it was he picked up the pace, following it.

As he ran into a small lab a twinge came from his leg, looking down he could see a piece of metal wedged into the back of his calf, and wondered how he'd not noticed it running here.

Slowing to a stop he bent down, grabbed the metal shrapnel and pulled it out with a horrid gurgle of blood. The pain made him grunt a little, while standing to his full height a chilling shuffle and moan came from behind him. Turning on the spot he saw that a regular zombie was crawling into the room using one arm.

Swiftly, Jake jumped into the air as the zombie lurched for his feet.

As he landed Jake brought the shrapnel from his own leg down and into the Zombies head, the sudden haemorrhage killed it instantly; bubbling into a sickening green liquid before sinking into the floor like it never existed.

He made a move for the next room, but the blood from his wound seemed to pour out, filling up his boot so that when he walked a horrid squelch followed him.

After a few steps, Jake realised that if he didn't clean and cover it, it could get infected, and not being Sherry, having her amazing healing powers he would have to do something about it.

Stopping again he reached into his pocket and brought out a large bandage and medical spray from his belt, gritting his teeth while he sprayed the medicine onto his leg and began wrapping it tightly hoping this would do, and that the others were alright.

A heavy sigh came from his mouth after kicking in a door that had the blood leading up to it, the vision of Sherry harmed, and abducted gripped and frightened him, when another scream came bounding through the rooms, jolting him from his thoughts to focus on the now. 

* * *

 

As he continued his search and rescue, Jake wound up at a rusted door inside a boiler room.

Once he took his first steps into the dark dank room, he saw it was filled with small glowing cocoons; they were up the walls, the decaying bookcases and over what looked like a chair, all of them glowing and fading every few seconds, reminding him of fiber optic fad from the late 90's, and the blood trail continued through to the next room.

An aged table, untouched by the tiny chrysalids sat at one end of the room with a few papers on it, and although he knew he had to save Sherry the curiosity of the papers entranced him, beckoning him to look at their enigmatic pages.

The first page was just an introduction to the Chrysalid creatures that inhabited the room;

_'...offspring of The Widow. At a certain time of day, the Widows in experimentation had come here, to "give birth" as it were. The litters of Mosqoths, of which some never hatched, were left in this well heated room to do as they pleased. Nevertheless, we have been keeping a distant check on them from the security tapes...'_

As Jake finished reading the first two paragraphs of the first report, cracking came from behind him shortly followed by a small buzz.

His eyes relaxed and widened, cursing to himself mentally as he already knew what was coming, and regretfully turned around.

A small clump of the cocoons had hatched from one side of the wall.

The newborn insects were thankfully the smaller kind, that him and Sherry had encountered the first time around.

Nonetheless, they still looked as angry and as horrible as before.

"Fucking hummingbird monstrosities..." He muttered, glancing to the blood trail and the ajar door, calculating the best way to reach it before the other diseased ridden bugs emerged, or before the hatched ones attacked.

Either way, there was no way out of this without a small fight, the bugs were too close to the door.

Cricking his neck, Jake smiled cockily and raised the machine gun, and let loose on the bugs.

Instantaneously they started flying straight for his face.

Bullets reigned around the room, the small cries of the annihilated bugs were followed by thuds as they hit the floor, their wings fluttering at an incredible pace making it look like they were floating in the air.

Once half the pack was down Jake knew he could make it to the door.

Quickly, he dashed to for it, sliding in on the floor, then clambering to his knees to slam the door shut, just in time.

The Mosqoths had been right on his tail, from what he gathered, as they had all flown into the door from the small bangs he heard behind him.

Jake turned with a quick breath to find himself face to face with a maze of corroding animal cages all built up to the ceiling, a slight groan was heard from inside the room, and another scream not far away.

He was thankful he was closing in on the location of the screaming female, hoping it was Sherry.

Turning his attention to the floor, the smeared blood was fresh and he began to follow. Again it led him the correct way, turning and twisting through the confusing labyrinth of coppery metal and odd hooks on the ceiling.

From time to time, Jake took the time to glance swiftly at all the enclosures as he passed, making damn sure there was nothing in them that would hinder his mission.

 _'There's that noise again.'_ He thought with a scowl, as the low moan became louder as he neared whatever it was, _'Almost sounds like a person.'_

The bloody path ended at a cell right by the exit door.

Gripping his gun tightly, taking a large breath he took large strides to the entrance of the old fashioned prison cell camouflaged into the surrounding cages, one key was needed for the door, _'Or I could just shoot it out.'_ He mused, straining his eyes into the dark to make out what was making the grunting sound.

An abrupt and excited moan came from the back of the cage with rattling chains, and a loud thud followed by pained groans.

Squinting harder into the darkness, Jake could just make out the silhouette of a person on the blooded floor. He was cautious about the form, because of not being able to distinguish it from human or undead.

Again an eager moan came from the thing, as if it were trying to say something, and another moan, but this time a frustrated one.

"Err... Do you need help?" Jake asked with a grimace, betraying his own mind as it shouted at him to leave and find Sherry.

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmmm!" The person moaned, managing to wriggle into the light like a worm.

"Chris?!" Jake exclaimed seeing the BSAA uniform all bloodied, the short brown hair, huge muscles and mouth gagged. "Get out the way, I'm gonna shoot the lock!"

Chris rolled slowly back into the darkness, and once Jake was sure Chris was a safe distance away he blew the lock out with one bullet, and kicked the door in. The door making a loud crash of metal on concrete, that echoed loudly throughout the huge warehouse room, and Chris rolled back into view mumbling and moaning.

"Alright! Alright, already! Geez Redfield, gimmie a second." Jake huffed, as he took a large step over the door to aid his comrade.

Chris had been bound and gagged, and the wounds from what Jake believed the elevator crash weren't serious but, all this blood?

"Ah!" Chris gasped when Jake removed the gag from his mouth, "I didn't think you were going to stop."

"I wasn't." Jake smirked whilst taking a look at the handcuffs attached to Redfield and the wall.

"Typical." Chris muttered dejectedly.

"Hey, I didn't know it was you Jarhead I thought it was another Widow."

A small click of the trigger, and bullets sprang Chris from his binds.

"This isn't good." Chris muttered once pushing himself from the floor and looking to his wrists, the silver cuffs were still on him.

"I could shoot them off." Jake smiled, "Though I might take off your hands."

Chris raised his eyebrows at Jake and shook his head.

"Right we need to get moving." Chris suggested, before Jake handed him two guns.

"Thanks, didn't know you were so nice."

"Yeah well don't get used to it, I haven't forgotten you killed my father." Jake glowered, taking a step past Chris.

"Jake, when you find out what he---"

"We don't have the time!" Jake shouted, blue eyes glinting in the light darkly.

"You're right, we need to find Piers."

Jake snorted.

"No, we need to find Sherry, screw Nivans."

"What?" Chris asked taken back, "We're here for Piers."

"So what! Sherry's missing, and those screams you keep hearing Redfield, I'm pretty damn sure their Sherry's! So when I say we need to find her, I mean it."

Chris stayed quiet, knowing that Jake was as adamant of finding Sherry as he himself was Piers.

"Fine." Chris murmured, limping after Jake as he moved out.

"You injured?" Jake asked over his shoulder, seeing the trail of blood Chris was leaving.

"Yeah, but it'll be fine."

Jake groaned out loud and sighed, turning on the spot, again reaching for a med spray and bandage.

"Thanks. You really didn't have to."

"Save it. We need to find Sherry." As Jake spoke he found it odd that the screams had stopped since him finding Chris. _'Almost.'_ He frowned as a louder scream than before sounded.

* * *

"Jill!" Claire shouted as she came across Jill running down a corridor towards her, looking fraught.

At the sight of Claire, Jill broke down into fits of tears blubbering about sending Chris and the others to their deaths.

She'd not been able to fix the breaks in time, rushed to find a staircase to the crash site, and once she'd found it nobody was there, just a blood trail that led to an empty prison cell, and she had been trying to find them ever since, as well as hearing the blood curdling screams.

Claire nodded and agreed with her about hearing them too, and once calming Jill down to her usual BSAA self, they started their own journey towards the fluctuating cries.

"What about Leon?" Jill asked suddenly looking around randomly. "Where's Leon?"

"We split up to cover more ground... I haven't seen or heard from him in almost 2 hours, but my guts telling me he's partnered up with Ada."

"Ada Wong?"

* * *

 _'Shit, I'm coming Sherry!'_ Jake thought continually every time the screams reached the two men's ears, which seemed to be every few seconds now.

Chris and himself had spoken of the incidents following the lift crash: Chris had been knocked out just as Jake had. He'd woken up just as an illustrious man locked the door to his cell, but his vision being blurry he didn't see who it was clearly.

"Jake, I'm going this way." Chris spoke suddenly when they came to a forked path.

Jake frowned not really understanding his words, his brain being focused on finding Sherry.

"I'll be fine." Chris smiled reassuringly, "I need to find Jill anyway, then I'll go after Piers. You go save Sherry, then get yourselves out."

"Be... careful, alright Redfield?" Jake said through gritted teeth when an unknown feeling of brotherly love tightened in his chest. _'Geez Muller, you think you'd bonded with the man.'_ He thought shaking his head once Chris jogged off down the opposite corridor, and out of sight. _'Wanting to save Sherry is messing you up.'_


	21. Chapter 21: Sleeping With Lions

** Chapter 21: Sleeping With Lions **

This time the screams were more urgent and almost constant as Jake ran at full speed down the hallways, taking out the increasing number of J'avo as he went.

All of them were people of the safe house, some mutated further than normal J'avo; having huge bulging swivelling eyes.

He tried not to think about it too much as it still saddened him deeply, and although all that hell at the safe house had only been a week or so ago, to Jake it felt like months.

So much had happened.

"Fuck! Off!" Jake roared as a barrage of mutated J'avo tried to stop him as he ran.

Those J'avo were not only from the safe house but, youngsters; the teens he'd saved from a pack of Strelat's one muggy evening by an abandoned market place, he even remembered their names; Azar, Banu, Naheed, Pari, Yasmeen and Darya.

Yet again the screams brought him back from his memories, and back to this nightmare.

Jake raised his gun once more and continued with his shooting as he ran until all of them were nothing but burning embers and didn't stop, he flew past them like a whirlwind, rocketing to the door where the screams were coming from.

"HELP! GET AWAY! OH GOD SOMEONE! PLEASE!..." The female voice screamed from the other side of the large metal door.

"SHERRY!!!" Jake shouted at the top of his lungs. Hearing no reply he stood back and began kicking at the door.

"NO-----!" Sherry's screams came again, even more urgent than before. "PLEASE STOP!"

His kicks became increasingly more powerful, but only denting the door, not breaking it down.

"FUCK THIS!" He shouted angrily, grabbing his shotgun harshly from his back and aiming it at the lock-handle.

Pulling the trigger and leaving a huge gaping hole where it had been, he gave one final kick, and the door flew from its hinges backwards into the room.

"JAKE!" Sherry screamed tearfully.

Jake's eyes adjusted to the scene before him and anger flared inside him quicker than any wildfire, the left side of his face began to twitch as a dark crazed scowl patterned his features.

Feelings of hatred and pure violence from his ex-Mercenary life began bubbling inside.

Sherry was strapped to an upstanding metal bed; much like the one they were both strapped to in the Underwater Facility half naked with a masked dark skinned man, nearly the same height as Sherry standing almost on top of her with his penis hanging out his trousers, hard and ready to...

"Get... the fuck... away from her." Jake seethed darkly, his powerful shotgun aimed at the masked man.

The man laughed crazily, his pristine white lab coat flapped at his calves gently from the air conditioning; his one hand grasped around his manhood pulling gently back and forth.

It made Jake gag inside.

"Pretty little thing she is, Mr. Muller. A huge shame you never gave her the pleasure she deserves." The man pressed, still stroking himself grossly. "She enjoyed me fucking her like a whore." He continued, smiling beneath the mask. "The screams of pleasure echoed throughout the walls of this place."

"Jake! Help me!" Sherry cried helplessly, her eyes red as was her face. Jake could see small red scars here and there but pushed that to the back of his mind, for the time being.

"You raped her?" He asked the illusive scientist, the man nodded and laughed.

"No!" Sherry screamed through her tears.

"Exactly! No, she wanted it Muller. She begged me for it. No rape." He laughed again.

Jake's rage kept on building every second the bastard spoke, watching the freak continue playing with himself as if Jake wasn't any danger to him made it all the more worse, let alone the thought of this crazed loon raping Sherry.

He was going to self combust any second.

"Man, am I'm gonna bring you hell, before I kill you!" He roared, cocking the heavy gun in his right hand.

"Hell? Ha! You really think it will be so easy?" The scientist laughed, again.

"Well, let's... find... out." Jake said through gritted teeth, pulling the trigger hard.

The scientist fell backwards with a huge hole in his lower chest, the lifeless body lay there a large puddle of blood materializing around his form.

"Jake!" Sherry cried hysterically from the table.

"Sherry!" Jake whispered softly and jogged to her side, her face stained with tears and blood that had been half washed from her tears.

"Jake... I... I..."

"Relax," He spoke softly, smoothing a hand over her cheek. "I'm here now." He kissed her on the forehead, before looking around for a release button.

Luckily, it was right next to her.

"Hold on Supergirl, I'll get you out."

A low buzz came from the table-machine, the metal clasps pinged loose and she fell to the floor.

Jake dropped to her side and pulled her into his arms, but he couldn't stand seeing her like this; crying hysterically, mentally tormented, holding onto him like he was air as she was taking her last breath, half naked and cold as ice to the touch.

He held her for the longest time not knowing the right words to say to make her feel better, there were no words, holding her tightly was all he could do.

"I... I'm... Cold, Jake." She whispered though her hiccups, Sherry felt him nod and look around the room.

Her trousers were hung on a hook by the door he'd come through.

"Hold tight, I'll go get your pants." He whispered gently, letting her slide to the frigidly cold floor.

Sherry couldn't feel her legs anymore, the mental and physical pain she'd endured from the elevator to this point was absurd.

"Here Supergirl." Jake spoke softly kneeling in front of her, holding her clothes out to her.

"I... Can't feel my legs... Can't put them on." She muttered under her breath, trying hard to stop herself from crying, and not looking Jake in the eye.

She wanted to tell Jake what had happened, but couldn't just yet she wasn't strong enough.

"Alright, I'll do it." Jake nodded understandingly, the pain in his chest was too great to do or say anything else.

He struggled to put her black wet-look leggings on, and was amazed at how cold her legs and feet really were, it made him worry all the more.

"I'll try and find your boots." Jake suggested quickly when he'd dressed her.

"Don't leave me!" Sherry sobbed harder than before.

"I won't leave you Supergirl, I'm only gonna be over there." He smiled, standing with a small wince; his leg was hurting a little from the cold.

"You're hurt!" Sherry wept, looking at the floor.

Jake spun on the spot to see a small blood smear where he'd been kneeling.

"Only a small scrape." He winked trying to assure her. "I'm a tank, remember?"

* * *

"I'm... ashamed of myself." Sherry whispered now feeling strong enough to talk, whilst the tears had ceased. She wasn't totally sure how long they'd sat there, him holding her stroking her back and hair in silence.

"Why?"

"I led you into all this, and... myself."

"No you didn't Supergirl, I came here of my free will."

She shook her head, soft tears making way from her extremely sore, tired eyes.

"Wh... What did he do to you?" Jake asked gingerly, his arms tightening around her, this was the question Sherry knew had been coming and was obviously racing around his mind. "What happened?"

"I... was knocked out like you and Chris when the elevator dropped, when I came to I was being dragged here, I was groggy but I knew he'd tied my hands and feet so I couldn't get free... I asked him about you and Chris, he never gave me an answer... A little while later he strapped me to the table... he left, after taking blood and hair samples." She sniffed, tightening her grip on him. "When he came back he gave me an injection that sedated me, to the point where I was barely conscience... That was when he took... my... My... Clothes off... I couldn't move but I could speak..."

"Sherry... Did he?" Jake prayed the worst hadn't happened.

"No... You came just in time... Otherwise," Sherry looked to the vulgar corpse across the room. "He would have."

"But your screams." Jake pressed on, to hear Sherry burst into tears again.

"He... He... t... touched me..."

Jake was distraught for her, the woman he loved had been violated by a scumbag.

"I'm so sorry Sherry." He whispered into her hair, wishing he could take away all her pain and torture, one such as her should never have experienced all this.

"It... It will be okay. He didn't touch me there completely, but it was enough."

"We need to get out of here." Jake muttered looking towards the small staircase next to the dead man. "Do you feel okay to move, Supergirl?"

Sherry nodded slowly, beginning to rise on her shaky legs. Jake followed her, holding her hips to keep her steady, as she was swaying on the spot.

He held her hand tight giving her some sense of security before they made their move to leave, taking the door he came from.


	22. Chapter 22: The Truth

** Chapter 22: The Truth **

Leon knocked back the last remaining pills he'd received from Ada, he struggled to swallow them with no water, but hacking a little he pressed on.

His gut instinct was telling him he was getting closer to his main objective from the looks of the place; many empty labs with large water containers, surely Piers wasn't far off.

He couldn't help but think of Claire and of her wellbeing, they'd split up hours ago and with the luck he'd had he hoped she hadn't received the same.

A noise not far caught his attention, it was the sound of someone trying to break glass, but it wasn't going too well from the dull thuds.

Leon chose to grin and bear the pain and ran at full speed through the empty laboratories and into one large one where he skidded to a halt, not believing his eyes.

"Ada?" He asked confused; there she stood in all her beautiful glory at a glass chamber with an axe in hand, hammering away at the incredibly thick glass. It was only when Leon walked closer to her, did he realize Piers within.

Was she trying to get him out?

"L-Leon..." She stammered turning quickly and grabbing her gun pointing it at his head. _'Just like every encounter we have...'_ She thought to herself sadly.

"What are you doing?"

She gave a half smile and shook her head.

"My job."

* * *

Their path was blocked a corridor down; some of the roof had caved in, and not having any other option Sherry and Jake double backed, back to the room from before in total silence.

The ashes of the J'avo Jake killed still remained on the floor as they passed, once again making a pang in his heart, Sherry seemed to sense his unease and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Where did he go?" Jake blurted immediately when they walked into the lab, finding the scientist gone, and bloody footsteps leading down and out the stairwell.

"I thought you killed him." Sherry exclaimed worried, her eyes darted about the room for unseen foes, while tightening her grip on Jake's hand.

"I did." He snorted, "But it's never easy is it?"

"I... I guess not." Sherry sighed.

"Here Supergirl, take this." Jake told her, giving her his handgun with plenty of ammo, the two hadn't searched for her equipment since their intentions had been to leave.

Sherry nodded her thanks, when they took delicate steps across the room she couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the metal bed and shudder. _'If Jake hadn't saved me...'_

"Come on." Jake whispered with a dark frown taking his first footstep down the blooded steps into the connecting room which turned out to be a medium sized prep room with many microscopes, microscope slides and blood samples in test tubes sitting in a rotating rack to keep the blood from congealing. Only a few computers occupied the room, one where the keyboard was askew and blood prints covered it.

Jake was curious about this, _'Why this computer specifically?_ Letting go of Sherry's hand without thinking, he moved closer to the screen.

Varying programmes and graphs were on the screen some labelled S. Birkin and others P. Nivans.

The one labelled P. Nivans, was a simulation of Piers' body, rotating around in Vitruvian Man style. Small texts flashed up every now and then about what the temperature the chamber was and what it had to be, by the looks of it, it had to be exact otherwise it could threaten Piers' life.

"Well this isn't gonna be easy." Jake said aloud when Sherry appeared at his side holding her gun holsters. He looked at her questioningly to see her face lighting up as she put her arms through the straps. "You found your guns?"

Sherry smiled and handed Jake's gun back to him with a light kiss, she felt so much happier with her own arsenal.

At first, she hadn't taken in what Jake had said or was looking at until she stopped and read the screens; some the G-Virus in her blood had been extracted in a fashion and been combined with the C-Virus, however there was another element to this new concoction Umbrella had been working on that she didn't know of.

Her hand hesitated toward the bloodied keyboard, tapping a few keys another screen popped up revealing a large DNA strand swirling around named Uroboros. She gasped recognizing the name.

"Wesker..." She whispered as her mind flashed back to the reports and files she'd read from the BSAA on Jake's father, and his last endeavours.

"What?" Jake snapped.

"That virus! The Uroboros, your father created it before... Before he died. The BSAA said it had been destroyed along with Albert Wesker in 2009, although they weren't one hundred percent sure other batches of the virus hadn't been hidden."

"And you're telling me that it's here?"

"Yes, it's here... They've been combining it with my DNA and the enhanced C-Virus."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jake exclaimed.

Sherry shook her head and looked back to the screen, and pointed.

"You see they've been at this for awhile, from looking at the dates. They coincide with when we were captured in China." She stopped, and took hold of the mouse and clicked on a small tab. "They succeeded in making a new virus, and tested it... The attack on the safe house, that... that was their test."

Jake clenched his jaw tight and looked up at the ceiling.

"So it was the new virus they were infected with."

"Yes, though by the looks of it they weren't happy with the result of the outbreak."

"Very good Miss Birkin."

Sherry and Jake spun around quickly at the new voice; the scientist who Jake had supposedly killed was standing in another doorway not far from them.

Jake growled and raised his gun, getting into his fighting stance at the same time.

Sherry whimpered a little at the sight of the man, and took a step back, the man's wound had almost healed, only a small hole remained.

"I shot you, why aren't you dead?" Jake asked sharply, glancing to the small gash in his stomach.

"No, I wasn't happy with the test on your silly little safe house. The virus was not strong enough to produce a complete mutation, the only way to make the virus successful was to lure you here Sherry, you are the key." He laughed, "But you willingly wandered into my nest." The man continued as if Jake hadn't spoken at all. "The attack in the room with the Progenitor virus was meant to wound you enough to knock you out so we could grab you and bring you back here, to the lab... but with Muller's incessant will to survive and determination to protect you, it was trickier than planned. So we let you escape, knowing full well you'd return."

"So all this was planned?" Jake shouted as his anger began to rise.

"Piers!" Sherry shouted, her voice cracking slightly. "Why's Piers here?"

"Ah, Nivans. He is the foundation of the new virus."

"That doesn't explain anything, asshole" Jake retorted, only to be ignored again.

"And the Uroboros, was just a mere concept to see what would happen when we combined the virus' together, but unexpectedly it merged wonderfully with both, creating the virus you have already witnessed. Call it, a preview if you will."

"This asshole loves to talk." Jake muttered quietly to Sherry, before pulling the trigger of his handgun, shooting the Umbrella Scientist in the arm.

The man staggered backwards and laughed manically, proving he was a lunatic.

"Why is Sherry the key?!" Jake yelled, getting ready to pull the trigger again.

"D-d-do you ever shut up M-m-muller?" The man asked, a smile crept onto his face behind the mask he continued to wear, the blood from his arm poured out dying his already bloodied lab coat a dark shade of red, his voice was almost familiar to Jake.

"Not really." Jake smirked, pulling the trigger again; this time missing as the Scientist dodged.

"Y-y-you really need to stop doing that boy, it almost hurts."

"So are you going to tell us why you want the G-Virus, and have Piers?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The man replied angrily, "We want to continue your father and Spencer's work! Making the superior race of humanity is our future! Humanity as it is, is pathetic and weak! Virus' and diseases lesser potent that any virus we have created kill people every day! We want to create stronger beings that are resilient to everything, with a superior intellect. That is the new way! These creatures that we have accidentally created are just a stepping stone to the perfection that will soon be! They were too feeble to take our enhancements, and deserve to rot in hell!"

"So you infected good innocent people, just to see if they were 'acceptable' for your superior race shit?" Jake asked infuriated, his hands trembling from rage.

The man nodded.

"You're father and Oswell Spencer's plan was perfection, but they didn't have the resources as I do to carry out the legacy. You Jake, you would be perfect for the superior race just like your father was. If you joined me, I could give you the power to survive!"

Sherry shook her head getting annoyed with the man who almost raped her, she'd had enough of his never-ending chitchat and raised her own shotgun, but before she could pull the trigger Jake had managed to swiftly swap his handgun for his shotgun and did it for her.

For the second time the masked man flew backwards, this time into a wall, blood splattering the test tube racks beside him, and his body fell to the floor; a second hole made just above the other one.

"I am nothing... like my father." Jake smirked, tilting his head cockily watching the smoke float from the end of the barrels, and with an irritated sigh he walked slowly over to the ragged lifeless body and removed the mask.

Jake had to gasp, the man before him was a face he knew too well.

"J... Jeeves?"

"Yes." The man smiled opening his eyes that glowed yellow and sat up as though he had no injuries. Quickly he grabbed the shotgun and slanted the long double barrels to his temples. His brown hands glided up the guns barrels swiftly, his long fingers reaching for the trigger that Jake's still rested upon, and pulled hard with a coy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I had a good plan for "Jeeves" ;D continue reading for his whole story! More truths, deeper plots & deception ahead.


	23. Chapter 23: Trepidation & Regression

** Chapter 23: Trepidation & Regression **

The deafening shot sounded, echoing throughout all the connecting rooms, the glasses resounded with small chimes as Jeeves' head was split in half. It was a horrid sight to behold, even Sherry screamed a little and looked away quickly, a sick feeling beginning to rise in her gut.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jake asked with confused annoyance, "I knew I never liked that guy."

"We need... to get to Piers, Jake." Sherry muttered with her eyes closed, anything was better than looking at a mutilated human corpse.

"Sure thing, Supergirl." Jake replied reloading his gun, giving a dirty look at the corpse before jogging over to her.

Crunching behind them started as they began to leave for the next room, Jake sighed and grimaced, not wanting to turn around.

"Quickly Sherry!" Jake told her hurriedly, taking her hand and pulling her along, somehow already knowing what was happening behind them.

The two made it half way across the room before Jake stopped suddenly.

"Go."

"What?" Sherry questioned her heart panging painfully.

"Keep going." Jake smiled, "Find the others and get out."

"I'm not leaving you!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "Please Jake..." Sherry whispered closing her eyes.

He reached for her chin and gently brought her face level with his, so he could look into her beautiful blue orbs.

"You saved me Supergirl, now let me save you." He smiled, his eyes sparkling with determination.

Sherry gritted her teeth and forced herself to stop crying, and nodded, she could tell she wouldn't be able to change his mind this time. The love of her life stroked her face, then her hair before planting a deep soft kiss on her lips, showing how much he loved her. Sherry wished Jake would let her stay with him until the end, but there would be no arguing, not now.

Straggled footsteps reached Jakes sensitive ears as Jeeves got to his feet, obviously not wanting the two to leave.

The crunch of metal being sheared off reached him next, then something whizzing through the air made Jake's hairs stand on end. Quickly with his new ultra speed, he pushed Sherry and himself out of the way, just in time as a large wedge of aluminium flew passed and pierced into the wall.

"Jake!" Sherry screamed as another piece of metal flew through the air, and stuck into the wall next to the other, jutting out menacingly.

"Go!" Jake yelled, rolling away from her to the opposite side of the room. He could see the worry in her flushed face, and her mind racing quite evidently telling her to stay, he shook his head at her, and grimaced glancing to the figure in the door frame.

Sherry followed Jake's gaze to witness Jeeves doubling over backwards; his whole body contorting into a monstrous spider-like posture, they could hear every vertebrae in his spine crack under the pressure, as his head regenerated and bonded back together.

"Sherry!" Jake shouted wide-eyed signalling her to go.

She hesitated for a second before rolling onto her front and grappling to her feet to speed out the room.

"Now it's just you and me, asshole." Jake smiled, swinging his knees to his chest, rolling back ever so slightly before rocketing his legs forwards, resulting in flicking himself forwards onto his feet.

Black vines sprang from Jeeves' abdomen as huge hideous red lesions appeared near the joints to his limbs, Jake had never seen anything like it before.

"What the hell are you?" Jake asked disgusted.

"The imminent future."

"Future? Funny you look like a retard to me Jeeves," Jake laughed. "Always have."

The man Jake once knew as Jeeves growled in aggravation at the demeaning words.

"My name is not Jeeves you bastard child!"

"Oh, sorry you make it sound as though I care." He shrugged relaxed with a devilish smile, before jumping out the way when a tentacle came flying his way.

"Now, now that's how you play nicely." Jake muttered, reacting with gunfire.

"Play?! I'll show you play!"

Frowning Jake dodged to the side again, rolling onto his side keeping the firing going when more black tentacles soared towards his legs, fixed on wanting to drag him closer to the newly transformed man.

"You need to be quicker!" Jake laughed with a smirk, watching the black limbs snap off once hit with a few bullets.

"You believe that will stop me?"

Jake blinked slowly nodding with a sarcastic air, reloading his gun slowly trying to provoke Jeeves' fury even further.

"Y-you... are sadly... m-m-mistaken" Jeeves replied, stumbling on his words like he used to, when a hair-raising thrashing sound of blood came from his back, spiked vines emerged replacing the old ones. The spider-like legs he had acquired retracted into his body, cracking ribs as they went causing him to fall with a loud splat onto his stomach groaning.

"Doesn't look like I'm mistaken Jeeves." Jake commented amused, jumping to his feet furthering to anger the mutating man like he'd hoped.

"My name is not Jeeves!" The man grunted angrily struggling to his feet because of the new weight on his back.

Jake shrugged again unfazed but soon realized he was in more trouble than he first estimated; the large spiked feelers began to twirl, getting faster and faster until glass beakers and papers were thrown into the air and into the twister created.

The shock of Jeeves' new trick must have played on Jake's face because he heard the man's laughter as he too was taken into the powerful whirlwind, shielding him from all oncoming attacks.

"Oh, shit." Jake whispered under his breath, taking an even wider battle stance to thwart from being whipped up into the tornado, which was very difficult as it was growing by the second and the space in the room was diminishing rapidly.

Jake's gun gave out one powerful bullet after another, only to be swallowed up by the monstrous cyclone; not fazing it at all.

The ex-merc repeated the fire and reload plan over and over hoping it was having some effect on the creature, but to no prevail.

 _'This is getting stupid!_ ' He thought angrily as he reloaded his last mag into his gun, finding it still had no effect.

"Fuck!" He shouted at the top of his lungs when the bullets ceased and a persistent unrelenting click resounded every time he put his finger on the trigger.

"When... will you get it, Muller... It's over."

Only for a split second Jake believed it true, but when a test tube full of white liquid swirled into the air and hit the spinning vines and exploded he thought differently; they slowed just faintly when the mixture collided.

 _'Just maybe...'_ He thought to himself hazily, when second nature kicked in and his hand reached for a nitrogen grenade.

Pulling the pin he threw it with haste, and dived for cover behind a chemical cabinet that had been knocked over in the commotion, a delicate whoosh and the sound of crystals forming quickly reached his ears after the explosion went off, the reverberating wind stopping suddenly. Jake cocked his head with a raised eyebrow, and popped his head up for a look; the vines and legs had frozen enough for Jeeves to stop moving, but unfortunately Jake could hear the cracking of the de-thawing process already.

"Th-th-this... w-w-won't... s-s-stop m-m-me!" The half frozen man stuttered, his eyes turning a bright shade of yellow as a tentacle broke loose from the ice and made a beeline for Jake.

"Tough luck asshole!" Jake shouted quickly, escaping the oncoming attack by disappearing through the door Sherry had used not long ago, his plan was to find the others or some ammo before the bastard got loose and killed them all.

* * *

Sherry jogged gingerly through the rooms, gun in hand tightly, tears threatening her vision as she thought of Jake all alone getting hurt by that freak show.

The thought of him being beaten to death just like in her dreams replayed over and over in her head as her feet carried her mindlessly through the labs, until she reached a new room unlike the others with glass chambers ranging in size.

Unexpectedly, she heard Leon's voice and a gun fire and ran towards it.

"Leon!" She hollered as she slid into the room with her gun raised, to see Ada standing over an injured Leon. "Drop your gun!" She shouted angrily.

"It's not what you think!" Leon replied quickly, looking to the dark headed woman who looked almost confused at his words.

"It doesn't look that way to me Leon." Sherry sustained with her gun held high.

"There was a J'avo in the room, Leon ducked as I shot it." Ada came back dryly, stepping back a few feet letting Leon get to his feet.

"I don't believe you." Sherry countered after seeing the axe in the woman's hand.

"Believe what you want," Ada replied again in her monotone voice, looking back a glass chamber. "I have this under control, so why don't you two go ahead and leave?"

"We aren't leaving without Piers, Ada." Leon shot back angrily.

Sherry watched the two and their body language, there was something underlying there that she didn't know.

Gunfire in the distance caught her attention, and her head snapped to the rooms she'd dashed through.

"Jake..." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"Jake?" Leon asked sounding worried, "Where is he?"

Sherry's face was blank as she turned to reply, her lips started to move without a voice, making her look like a fish out of water.

"Sherry?" Leon inquired more softly.

"He's battling with a the head of this project." Ada chirped with a sly smile.

"How do you know that?" Sherry asked flustered, receiving a nonchalant shrug back.

"Ada!" Leon shouted losing patients, and wanting more answers.

Ada was about to speak when a loud bang vibrated around the room when some of the ceiling fell through, and a door sprang open.

"Piers!" Chris shouted as he, Jill and Claire ran in looking flushed.

"Oh, isn't this a lovely reunion." Ada exclaimed dryly, her plans were now butchered if she didn't think of something soon.

"What are you doing here, Ada!?" Chris shouted through gritted teeth, raising his machine gun at her; also seeing the axe in her one hand and small cracks in Piers' chamber, and Sherry pointing a gun to her head, without Jake?

"As I've already said once, I'm doing my job." She glowered, not willing to give any more information away.

Claire looked around and frowned.

"Where's Jake?"

Ada sighed, not fancying repeating herself but instead raised her axe and took another swing at the glass chamber; causing another crack to appear along its surface.

"Stop!" Sherry shouted, running at Ada to stop, only she knowing what the consequences would be if Piers was released.

Both Claire and Jill raised their guns at Ada when she made a move to shoot Sherry, but an explosion went off in the distance making everyone stop, including Sherry.

"Jake!" She screamed and began running back towards the doorway simply to be knocked across the room by someone running in.

Ada took her chance to take another blow at the glass as everyone was distracted, and the glass chipped yet again causing another huge crack to appear.

"Stop right there, Ada!" Chris shouted letting his finger pull the trigger, intending on wounding her leg, but she expertly back flipped out the way with ease avoiding the lone bullet which soared passed her and into Piers' chamber.

"Chris!" Leon shouted, he didn't know where to look or what to do, Sherry was a crumpled pile on one side of the room, Chris was about to kill Ada to protect Piers, and Jill and Claire had ran to Sherry's side and the person who'd just ran in was Jake who looked angry and disorientated.

"What did you do!?" Claire shouted looking at Sherry's head that was bleeding from the blow to the wall.

"Sherry!" Jake shouted once he realized he'd knocked her flying.

"J... Jake?" She whispered shaking her head to rid the dizziness.

"Hey Supergirl." He smiled, holding out a hand to held her up.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She asked groggily, holding her head that was already half healed.

"Err..." Jake started before a loud whipping and gust came from the door.

Everyone turned at the sound to see a downsized tornado moving into the room, causing everyone to move back to one half of the large room whilst the cyclone took up the other.

"Ah, what a nice sight to behold you're all here..." Jeeves spoke through the tornado, "And Ada Wong, how lovely to see you again."

Ada huffed dropping the axe and raised her gun with both hands, beginning to shoot wildly at the creature.

"What the hell is that?" Leon asked, opening fire too.

"Hell if I know." Jake replied, holding Sherry up.

"Guns won't harm it!" Jill shouted over the howling wind.

"Then how DO we kill it then?" Jake asked after requesting ammo.

"Thermal scope." Chris joined in as he changed to his shotgun.

"Very clever Redfield." The whirlwind spoke again as it began to slow to a stop revealing Jeeves in a half destroyed lab coat. "No wonder Wesker wanted you dead." He laughed.

"And who the hell are you?" Chris asked angrily.

"Jeeves!" Jake said in an amused tone with a cheery smile, the reception from his Asian friend was more than commendable, as he again sent one of the vicious vines his direction, to miss entirely due to rage.

"When will you learn to shut your mouth, Muller?"

Jake smirked cockily and open fired upon the man now in his more human form.

"You're wasting your time." Jeeves smiled. "I have the new virus within me, thanks to your... friends." He gestured to Sherry and Piers, "I am unstoppable."

"Now, where have I heard that before?" Chris asked through gritted teeth, Jake looked suddenly to him and frowned wondering if he meant his father.

"Albert Wesker's efforts were admirable! He would have succeeded in his plans if it weren't for you!" Jeeves spat, just as a shrill sound came from his throat; longer spikes peaked from the previous ones, as the man mutated again into a more ferocious looking beast. "You see like Derek Simmons I can mutate without hesitation, constantly forming into a more perfect being every... single... time."

"Ah, just shut the fuck up Jeeves, you're really starting to bother me." Jake fumed, looking to Chris who looked back just as angrily, nodding to one another.

The two set into motion as the silent words sunk in; Jake took point with his machine gun blaring as Chris backed him up with the sharp crack of his shotgun.

Leon soon followed with his dual handguns; even though he was wounded, to which Sherry and Claire also proceeded with their own, all their faces contorted in concentration.

Ada frowned knowing that if she didn't help her mission would be pointless, and her boss would have her head, so reaching for her infamous crossbow she began to fire upon the creature too.

Jill backed up into a corner of the room, keeping out of the mayhem for now in wait for the opportune moment to fire with her thermal scoped rifle.

Jeeves shook his head and cricked his neck at the same time, just as the vines on his back began to swirl at top speed; again his body disappearing into the whirlwind magically.

"You sure we can beat this son of a bitch?" Jake asked to the side at Chris.

"Damn sure," Chris squinting and gritting his teeth, once the two neared the cyclone. "Me and Jill fought something similar in the desert."

"Right." Jake snorted half-heartedly, this bastard was going down no matter what, after all he did when Jake was at the safe house; running around after him obviously trying to postpone his search and rescue missions, to finding out he caused the outbreak, and to hurting and almost raping Sherry - his anger raised two fold.

"Jake!" Chris shouted when Jake began to jog at the whirlwind., "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm gonna kill this bastard!" His seethed through clenched teeth, leaping into the gust like a mad man, his temper getting the better of him.

"JILL!" Chris shouted apprehensively over his shoulder, to see her nod slightly.

Jill hesitated pulling the trigger after finding the glowing spot on Jeeves' arms because Jake was very close to the site after somehow escaping harm from the ongoing tornado, she could see him beating away at the man's face through the scope, and very thankful he was safe-ish.

"This isn't going to be easy, Chris! Jake's right next to the vulnerable spots!" Jill shouted grimacing, every time she caught a glimpse of a glowing boil Jake would be whipped over it, as if the man knew where she was aiming and using Jake to protect himself.

"Shoot!" Jake shouted over the wind, "Just shoot!"

"NO!" Sherry shouted loudly, looking back to Jill who knelt like a statue, battling with her conscious, Sherry's words and Jake's.

Jill shook her head and apologized quietly to Sherry, pulling the trigger and taking a perfect shot to the creature's arm.

The cyclone slowed after Jeeves' arm was blown off, and Jake was thrown out, doing a summersault through the air to land perfectly on his feet with a grin on his face.

"Good shot, Miss Jarhead."

"Thanks." She commented over the gunfire with a frown, still trained on the other weak spots.

"A minor setback." Jeeves commented when all his vines stopped and retracted, he looked almost normal again, except for the missing arm and blood spurting.

Everyone ceased fire and reloaded, watching the man carefully.

"You giving up, asshole?" Jake enquired.

"Jake..." Sherry started as she appeared at his side, "His arm! Look!"

"I told you it wouldn't be easy Muller." Jeeves laughed as his arm was re-growing.

"Oh shit!" Jake exclaimed again, awed by the regeneration.

"Don't be put off by it Jake." Leon remarked from behind, "This is going to be a breeze compared to Nemesis, right Jill?" He laughed.

"Project Nemesis?" Jeeves repeated, "Oh please! I am much stronger than that prototype." Jeeves raged, anger building again.

He was almost as hot-headed as Jake, Sherry thought in a split second.

Claire frowned having enough of this man's drivel, much like everyone else had and silently swapped her handgun for a much more powerful weapon she'd received from her brother just before entering the room.

The huge grenade launcher sat in her hands, and a deathly expression was transfixed on her face.

Sherry was the only one to notice her sudden change in artillery when she looked over her shoulder briefly, and Claire wasn't going to warn anyone when she fired; the problem was Chris, Jake and herself were in the blast radius.

Sherry's eyes widened when she saw Claire's finger pulling the trigger, somehow she managed to launch herself at Jake who pushed Chris to the floor, all three of them being spared from their deaths.


	24. Chapter 24: Two Sides of Evil

** Chapter 24: Two Sides of Evil **

The grenade shot across the room and landed slap-bang in Jeeves' face, but with the ever mutating of his body and the virus becoming stronger it didn't wound him a great deal, only a few cuts and scrapes and they were already healing when the dust cleared.

Seeing this Claire growled in frustration and sent another two grenades in his direction; the first one hitting in the same place the first had, and the second missing completely; plummeting into a large metal cabinet which exploded sending huge chunks of charred metal everywhere.

Luckily, the flying fragments missed the entire party as they all ducked and jumped out of the dangerous path.

However, the same couldn't be said for Piers' chamber as one of the larger pieces collided into the centre of the glass, shattering it to pieces.

Glass and water spread everywhere covering the three closest the chamber, and finally Piers was free of his glass confines and almost fell to the floor if Chris hadn't forcefully pushed himself in the way.

Jeeves screamed in Arabic at the sight of Piers out of his prison, only Jake and Sherry knowing why, but now was not the time to tell of the imminent dangers.

"What have you done! You stupid girl!" Jeeves continued in, "That man will die out of his controlled environment!"

"What!?" Chris shouted back worried.

"You will pay!" Jeeves shrieked his body contorting again and doubling in size to a colossal height, black tentacles from the Uroboros began to grow and tangle around his form a lot like it had Wesker before he died, and a large red eye appeared on his shoulder like William Birkin's; making Sherry shudder uncontrollably, and with the regenerative effects of the combined G & C-virus' the creature before them was almost unstoppable.

Chris gritted his teeth at the sight, having a small flash back of the volcano from three years ago, he looked so much like Albert with all the tentacles.

At the sight of Jeeves' resemblance to her father Sherry's legs gave in as she tried to stand and dropped to the floor, she felt someone rush to her aid but was too paralyzed with the terrifying memories of her father to comprehend what was happening.

"Sherry! Sherry!" Jake shouted, grabbing her shoulders and shaking. "What's wrong with her?" He asked openly, looking more to Claire for answers.

"Her father... he-he..."

"William Birkin's mutation looked like that." Leon spoke up, completing the sentence.

Jake grimaced looking back to Jeeves, the black vines continued to writhe around his body progressing to get bigger. Next, he looked to Chris who was dragging the still unconscious Piers to the back of the room, Jill was running to Sherry's other side to get her out the way whilst Claire reloaded the massive grenade launcher, and Leon and Ada were stood side by side ready to shoot.

Getting to his feet Jake laughed sarcastically, if this guy said he could transform at will and into anything he desired, this mutation was done on purpose to cause some emotional torment for the group, and it was working.

"You know Jeeves? You're a real asshole."

The dark skinned man smiled from behind the tentacles and laughed darkly, his plan was working they were about to fall apart.

Leon and Ada nodded at each other, their silent words echoing around the room and everyone who wasn't unconscious or having a mental break down raised their guns and began launching every bullet they had left.

Black tentacles and ooze splattered everywhere, but as soon as one vine was destroyed another took its place. The giant red eye rolled around in its newly formed socket glancing at everything but lingered on Sherry every now and then.

The CGT-03 Jeeves thrust one tentacle covered arm into the air at Jill and Claire who stood next to one another at the left of the room; Jill managed to jump like a skipping rope pro, but unfortunately landed as the vine arm went slithering back to its master, resulting in knocking her over, causing her head to smack onto the tiled floor.

Claire wasn't as lucky, and was slammed into the wall immediately passing out after impact, and her body fell limply to the floor like a ragdoll.

Jill sat up groggily to feel a body push behind her letting her rest on their chest.

On impulse her hand reached to the back of her head to feel a warm liquid welcome her finger tips, she kicked herself mentally for not being quick enough, and looked over to Claire who was no longer at her side, and being aided by Leon a little further away.

Sherry could see the panorama before her, but her limbs wouldn't allow her to move not with the trepidation plaguing her mind.

Leon did his best to patch up Claire's wounds on her head with pieces of his ripped blouse, and was shocked to feel something sliding around his waist when he'd almost finished, looking down a slimy tentacle wrapping itself around him. From the corner of his eye he could see Jake battling tooth and nail with four flailing vines as Ada was back flipping out the way and shooting arrows as others set out for her.

Things were looking bleak, for all of them.

Grabbing his knife, Leon began to slash at the thick feeler hoping for release, to be disappointed when each time the knife was retracted to be brought down again, it was already regenerated.

Jake quickly glanced behind him to see if everyone was alright, but found it was an act he soon regretted as the tentacles took advantage of his lost concentration and hit him in the chest, pushing him to the floor.

He sighed deeply at his blunder and got to his feet, it felt like they were all falling apart, especially now he was making slip ups, and if they didn't pull together soon they were all screwed.

Chris looked reluctantly to Piers who he'd propped up in a corner as he pushed forwards with his attack, if this Jeeves was correct and Piers' life was in danger what could they do to save him? He thought of how Piers had saved him all those months ago, and found the strength he needed to jump start his brain into speedily working through the problem in search of the solution.

Jake was tossed aside yet again as his mind wandered to Sherry, he was worried about her mental state, she hadn't moved or spoken for the entire battle. He shook his head refusing to go down without a fight and jumped back onto his feet, at least he didn't have to worry about her getting hurt as much as he did the other members.

"Your efforts are futile, just give up." Jeeves growled from beneath his mutation, the obstinate Jake and his will to survive and protect infuriated him more and more by the minute. He wanted this man dead, whether he be the great Wesker's son or not!

"Give up?" Jake re-questioned with a cocky smile, "Never."

Another deep growl emitted from the creatures throat in response angrily seizing a metal cabinet and throwing it in Jake's direction.

Thankful for his C-virus adaptations he cleanly ducked, missing the assault completely, and let it crash clumsily into the neighbouring wall. Jake wasn't so lucky the second time when a larger cabinet was hurled and wailed into him like a tonne of bricks, and was tossed backwards into Ada.

That was it, everyone was either apprehended hurt or otherwise.

This was the end.

Jake and Ada were both lying downwards folded on top of one another, nobody could tell if they were alive or dead. Chris was shaking Sherry to get her act together as they were the only ones not impeded by this Jeeves. Jill was still out of it from her injury, as was Claire, and Leon was still wrapped in the vines desperately fighting for freedom.

Chaos truly rained in the room, the mutated Jeeves laughed full throated at this and let Leon go but not without a final strike to his chest to knock him off his feet also.

He groaned at the pain through his chest and shoulder, hearing something crack from within, obviously a rib. He heard shuffling of feet and an unfamiliar voice speaking from across the room, and being on his back he couldn't see.

Vigorous blue flashes came and went like lightening, as did a scream of pain, rolling over onto his side he saw a man half mutated in a BSAA uniform standing near Chris shooting electricity from his arm. Leon saw the look on Chris' face; it was a look of disbelief along with relief, Piers was alive but if the man's words were true, how long for?

"Hold... on... Captain!" Piers murmured through the bursts of energy shot at the creature, before charging and shooting a large burst.

Jake jerked up when the wailing of the creature echoed around the room, and pushed himself off Ada looking around to see the other Jarhead electrifying Jeeves.

"What? How did he?" He whispered frowning, watching Jeeves' tentacles melt from around him, and the large eye retract back, revealing a tattered and very war torn body; Jeeves shrunk back to his usual size, and collapsed onto the floor with ragged eerie breathing.

"You... you!" He pointed with all the strength he had to Piers who also looked war torn, "You will die out of that chamber..." His breaths became more ragged, "I have preserved your life Nivans... Is this the way you shall thank your protector and saviour?" He raged with all his remaining strength.

Piers shook his head and smiled, although it was difficult with the mutation ever growing.

"That man... there..." He pointed to Chris, "He is my saviour, not you!" He panted feeling the rage and energy building in his arm.

"Lucky for you it will all be over soon." Jeeves said as he rose to his feet, and began his next mutation.

"Not yet!" Piers roared and let the electricity loose.

The room was a glow with light blue light, everyone shielded their eyes from the powerful rays protruding from Piers.

After, came an extremely loud howl from the enemy who was overwhelmed by the attack, and was being destroyed by it.     

As soon as the electric had come, it was gone again and Piers was gasping for breath, Chris jumped to his side and put a strong arm around his back to help him stand.

"It... is over." Jeeves cried with literal tears.

"Told you so asshole." Jake whispered as he neared the crumpled man, raising his Magnum to his head. "So long Jeeves. Best wishes and all that shit." He smiled, pulling the trigger.

"Piers!" Chris said attentively looking at the soldiers face, and smiling with a glow he hadn't had since the incident. "Are you alright?"

"Captain!" He replied in his strongest voice and attempted to salute, but failed and growled in frustration. It was obvious he was exhausted.

"There's no need for that." Chris smiled, "I'm just happy to have you back." Piers didn't respond, Chris assuming his energy levels were low after defeating that man left him in silence and looked towards the others.

"Claire! Claire! Wake up!" Leon exclaimed to her lifeless form, tapping her cheek lightly.

"Keep away!" She screamed not identifying Leon straight away.

"Hey, hey it's me Leon."

"Leon!" She whispered and smiled as her eyes adjusted to focus on his handsome face. Claire pushed herself from the ground to hug him but soon found a sudden queasiness and pain when she moved. "Urgh... My head..."

"You took quite a very nasty hit to your head." He smiled with a frown, "You not remember?"

Claire shook her head at his answer and gestured to the body on the far side of the room.

Jake was talking to Sherry in a quiet voice away from the others, not listening to anything they were saying.

"Are you alright Supergirl?"

"I... I'm so sorry Jake. He looked so much like my father... I just... froze."

"It's alright." He smiled touching her cheek tenderly. "I'm here."

Sherry smiled and leaped into his arms and embraced him as tight as she could, he was amazing, she didn't know what she would do without him.

"Piers!" Chris shouted as Piers collapsed.

"Captain... the virus... it's spreading too fast. He was right, I will d... die." He gasped before falling unconscious, the happy glow faded from Chris' face as he rested Piers down flat.

"He's alive and breathing," Jill told her partner once she'd crawled to his side and took his pulse. "But, he has a terrible fever... The virus is spreading." She stopped unable to continue, they all knew what Chris would have to do.

Not long after, a small group of the party decided to leave Chris and Jill to look after Piers whilst they went to investigate Jeeves' body.

"He was infected with the new virus?" Leon asked, looking down at the horribly mutilated body before them.

Jake and Sherry nodded silently.

"So Ada, are you going to tell us just who the hell he was?" Leon asked sending his anger towards her, who just smirked coyly and looked away to the sleeping Piers.

"Taaj Anjum... He was the newly appointed leader and heir to the Family, he took over Carla's research after she passed away. He was one of her understudies before she was reborn as Ada Wong. He was a very impressionable young man when he met your father Jake." She smiled and huffed under her breath a little. "He was corrupted soon after, and went undercover for Umbrella."

"Just like you." A gruff voice spoke from behind them all.

Ada spun on the spot, knowing the voice all too well.

"Alex?" Ada asked baffled, it was her boss.


	25. Chapter 25: The End Of The Beginning

** Chapter 25: The End Of The Beginning **

Everyone around the room stopped and stared at the man with the northern European accent, entering from the blown doorway which Chris had entered from.

His long hair was dark brown verging on black and stood proudly at around 6ft2 from what Jake could tell as he wasn't much taller than himself. His eyes were a piercing green, and skin a milky white tinted with a little brown from sun exposure.

The man's clothing was similar to Wesker's Chris thought, having been in all black, but he was a lot more gothic.

Alex's trousers were tight fitting leather, showing off his well toned legs that were tucked into large military boots that ended at his knees, with many buckles.

On his upper half he wore a very dark plum coloured shirt that was open two or three buttons down; showing off his hairless muscled chest, and his coat was a velvet trench in military style.

He was quite handsome; a pretty boy, considering who and what he was.

Immediately Jake grabbed his gun and raised it, smirking.

"Who are you? Dracula?"

Ada smiled and shook her head.

"He is your---" Ada started to be silenced with a raised hand by this new character.

"Uncle, of sorts."

"My... Uncle?" Jake scoffed, looking briefly to Sherry who was as lost as everyone else.

The gothic man looked to Chris and smiled, his teeth were perfectly straight and white, he blinked softly and flicked a stray strand of dark hair from his face before speaking.

"I am Alex Wesker." He waited as sharp intakes of breaths echoed around the room, "I was Albert's surrogate brother... You know of me, do you not Chris? Jill?"

The two were stunned, they had heard of one other remaining Wesker child, but he had stayed hidden for so long they believed him dead.

"Surrogate... brother?" Jake asked sarcastically, though he was curious.

"Your Father and I were part of Umbrella's Project W. Oswell Spencer wanted to create---"

"Yeah, yeah superior race and all that shit. I've heard of it." Jake interrupted, causing Alex to smile.

"Miss Wong was correct, you do have a very feisty personality. You are..." He sighed lightly and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, "Defiantly Albert's son."

"Well no shit!" Jake replied tightening his grip around the gun he held.

"Alex... What are you doing here?" Ada spoke up from beside Leon.

The Wesker child laughed in his Scandinavian accent and looked pitifully at her.

"With Kennedy running around, I knew you wouldn't be able to finish the job... So here I am! Doing it myself, like you suggested." He glowered, eyes turning a menacing red before flashing back to green. "I knew you would fail, pitiful creature! Romancing with him! When there are more important things to be doing." He spat looking darkly at Leon.

"I wasn't going to fail you." Ada sighed in her usual monotone voice, "You were the one who ordered me to watch over Jake and Sherry."

"That was part of your job Wong... not him." Alex laughed.

"The two were fine, if you hadn't ordered me to protect them your job would have been done a lot quicker."

"You know why I need them alive." Alex whispered as he took long strides over to her. "Besides! They were not fine, as you were cavorting around with Kennedy, Miss Birkin was hurt." He got closer to Ada, to the point they were almost nose to nose. "You didn't complete your mission in any way, shape, or form. You know the consequences Ada."

For the first time in Leon's life and knowing Ada he had never seen her looked scared before, but as soon as it came it was gone and a childish smile emerged.

"I do Alex, only too well." She smiled letting it fade into a dark scowl, "But I did my job. If you'd let me carry on, I would have gotten what you wanted. Haven't I always?"

Alex smiled and laughed full throated before looking to Sherry and smiling again.

"I know you Ada, I trained you. Your love for Leon will always hold you back when he is near. You almost died in China by Simmons, because of him."

Ada looked away from everyone and down to the floor, as much as she hated it, it was the truth.

"Look asshole, I've had enough of your---"

"Mmm..." Alex smiled to Sherry, "You smell like cherries. I can see why he likes you." A dark grin passed his face as he waltz passed Ada on route to Piers. "You gave us all a very good show earlier."

Leon snarled having caught Jake and Sherry's performance too, and stepped backwards away from the man.

Sherry gulped and turned a bright shade of red, whoever this man was she didn't like him.

"Hey!" Chris started as the man put a hand on Piers' forehead, "Get away from him!"

"Not to worry dear Chris, I won't harm him."

"Yet." Ada commented with an amused smile.

"That's it!" Jill reared holding a gun up, aiming at the man's head. "Step away now, or I swear I will blow your god damn brains out!"

Alex sighed and shook his head, and in a flash he was standing in front of Jill, and placed one hand around the long barrel of her rifle, his eyes glowed bright green and bent the barrel upwards to the ceiling.

Jill gasped in shock at the sudden sight of him before her, then at her twisted rifle, which was now useless.

"He moved just like... like Albert." Jill commented, stunned.

Alex smirked and looked towards the floor, again diving his hands into his pockets, looking like a naughty school boy.

"I have Ada to thank for that."

"Ada?" Leon asked quietly, feeling somewhat betrayed, hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes, she has been nothing short of marvellous over the years. All the virus' produced by Umbrella and all the other subordinate companies, she has obtained for me to continue my ground breaking research." Alex smiled proudly, "My Organization has stolen every one of Albert's research, and improved it tenfold."

"Organization?" Leon asked, he knew he'd heard of that somewhere before.

"I feel I have said too much." Alex pondered aloud before his eyes turned red and looked to Ada. "Nevertheless, this conversation is beginning to bore me. I need the new C, that is why I'm here."

Jake growled deeply, his Uncle was there to steal Piers; the new strain of C.

"Well you aren't getting it." Jake smiled and took steps to cover Piers. Out the corner of his eye he saw Chris frown not understanding what the underlying problems were. "Explain Sherry."

"Piers has the new C, Chris... This man wants to take Piers." She told like Jake had said.

"Hmph, thank you for ruining the mystery Miss Birkin." Alex huffed shaking his head, "The man before you does contain the new strain of C, if I am not mistaken Chris he injected himself to save you, and now he is out of the controlled environment Taaj created he will die." He smiled coyly.

"And let me guess," Jake started. "You have an environment just like it in your lab, to save him, right?"

Alex smiled and nodded.

"You have seen right through me Jake. Yes I do have a very similar confinement for Mr. Nivans, otherwise he will die and the virus in its beginning form along with him. Once he mutates completely he will be useless... Unfortunately, I cannot have that."

Chris gritted his teeth and looked to Piers whose veins were getting darker by the second, as the mutation was running amok throughout his body.

"Why does it have to be a controlled environment?" Chris asked angrily.

"It's fairly simple, at a low temperature the Virus does not mutate at a high level, therein slowing down the process and maintaining the subject for longer." Alex smiled sadly. "I know you don't want Piers to die Chris, and I know you don't want him coming with me... But you cannot have it all ways, so choose! He dies here or survives for a little longer with me."

"Either way Piers dies!" Sherry shouted, "And if he goes with you, you'll extract the virus and make it stronger."

"There are no grantees it will be stronger, my Cherie."

In silence everyone looked to Chris, this really wasn't a matter for anyone else to decide, it was his.

"Chris?" Sherry called from across the room.

"I would rather him die in my care." Chris spoke up, "Even if he does turn into one of those monsters, I would rather kill him myself than him die by your hands." Every word was spoken with the upmost respect and pride, notable as the Captain he was.

Alex smiled darkly and laughed in the same manner, he was amused by the man who had killed his 'brother' not so long ago.

"Redfield, how do you think you would stop me?"

Jake gritted his teeth and went in to intercept Chris' words.

"In every way we can, asshole."

A chorus of 'we will' swept through the room.

"Even you Ada?" Alex asked with a frown, receiving a curt nod. "After all these years, you decide to go against me to throw your lot in with them?"

"You need to learn that I will never play by the rules."

"Damn right!" Jake hollered with a frown and pulled the trigger on his handgun.

Alex flew out the guns harmful path towards Piers, in the blink of an eye he was holding what looked like a syringe and lurched it in to the unconscious man.

Sherry also raised her gun and fired at the man, but it was too late he had already stole the sample and fled towards one of the doors for escape.

"Until the next time, Ada." The man winked and vanished, his super human speed giving him the advantage.

"Shit!" Chris cursed loudly looking towards his downed comrade, and how his appearance was changing quicker than before.

"The sample he took wasn't big enough for him to adapt it." Ada explained monotone, "He needed the whole body to experiment on this time."

"There isn't time for this." Sherry snapped from beside Claire, "We need to get out of here."

"That will be tough considering Nivans' state." Ada replied calmly, "He doesn't have much time left, it's better to put him out of his misery before he turns."

"I know that." Chris bellowed, "Everyone leave."

"Chris?" The two women closest his heart started.

"I will follow... I just..."

Everyone nodded in silent understanding and made way to the closest door, arms wrapped around the injured to help them leave.

"He'll be fine." Jake whispered to Sherry as they left, he could tell she was tense and upset. "Piers was a good man, but nothing can stop the mutation... You know that."

She nodded silently and held his hand tightly.

* * *

"Captain?" Piers croaked eyes closed, with the last of his remaining humanity.

"I'm here Piers." Chris hushed kneeling next to him and holding his human hand.

"I... I'm sorry for what's happened... and... all you've gone through... But... Please... Shoot me while... I'm... Still... Human... I don't want... to die... As one of... those... things."

"Piers." Chris whispered shaking his head, not believing what he was hearing.

"Please... Captain!" The man shrieked with all his might as pain surged throughout his entire body.

"I'm sorry... Piers." Chris whispered again, as he squeezed the man's fragile hand in one last shot at showing his love for the brother and comrade he was about to lose, again. "You will always be remembered as the brave soldier you are." He said sternly, tears wisping down his rugged face.

"Thank you... Captain." Piers murmured with a delighted smile and lay there deathly still for end.

* * *

A single shot rang throughout the halls in the lower facility, and the whole party including Ada looked downwards in sadness.

* * *

It had been almost a week since that incident, and now that she sat with Hunnigan in her office at the DSO re-telling the drama and horror, she realized how much she loved Jake and the others.

Hunnigan had given Jake, Leon and Sherry time off to recover from the hell they had endured in the Middle East once they returned, and even though they had all disobeyed orders they were congratulated on their efforts and able to keep their jobs.

Sherry sighed as she sat back into her seat, the black car she'd owned for a long time, and looked over to the passenger seat to see Jake looking pensively at her.

"Was she tough on you?" He asked with a smirk.

Sherry shook her head and started up the car, her mind was riddled with the next task at hand.

"You're worrying about it already, aren't you?"

"You know me, Jake." She smiled at him, "I always worry."

Jake nodded also smiling and settled down into his chair to let her drive without hassle.

He stared out the window for the entire ride back to her apartment, it was the first time he'd ever been to 'Proper America'; the place was packed with hustle and bustle of people in their normal everyday lives; almost naive to the risk of another outbreak like China or Raccoon.

Soon he started to muse in his head about how nice it would be to have a life without a worry or care, at that moment he realized it was fate that had brought them together, all of them: Claire, Sherry, Leon, Chris, Jill, Helena, Piers, even Ada.

They were the ones who were made to protect the world from hellish creatures brought about by his very Father and the other remnant companies of his demise. They were there to protect this primitive way and balance of life, it made him smile proudly.

"Thank you." He whispered to the window.

"What?" Sherry spoke in a soft voice, confused at his words.

"You made me realize how strong I can be... Even at my weakest, you made me a better person. Thank you Sherry... Thank you for making me fight for the right cause, for making me fall in love with you, now I have something real to fight for."

Sherry slammed on the breaks and looked at him.

Jake frowned and looked in the side mirror for on coming vehicles, thankful it was a desolate road. He was about to spout his mouth off but she spoke first.

"I love you Jake." Sherry whispered as happy tears rolled down her face, her hands going to cup his cheeks and pull him into a sweet kiss.

"As the world crumbles, you'll be in my arms, right?" He smiled back, she nodding.

"Our next Chapter?" Sherry smiled.

"Alex Wesker." Jake smirked.


	26. Chapter 26: Just A New Day

** Chapter 26: Just A New Day **

A dark scowl creased his clean shaved face as he struggled not to scratch the constant tickle being created from the tailored suit he wore watching as the men and women cavorted about the lavish rooms.

He didn't understand why he was there, nobody knew who he was accept the usual gang; who were nowhere to be seen, in fact nobody could know who he was, which gave him a great idea. His trademark smirk blazed on his face and the glint of genius in his eyes, he made his way to the door at blinding speed, he almost made it to the front door when a vice like grip held onto his wrist pulling him back into the main building before he could protest.

"Where do you think you are going, Mr. Muller?" Hunnigan asked angrily, receiving a cold shrug from Jake, she then shook her head and walked away, leaving him in the empty conference room.

There was no way of leaving, obviously.

Standing in the empty room he felt like a mannequin in a shop window, swiftly deciding upon finding the bar after suppressing his thoughts. _'Might make things more interesting.'_ , he continued to think glumly, and for the second time began pushing his way through the finely dressed to a perfect high-end oak bar with a French bar tender flinging a dishcloth over his shoulder.

"Err… Jack Daniel's on the rocks…" He answered finally, after deciphering the man's words. _'God damn fabric!'_ Jake thought enraged as the wooly material rubbed against his bum cheeks, agonizing his already itchy parts.

His face contorted into a pre-sneeze, and nodded to the bar man in thanks as he set the drink down before him. Cautiously, Jake looked behind him to see if anyone was looking, _'All clear'_ he mused smugly, before reaching down to the itch and the other to the glass of liquor.

The itch was getting more and more irritating, driving him mad! In one swift movement his fingers made contact with the rough trouser material, his skin just below it, fingers twitching to the problem he managed one stroke when his hand were slapped away, causing him to choke on the whiskey and spit it everywhere.

He didn't even have time to put his glass down, wipe his face, or catch a glimpse of who was dragging him, he was too busy concentrating on not tripping over his own feet.

"Hey! Hey! Wait a god-damn minute!" He roared making a few people turn their heads, I mean he was hopping out the room on one foot.

The people started to thin and he felt the cool night air and light rain on his face, the person dragging him slowed down letting him regain control over his feet.

"Sherry?!"

"Shh!" Came her response, as she continued to drag him further into the darkness around to the back of the marble building and into a small crevice in the wall.

"Sherry!" Jake whispered, "What are you doing?" He muttered in an even lower tone poking his head out to look at the surroundings, which was difficult considering she was pushing him backwards all the time.

"I just wanted to… You know…" She smiled seductively and pressed her lips to his, her hands wandering up his chest, slowly rubbing as she went. All Jake could do was moan into her mouth at the sweet kiss.

What felt like a blissful eternity later, footsteps in the gravel approached them, but being carried away in their personal heaven didn't notice until the person had to clear their throat making their presence known. The two jumped apart and flew into battle mode; each with a knife and gun in hand.

"Caught like a deer in the headlights." Chris chuckled adjusting his tie staring at the two with an amused grin, "It's a good job I came out here instead of Leon, you know how he gets."

"Hmph." Jake smirked thinking about it, fleetingly reminiscing about the last few months since the Middle East and how Kennedy had hated his and Sherry's relationship.

"It's about to begin in there, we need you inside." Chris continued before walking back the way he came, hands in pockets and head held high.

The death of Piers effected him badly but never let it show, unless in the presence of Jill; in fact he was more empowered to bring all evil in the world down, as if he was trying to redeem himself though he didn't need too.

"Alright, we're coming." Sherry smiled, putting her gun and knife away into her garter belt, like Ada had many times and looked back to Jake.

"After you Supergirl." He said huskily holding his gun free hand out to take hers.

"Alright, Superman."

Jake frowned at her reply and began protesting all the way into the building; it was his nickname for her, she couldn't steal it!

All Sherry could do was laugh at him, the dark scowl etched into his brows made him look even sexier than normal, every now and again she'd stop in mid step and plant a light kiss on his soft lips; not only to shut him up but just because she wanted too.

Once the pair reached the inside of the large mansion, the halls were emptying and the people flooding into the meeting hall taking their places at the sizeable round oak tables. One large oblong table stood at the foot of the great room with 4 seats, two occupied by the leader of the BSAA and the other of DSO.

Sherry and Jake nodded to Chris and Hunnigan as they passed; their seats being at one of the tables closest to the front, sharing with Leon and Helena.

"Where's the others?" Jake whispered to Leon as they settled in, meaning Ada, Jill and Claire.

"Jill's up front with Chris and Claire… she's running late."

"And Ada?"

Leon huffed and turned his head toward the ceiling.

"Disappeared…"

"What?!" Jake choked, almost falling off his chair.

"Sorry… What I meant to say is, she always 'disappears' when there's a social convention she should be at."

Jake sighed and shook his head, _'Just like her.'_ , then remembered Sherry telling him something from Leon about Miss Wong, but regretted not listening 100%

Waiters came to the tables once everyone was seated, bringing bottles of champagne and water, leisurely filling up the glasses then departing leaving everyone in anticipated silence.

"Thank you all for gathering here at this crucial time," Hunnigan spoke slowly looking around the room at everyone. "You know why we are all here and what we represent."

Jake frowned and looked to Sherry for answers; he didn't know why they were called there.

"I am Ingrid Hunnigan leader of the DSO, these are my associates Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine of the BSAA, and Claire Redfield of Terra Save."

Again Jake frowned, Claire had suddenly appeared as if from nowhere dressed in a stunningly bright red dress that complimented her hair.

"Some of you will already know that the Bioterrorist threat has not been silenced as of yet, our teams have worked hard in the Middle East some months ago to eliminate the newest and latest threat only to be re-handed a new one. One, that has been so old, and undetected to any of us." Hunnigan spoke calmly, taking her time to keep her words constant, fluid and powerful. "I have brought you here today to brief you all on what we know of this danger waiting to happen… And I know all of you are wondering why I asked you to dress especially for this occasion?"

95% of the room nodded.

"Two months ago under the blazing sun and desert many miles underground near Egypt, there was a man who strove to protect this world from the bioterrorist threat, and died in doing so… An incredibly brave young man full of honor and valor, his name was Piers Nivans."

Jake watched as Chris clenched his jaw at the mention of his name, and his partner Jill put a hand over his to give him strength.

"In memory of him this night we will give thanks to him, and honor him as the brave soldier he was with a formal dinner and verbal tribute." Ingrid nodded and gave Chris a solemn look, which he returned with a kind smile. "But, before we celebrate that great soldier, we must get down to business… The newest threat to our world: The Organization."

* * *

Jake wasn't sure how long they'd been sat there, and had counted at least 100 people in the room, and from what he could tell they weren't the normal public.

He laughed at himself, how could these people be the everyday Jo-Public when they were listening and talking about BOWs, Zombies, firearms, DNA and the like? He shook his head and tried to concentrate, just as Claire bowed to Ingrid and stood shakily.

"Thank you Miss Hunnigan. I am Claire Redfield part of Terra Save. We are a Medical group who work alongside the U.N. World Health Organization and other Medical functions around the world. In light of recent events, the stronger waves of Outbreaks we have been called to other parts of the World to give extra kinds of aid to other associations; for example, the NHS in the United Kingdom." Claire took a small breath and clenched her hands tightly together, "I am here tonight to inform you that we are offering more support to the BSAA, in hope that some of our Medical troops would join alongside their teams to deliver more anti-virus and vaccines to the suffering world." Claire spoke with a nervous edge, looking from Chris to Sherry and then to Leon.

"Miss Redfield if I am not outspoken," A man in the audience started, "Did your 'Terra Save' not cause an outbreak in one of the Airports near Harvardville?"

Sherry's small intake of breath and sighed, catching Jake off guard as he really wasn't listening to these debates, he was just there to sit and look pretty - _'well, handsome'_ he smirked.

"The incident at Harvardville Airport was caused by a mad researcher, we were trying to stop him." Claire smiled sweetly before turning to her brother.

"I am Chris Redfield, one of the founders and Captain of the BSAA..." And that was the point Jake sighed, rolled his eyes and turned off for the rest of the briefing.

"Jake... Jake!" Sherry nudged and nudged angrily, finally getting his attention in the end as people burst into hushed conversations between themselves, whatever had been said got them worried from the hushed notes in the room.

"What is it Supergirl?"

"You didn't listen to a word of what was said, did you?"

"I did... The redhead was on about medicine supplies, and a guy over... there!" He pointed, "Asked why she caused an outbreak in an airport or something, and the main Jarhead agreed to have Terra Save build some sort of alliance with them." Jake stopped half asleep, and looked Sherry in the eyes and smiled. The look in her eyes told him everything, she hadn't seen it coming, he did listen - admittedly half arsed.

"You just saved your ass there Muller." She scolded with a small tap on his thigh beneath the table, Leon catching it out the corner of his eye.

Jake shrugged it off, he was tired and hadn't slept for days due to his and Sherry's vigorous bedtime antics, and just wanted to go to bed for a change.

His eyes were half open when the food arrived, miniscule hors d'oeuvres that wouldn't satisfy a hamster greeted him; a tiny biscuit with the thinnest piece of sashimi salmon he'd ever seen, topped with a slither of avocado and sesame seeds. The others were topped with a carved pickled plum instead of avocado. _'Damn that's one sad looking plate.'_ He thought sleepily as he picked one of the tiny hors d'oeuvres pieces up and stared at it.

"You're supposed to eat it." Chris commented from across the table, after finally taking his seat with the rest of the group.

"You can hardly call it food." Jake whined un-amused observing the tiny thing, next shoving it down the hatch in one large mouthful. "Mmm... Not bad." He murmured ignoring Claire and Jill as they sat in the empty chairs next to Chris.

"The Organization hasn't made a single move in months!" Jill whispered to a new man who sat in Leon's place as he went to the bar, "We aren't sure what they are planning."

"I see, I see..." This man replied, his voice was deep and croaky he was an elderly gentleman and rather large too, hairs protruded from his grizzly white beard and moustache, wisdom and heartache behind his bright green eyes; he reminded Jake of one of the men he used to work for back in Edonia.

"On that note Miss Valentine..." The man resumed looking around cautiously, lowering his voice even further. "I may have a few leads you and your team may need to know about."

Instantly, Jake's head snapped in his direction, but it seemed nobody else heard this man speak other than Jill. "Albert is alive."

"What!?" Jill and Jake chimed loudly.


	27. Chapter 27: Things You See In A Graveyard

** Chapter 27: Things You See In A Graveyard **

"There has been a man sighted in Germany, being transported about in a wheelchair, blonde and very tall when he stands, his skin charred in places." The Scientist Carl told the 8 of them.

"That doesn't tell us anything Mr. Smith, there is a very small if not impossible chance of Albert's survival after the volcano, and missiles. Not to mention the fact that you seem to have no solid evidence." Hunnigan replied calmly with a sip of tea.

"You must believe me," Carl Smith pleaded. "He's only been sighted where the exact locations of old Umbrella laboratories were… and unless you believe in ghosts…" He grumbled as he filtered through his brief case, "Here is your damned evidence."

Jill gasped first raising a hand to cover her mouth, Chris clenched his fists at the images of the man thrown onto the table.

"It… It can't be." Jill whispered as a tear dripped down her face, remembering all those horrid memories of her capture.

Jake was confused, feeling hollow inside; he'd never seen his father before, and if this indeed was Albert Wesker, it was the first time he'd seen him in his life.

The chiseled handsome face, slicked back blonde hair and redder than red eyes, his pale skin was blackened in portions due the burning of the volcano. This man was his father? He looked more like a monster.

"It… It is still… Not enough evidence." Ingrid stammered.

"What the hell more do you need Hunnigan?!" Leon shouted across from the long table they sat around; four on each side.

"If that's not Albert Wesker, it's a very good double!" Jill retorted irritably.

"They are just pictures. For all we know this is some cybernetics trickery from The Organization."

"It's him alright…" The husky feminine voice came from the door.

"Ada?" Leon questioned seeing her figure slide in through the small opening in the door like a cat on the prowl.

Sherry saw Mr. Smith tense up at the sight of her and thought it odd, and nudged Jake's leg lightly as to not catch any attention, finding it surprising that Jake smirked and nodded; almost reading her thoughts.

"Don't trust him." Ada said frankly through dark contorted eyebrows, referencing to Carl.

"Wha--- What do you mean?" The man responded nervously, getting to his feet.

All eyes were on Ada now.

"He's part of Tricell."

Everyone's eyes darted back to Mr. Smith, and Chris spoke first.

"Is this true?"

Carl slumped back into his chair and nodded solemnly, only Jake was left in the dark with this.

"What's this… Tricell?" He asked.

"It was another pharmaceutical company like Umbrella, but dabbled in other industries; natural resources and shipping." Chris explained rubbing his stubble slowly, Jake moved his head up and down in acknowledgment. "Your father poisoned the Africa branch along with his accomplice and head of the company, Excella Gionne."

Sherry frowned, something wasn't adding up.

"This is a trap?" Sherry asked not being able to hide the concern in her voice.

"No, I came here to help you, to warn you - the defenders of our Earth." Carl spoke gravely. "You have saved our planet, over and over again and now we need you once more…. The two biggest threats to our civilization are coming into play."

"You make it sound so, dreamy." Jake snorted. "Defenders of the Earth? Who are you trying to kid?"

Both Jill and Claire nodded.

"The kid's got a good point." Chris agreed.

"I can understand why you don't trust me Captain Redfield, but I am no longer with Tricell, not after Africa…"

"He's working undercover." Ada butted in with a deep scowl, her hands twitching for her gun.

"And where is your proof Miss Wong?" Hunnigan asked with an equally deep scowl.

Jake could see Ada gritting her teeth under her oh-so perfect façade, but she smiled pushing her discomfort away and shook her head, replying; "None."

Hunnigan had made her point, Sherry knew that, and as much as Ada and Mr. Smith had black crosses in their book, his story was more convincing, and with more evidence.

Sherry felt sorry for Ada, she could feel her sincerity and knew of Leon's complete faith and devotion to and in her, which made things difficult.

Ada no longer worked for The Organization or Umbrella, in fact she worked for nobody; just herself these days; still striding for her ultimate goal (- whatever that was), except for helping The DSO and The BSAA out when she wasn't AWOL; Ada would be gone for weeks at a time, nobody, not even Leon knew where or what she was doing.

"How did you acquire these pictures?" Helena asked from Leon's side, it was the first time she'd spoken all night. Since the death of her sister and the fall of Simmons her strategy's in life and work had changed completely, she didn't run into things head first without thinking anymore, and was quite the opposite, she would sit back and calculate.

"I-I have a few friends in the field who are w-watching for possible… i-incidents."

Jake frowned at the man's words, to the untrained ear the sentence would have sounded perfectly normal, but Jake was far from being normal.

"You don't sound too sure." He spoke up.

Jill looked to him and smiled lightly, had she picked that up too?

"I'm not sure what you are implying, Mr. Muller."

"Well," Jake started with a smirk, stretching out cockily. "You hesitated more than once when you spoke…" Next, he moved incredibly fast, bending over the table to look Carl in the eyes. "And why would you have people all over the world, waiting… for, 'incidents'?" Jake finished with a sly smile, his smirk widening. He could always tell a man's soul and emotions through eyes, and this man was good, very good at concealing all emotion and thought, he was so hollow.

"We've been on high alert since the recent activity in China, and Middle East."

"Fine." Jake answered slowly, being pulled back into his seat by Sherry.

* * *

"Leon, you know Ada was telling the truth." Sherry said as she handed him a cold beer back at her pristine apartment.

The conference with the ex-Tricell employee ended with Hunnigan arguing with Leon about the truth of Ada's words, Chris and Jill batted for both sides; believing both of them, that is until they had more solid evidence to support their theories.

The DSO members were dismissed and told to await further instructions, as Hunnigan was going to get her best people to analyze the photo's.

 _'Shit's gonna hit the fan,'_ Jake thought thoughtfully as he sipped his beer looking out the window at the sleet; The Organization were dormant, or so they thought and were on high alert to be shipped out immediately to eliminate the problem as soon as it arose, and now the man who abandoned him and his Mother before birth was wheeling himself around like a bad stink. _'What the hell am I supposed to do?'_ He thought anxiously, Hunnigan wouldn't put him up against his own Father, he'd be a liability. _'Hmph, to her I'd be a liability. Why would I go running to Daddy, when I want to kill him myself? Argh, after what he did to Mom? Damn, surle---'_

"Jake!" Sherry shouted angrily as he was zoning out and not listening.

"What!?" He shouted back.

"I was asking if you believed Ada or that creep Carl?"

Her beautiful eyes were so passive all of a sudden as she waited for his answer, blinking slowly like stars in the distant night sky.

"Yeah… Ada. That Carl… there was something amiss with him, like he knew what our ---"

"Reactions would be?" Leon finished for him. "He wasn't afraid."

Jake rubbed his free hand over his shaved head and looked to Sherry sitting in front of him on the opposite sofa, next to Claire.

Soon a long silence consumed the room, as they all thought of the possible outcomes.

"Who'd go after who?" The ex-Merc finally spoke after a long 20 minutes of contemplative thinking, looking automatically to each of them. "Meaning, would The BSAA take after, Alex… or my old man?" Jake lowered his voice as he asked the second question, "And us, who would we go after?"

Leon sighed, almost knowing this question was coming. He couldn't blame the kid, he was obviously curious about his father, if the shoe was on the other foot Leon would be.

"Our main objective would be The Organization. Chris would want to take care of Albert…" _'Again.'_ He added silently.

Sherry nodded, as much as she would love to kick Albert Wesker in the face for all the pain he'd caused her and everyone else, especially Jake, she wouldn't be comfortable with putting him in that situation. _'How would Jake react to meeting his father?'_

"Don't worry, Jake." Claire spoke up, "I'll be with Chris the next time, I could give Albert a message? If you want… If… It is him."

Claire's words lingered in the air, nobody commented or moved.

"It was a stupid idea, I'm sorry!" Claire huffed feeling a little dejected.

"No Claire don't say that, it's just a lot to take in at the moment. Plus, what would I say to him?" Jake laughed, "I hope you burn in hell?" He smirked raising one eyebrow, "Oh," He laughed sadistically, "He did burn."

Everyone smiled at this, and swiftly changed the topic to whatever popped into their heads as long as it wasn't work related.

* * *

Some days later from the initial meet with Carl Smith the photographs had been checked and verified, and an urgent meeting was called later that night.

Hunnigan sat both DSO and BSAA members down at another long table resembling that of a buffet table, in a highly polished wooden room, decorated with one the finest computer systems.

Jake thought it must have been one of the higher classed meeting rooms, as seen as a 3D hologram of the DSO logo was revolving in the centre of the table. He took the time to quickly glance at everyone filing in, everyone from the usual crew was there except Ada and Helena.

"What's the low down?" Leon asked straight away once everyone was comfortable.

"We analyzed the photographs Mr. Smith gave us, it took us a few attempts because the image was set quite far away, and the pixels were a little shady." She explained and took a breath waving her hand in front of her to the hologram, changing it to a scanned copy of the photo's. "This is the original imaging from the images," She sighed, and waved her hand again to reveal a full 3D hologram. "We managed to create this from the various pictures provided, all at different angles…" The blue-ish hologram swiveled on the spot, "It has been confirmed from our specialists, they are 95% sure that it is, Albert Wesker."

"He was blown to pieces." Jill stated quickly in a daze. "And burnt to death."

"Yes he was, but the data matching and our resources to analyze it, say that he is walking the earth… so to speak." Hunnigan replied quietly.

Sherry had never seen Hunnigan look so sad before, she guessed it was natural considering Albert was the worlds number 1 threat for such a long time.

"And the plan of attack?" Chris demanded without hesitation, almost jumping from his seat.

"We don't have one yet Chris." Hunnigan replied weakly, "I called you all here to relay the information."

The answer was pathetic.

"And you called us here just for that?!" Jake snapped with a frown. "If we don't have a plan you could have called and told us over the phone."

Sherry grimaced as she looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with her boss or her hot headed boyfriend, because he did have a point, but she was her boss. However the more she thought in split seconds, she remembered it was unlike Hunnigan to call them into the office for a short amount of information.

"Do I have to remind you that I am your director Jake? I do not have to explain myself to you or anyone but the President of the United States! You are dismissed Mr. Muller!" She ordered raising her voice to a shout and pointed to the door.

This was bad, Sherry frowned darkly once Jake had slammed the door she too was getting annoyed with her boss, there was no need to go off the handle like that, he was only asking a question.

"Miss Hunnigan if I may." Sherry began as she got to her feet, looking as angry as a wasp. "Jake only asked you a question, and on behalf of him and I'm sure everyone else in the room! He has a very, good, point!" And with that she speeded out the door and slammed it shut in the same manner Jake had.

Hunnigan's already deathly pale face went an even whiter shade as two of her best agents walked out because of her.

Ingrid's gaze dropped to the wooden table, after a while she could hear shuffling in the room as people got up and left, only when the door closed with a soft whoosh of air did she look up.

"What's going on Hunnigan?" Leon asked, taking her by surprise.

"Leon… They all left because of me?"

"Yeah, you were kinda pointless today." He nodded with his words, being the honest man he was. "Jake had a good point, but you snubbed him… badly." Leon chuckled.

"It was wrong of me to do that, I know."

"So why did you? I mean you know Muller, Hunnigan, his temper would destroy you in a second if you riled him too much."

"I… I don't know, Leon."

Leon grinned painfully, something was wrong, normally Hunnigan was strong and knowledgeable.

"What's going on with you today? Why did you call us here for nothing?" He pursued getting increasingly worried.

"I'm not sure." She replied honestly, looking him in the eyes. "Since I received the images from the analysis department I haven't felt right, sick if I'm truthful. The thought of having not one but two Wesker's on the planet is more than sickening, it's… terrifying. And now we have the proof, I'm not sure I can handle it." Ingrid paused and took hold of Leon's nearest hand. "I'm making mistakes that I never made before, like just."


	28. Chapter 28: Love Will Tear Us Apart

** Chapter 28: Love Will Tear Us Apart **

Days later nobody but Leon had heard anything from Hunnigan, even then he never spoke to anyone about what she had said to him. It was on the 5th day; almost a week later, they were called for a conference call via computer. Hunnigan obviously didn't want to enrage Jake or Sherry again.

The large laptop screen Jake and Sherry shared was taken up completely by 6 small images; the BSAA & DSO.

After an hour they said their farewells and closed the laptop, Jake scratched his head and stretched backwards, he was pissed. Sherry could tell by his body language he disagreed with not one but all the things Hunnigan had said.

"Why can't I go after Albert?" He spat angrily, turning his head at break neck speed to look at her.

"You heard Hunnigan's reasons Jake…" Sherry whispered looking at the floor, scared to look him in the eye.

"Argh, great! Even you're taking her side!" Jake yelled at the top of his voice, springing from the chair to pace around the living room.

"Jake just calm down. She's just thinking of your---"

"Mental state?" Jake snarled, "That I'll join the 'Dark Side', because Darth Phaders my damned father!?" He continued mockingly.

"She doesn't know that! Does she?!" Sherry retorted getting hot with anger, she herself knew he wouldn't go running to Daddy but what about Hunnigan? She couldn't be sure.

"Fuck this! I knew you were on her side!" Jake bellowed with a hint of sadness.

"This is pathetic!" Sherry replied with even more rage, "Just because I can see both sides to this damn coin you think I'm against you! You are being totally irrational and senseless, Jake! Hunnigan wants to keep you safe! Just like I do!"

Jake nodded in a condescending and sarcastic childish way, waving his hands in the air.

"Whatever."

Sherry was too annoyed to continue the conversation further, so without a word she stomped into the bedroom to keep away from him.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Sherry asked worryingly as she reappeared some hours later, seeing Jake tapping away at her laptop at high speed with an amused grin on his face and an official Top Secret DSO page on the screen.

"Hacking into The DSO." He said plainly, watching her expression change from the corner of his eye, smirking all the more, "Changing the message to the Jarhead."

Sherry shook her head furiously, she'd thought he might try something to meet Albert but this, this was over the top. AGAIN.

"I know you want to meet him Jake but this is crazy, we have our orders!"

"They haven't been finalized with Jarhead yet." Jake replied, his fingers typing without looking at her.

"It doesn't matter if they've been sent to Chris or not! He still knows about it! Don't you think he'd find it strange that our orders have been changed so suddenly! And to YOUR advantage!?"

"Chris won't think about that Supergirl!" Jake replied casually with a shrug of the shoulders, "All he cares about is about murdering the bad guys."

"You have no idea what you'll be getting yourself into!" Sherry carried on ignoring his nonsense, her voice getting louder and louder. "We spoke about this earlier! Hunnigan doesn't want to put you in that position!"

"I have no idea, huh? That man is my Father, Sherry!" He pointed at the computer screen. "I have to know what he's like! Even if he is bat-shit crazy!"

"That man is unbelievably dangerous Jake! You think you're strong! He's 50 times more stronger than you! Who knows how much stronger he's become since surviving what Chris and Jill put him through! And I will not put you in danger! I don't care if he is your Father!" Sherry yelled uncontrollably.

"You do not decide if I put myself in danger…" Jake quieted, his face turning cherry red in anger. "This is my damn choice!" He shouted finally, his voice resounded in the various mugs in the kitchen and empty vases around the living room.

When silence settled he continued to tap on the keyboard, concentrating on trying to keep his anger at bay, finalizing the 'New orders' and pressing Enter.

It was done.

"Get out." Sherry said sternly seconds after he pressed for the go-ahead, her gaze all the time glued to the floor.

"Excuse me?" Jake asked quietly in awe.

"I said… get… out."

Jake got to his feet quickly and walked over to her, his eyes wild with panic, his hands going out to touch her only to be pushed away forcefully.

"Go!" She screamed, finally staring at him.

The last things he saw in her beautiful blue eyes was a deep pain, a pain that he'd caused.

He felt so ashamed, he grabbed his gear from the countertop and left.

He realized as he walked through the apartments stairs, and down to his motorbike he'd gone way too far, but so had she?

Sherry had, had a Father, even if he had been distant because of his research, she'd been able to see him now and then, but Jake? Never in his life… Didn't she understand that he needed to do this? Not only for himself but for his deceased Mother.

He wanted some kind of revenge. Was it so hard to understand?


	29. Chapter 29: Germany Calling

** Chapter 29: Germany Calling **

She stood in the deserted airport, feeling more alone than she ever felt in her life.

Everyone she loved had left her, a deep pang in her chest made her feel sick as the frog in her throat threatened to jump out once the tears had threatened her sight.

Sherry's blonde hair swayed in the light breeze that swished in from an open window near her, her hair caressed her cheek as if trying to give her comfort at one of the loneliest times of her life.

Why had Jake left her?

It was her fault.

She made him leave...

It was his fault.

After the argument a few nights ago when Sherry had ordered Jake to leave, she got news that Jake had carried out his plans to go to Germany, the place the BSAA were going to being dispatched to.

Subsequently, not long after the orders had been changed, Jake had fled the country, Hunnigan's leading computer scientist realized a glitch in the new plans she'd made, and tracked it back to Sherry's computer. Needless to say the DSO were furious at Jake's actions; the switching of direct orders against the DSO and government was highly punishable, and they would be going after Jake today, just after she escaped the country.

"Jake..." Sherry whimpered sadly pushing back the annoying tears that made her eyes itchy madly, the emptiness taking over.

She knew she'd made the right decision, she thought just as Claire's voice echoed in her head, " _You LEFT the DSO!? For HIM!",_ the ringing in her ears were painful as her friend shouted. _"What are you thinking, Sherry?"_ Claire asked, words resounding as the image of Leon came to mind, his face angrier than a wasp.

 _"You make your own decisions Sherry,"_ He'd commented trying to keep his voice calm. "... _But leaving your job for Muller is one of the worst things you have EVER done."_

 _"I know you have your own mind Sherry,"_ Hunnigan had started to say with a sigh, _"You are one of our best agents, you are strong willed and magnificent... But the fact you knew about Muller's plans and were going to keep it from us, does not excuse you from punishment..."_

 _"I'm leaving for Germany in the morning."_ Sherry told to Claire just before she left her apartment, the night before. _"I love Jake more than anything in the world, and I will not let him die by Wesker's hands... or let him die alone."_ She whispered as she shut the door on

her best friend, secretly hoping she would come after her to give some comforting words or a goodbye hug; but nothing came.

She had pushed them all away, everyone that mattered, and for the first time in her life she was running from her duties, running from her friends that she called family, running from the lingering punishment that would be arriving at her home today.

Thankfully, she knew what Jake's plans were and knew where he would be; she would go to him, and pray he would forgive her; they would take down his Father, together.

* * *

"Fuck this place is strange..." Jake muttered to himself as he walked through the small German town alone, looking through the shop windows as he passed seeing delicatessens he'd never seen before; things cured in ale and beer, huge sausages hanging from meat hooks and freshly baked bread in odd shapes.

"Damn, I need to get out more." He smirked as he mused.

He continued to walk through the almost dead town to the hotel he'd booked, right under the DSO's noses, he was too clever to stay anywhere near where they'd planned to send Redfield and the Jill lady, so he chose 10 miles away from the original destination.

As he walked, taking in the surroundings Jake noticed a gang of men standing outside of what seemed like an abandoned pub, annoyed to find them glaring at him making him incredibly suspicious, _'Just what are they starin' at?'_. He thought glaring back.

 _'Never mind those assholes,'_ He thought fleetingly, _'Probably ain't used to seeing foreigners around here…'_

Quickly, his attention sprang from the men to a large structure in the background, behind the town. _'Damn, would you look at that.'_

One monstrous conical shaped building stood in a sinister way, miles from the town, he couldn't be sure if it was a Nuclear power plant or just a normal power plant, it was hard to tell from so far away.

However, the one thing he was certain of was that it had once belonged to Umbrella. It didn't matter how long it had been there, the unmistakable logo that had long been faded by nature was still striking to his eyes if not to anyone else's.

He was in the right place.

About half an hour of wandering around the town lost, he finally found the hotel, which looked more like a badly converted WW2 asylum than an Inn.

Whilst he checked in at, 'Das glückliche Ferien inn', that roughly translated into 'the happy holidays inn,' he asked the owner about the power plant not far from their location and about its association with Umbrella. The conversation ended quite suddenly with the owner looking very fraught and startled by his questioning, hastily changing the topic to the Weisswurst and Frankfurter at this time of year, it confused Jake greatly.

Soon, the man showed Jake to his room, changing it from the most dirt cheap to the most finest priced after his questioning, and wouldn't charge him a penny extra than what he was originally going to pay. Even though Jake couldn't complain he was curious about the sudden upset he'd caused by bringing Umbrella into the conversation, and why plying him with a better room would do anything.

He was confused again.

"Premier room they say?" He sighed to himself looking around the shabby room, "Don't wanna know what the room I was originally going for looked like…" He muttered,  slinging his bag onto the floor by the grubby bed with a clunk from his guns, and looked out the window.

The place was a ghost town.

In a way, the desolation of the place reminded him of Edonia, unexpectedly he felt home sick, but was swiftly pushed out his mind when he spotted the group of men from before standing opposite the Inn, talking to one another looking up at each window - as if searching for him.

"Argh," Jake sighed, "I really don't fancy any trouble today." He smirked, putting his hands together pushing them inside out to crack his knuckles.

* * *

Sherry kicked herself mentally for not being prepared for the trip, not learning any German or taking any guide books with her, and zero at all to translate.

The escape of the USA had been so sudden she only packed one set of spare clothing and underwear, thankful for remembering to take her personal guns with her; as she'd had to leave the DSO ones at her apartment the day she left.

 _'They can find them when they come for me.'_ She thought sadly.

To her surprise, Leon pulled some strings to let her fly with her own arms, it was thanks to him she'd made it to Germany hassle free. Her adopted Father, there for her until the end.

"And again he could lose his job because of me." She whispered after setting off in the German taxi to the middle of nowhere, the only thing she'd managed to pre-prepare before she left America.

Leon had been so angry with her, yet he'd disobeyed Hunnigan - again, to get her out of the country. The more Sherry thought about it the more she was confused and upset.

Was she an FBI case now? She had taken part in cyber warfare, after all; hacking and sabotaging the government was a federal crime. Was she a refugee? Running from the serious crime made against the government? If she was they'd hunt her down for the rest of her life.

What had she done?

What had THEY done…

Sherry stared out into the land of Eastern Germany near the Baltic Sea in the Wanger region, and even though East and West Germany had reunited many years ago from the Wars, fall of the Berlin Wall and Zombie outbreaks it was still lesser populated than the West making everything seem very barren. Only the odd farms and holiday resorts occupied the great open expanses, and even those were terribly shabby.

* * *

"Hey… Hey you, dame…" A thick German accent in bad English called from her dreams, and a hand gently pressing onto her arm making her jerk awake.

When she opened her eyes she found they'd end their journey and had finally arrived in Weissenhäuser Strand some countless hours later; the very place Jake had set up camp.

Awkwardly, Sherry managed to thank the driver and pay him with Euro's she'd exchanged in the airport, and was now prepared for the hard part; finding the hotel Jake was in.

Even though she'd known the whereabouts of his ventures she hadn't a clue the place he'd reserved, so it was all down to a door-to-door search.

"Shouldn't take too long." She smiled to herself as she watched the taxi disappear down the road.

* * *

"Wesseker See?" Jake asked the old lady again, not really sure if he'd heard her correctly due to the language barrier.

"Wesseker See." She nodded.

"Talk about irony…" He commented looking to the Power Plant in the distance, "Danke." He thanked her, letting her waddle off back to her shopping.

Wesseker See was the place which the Power Plant was situated he'd found out after questioning a few willing residence of the town; it had been a nature reserve many years ago, but had been ruined completely by the rule of Umbrella.

An especially kind elderly gentleman had taken Jake back to his house that he'd owned for over 70+ years, and showed him pictures of the Lagoon before Umbrella.

It was nothing short of beautiful, even through the images that were faded and black and white, the scenery was picturesque; poppy fields to the north, lavender fields to the South, a fishing shack or two and a beautiful river flowing into it.

This man had never-ending tales of angling there as a child and up through to his twenties, and of meeting his true love there, and of how she and his family died.

Jake was wounded deeply that once again, his father had destroyed and taken more innocent lives.

A small outbreak of what he assumed was the T-Virus struck the town just after the Raccoon City incident, and most of the towns people had died gruesomely. The old man cried as he told the stories, Jake asked him to stop numerous times as it was such a painful memory but he wouldn't stop. People around the area never talked of it, and he was glad to finally let go of all the hell he'd endured to this young foreign stranger.

Once the old man had told of his stories Jake left with a heavy heart, how could his Father have done all this? He knew it wasn't just Albert's doing, _'…that Spencer guy was the founder, but pops was the main guy for a long time… Damn! This is fucked up.'_

* * *

"God damn!" He whispered angrily to himself when the door knocked around 1am, "What the hell is it?" Jake asked rudely upon opening it after finally beginning to dose off.

"Du ar Jake Muller, ja?" The hotel owner asked looking sleepy.

"What of it?" Jake asked dryly with a scowl, showing how un-amused he was to be disturbed at this time of the morning.

"Err… A Miss Beacon is hier to besuchen you, herr." The man explained, using the best English he could, but even so Jake still couldn't understand.

"What?" He questioned sharply with an annoyed grimace.

" A Miss Birkon is hier to besuchen you, herr."

Jake just blinked instead of replying, his mouth gaping open trying to figure out what the guy was telling him.

"Ah, du Ausländer ... Ich werde einfach schicken sie hier." The man sighed, before walking back down the small hallway to the staircase, and out of sight.

Jake frowned all the more as he became increasingly confused at the man's actions, and irritably slammed the door loud enough for the rest of the lodge to hear.

He barely made it back to the bed before another knock came, his face turned beet red at the third consecutive knock and considered ignoring it, but more intense knocks came giving him no choice but to answer it with one of the angriest faces he could conjure.

"WHAT NOW?!" He shouted as he opened the door, flabbergasted to find a flushed faced Sherry standing in the door way, with a large bag in hand and frost in her hair.

"Supergirl?"

Her eyes went wide at the sight of him, not believing she'd finally found him. It had taken more hours than she'd have liked, or wished to remember.

"Jake!" She screeched with happiness, flinging herself into his arms. "I didn't think I'd ever find you!"

"Supergirl?…" He whispered questioning in disbelief, into her hair as he held her tight.

"What are you doing here?" He continued to whisper as he held her evermore firmly, thinking how much his dreams had come true again. He didn't like the way things had ended in the US, and would've done anything to have her with him _. 'God must really love me today.'_ He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesseker See, Germany - Is an actual real place, I found it by accident while researching things on Germany and maps for this Fanfiction. I changed a few things about Germany as it isn't real life Germany after all; still Resident Evil world. Wesseker See, is actually a nature reserve. Wiggled a few things around to suite the story, so please no hate or accusing of racism or whatever people see these days :)


	30. Chapter 30: Death Comes Reaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains quite high violence and brutal parts! It may be upsetting for some readers!

** Chapter 30: Death Comes Reaping **

Jake and Sherry were happy to be reunited again, but Jake couldn't help but feel totally responsible and guilty for Sherry resigning at the DSO.

He stood and looked distastefully at his reflection in the grubby mirror and grimaced, the weather had been quite bad since Sherry arrived so they'd decided to wait until it let up before checking out the lagoon and Power Plant.

As he stood in the run down bathroom he thought about everything at blinding speed, Albert, Alex, Sherry, Chris, Jill and himself, they were the main parts to this story now. All intertwined in a fatal web.

Fleetingly, he thought about Chris and Jill, where were they? Had Hunnigan told them to go after Alex anyway? Something in his gut told him she had, although he'd tampered with the plans, Hunnigan had always had faith in Sherry so she would leave her to it?

"Who knows…" He whispered shaking his head as he flung an off white coloured towel over his shoulder, and took one last look at himself, mainly at the scar running down his face.

"JAKE!" Sherry called from the other room. "We've got trouble!"

Jake almost knocked the door off its hinges as he stormed out to her half naked.

"Look!" She said pointing out of the only window in the room, and had taken cover under it.

He did as she said, and peered around the side, being careful to keep as much cover as he could behind the dirty rose patterned curtains. 

"Ah shit, not even two days peace?" He questioned rhetorically as he smirked seeing the group of men from before, only this time with machetes and guns. He witnessed as they were knocked the owner of the hotel out with the butt their gun right outside the hotel steps.

"Looks like we got some company!" He sang watching as they filed into the building. "Better gear up!"

Sherry sighed and rolled over the bed as her equipment was over the other side of the room, she placed her gun holsters on her arms and looked at Jake smiling broadly.

"You gonna fight with no pants on Jake?"

He frowned and looked down shrugging, he was only wearing boxers; really tight black ones, and didn't realize how much they showed off his package until he glanced down.

Unfortunately for him he looked down at the wrong time, discovering something hit him hard in the face. He grunted in discomfort pulling the material away seeing it was his black denim trousers and Sherry giggling with a blush.

Sherry mouthed 'Sorry' at him and watched with innocent eyes as he dressed, quickly finding herself in awe of him when gunshots and screaming were heard from below, she snapped out of it and frowned in anguish; the men were on their way up, and hurting the innocent while doing it.

"What do they want?" Sherry asked in a hushed voice as she jogged over to Jake who had now taken cover on his knees behind the bed near the window.

"Hell knows, I just want to kick their asses for causing trouble to these people."

Sherry continued to watch him as she took place next to him, the way his muscles flexed as he reloaded and checked his gun, the concentration on his face as he did it, the way his brows knitted together as he grimaced.

"What are you looking at?" He asked fiercely, feeling her eyes bearing into him from the side. He waited for an answer but put a hand over her lips before she could speak because he could hear the men down the hallway, and their room was the second on the floor.

Seconds later the door was kicked in with around 6 men waiting to move in, but discovering the people they were looking for began a heavy assault.

One after another they shot at the spot Jake and Sherry's heads had been before they ducked.

"One… two…" Jake counted to three when he predicted they would run out of ammo and have to reload; beginning to shoot back with force. He and Sherry were more than skilled with their firearms unlike the gang that had decided to attack them.

Jake concentrated his shots to the head while Sherry concentrated on their torso's, so that when one assassin went to his knees in pain Jake would shoot them in the head with a callous leer.

Needless to say it didn't take long for them to beat the group down within minutes and only one remained to which Sherry shot in the chest and waited for the last shot which didn't come. Instead, Jake vaulted over the bed towards the man, kicking the gun away from his reach and stooped down to grab him.

"Right asshole, you're coming with me." Jake seethed through his teeth angrily, grabbing the man by the arms tightly and dragging him into the room.

"Jake! What are you doing?!" Sherry exclaimed with worry.

"Questioning him! Go see if they have information on 'em."

Sherry nodded and ran out the door to the corpses and began her search, to find nothing but ammo and small knifes.

In the meantime, Jake had been tending to the wounded bandit patching him up haphazardly as he didn't want the man alive for any longer than he wanted, in seeing this Sherry told him she would go and see if anybody below survived the attack and if they needed medical attention, she would help.

Sherry made her way down the worn carpeted steps to the first floor and saw blood everywhere, it was seeping out of the rooms and splattered up the corridor walls.

As she walked into the first room tears came to her eyes; a family with children had been slaughtered mindlessly, hesitantly she checked for a pulse on all of them with no luck, _why?_ She thought to herself, half their heads were gone.

The second room was the same except the people had been slashed with a knife as well as being shot, a deep pained sigh came from her mouth as she continued to walk through the hall with a unfathomable guilt panging in her gut.

These people died because of her and Jake, more innocents dead for no good reason.

Everybody on the first floor was dead.

Thankfully on the ground floor the managers wife had come to after being knocked out like her husband, but the sight of the blood, gore and bullet holes frightened her into shock.

 _'At least she's okay…'_ Sherry thought enduring the horrible sights as she walked past more rooms with the departed, almost all had been beheaded, there was no way they could be alive so she moved on.

The last room she was overwhelmed with happiness; from what she could see from the bullet holes it had been barricaded on the other side and people were talking in scared hushed voices from within.

* * *

"Scumbag!..." Jake yelled, "Fucking talk!" He continued, glaring at the man with a smile on his face, raising his fist to punch him. "Best talk before I beat it out of you."

"…"

"Fine." Jake said with a smile then landed a powerful blow absurdly hard on the man's face near to the jaw, almost dislocating it. He heard him grunt from the pain and smiled darkly, all those years of being a merc had been close to being forgotten while he was with Sherry, but now they were as clear as day he hadn't forgotten the techniques to torture someone.

"You got one more chance to talk asshole… So what's it gonna be?" He asked with very little sympathy… and no answer.

Jake grabbed him by the throat forcefully and began a choke hold around his neck whilst raising his other fist and began hitting him, soft at first but gradually getting harder.

Blood was pouring from the man's nose and white froth was forming around his mouth as he was starved of air, considering this, Jake let go and sat back on his legs watching as the man gasped for oxygen coughing.

"You gonna talk yet?" Jake asked once more, again nothing more than silence came but the strong intake of breath, he sighed and held the man's throat again but in a light grasp. "You came in here, attacked and killed people! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"…"

An angry growl came from deep within Jake as he was starting to really lose his temper, and the man smiled even broader, however, the smile was soon wiped from his face when Jake ripped the bandages from around the mans waist and rammed two fingers from his free hand into the man's wound and began twisting them around.

The male wailed in agony as Jake pushed his fingers in deeper, the squelch from the blood was sickening but nothing compared to what he'd done over the years as a Mercenary.

Jake was patient and gave the man time to talk even though he maintained his silence well.

After a few more seconds, Jake removed his hand from around the man's throat and then his fingers from the hole and callously wiped the blood all over the man's leg, and stood.

"Tell me why you're here." He demanded with a swift kick to the man's groin, causing him to howl louder, his German accent emphasized more. "I said…" Jake repeated with another vicious kick to the area, "Why…" He kicked again, "Are you…" Another kick, "Here!?"

Jake was surprised he remained in silence even though he was sure he'd turned the man's scrotum into pulp.

"Man you are really! Startin' to piss me off!" Jake growled standing back and wiping his forehead on his arm, his eyes passing over the bathroom and the sink then smirked. "Come on asshole, time you cleaned up."

Grabbing the man by his hair Jake dragged him like a lifeless doll into the bathroom, and put him on his knees before the sink and slowly reached for the plug bunging it up and then started the hot water.

The bowl was steaming; the scolding water misting up the mirror and the bathroom in turn, he heard the man squeal under his breath - he knew what was coming, and tried to struggle beneath Jake's deathly grip on his head.

As soon as the man's face crashed into the water he screamed into it, almost drowning himself from the searing pain, bubbles formed around his cheeks and his body thrashed trying to escape.

"You gonna talk yet?" Jake asked disgustedly once he'd yanked the guy from the water, his own hand had been scolded a little from the man's thrashing but didn't care.

Again no answer, this time only because the man was struggling to breathe.

"Alright, alright… I'll give you a few more seconds… I'm not like you." He whispered in the attackers ear pushing his face into the porcelain sink slightly, "I can give a man a chance… Instead of murdering carelessly."

"… Hinrichten du..." The man blurted milliseconds before Jake went push his head into the water again.

"You wanna say that in English dickhead?" Jake replied with an evil scowl, pulling the man around to face him.

"...En... english? ..." The man asked frowning slightly, obvious he wasn't fluent in the language, but Jake stood by and gave him time to find the words. "Ex... execute... you."

Jake scowled looking to the side for a moment, before looking back not totally surprised by the sudden truth.

"Well, no shit Sherlock. Who sent you?"

The now red faced man shook his head, even he didn't know who his client was triggering Jake to growl in frustration not believing the assassin.

"Tell me who sent you!" He roared grabbing the man by the scruff of the neck, and pulling him into mid air with one arm while punching his stomach over and over.

"We not know who, or why! Just money!" The man pleaded and screamed as Jake went in for another punch to the gut. The man literally cried and wailed as Jake broke bones making sure they pierced his organs. " BITTE! NIEN! BITTE! BITTE! NEIN!"

"JAKE!" Sherry screamed from behind him, staring at the scene in horror and quickly dived for his right arm, "What are you doing?!" She yelled into his ear as he growled more trying to shake her off. "Stop it! JAKE! STOP IT!"

"Let go of me Sherry!" He snarled.

"He may be the bad guy Jake, but torturing won't help anybody!" Sherry still yelled heatedly as she unrelenting clung to his arm. "He is telling the truth! He doesn't know who sent them!"

The shouting wasn't having any effect; Jake wasn't having any of it, and he shook and shook but she wouldn't let go. His face was bright red on the cusp of turning purple through anger and persistently stared at the bloody wet killer wanting him to suffer.

"He killed innocent people Sherry! This is what he deserves!"

"He was sent to do this Jake! Look at his eyes! He's telling the truth!" She reasoned, trying to protect this murderer because her conscious was telling her to do so, and to her surprise Jake's fist slowly began to relax and went limp, folding his arm back down to his side unmoving in Sherry's cold hands.

He sighed angrily.

"See it this way Supergirl, his wounds won't keep him alive for too long anyway." He whispered to her with a cold glare, then stooped in front of the man he'd dropped. "You sure you're telling the truth?"

He nodded promptly, Jake smirked and nodded.

"I believe you man..." He said standing back up to his full height, glancing behind him out the corner of his eye to see Sherry standing with her arms now folded eyeing up the man, her gun holstered. "I really... do."

Her gun was an easy target and with his reflexes it was even easier job to grab, nobody had time to talk or blink, the trigger was pulled and the man slumped to the side dead; his brains blown all over the neck of the sink.

"Jake!!!" Sherry whined in a disapproving tone, "You could've just let him die!"

But Jake just shrugged it off handing the gun over, smiling widely enjoying the moment a little too much.


	31. Chapter 31: No Light

** Chapter 31: No Light **

The sun above was high in the sky blinding them a little as they rode on towards the lagoon; the soft crunching of ice and snow beneath the horses feet was soft and delicate adding to the beautiful surroundings. Small tufts of grass protruded the icy ground in places as it struggled for sunlight. Beams of rainbow tinted light melted patches on large rocks when breaks in the clouds lazily appeared, however, the peace was soon disrupted by Jake sighing heavily.

"What is it Jake?" Sherry asked over her shoulder as she had taken point.

"Seats rubbing my junk..." He mumbled while standing up slightly in the saddle trying to rearrange his parts with no luck.

Sherry couldn't help her mouth twitching into a large smile and a laugh even though she tried hard to keep it in; the expression on Jake's face was too amusing to think about feeling any empathy, and once again for the third time that day the absolute nightmare of the mysterious gangs attack was forgotten... Just for awhile.

Jake on the other hand felt differently but didn't want to voice it, the attack and slaughter messed him up inside. He was so angry and upset, new emotions he never felt before burned in his chest. Violent anger hot and white, like hell had driven a stake through his heart. _'Like when I saw Sherry strapped to that table with Jeeves...'_ It was the same anger and pain.

He thought about it more in depth, when he was younger none of this would have affected him; he was on the other side, the one who killed, the one who assassinated people in war and terrorised them, and taught to lose all emotion.

Jake back then, was cold and emotionless... but this, he looked around, his world now, the person he was now... was totally different; killing zombies and BOW's who had no soul, basically no brains, no humanity and were dead... it wasn't right, but it was okay, he was fighting for something good.

He felt sick at himself, remembering those days when he would do anything for money, absolutely anything - like the party who attacked them. He sighed, being thankful he'd never slaughtered minors or families; only the people he was ordered to, bad people or what his country believed bad.

In his sights Sherry rode her horse gracefully, every now and again taking her hand from the riding strap to flick her shimmering golden locks from her face.

"Sherry..." Jake whispered into the soft breeze, again being entranced by her beauty even from behind, and continued to think of how he became the person he was today, riding that horse on the icy grounds because of her: Sherry, the soul person that had saved him from himself - the old nightmare, the thing he never wanted to be again.

Throughout China he felt himself want to be protecting Sherry and helping, wanting to do the right thing, instead of whatever he fancied, like the loose cannon being made a puppet of by the generals and whoever he worked for in the Mercs. He'd changed because of her, he wanted to be the man he always dreamt of being, and now he was.

Protecting the innocent, righting the world, banishing evil with a beautiful woman at his side.

He grasped the reigns tighter as the chaffing prolonged and contained the growl in his throat and looked to the sky, and roared startling not only the horses and Sherry but the birds and wildlife around them.

* * *

She blinked delicately looking up at the sun as it was soon covered by huge storm clouds one big cumulonimbus after another, soon the bright crisp sky was gone and only storm clouds remained. Jake mumbled in the background as the heavens threatened to open, as his horse was still rubbing him up the wrong way. As much as she loved the man not far from her, he sure was annoying her with the constant moaning.

"Aww shit..." Jake proceeded to mumble.

"What now?" Sherry asked brows knitted together and a monotone voice, making it obvious she was sick of his complaints.

"It's about to rain Supergirl... that's what." Jake replied sharply, his mood lower than before and immensely irritated.

"We're out in the middle of nowhere, and that Umbrella plant doesn't seem to be getting any damn closer! We haven't even seen sight or sound of this Lagoon people have been talking about!" He raged, stopping his horse jumping off it furiously to shove a hand straight down his trousers, breathing a sigh of relief as he softly grabbed his manhood and massaged it and the scrotum for relief of the soreness.

Sherry sighed and smiled once she'd turned around on her horse that had also stopped, burning a rather dirty image into Jake's mind of the reverse cowgirl position. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, walking over to her with both hands now at his sides.

"Your balls any better?" She asked with an amused grin, puckering her lips slightly waiting to kiss him.  
                Jake didn't answer just stared into her fascinating eyes until they were face to face, his arms reached out for her then stopped suddenly. The love and affection was gone in an instant and he looked sharply away.

"Wh----!" Sherry was about to ask what on earth was he doing, she wanted her kiss but Jake delayed her with one finger pushed over her lips.

"Mmmm!" She hummed trying to say his name, to watch his head shake in silence.

Sherry watched in silence with deep confusion, what was going on.

Everything was silent around them, even the horses it seemed had stopped breathing, then it clicked she noticed something off about it. When things became deathly silent it usually meant danger, and Jake was probably trying to listen for it.

"Something's out... there." Jake said in a quiet voice wincing trying to pin point the direction but as fate laid the law, the skies opened and the downpour started.

He knew it was something large, almost as big as a horse he reckoned but now was not the time, it was getting dark due to the forecast and reaching 5pm in the evening, it was only going to get darker.

He thought quickly and rationally about the situation; they couldn't head back to town, they'd been travelling all day to get this far, if they found a shack they would stay in it, otherwise, they would have to travel on. ' _The plant shouldn't be that far now? Could it?'_ Jake wondered, as the rain became heavier and cold settling into his clothes and skin.

"Move round Sherry." He ordered her quietly, watching as she turned on her horse to a normal riding position again, then he too mounted it.

"What are you doing?" She asked again confused, but not complaining to have him so close.

"We need to get out of here quietly, and two horses would make too much noise. You aren't going to like my plan but we leave the other as bait Supergirl."

"What about the owner?" She protested in a soft voice almost inaudible over the rain.

"They know where we are going Supergirl, they probably think we won't come back anyway, but when we do return we can pay them for their loss... I think it's more important right now to see what we're up against out here." Jake spoke fluidly filled with much thought.

He felt Sherry nod in front of him, and flex her muscles to grab her pistol, making sure she had a tight grip of it in case the ride got a little rough.

Jake took hold of the reigns and nudged forwards closer to Sherry so she was completely supported by his chest, and even through their rain soaked clothes they could feel each other's heat, and with that he clicked his feet in to make the horse move slowly away from the other one at a slow trot, thankful for the rain masking the horses footsteps.

Jake's horse, the one they left behind didn't even notice its passengers had left them and were now 50 feet away from it, it seemed happy to graze the snow and bits of grass unaware of the fate that would probably come for it sooner or later.

Sherry silently said sorry to the horse as the distance between them increased until it was so far away in the distance it had become a blob in the far-off darkness.

The haunting sounds of rain and virtually nothing else was disturbing, a chilling panic set in to the pair, Jake could sense something hiding in the darkness of the trees and shadows but didn't know the direction of where it was, or how many there might be.

Sherry hadn't spoken since because she was keeping a keen eye on the surrounding area.

It wasn't long before they were in total darkness, no street lights, no moon, no anything; even their tiny flashlights attached to earpieces wouldn't penetrate this darkness.

Just as Sherry was feeling another mild panic attack coming from the darkness, Jake shifted to his left digging something out of the pack on the horse, and cracked the long plastic tube in front of her. A low green light emitted until he shook it vigorously making the light vibrant and tossed it as far as he could into the distance.

Sherry felt for the glow sticks and grabbed a couple herself attaching some to her new utility belt, one much like Jill's. She cracked one and held it tightly in her hand breathing softly at the little light, feeling a little safer already.

"It is a little unsettling out here isn't it, Supergirl?" Jake whispered in her ear, lingering there to breathe in some of her scent. She nodded silently, leaning in to him more.

"Just keep your focus, ya' don't want whatever's circling us to have the advantage when it finally attacks..." She nodded again straightening up.

"You see that light I threw over there, that's where we're going." Jake explained quietly, even though she knew he just wanted to make her feel a bit safer. "When we reach that I'll pop another one, they go out after 30 minutes so we're covering our tracks as we go."

* * *

"I've been watching them for some time now." She remarked dryly to her handsome prince on the phone.

"Why?" Leon asked, slight annoyance in his voice. "Is this where you've been for god knows how long?! Monitoring?"

"I can't let the two kids get mauled by the undead can I?" She asked dryly with an amused smile, the rain dripping down her porcelain features and off onto her tight leather trousers. "It's my duty"

"Your duty?" He continued on, trying to press information out of her.

"Leon... He is not far away from where they are, there are traps set out for intruders. They're our friends and comrades... I don't want to see them hurt as much as you do. I know this man well enough, to jump in if need be." She murmured off thinking if Albert would be the same.

Would he have changed much since the last time they convened.

"Why!" Leon shouted to her.

"Because, Leon... I'll see you... On the other side."

"ADA!?!" Leon roared down the phone as it went dead.

* * *

Sherry and Jake had been trekking for more hours throwing glow sticks out into the shadowy darkness, reaching the spot and repeating the process. The time had to be near 8:30pm and there were no change in their circumstances, nothing had attacked them, and as far as Jake could tell they weren't being followed by the creatures anymore. That or they hadn't gone and his ears had been deafened by the sound of rain and thunder. He knew his body was numb from the freezing temperatures, he was just glad that the rain hadn't turned to snow.

Another half an hour passed until a gentle sound of water lapping reached their ears, it was soothing compared to the unsettling nature that was upon them.

"A bay?" Sherry asked loudly over the rain as thunder clashed above, striking in an ominous colour.

"No. The lagoon!" Jake replied loudly holding onto the reigns slacker than he should have.

"It's so dark! I can't see a thing!" Sherry shouted again as another loud crash above them sounded, "Even with the flares!"

"I know." Jake muttered behind her sensing something unusual, but he pressed his heels gently into the horse once again and they moved closer to the water's edge. Most of the lagoon was surrounded by large amounts of ice due to the cold spell Germany was having, along with large trees and bushes; the majority of the lagoon was now hidden by this vegetation.

"Look there!" Sherry pointed, making known a small gap of dirt that bordered the water edge to the greenery in land so the duo could make their way slowly around.

"The plant must me straight ahead, Jake!"

He nodded in response although she couldn't see and pulled the reigns hard right, the horse silently complying into a slow trot.

"I don't mean to alarm you Supergirl, but if we weren't being followed before, we are now." Jake mentioned in passing as if it was no big deal, nudging his heels and squeezing his thighs tighter and harder into the horse urging it to move faster on the tiny path before them.

Sherry didn't have much time to think or speak as the horse sped up to a full gallop in the almost pitch black, the only light was coming from the streaks of lightning, and they had a couple of flares left which were being kept for an emergency.

Soon she found herself starting to worry about what was following them, she was uneasy at the prospect of stopping suddenly to find themselves surrounded.

In the distance a large building began to appear clearer; the huge conical piece of concrete, and soon the Umbrella symbol huge and looming in front of them, and as the lightning struck the top of the power plant she knew this was not a good idea.

The horse showed its concern at the last strike of lighting and reared hard knocking Sherry right off and into the mud with a loud splat, she yelped as she hit the ground hard causing Jake to look back in panic.

He pulled the lead to the side trying to make the horse turn back, but instead it stood on its hind legs just as it had moments ago, knocking him to the ground also, however lucky for him he managed to fall onto concrete blocks instead of mud.

"Hey! Supergirl! You alright?" Jake yelled to Sherry over the rain and lightning as he saw her slowly crawling onto her front, a large rock sticking into her back. "Oh shit, hang on." He yelled, getting to his feet hastily.

Sherry gasped for breath waiting for him to come to her aid, all she could feel was the pain and cold, but soon she was gasping from the pain and relief of her skin healing once Jake had pulled out the incredibly sharp rock.

"Thank you Jake..." She breathed, taking his hand to stand up remembering the first time this happened, and at how freaked out he'd been. "Are... are we still being followed?" She asked wiping the rain from her eyes.

"Not sure." He replied looking at the surroundings suspiciously, "There's something in the water."

Sherry turned looking into the dark, unable to see whatever Jake could and squinted, before her she could just make out a pair of huge eyes in the darkness in the middle of the lagoon, staring at them, huge glazed almost red... dead eyes.

Unbeknown to the pair large things snaked their way through the wet grass en route for them.

"Forget it, we need to go." Jake grumbled, getting sick of the rain and cold.

Sherry screamed just as Jake walked two feet from her, large slimy tentacles grabbed at her legs pulling her to the ground as one large tentacle slid around her waist attempting to pull her into the lagoon, its suckers hurting her skin.

Lightning flashed once again overhead, giving Jake a short amount of time to see what had caught Sherry, and was unbelievably taken aback to see a huge Octopus sitting sinisterly in the lagoon waving it's half rotting tentacles around, the suckers oozing what looked like black blood.

"You ain't gonna believe this!" Jake yelled as Sherry's screams stopped, she'd taken action with her stun rod.

"It's a giant Octopus!" He continued as a huge amazed smile wound up on his face, "You gotta see this!"

"Jake!" Sherry shouted angrily, "A LITTLE HELP!?"

Jake cursed under his breath, his expression changing back into the cold soldier everyone knew, and grabbed his machine gun swiftly jumping over the tentacles that bound Sherry, and began shooting at the thinnest part he could without hurting her.

The undead creature splashed around in pain, making small waves as its body parts were severed, black fluids spurting everywhere.

"Argh!" Sherry growled as she was dropped back onto her feet, the tentacle that held her shot to pieces laying on the floor, the decaying of its flesh sped up and began to dissolve before them.

"I can't believe this!" She exclaimed taking hold of her pistol tightly. "A sea creature in a lake?!"    

"Lagoon." Jake replied quietly as he reloaded, backing up the waters bank a safe distance away from the small Kraken, offering a helping hand to Sherry once he was reloaded.

"Uh, Jake!" Sherry yelled again once he'd turned his back, causing him to growl in anger.

"What is it now?" He asked angrily over his shoulder, but before he could receive an answer he was thrown into the air by a powerful strike to the back of his legs and spine.

"Whoa!" He yelled as he was caught just before hitting a tree by a large slimy tentacle, lightning cracked in the sky illuminating the lagoon once more, showing the infected Kraken for what it really was; angry and hungry, it's freakish beak turning into something Jake hadn't witnessed before.

The small Kraken began to shake causing small waves in the water as its beak began to crack loudly, it's 'underside face' splitting into four, then humongous fleshy tongues with claws on each end came flailing out its mouth pointing skywards before turning their attention to Jake, still stuck in the creatures tentacle.

"Oh shit." Jake said aloud as the tentacle began to reel him in, into the open infected jaws of the small kraken.

"Sherry!" He roared, as he grabbed a hidden knife from his boot and began slashing at the thick tentacle that held him.

"I'm working on it!" Sherry shouted back, she was fraught trying to find her gear that had fallen off her horse not too long ago. "Plaga! Type 3!" Sherry whispered to herself, excited as she finally found the things she was looking for.

Promptly she loaded the best grenades into her launcher... aim... and fired.

Jake closed his eyes and covered his face from the icy blast that hit the creature, he could hear the limb freezing as the nitrogen spread, but it wasn't enough and kept on reeling him in.

He went to shout for her to keep firing but she was already on it, and the creature was bombarded with 40mm Nitrogen rounds.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted his face dark with anger, the tentacle had frozen solid around him, so he kept pounding at it, hoping it would shatter and release him.

"I'm almost out!" Sherry started as she made her way to him, the Kraken arm had still not shattered and held Jake in close range of its new enhanced mouth. "Do you have any ammo for this?!" She asked him as she watched him struggle with his fist and knife.

"...Sherry this thing is gonna eat me!" His frustration and agitation showing at his helplessness.

Sherry nodded and grabbed her shotgun, and began at the weakest point she could see; shards of frozen skin and muscle were flying all around the two.

"Oh god! Finally!" Jake exclaimed with deep breaths, after another few rounds of ammunition was wasted on the creatures limb.

"We need to get out of here Supergirl... You know I don't like to turn tail and run... but... fuck this."

Sherry had to agree, there was no way they could take this big thing down without supreme firepower, so she grabbed his hand and ran in the direction of a path she'd seen whilst looking for her guns.

The large Plaga Octopus glared at them as they made their getaway, still flailing its tentacles in panic and what Jake would assume was pain. _'Could that thing feel pain?'_ He thought with a frown _, 'No... It's dead, only cares about feeding...'_

Jake shook his head to rid himself of the ridiculous thoughts, which only brought him back to the moment, _'Wesker'_.

Within a few moments Sherry and Jake were safely away from the lagoon and the monster, and were heading through dense forest to a path Sherry had seen not long ago.

Jake sighed internally as his lungs and body still felt like they were being constricted by the mammoth Octopus, ' _Why had Umbrella even tested a virus, no, a parasite in another creature other than a human?'_

At long last the path the blonde had seen revealed itself; tall ancient looking pillars poked out of the water, some broken some almost completely intact, the path was built just over water, and looked that rugged and cracked it must not have been used in a very long time and been built in the early 1700's.

Jake threw his last glow stick out at the opposite side of this small bridge to find it clear of Zombies or any other malicious creatures, only few bushes and trees greeted them.

"Shall we?" Sherry asked, making him go first.


	32. Chapter 32: Via The End

** Chapter 32: Via The End **

"I would've brought my swimming gear had I known we'd be paddling to this damned place." Jake moaned aloud as his fingers clamped around the metal chicken wire fencing that surrounded the entire plant, both their eyes dripped with the rain that hadn't so much as paused since earlier that day.

Before the two, lay a huge crater in the earth; the plant situated on the edge of the lagoon, whilst various rooms made of concrete showed dotted all around the place. It was obvious some kind of catastrophe has happened many years ago that had led to the destruction of the ceiling to the site; almost all the ceilings had fallen in.

Most the rooms were laboratories, a good portion of them were still somewhat intact, what with the large to medium sized specimen tanks, some broken some not, walls still lined with bookshelves full of books, and glass ware on the countertops, as well as black blood stains across the floors and walls, which were still obvious even in the flashes of limited illumination from the lightning.

The two had come off the path to see what lay beyond the wire fencing, and had plodded up a very steep muddy bank to get where they were now, their boots were caked in mud and minor slush from the heavy snowfall that hadn't been washed away yet.

The rumble of thunder sounded and another lightning flash above, again striking the top of the plant giving a small amount of light for them to see their surroundings better; they were more than half way around the complex, and Sherry could see a set of dangerous looking stairs that had no railings or underneath to them, in fact they looked like they were floating in the inky darkness.

"There! Jake! Stairs!" She yelled as she pointed, and he nodded in acknowledgement. "Come on!" She continued to yell over the deafening weather, letting go of her hold on the fencing.

Jake also let go of the fence and followed closely behind her, watching as she put one foot on the mud before screaming on impulse, falling over, and sliding down the muddy bank, stopping only when her legs came in contact with the old mossy slabs of the path.

Jake hurried after her, sliding down the mud like a pro on two feet, like a surfer riding a wave, and the mud beneath his feet kept building up the more he slid, creating a tiny mud avalanche.

"You alright?" He asked jumping the last foot to her side, holding out a sodden wet hand to help her up which she took gratefully.

Sherry nodded thanking him silently as she stood, feeling disgusting with the sloppy brown stuff coating her legs and backside, sensing the coats of mud bead off her and onto the already soaked floor.

As she let go of Jake's hand to brush some of the mud from her legs she was caught off guard by the clicking sound of hooves on the stone path, and a large puff of breath, immediately she turned to her right to see the new monstrosity that presented itself to them.

"Oh shit." Sherry barely managed to whisper as she straightened herself up, feeling Jake's eyes follow hers.

How he hadn't heard it, or sensed it baffled him to a degree, a large Stag or what was left of a large Stag stood proudly yet menacingly a good 15 foot away.

It's great but ragged puffs of breath could be seen soaring from its half decayed nostrils, he guessed the by-product of a less than perfect respiratory system trying work after its long passed death.

The Stags fur had fallen away except from around its muddy hooves, and was in a quite advanced state of decay from what Jake could see; the muscle that showed from beneath the sick peeling dewy skin was dripping with blood and goo, he didn't even want to know what it was if he was honest, and most of the deer's flesh on its stomach had rotted away and/or been eaten in certain parts showing gross amounts of bulging innards and the animals rib cage.

As it's legs manoeuvred slowly to its side, turning watching them closely, Jake could see that its hind and backside had huge chunks of flesh torn away, some intact that flopped hideously as the thing moved.

He continued to stare at the infected animal taking in its vulgarness, noticing that it's antlers dripped with fresh blood and fragments of furry skin of another animal, which he immediately felt sorry for.

The Stags mouth was also horribly disfigured, looking like it had a disjointed bottom jaw with a missing bottom lip showing its tattered teeth, but the saliva and hunks of red bleeding meat stuck out of the things mouth was enough to tell him that the thing could defiantly bite and feed.

More long breaths later and it was obvious to him that it was taking in the scent of their flesh, staring at the pair of them with its cataract fused eyes.

"Run..." Sherry whispered to Jake, who didn't move a muscle.

"Run!" Sherry said again, only to have Jake lean towards her, to hear her better.

"What you say?" He asked quietly, his eyes trained on the deer.

"I said RUN!" She spat back loudly and angrily over the rain, turning on heel and running as fast as she could away from the beast, in her mind loosely thinking about the stairs not far.

"Right!" Jake roared as he too twisted sharply and began to run at break neck speed after her.

As soon as they began to run Sherry could hear a deep sound come from behind as the Stag realised its latest dinner was making a break for it.

The sound of hooves began as a trot to begin with but soon picked up speed to a rampaging sprint.

She looked over her shoulder as they ran, noticing quickly that the Stag was a lot quicker than both of them and nearing on Jake's six dreadfully quickly.

"Around here!" Sherry yelled, taking a sudden right, swinging them around the metal fencing and moving ever closer to the stairs down into the complex.

The deer's hooves sped up along with them, though faltering as they rounded the corner it sliding on the stone slabs, but recovered in seconds and was again right behind them, it's hot infected breath bearing down the back of Jake's neck.

He knew before it hit him, the Stag would get him, even with his new C-Virus speed and agility there would be no way of getting away, and as he saw the horror in Sherry's eyes as she turned her head for the last time that was it.

The galloping of the deer became closer and he could feel it's deadly antlers brushing the back of his coat, then with brunt force and the pain of a thousand arrows it hit his back ramming him to the floor.

He rolled onto his front to aim and fire but was soon overcome with pain that paralyzed him, he could barely think and dropped his gun, as it clanked to the floor he was being flung into the air again but the pain kept on coming.

His hands instinctively went to the source of the pain just under his right rib, to feel a hulking something sticking into him, then another wallop and he was in mid air being held against something.

He couldn't help but cry out in pain, he could feel the warmth of his blood soaking through his cold rain-drenched clothing when black specs started to form in the corners of his eyes as the pain became unrelenting, becoming worse by the second.

"Oh god!" Sherry whisper-screamed seeing Jake being impaled by the great undead male deer, his form flopping to the floor as if he were a ragdoll, then to be further impaled within seconds when the creature decided to throw him against the wire fence.

She heard his gun clatter to the floor as he was pierced and knew at that moment she was living one of her nightmares, and wished she would wake up; it was just like her dreams with the Ustanak, his gun would fall and he'd struggle wildly punching and kicking and then he'd be mutilated.

Her nightmares were becoming reality.

Through the pain he blinked at top speed to make the approaching darkness scatter, and was thankful that it worked and his mind started to come back to a rational sense of thinking, even through the agony.

He slowly released his hold over the antler penetrating him and outstretched his arms to feel behind him, becoming conscious he was jammed against the rusting fence.

"Sherry..." His voice rasped, "Help me." He tried pushing himself away from the fence but was promptly pushed back even further by the Stag, and cried out in agony again as the antler protruded deeper into his right side.

Sherry ran forwards quickly grabbing Jake's lost handgun, duel wielding she began to shoot at the horrendous creature that was slowly killing her love, as she was attacking a very animalistic roar came out of her small frame as she kept nearing the creature shooting every bullet they had.

Jake could feel the air being sliced by the bullets coming from the guns Sherry held, but the deer kept it's grasp well, snarling its miserable lipless mouth when bullets tore into its body over and over.

He kept trying to push himself forwards as the deer was being pelted by heavy fire but to no avail, it's pale cloudy eyes glared up at him with a hunger Jake could only say was the typical zombie starvation-look.

After hearing the dull clicks from the two guns, Sherry began to reload and watched in panic as Jake began to kick the slimy underbelly of the Stag. The thing didn't even so much as flinch, but it was without a doubt effecting Jake; with every kick his groans became worse until he just gave up and made no sound at all, his hands left the fence and wound back to his wound.

Sherry continued her duel assault trying to shoot as many bullets into the Stag's thick cranium as she could, it was tough to say the least and within seconds she'd emptied another clip into its head, but continued firing with the other gun.

"Hold on Jake!" She shouted over the thunder, hastily holstering the two guns after the other ran out of ammo and she wasn't going to waste any more time reloading, then reached for her magnum.

Sherry jogged closer to the terror in front of her and pointed the gun almost at point blank range, not caring if she got attacked; she could heal, he couldn't, and pulled the trigger once with the loudest boom the gun could kick out.

The Stag wavered, and she fired again, watching as half its brains were blown out the side of its skull, and finally it crumpled to the floor taking Jake with it.

He moaned as he hit the floor, the sudden jolt and the antler sliding away from him slightly made the blood pour out of his middle furiously, he could feel a lot of blood trickling down his body and through into his trousers.

"Jake! Jake!" Sherry called as she grappled to his side and shakily put a hand around the wound, "I... I need to get this out of you Jake, so I can try and patch you."

He nodded gritting his teeth, knowing she was right but also very wrong; he could die from this, unlike her.

"Keep the pressure up, okay?" She told him, moving backwards towards the rear end of the dead deer, silently freaking out at the sheer amount of blood that was pouring from him, and that was only what she could see from the faint light of her flashlight.

She grasped the hind legs of the creature and gave it one almighty tug, wincing as she heard Jake cry out again, looking up he was almost free.

"Keep up the pressure." She reminded him again, and she gave one last tug holding her breath because of the stench coming from the Stag.

"You're free... You're free Jake..."

He heard her voice but couldn't really register, the last burst of pain had made him black out for a short while, he opened his eyes to a very distraught Sherry, looking at her quickly he could see her hands were stained with blood.

"Supergirl?"

"It's... It's your blood." She answered quietly noticing his concern, "I've patched you with what I had but you've... you've lost a lot of blood." Her voice was shaky but she tried hard not to let her worry show too much.

"We need to get you to shelter and look for more supplies, even see if we can get some kind of extraction..."

He nodded along knowing full well that the only means of extraction would be through Leon, and even then he might not be able to get clearance, then the BSAA? _'Yeah right, Jarhead and Hero would love that.'_ He thought cynically, grimacing at the idea and the pain.

"Let's move then..." He muttered as he pushed hard to make him stand, but stumbled as he slid back up the wall.

Sherry however was at his left side helping him up all the way.

"Thanks Supergirl." He whispered into her ear as she delicately moved into place, putting his left arm up over her shoulders, trying to support as much of his weight as she could, and they began to walk slowly towards the stairs not far from them.

' _Wesker could be within the building._ ' Sherry thought holding onto Jake as tightly as possible. ' _We have no choice now...'_ She thought glumly, thinking more of Jake's condition. _'Built like a tank? I hope so...'_

The rain continued to pelt down, turning colder with each cloud, soon it would be snowing and he hoped they'd be undercover before that happened. Sherry had done her very best to stop the wound from bleeding, but it wasn't enough, he could still feel it seeping through... and the pain, damn he'd been in pain before, but this? This pain was like all of the injuries he'd had put together then timed by two.

He smirked through the constant grimace on his face thinking how stupid he was; he'd never had a wound this big before, he'd always been fast enough and smart enough to out run or kill the foe. _'Fucking piece of shit animal!'_

Sherry and Jake hobbled to the break in the fence and looked down the floating concrete steps, looking to one another after hearing movement behind them in the bushes.

They both turned together in sync looking behind to see an even bigger Stag appearing through the foliage.

Neither of them spoke or had chance to, the Stag had appeared but charged at them too fast, they only had chance to turn their heads and put one foot in front of the other, after that they were both thrown into the air, quite literally flying over the stairs and plummeting down a very large drop into the complex.

The moment they hit the floor and their heads made impact to the extremely hard cold concrete floor they'd been knocked out, and the Stag stood atop the stairs snarling behind the wire fencing.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long they'd been lying there, and all he knew was the pain spreading throughout the entirety of his body.

One eye opened after the other, and they swooned as he took in their surroundings; they'd fallen a good twenty plus feet and landed in a room that seemed to be a boiler room with various metal lockers. _'Janitors room?'_ He questioned silently, noting there was an odd crackling sound from behind him, then Sherry sprawled 5 foot away from him in a star position; her head in a pool of blood.

"Sherry?" He called out, his voice raspy as it had been before. "Supergirl?"

No movement.

In desperation, he attempted to move but then became all too aware that he too was in a pool of his own blood; the knock to his head had been nasty and there was a large gash, as well as the continued bleed from his torso that had managed to pool around him.

"Supergirl!" He called once more, managing to push himself up slightly but the crackling from before became worse, and a huge explosion erupted knocking him back down, and soon he felt the full force of something very large and heavy falling on top of his back, pushing him into the floor.

"Get up Supergirl..." He whispered, as debris fell over Sherry's unmoving form and he hoped and prayed she was still alive.

"Please..." He pleaded his voice becoming quieter as he could feel the darkness coming through the pain and weight of whatever had fallen on him, pressing him into unconsciousness.

"Come on baby girl..." He barely managed before his sight decidedly became worse, and the image of someone clad in black in a wheelchair wheeled into the room from a door not far from where Sherry lay, and then the darkness came.


	33. Chapter 33: The Road To Hel(sinki)

** Chapter 33: The Road To Hel(sinki) **

"A variant of the so-called Mosqoths have finally reached American soil..." Chris repeated to his partner, grimacing at the news Leon had called in not long ago.

Jill and Chris had been informed briefly of their change of direction from Hunnigan four days ago, the BSAA weren't taking full orders from the DSO but were working hand in hand with them.

Truthfully, Chris wasn't shocked at Jake actions and shrugged it off, almost knowing it was coming, but could anyone blame him? Really? The kid just wanted to know what his father was like, _'even if he is a complete psycho...'_ , the BSAA Captain thought wistfully.

Himself and Jill sat in one of the HQ's airstrip cabins dressed down from the usual full gear and waited for pick up, three large sacks pilled next to them full of equipment and a change of clothes. The day after Hunnigan had called, the BSAA received valid Intel; picking up immense movement of a B.O.W supplier from somewhere within Northern Europe, Finland, Lapland and were moving out within the hour. The two were taking a very long houred flight to Helsinki and from there Tampere, another long trek to Oulu, and on to Rovaniemi, Lapland. _'Wonder if we'll meet Santa Claus?'_ Chris thought with a smirk, his thoughts springing back abruptly to the phone call from Kennedy and his face set a more serious expression.

 _"Those Mosqoth creatures have landed in America,"_ Leon had spoke gravely, panicked voices could be heard in the background, the DSO were obviously on a higher band of alert than before. _"A small part of Carolina has been infected, but the infection is growing rapidly. Hunnigan spoke to your HQ as seen as you're already set out for Wesker, I wanted to tell you before we left..."_ His voice died off quickly as someone who Chris assumed was Helena spoke to him _, "Right..."_ He muttered then spoke up, _"It's getting bad out there, me and Helena are going to meet the BSAA troops and we're gonna get it under control."_ Chris had nodded into his earpiece, instinctively.

 _"You and Helena be careful, it's the new virus. We haven't had a real chance to see what it's completely capable of yet, don't get stung by those creatures - and 9mm nitrogen rounds do wonders on them - should you get into a squeeze."_ Chris informed calmly, recalling his and Jill's experience from under the Hospital with Jake and Sherry.

 _"Sure thing, we'll make a note to stock up..."_ Again, someone spoke to him and Chris could hear more the urgent tones in the females voice _. "Chris, I've gotta go, but you take care... And make damn sure both Wesker's get it."_ He laughed half heartedly, _"I know you will."_

Chris could only chuckle and smile lightly as Leon said this, and wished him and Helena, along with his own troops good luck before Leon hung up in a hurry. Chris could see him and Helena in his mind's eye; Leon grabbing his leather coat off the back of his chair, swivelling it around his shoulders and pulling it on as Helena holstered her handgun to her thigh, then grabbing her beloved Hydra, cradling it in her arms like a child while the whole of the DSO called to other agents and operatives around the States in a blind panic, people running around with bits of paper to various offices, as well as Hunnigan nodding to Leon handing him a new earpiece and phone.

Chris sighed and closed his eyes, _'When will all this end?'_ He thought sadly, he had wanted to retire some time ago, give over the huge responsibilities to the young, brilliant and very capable Piers Nivans, but had fate had it - here he was, again.

He'd been in the game so long now, he was actually getting tired and thinking back to the S.T.A.R.S, Spencer Mansion, Europe, Africa, the Zenobia... Hell the lot of it, the last 20 years swam before his eyes, his memory flashing back to people, names, dates, co-ordinates, places, Jill, Claire, Leon, Jake, Brad ---

"Hey!" Jill said suddenly, snapping him out of his dizzying flashbacks. "You look like you're having a hard time over there." She said attentively, reaching over the small table between them and putting a hand over his, gripping tight.

"Sorry... Was... thinking."

"That's dangerous... Especially for you, old timer." She laughed with her warming smile.

Chris frowned and smiled faintly, just as he was thinking about how old and tired he was it wasn't fair his partner was chipping in too.

"Hey, hey... I didn't mean it like that." She smiled again, worry playing in her eyes as she saw his face drop at her bad attempt of humour. "I'm basically the same age as you... And, I've already had white hairs." She joked painfully about her last experience with Albert, then sighed too, her gaze dropped to their hands joined on the table. "It has been a really long time, hasn't it?"

Chris squeezed her hand with his own, reaching over with his free hand to tip her head up to meet his gaze.

"Yes." He said with a grin, "But we'll kick ass as always... And you never know, it may actually be over this time."

She nodded and wished she could believe her friend, comrade, captain and lover.

* * *

The arrow whizzed through the cold air of the snow as it buried deeply into the brain of the small Doe in her path, this was the third one she'd encountered through the forest back to the tiny shack she'd set up in as a temporary base days ago, wondering how these creatures had been alive for so long, unless it was a recent addition to the wildlife thanks to Albert.

As the creature went down with a thud, she huddled into her thick black coat, bringing the fur around the edges of the hood closer to her freezing face, a very welcome addition to her new outfit, and she was very thankful she'd thought of new clothes before coming to Germany, which would no doubt lead her back to the freezing Scandinavian reaches of Finland at some point.

She'd stopped tailing Jake and Sherry after her call with Leon, purely out of spite from the weather. At the time she'd only been wearing her red blouse and black leather trousers and was extremely cold, additionally deciding to go back to the hut in the woods to change clothes, get dry and warm, but then not an hour later she'd heard an explosion and worried for the two.

Dressing with speed along with her new jacket she raced out back into the cold and rain, hoping to find flames or something to signal what or where they were, but she'd found nothing, also finding it odd that she hadn't seen either of them.

Carefully, Ada had slinked along the tree lines near the old Umbrella plant in her search, turning up nothing but an overly large slick gross patch near a dent in the metal fencing, along with a waterlogged blood patch. No footprints could be seen through the very watery mud, herself coming to the conclusion that all evidence had been swilled away by the rain, that or her eyesight was going wayward.

Ada had sighed into her scarf when the rain finally turned to snow and gave up the investigating search of the blast, her boots squelching in the mud as she turned, going back to the warmth of her wooden room.

As she entered the room, she smiled at the cosy log wood fireplace in the corner, looking at her soaking clothes still drying over the back of the only chair in the room, then back to the solitary single metal bed in the other corner. _'It could be better.'_ She thought indifferently, closing the door behind her, and bolting it shut with a hefty piece of metal.

Sighing once again she unzipped and unbelted the snug coat and shrugged it off, throwing it onto the bed, and seated herself beside it looking at her bow.

Sherry and Jake could only be inside the plant now, and she couldn't bring herself to bust in there just yet. If she was honest she wasn't sure how she would handle seeing Albert again. _'I was his servant for all those years.'_ She thought savagely, a grimace playing on her pretty face, _'A pawn at his disposal... Just like I was Alex... One of the last times we spoke was when he'd ordered me to kill Leon.'_ Her finger accidently pulled the trigger in her sudden anger, and an arrow flew across the room, jamming into the wooden wall at the opposite end of the cabin with a ping. She laughed out loud and shook her head, she was meant to be saving Jake and Sherry from the tyrant that was his father, and here she was brooding and letting her anger get the better of her.

"But, I really do hate the snow." She said out loud with her usual sarcastic manor, this time looking out the single murky window in the whole place, watching as the snow came down thicker and heavier. "When it let's up... But for now..." Her small voice trailed off as she lay down thinking more of Leon, and how much she missed him, wondering what he was doing, her eyelids slowly shut.

* * *

"Planes here." Chris spoke up looking out the crystal clear window, "You ready for hell?" He asked with a smirk.

Jill's face looked shocked at his phrasing, then caught on suddenly.

"Hel---sinki... I see." She laughed, grabbing one of the heavy bags from the pile watching Chris' muscles flex as he picked up the other two effortlessly flinging them over his shoulder in a single action. "Have you been working out more?"

"You know we have." He said in his huskiest voice, winking at her then chuckling at her face going a shade of pink.

"Captain!" The young soldier named Linnankivi beamed striding through the door, briefly saluting, "We're almost ready for takeoff, please begin to board."

"Right." He nodded muttering quietly, Jill and himself following their younger comrade out the door to the small military plane sitting on the asphalt strip.

Linnankivi was born in Finland and knew the area obviously very well, and was taking the trip with them to translate if they needed to as well as help them get to Lapland.

Jukka Linnankivi was his full name and was at least 21 years old, a crack shot in the field, joined the BSAA when he was 18 and was a good looking man Jill thought, but not her type. He had the bluest eyes she'd personally ever seen, a nice light tan to his white skin, a slim nose and flattish lips that complimented his slender well contoured face, and he was also blonde. The young man's hair was fairly long considering he was a soldier, but somehow got away with it; he was charming and strong, having a long list of confirmed B.O.W kills and the like, granting him a good officer and private. _'Might even make a good Captain one day._ ' She thought to herself as they made way to the plane through the streaming sunlight.

"Jukka," Chris called, making sure he said the kids name right; the J sounding like a Y 'Y-ukka', "How long will it take us to reach Rovaniemi? Roughly."

The young man scowled, frowning, thinking quickly.

"Dah," Jukka exclaimed lightly tipping his head to the side, "9-10 hours to Helsinki first depending on weather conditions, then to Tampere BSAA private train will be about 2 hours, we take a flight from Tampere to Oulu another 2 and a bit hours..." The young soldier breathed deeply and sighed, his deep Finnish accent becoming clearer. "After that, another... 2-3 hour journey by train to Rovaniemi... Ughhh..." He smiled weakly, "About 18 hours, without rest."

Chris and Jill just blinked at the young Finn and nodded, sighing, feeling defeated.

"And that isn't all!" Jukka started again, "We still need to find the base!"

"Enough enthusiasm Private." Chris groaned, "This is going to be one hell of a long ride. We had better ---" His voice cut off looking to the piles of equipment in bags next to the planes stairs. "What's all that for?" He asked frowning.

"Two tents, sleeping bags, freeze dried food and the like." Jill answered once she'd stepped over, undoing one bag and rifling through it.

"We are going to Lapland Captain, probably in the middle of nowhere to find The Organisation's base..." Private Linnankivi replied seriously, "Do you want to be stuck out in a frozen land with no food or shelter?"

Chris smiled and nodded to the Private, the kid was good, had his wits about him, he was glad they'd decided to let him come along.

Jill was also as surprised as Chris looked, the two had thought they'd be in hotels and BSAA bases at all times, not considering the possibility they would be out in the sticks with nothing. It just showed that the two of them had been so used to accommodation and fun-filled lands for too long, that or they'd always been lucky and found the enemies hideouts within a day.

In minutes the three had loaded all supplies, guns and boarded the plane that held 8 people, then took their seats. Not too long after that, the engines began to hum then roar loudly, a small weight change then the scenery outside the window opened up from a cluster of buildings to a large airfield, which soon began to fade away beneath them as the plane lifted them off the ground and into the air.

"Remind me Captain, why only three of us?" Jukka asked innocently from the front of the plane, having to shout over the engines.

Chris willingly explained again that the three of them would go in before anyone else was called, because it would be useless to go all the way to Finland with a bunch of soldiers for them to find nothing. This was as much find and infiltrate as much as it was recon, the less people for now was better, until they found something more to go on. He continued to explain that the Intel received gave a certain area that the B.O.W and virus trafficking was being dealt, but not a solid pinpoint location due to the supplier moving around the huge expanse of the northern borders of Suomi.

"The Organisation sure is a vile company!" Linnankivi yelled with a curious but annoyed tone.      

"He never saw true Umbrella..." Chris muttered under his breath to Jill sat next to him, who smiled wearily.


	34. Chapter 34: My Plague

** Chapter 34: My Plague **

"Urgh..." Jake moaned once the once peaceful dreams became the harsh reality of the pain in his body, his heavy eyelids slid open at a snail's pace and the room he was in shifted before him, only to show a very pale and apprehensive blonde woman fix above him.

"Sherry?"

"Thank goodness..." She spoke with a heavy sigh of relief, but it didn't extinguish the pained anxious look she carried.

"Where am I? What... happened?" He asked lifting a hand to his forehead, taking his own temperature and to feel the gritty stitches covering a wound that felt almost healed.

Sherry frowned and looked to her right, then back to him putting her own hand over his to keep it away from his sutured brow.

"How do you feel?" She asked with extreme concern. "Itchy? Hot?... Hungry?"

"No... Just feel like I've been run over by a bus." Jake replied agitatedly. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days, I think... What do you remember last?"

"Rain... Stag... Pain... Falling... Explosion." Jake said unenthusiastically, getting concerned at Sherry's shiftiness.

"What... What's going on?" He asked further, wanting to know the reason for her actions and the odd questions, following this her face contorted into a light frown, as if she was saying _'Oh Jake I'm so sorry.'_

"We... We made it into the complex in the end... That zombie deer pushed us into one of the rooms, here..." Her voice faded, and her face went an even whiter shade of white - if that was even possible.

"What?" He asked urgently, sitting up as fast as he could even though his body protested greatly.

"Wesker... Your Fa---... Um, Albert saved us."

Jake didn't say anything, he just gazed at Sherry.

"Ah, you're awake." The British voice called from behind Jake right on cue, as if he was waiting for the grand reveal.

"Yes, myself and my aide saved you from your inevitable death." He called, slowly moving his way around the room to view his _'Son'_ from the front.

Jake sat in awe on the uncomfortable bed at the man that walked in front of him.

Albert Wesker was no longer in the wheelchair Jake had seen him in at the DSO HQ, but walking on both legs, sure a little slow but still willing and able.

The first thing Jake noticed was the sly smile playing across Albert's face, then to his eyes; those half red-yellow tinted glistening eyes that glided over his own face, looking at him obviously intrigued.

Next, to the small patches of brown on his pale features, and he felt himself frown, _'Pictures from Carl... he had black patches... must have healed..._ ' Jake thought to himself, keeping his brow furrowed deep watching as his _'Father'_ took a leather gloved hand over his slicked back white-blonde hair.

Jake continued to stare, nobody speaking for the moment as the two took complete note of each other, and Jake could see the similarities in their faces. Although Jake's nose had a slight bump from being broken back in the Merc's it was the same slim lined long nose, the cheekbones were also high and well contoured, almost exact face shape, similar body build and he supposed that the only difference between them was the hair colour and the shape of their lips. Jake got his ginger colour from his Mother, as well as her fuller lips. Their eyes? He didn't know.

"So... You're Albert Wesker?" Jake finally asked, his voice curious and strong, no air of fear to be heard, he was making damn sure his Father knew he wasn't afraid of him unlike Sherry.

"Yes... And _You_ , are Jake Muller." Wesker replied very matter of fact-ly, crossing his arms over his chest, dressed clad in black leather type material as he always used to be.

"You're meant to be my---"

"Father?" Albert butted in, and smirked.

"Yeah... This true?" Jake asked, watching the red-yellow eyed menace smirk at his curiosity.

"These matters are of no consequence right now, Miss Birkin still needs to fill you in on... Some, matters." Wesker's eyes seemed to glow for a moment as he told Jake these things, ahead of walking slowly to the exit of the room. "For now you must rest... Once you are fully recovered, which shouldn't be too long." He let out a minor laugh, "Then we must talk."

Both Jake and Sherry watched as the enigma walked out, and it seemed like Sherry could breathe again, but then it re-occurred; that scumbag had left her to tell Jake about the issues that were at play.

"He seems like a dick." Jake commented grimacing, Chris was right after all.

"Jake..." She started, making him look back to her, "There _are_ some things I need to tell you... Serious... things."

"Alright..."

"First, the Stag incident... Wesker and his few assistants said you... You had..." Sherry stopped, she could feel herself feeling sick with every word that spilled from her mouth, but Jake's reassurance by touching her face lightly was just a little nudge for her to carry on. "You've... You've been infected with a variation of the Tyrant-Virus."

Jake felt his heart stop, along with his breathing.

"What?" He managed to ask after a minute of cold stone silence, and no life signs. "How did? I mean, I wasn't bitten!" He exclaimed.

"The antler's Jake... They pierced you... Normally it would be a bite, scratch, exchange of fluid, but for these newer creatures they created, their antlers are also a way of infection." Her voice was quiet, to the point but full of worry. "Like a scratch from their older B.O.W's."

"I'm gonna turn into a mindless freak?" Jake asked, not concerned about showing the panic in his voice. "I... I'm gonna kill people, and infect innocent... Oh god." His eyes roved about the room, and Sherry not knowing what to do.

Sherry quickly shook her head and put her hands on his.

"You have to kill me..." Jake said with a deep sorrowful look. "Right now! I don't wanna be one of those things." He went to reach for his handgun, but found it was gone, and more fear encroached him.

"It shouldn't come to that Jake." She began, but he could see she wasn't completely certain. "Apparently, the antibodies in your body have overcome the virus in a way..." She smiled faintly, "But Wesker said you may end up having abilities, and eyes like his in the time to come... As the virus becomes one with you... Like the C did."

Jake's hands shrugged off Sherry's in a hurry and went to his face, and he began to rub his eyes.

"So I'm infected with the T-virus... which has been neutralised, like the C-Virus? My antibodies fucked that shit off, to an extent?" He asked, he could feel himself becoming calmer from fear, but more annoyed at the lack of answers he was already having, and it wasn't Sherry it seemed she only knew what they'd told her - if they'd told the truth. "And as time passes the T is going to transform parts of me like the C did and give me some crazy abilities? And fucked up eyes?"

"In simple... Yes. On a slight plus, it's lead to you have quicker healing..." Sherry replied and pointed to his forehead. "Your head had a deep gash, and has since turned into a mere scratch."

He hesitated rubbing his eyes for a moment, and his fingers gingerly traced up his face to the gash he'd felt patched up and gasped, minutes ago it had been a shallow cut and now it was almost fully healed, a thin barely touchable line could be felt; like a paper cut.

"It's not as vigorous as the G I have, but it's... it's something."

"Something?!" Jake exasperated, "Hmph... If I'm not contagious, fine... What other 'great' news do you have?"

"Yes, there is more... You lost a lot of blood, if you can remember. Too much for someone to lose and not die. When I came to, they were stitching you one of them told me you'd have to have a series of blood transfusions, to replenish your body... But, the thing is... I couldn't do it, and nobody else could... Except for... Albert."

"Wait! You're telling me that nut job gave me some of his blood!?" Jake roared flipping his hands into the air. "And why should he do such an act of kindness after the things he's done?!"

Sherry shrugged, knowing exactly how he was feeling, she too had thought the same thing.

"I thought the same myself... The blood was being stored from previous tests and research, unfortunately, but wasn't tampered with in any way - at least, they assured me on that." She added silently in her mind that she couldn't trust these people as far as she could throw them, but she continued to hope they were telling the truth for once in their miserable lives.

"...Hang on..." Jake interrupted before she could go on with the continuing bad news. "What about his infection? The virus' he carried?! Aren't I now?... Doesn't that mean I'm further infected with his bullshit?!" He asked, even more riled and pissed off than he already was.

In his mind he was seriously regretting going against Hunnigan's orders. If he'd never changed them, there would have been a very good and real chance he would've come away from Alex's hell house NEW virus free.

"I asked the same questions Jake... The only answer they gave me was that, because you were seemingly immune to the T from the Stag's you should be invulnerable to the strain that your father carries... However, the Uroboros they didn't reveal. So, I really do not know."

"Shit..." Was all he could muster, he closed his eyes and 'listened' to his body. He sure as hell didn't feel any different from the new virus' he's procured over the last however long, and he couldn't see any weird mutations forming. He felt, normal. _'But what if that changes? What if I turn and hurt Sherry?'_

"Are they 100% sure I won't turn?"

"They've took enough blood samples to test and watch. Like I said, they said your antibodies kicked in and you're immune, like the C; it just may have given you more slightly enhanced abilities. "

"I... just want to be normal, Supergirl." Jake whispered, feeling defeated but wanting to throttle his 'Dad' for doing this.

Everything was his fault. All of it.

A quick shuffling of feet interrupted their conversation as a tall thin man in a lab coat tottered in with a clip board, a stethoscope dangling around his neck and a serious tired look on his face.

"You are awake and speaking, no?" The man asked bluntly, to which Jake nodded with a furrowed brow. "Good. I need to take a few readings so please, comply."

Jake huffed in annoyance as the man dropped the clipboard onto the bed near his feet, put the stethoscope into his ears, then proceeding to put the large rounded flat end onto his chest.

"Breathe as deeply as you can, then breathe out." The Doctor ordered. "Okay," He went on dropping the cold apparatus to write quickly on the sheets of paper.

Once the pen had been cast aside the tall man pulled the plugs out his ears, and wrapped the thing back around the back of his neck, next he reached for a thin wooden plank from his breast pocket, which Jake thought hilarious; the pocket had a faded Umbrella patch stitched onto the dull white coat.

"Open." Again, Jake did as the man said with no question, although the look on his face was a look of death. "Okay, now look into the light." The Doctor ordered again, after throwing the tongue depressor into an open bin not far from the bed, later whipping out one of those pen lights.

"So, am I turning or what?" Jake snapped as the light clicked off, and the Umbrella Doctor went back to jotting things down on the clipboard.

"I think your head has completely healed." The Doctor replied, ignoring Jake's question completely, his own face as stoic as it had been since he walked through the door.

"Hey... I asked you a question." Jake countered, making it plain he wasn't in the mood to be fucking around, nevertheless the Doctor did not reply, but instead reached inside his pocket bringing out a pair of white latex gloves, to which he promptly put on in silence.

"Now keep still."

The Doctor went on to examine the area on Jake's head which he'd knocked, slowly removing the wafer thin piece of bandage covering the wound, and nodded, a slight tautness could be seen in the man's cheeks as if he was going to smile, or was smiling inside but it didn't come through.

"You have healed well, no scaring. The stitches, I will remove now."

Once the stitches had been removed, Sherry watched in awe as the small dots on Jake's forehead disappeared with no trace within seconds, then finally understood how people must have felt when she was wounded and healed.

She believed that he'd healed so fast because they were tiny punctures, unlike his chest which was taking its time, but still quite far along in the healing process.

"Once your chest wound has repaired you will be called for Dr Wesker." The cold Doctor spoke, his deep monotone english-german accent not sounding very strong. "Until then, rest."

"Was he for real?" Jake asked aloud, when the Doctor left in a hurry.

* * *

The same Doctor had come back to the two, many hours later, checking Jake over once more, and satisfied that Jake was decent enough to move they were on their way through the plant's underground series of rooms, mostly dimly lit hall ways past abandoned laboratories and then into a better lit control room that was well used, with one large man sat at the controls, watching flicking screens of the plant, then they were through to a large lab with 2 people in white coats occupying the vastly huge room.

Sherry noticed the large empty specimen tank at the end of the room, first the oddly discoloured liquid in it; a slight green-blue hue. Then the cables and the breathing apparatus wires floating in its fluid, and she couldn't help but wonder what Wesker and his crony crew had been up to this time, sighing internally wondering if they would ever learn, followed by noticing a white board on a wall, a checklist of some sort.

_'Phase One:_

_Project Rebirth_

_Flora and fauna defence system_

_Phase Two:_

_Trace & Track offspring_

_Compile data on 'The Organisation'_

_Phase Three:_

_Send in operative to enemy faction_

_Interfere with faction plans_

_Phase Four:_

_Trap & exploit offspring_

_P30_

_Phase Five:_

_The Organisation_

_World Supremacy'_

Sherry continued to soak in the phases, and the words trying to make sense of it, but she could only assume that Albert was after Alex for whatever reason.

From the large lab, they entered a room that was largely out of place. It was furnished in the most lavish dark oak wood, and red wallpaper; the Umbrella symbol carved into a large hexagonal table in the middle with the same polished wood as chairs, a great new-age projector at one end connected to a laptop, pointing at a pulled down white screen. There were no bookshelves in the place, only one cabinet in a corner which as they walked by was stocked with liquor in expensive looking bottles, along with dusty glasses. There were various paintings on the walls, one which Sherry recognised immediately; it was of Raccoon City before Umbrella had unleashed it's hell upon it. The others were of the Founders of Umbrella, quickly noticing some of the names, along with a plaque nearest to the door they were heading for saying: _"Obedience Breeds Discipline, Discipline Breeds Unity, Unity Breeds Power, Power is Life' - White Umbrella Biotechnological Division II, Germany."_

Sherry shook her head after reading it, she had no words that hadn't already been said. It was just, Umbrella... The corporations name alone was enough to explain.

The tall Doctor then lead them up a series of concrete steps that lay behind a wrought-iron gate labelled exit, and they began a steady climb to the upstairs.

"Whoa." Jake exclaimed in a quiet voice as they reappeared inside the giant conical chimney.

The plant wasn't a real plant at all, _'Just another cover story.'_ Jake thought, _',but still this is impressive.'_ The entire middle was hollow, nothing but two doors well camouflaged into the concrete walls, and they were now heading for the one opposite them. The floor had been cleared of the annoying snow; and had been piled high around the circled floor, and the ground well salted so no slipping or sliding would be had.

Vines and stray roots greeted them as the door opened, and they stepped into the ruined part of the site, an intact metal door opened to their left and they were ushered inside.

A grey painted room welcomed them into its warmness, and was quite large it also still had a roof, so that was on the upside.

Albert was standing at the far end of the room looking at a medium sized LCD computer screen with his arms folded, and a man stood not far from him, a face that both Sherry and Jake recognized immediately.

"You!" Jake roared pointing his finger at the green eyed elderly plump man, "Ada was right. You were a spy! Working for him!"

Wesker smiled, his eyes now shaded by his trademark glasses didn't even intervene as Jake ran across the length of the room, lunging at Carl Smith like a vicious predator, instead he continued to observe the screen in front of him, looking at the DNA structures sway and spin in front of him.

"You lied to the BSAA! To Chris and the DSO!" Jake yelled in the man's face, as he pushed him against a wall with new strength.

"I didn't! I never lied!" Carl whimpered, the hairs protruding from his white beard and moustache twitching in fear, "I... did work with Tricell, but you never asked if I worked... worked for Albert." The man croaked.

"Plus... We had to get you here somehow." Albert interrupted, with a sly smirk turning around to watch the scene play out.

" _You_ wanted to get us here?!" Jake snarled loudly, looking towards his Father. "Why?" He then spat at Mr. Smith, who looked even more fearful than before because Jake's grasp around his throat was steadily getting tighter and tighter, restricting his air flow.

The only thing Carl could do was hold onto Jake's powerful arms, and try to pry himself loose which was impossible, the kid had gotten very strong.

"If you don't stop, you will choke him to death." Albert said coolly, watching his faithful operative lose air, the white foam forming around his lips, the colour of his face turn from red to purple, and his eyes begin to roll back into his head.

"Jake..." Sherry called from behind, "Don't... Don't stop. Kill him."

Wesker smirked all the more, this truly was interesting. He'd heard of Birkin's mercy, but where was it now?

Jake faltered on his grip for a moment, obviously wondering what was wrong with Sherry, why was she so adamant on the man dying for a change? But internally shrugged and resumed the death choke on the man, he had no problem killing this worthless piece of meat. Carl worked for his father, had worked for that Tricell group, par-taken in deceiving the USA and the BSAA, and lastly lured himself to his father... not to mention Sherry as well.

Albert smiled in a sinister way, bearing his pristine white teeth, he was enjoying this more than he should, however...

"I can't let you do that." He spoke with an increase of sharpness in his voice.

Sherry watched as Albert stepped towards Jake and the almost lifeless Carl, unfolding his arms, putting one hand on Jake's chest and pushed with little force. The next thing she knew he was flying backwards, his back colliding with the clean lino floor, the squeaking of the friction between his clothes and the plastic was high and annoying, but he kept on sliding backwards until he hit the door they'd come from with a minor thud.

"You see, Carl is the best person to contact the BSAA. For my plans, I need him." Albert spoke again, his eyes glowing a lighter shade of yellow from beneath his glasses as he looked towards Jake who merely sat slumped glaring at him from the door.

"You..." Jake started, "Are an asshole."

Sherry watched again as Wesker smirked all the more, taking his gaze from his son to Carl who was holding his neck breathing heavily, eyes wide.

"Are you injured?" Albert asked him, not a shred of sympathy or care in his voice, and the big old man shook his head. "Good, then you should leave." and with that, Carl scampered to his feet and made a beeline for the door, which Jake had already opened for him.

Carl hesitated once he'd come to Jake. He was glaring at him like he was nothing more than dog shit on the street he'd accidently stepped in, and he felt like it too.

"..."

"..."

Neither of them spoke, but Jake's glare turned into a smirk, like Albert's, then moved his head quickly with a biting action, scaring Carl into running through the door.

"Psyche asshole." Jake muttered as he slammed the door shut, turning around to face Albert again.

"Well, well, well..." Wesker began as though they'd only just walked into the room, "Haven't you grown." He spoke directly to Sherry now. "The last time I saw you, you were running around with that Leon Kennedy and Redfield's sister in Racoon City."

"That was a long time ago." Sherry replied coldly.

"Indeed, although I must say the loss of your father was indeed harrowing. I treasured our friendship for the longest time." Again Albert spoke, but there were no feelings attached to the words, just a cold unfeeling glacier of nothing, to which Sherry didn't speak, she had long gotten over her parent's deaths and didn't give a rats ass that Wesker may or may not have felt something for them at one time in his miserable life.

"And me?" Jake asked, walking to Sherry's side. "Am I your son or not?"

"Hmm..." Wesker mused touching his chin with a hand, "What do you think?"

"Hmph... I say it's a good chance as seen as I have your damn DNA, and this resistance to your fucked up virus'." Jake rivalled.

"Then you are indeed my progeny." Albert replied again in his cool British manner, watching the way Jake's face contorted vaguely and how he and Sherry looked to one another.

"So, Mom and you?"

Wesker's eyes gleamed beneath his glasses, he knew his child would be curious yet he didn't want to talk about that.

Once he did have emotional attachment to people, and things, but that all changed when he realised he was to be a God. Nothing mattered but his infernal goal. Nothing.

"You won't like the outcome of this conversation." Albert warned, but smirked all the more. "One of my more elaborate goals in the early years of Umbrella was to find a woman with near untouchable antibodies, and good intellect. Much like Spencer's Project Wesker..." He growled, "And to breed with her, to make the Perfect child. A child who would be a God... Immune to all and have the greatest mind." Albert stopped and adjusted his glasses, then folded his arms. "However, bonds with a certain young lady who fitted my description, living in America led to a more... Romanticised friendship... Which would have eventually led her into certain death, by Oswell's hand..." He stopped again, displaying slight uncomfortable-ness at the topic. "Had he found out what I was up to. She must have gotten pregnant in this time, she knew the risks of the child being born under my name, the peril the child would be exposed to, by Oswell... So when I left her, she moved back to Edonia." Again Wesker seemed uncomfortable talking about his past, but felt that his child should know how he was created, and what for, just as he had been. "Your Mother and I had no contact after that, I didn't know where she was, and vice versa... Until more recently."

"So you 'Bred' me to be a... God?" Jake scoffed, "You know, I really wish you had have been a dead beat dad... 'Cos man do you have mega issues... Mom loved you. I can't get my head around that, and wouldn't stop telling me how wonderful you were even on her death bed!" Jake shouted through pent up anger from his entire life, "I hope to god that when you went into that Volcano it really fucking hurt, because god knows it will never - EVER come close to what you did to me and mom."

Wesker didn't react to his words, and Sherry could only imagine what he was thinking, if some small part of him still loved or cared.

"I am remorseful that your mother died of such a weak disease." Albert spoke, a grin coming to his face. "I chose her poorly."

Jake lunged across the room again, heading for a straight on collision with his cold father, moving faster than Sherry had ever seen him move, but it was soon over when he reached Albert. Just as she'd said to him back in her apartment, Jake was strong, but Wesker was triple, quadruple his strength.

It was like pushing at a wall, grappling with one, a hard 30+ tonne stone shaped like a man. He glared at his father, his own eyes feeling like they were burning red in anger, as Albert's were glowing somewhat from behind those pathetic shades, and he was smiling.

Albert knew his words would enrage the boy, and in seconds before impact he took a stance of defence, arms out stretched and legs in a good strong position. Albert misjudged Jake. he was strong, stronger than he would have ever imagined, but he could see the working virus' within his child's eyes; the tiny almost glow emanating from them, full of white hatred.

He was enjoying this sparing match, since his 'Rebirth' he hadn't had the chance to test his body out a great deal, and much to his disappointment the wonderful Chris hadn't come to kill him yet.

He'd returned under the cover of dark, right under the stupid BSAA's noses and he, himself, Albert Wesker had sent in his own loyal operative to the Lion's Den to tell them of his return... _'all according to plan.'_ He mused, as Jake screamed into his face trying to push him, punch and kick. _'Yes, he certainly is getting stronger.'_ A dark laugh sprung deep within him, silent and deadly. _'He's giving all he's got, and he's taking everything I have to keep him at bay... he is more than a match.'_ Again he thought darkly, his plans were falling into place and soon it would all be done with.

"As much as I'm enjoying this..." Albert spoke through clenched teeth, "I am getting bored." With that, he again gave a slight push and Jake flew backwards and into the neighbouring wall, creating small cracks around his form. "You aren't as strong as me... I wouldn't try that again, unless you want to die."

Jake didn't speak he just growled, taking Sherry's helping hand, noting the sweat on her brow and the paleness of her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly when he was back on his feet, touching the back of his head, finding no blood much to his surprise.

"Yeah." She nodded, not speaking out that she felt queasy and very afraid for Jake's safety, as well as her own.

"Yes..." Wesker's fake sounding British voice droned, arms folded and in normal posture again, "You may start feeling unwell soon."

"What have you done to me?" Sherry asked immediately feeling shaky from his words, he may have done something to her whilst unconscious from the fall from the deer. "Tell me!" She ordered.

"You better not have touched her." Jake whispered threateningly, he knew his father was strong, but push him enough and he would rip his face off.

"When you were unconscious, we took blood samples." He started, another smirk playing on his face. "We took samples of Birkin's blood too... And we found something quite interesting."

"Yeah! She has the G virus... Big deal, old news pops. Get a new story." Jake spat with hot sarcasm.

"Ignorant boy, be quiet." Albert intervened in the same cold manner, "Her blood showed odd irregularities, that of which she harbours something else within her." He mused, his smirk turning into a dark grin.

"Oh yeah?" Jake asked furiously, thinking of the C-Virus.

"She is with child."


	35. Chapter 35: Prelude. Project Rebirth

** Chapter 35: Prelude. Project Rebirth **

"She's...?"

"I'm... What?" Jake and Sherry chimed together, not believing Albert in the slightest.

Wesker sighed at the pair, and walked over to a panel on the wall near to the computer he was standing at when they'd entered the room, and pressed a button.

"Doctor Wendel... I need your assistance."

Sherry moved towards Jake, feeling wobbly legged. Was this the truth? Had she gotten pregnant by Jake? There were too many things going through her mind; would the child be normal? Would it be mutated past human recognition? Would Jake want a child? Would he leave her? She was on contraception, how could this have happened? Was this really happening?

Not too long later, the metal door opened again, one the Doctor's from the large laboratory now appeared in the door with a smile, nodding to Jake and Sherry before turning his attention to his boss.       

"You called?" His accent was German, he was around 5ft7", had brown hair that was greying, and dressed in a suit with a lab coat over the top, the worn Umbrella logo also situated on his breast pocket. The Doctor's eyes were also brown, and wore black framed glasses, he actually didn't look like a menace like the previous Doctor they'd met.

"If you would, Birkin's child." Wesker breathed with a small impatient huff, walking back over to his computer to continue staring at the DNA strands.

"Of course," The man chimed with a smile, and a bow of his head. "My Name is Doctor Klaus Wendel, head of Project Rebirth."

Jake and Sherry nodded at him, but also frowned at the mention of this, 'Project Rebirth', were they meant to know what it was? They would ask later, there were more important things to know.

"You have an explanation of how I'm supposedly pregnant?" Sherry asked, eagerly. "I've been using contraception for many years, and since being with... my partner." She was hesitant, and careful not to name Jake aloud for his protection, but she figured they already knew.

"Yes, I have my theories about your pregnancy with Muller." Wendel spoke, his accent wasn't too deep, instead was soft and very polite. A definite change for Wesker's employees Sherry thought, having been exposed to the Scientist types since a young age. "We believe that because of the G-Virus within you, Miss Birkin, it has deemed any and all contraceptive's useless... Because as we know the G does have the most resolute intentions of reproducing, and in doing so I believe that any type of injective or oral contraception will be terminated by the virus. Perhaps, as a means to protect itself, thus allowing it to reproduce within another host, in this case, a human baby." Doctor Wendel explained, "Nevertheless, these are just our assumptions at this point. If my team, and Dr. Wesker could have a live subject to observe, dissect and the like we would know for sure." The man smiled warmly, his one hand scratching the back of his head.

"So you see," Wesker joined in, his smirk gone. "You are with child."

"How... Um, how long gone is she?" Jake asked, his heart a solid block of shock, as his mouth was as dry as the Sahara.

"4-5 Weeks." Doctor Wendel replied, "Estimated, as she isn't showing many signs yet."

Nobody spoke after that, at least leaving it a few minutes for the couple to have the news settle in, Albert started tapping on a few keys to the keyboard of the computer, and Wendel joined him to see the progress of whatever they were up to.

"Project Rebirth." Sherry said loudly, her voice was sharp and to the point, grabbing their attention. Jake didn't really take in what she had said, because he was still trying to wrap his head around being a Dad. "What is it?" She asked again to the two Scientist's, who turned simultaneously to gaze at her.

"It was the Project assigned to my regeneration." Albert replied with a slow blink, turning his head toward Wendel, who strangely smiled to him. "Some of my loyalists from old Umbrella and Tricell managed to acquire what remained of my body from that infernal Volcano." He was hot with animosity, and damning Chris with all his might in his mind and black heart for doing that to him.

"Sir, are you sure you should be telling them?" Wendel asked quietly, looking somewhat confused by his offering of free information. 

Albert grinned, his yellow-red eyes gleaming behind his shades and cockily moved his head to the side, very Jake-like.

"They might not be alive for too long." He mused aloud, getting more joy from Jake's anger building visibly.

"You talking about yourself there, old man?" Jake lashed with sarcasm and a deep set frown, causing Albert's jaw to lock tight from his own annoyance.

"How did you survive?" Sherry asked curiously, putting a hand on Jake's arm to try and subside his temper. This information was valuable... if they survived the ordeal.

"I managed to crawl out the lava as my body was being burnt to nothing." Albert replied with an aggrieved scowl.

"His personal virus sped up the rate to heal at an incredible speed to keep him alive, but the severity of the intense heat was destroying it even so. Regrettably, the Uroboros was indefinitely eradicated, but with his last parts of being he still managed to get out of the magma." The scientist, come Doctor Wendel explained as Albert had fallen silent. "We who knew of his and Redfield's fight were on hand nearby should things come to a fatality; which things did. Once the BSAA were out of the area and unbeknownst to Albert's survival, we came in and took him away..." The man broke off to catch his breath, waiting for Wesker's acceptance to carry on which a curt nod followed.

"Albert was scarce to say anything but human at that point, and burnt down to bone in some places, yet breathing... I apologise Sir," He said looking to his Boss once more, "He was dead, or should have been but lived; much like the B.O.W's we created. He did not react to stimuli, nothing, comatose."

Following this, Wendel went into great detail about how Albert had looked much to Jake and Sherry's disgust, but Albert himself didn't seem to care, nor looked as though he was listening.

According to the Scientist, the Wesker that had dragged himself out of the inferno had no hair, barely any skin, charred and boiled in the most horrific ways - even his eye balls were charred to a point, only the red glow survived and had no eyelids.

All features from his face were bone, only some muscles on his jaws were intact as well as the gristle of his nose and ears. His body was horribly disfigured, skin melted as well as the charring blackness, his ribs and innards were visible for the most part, his legs and arms were mostly the same; like an abomination from a horror film. with hands and feet of just bone with minimal fleshy covering on the rest of the limb.

"If he was that burnt and almost dead, why didn't you just leave him to fucking die?" Jake asked with utter revulsion, finding a good amount of satisfaction from Wendel's shocked face, as well as earning a small smirk from his father.

"Boy! Do not say such things! Albert Wesker has always been---"

"Yeah, utterly brilliant." Jake cut in with venom, "I've heard all this shit before."

"And how is it you're standing here now?" Sherry asked again full of genuine interest, "In such bad shape surely even your virus wouldn't have regenerated you this fast."

Albert didn't respond with words, he just looked on to Wendel to tell the rest of the story.

"We made use of the Ashford's scientific findings." Wendel spoke with a proud smile, moving past Wesker who moved out the way for the Scientist to tap on the computer keyboard a few times, and a light shone from the back wall projecting an image of the cryo-stasis chamber in the giant lab below them.

"Wendel's team used Alexia's cryo-stasis method to help regenerate my body." Albert chipped in, his face turning into a crooked smile.

"Indeed," Wendel took over again. "We took the Ashford's stasis idea, and tripled it with enhanced liquid within the chamber." The man beamed, "We made a hashed copy of the virus which William Birkin supplied Albert back in Raccoon City, and put it into the liquid of the chamber."

The image from the projector changed, with a click of the mouse, showing the tank being occupied by Albert during the process of 'regenerating', his body was covered in a very fresh and pink looking tissue, looking very waxy, obvious to Jake's eyes of someone who had been scolded/burned by water and the skin in an early stage of healing.

"The process as we had hoped, helped abundantly in regenerating Albert back to himself, as well as it serving the purpose of refreshing his own virus which had suffered a great deal from the volcano."

What Wendel failed to mention was that Wesker's virus since the volcano had become under control for whatever reason, and he no longer needed the PG67A/W serum to keep it in check from mutating.

"From 2009, until late this year I have been in stasis, awaiting the day my regeneration had finished and my rebirth, so to say." Albert spoke up grinning like a naughty child who had raided the cookie jar, "4, almost 5 years I have been floating around in water, being conscious yet not being able to speak, but now I am back and ready to conquer with more vigour than before." His eyes turned a fiendish colour of red, and his voice darkened to a growl.

"Chris will be very happy to see you." Jake said in the sweetest girly voice he could muster, smiling like a saint in a icon painting from the most holiest of monasteries.

To this Wesker didn't speak, but his eyes became an even more dangerous red glow and growled despite himself.

* * *

"God damn," he whispered to the skies and smiled, "A fucking father..." He continued to think letting the happiness fill him, suddenly a crack of thunder and lightning snapped him out of the brief happy bubble, and panic settled back in.

He had no idea how to be a father, damn he wasn't even sure he was worthy  of being one. He knew the way, but he faltered at every step already, hesitating as his toes hit the ground while he paced, his breath catching in his throat.

"We must talk." The cold British tone of his father's voice called through the courtyard, once he'd strode through the door from the underground in a long black leather coat complementing the rest of his black leather attire. "I require your assistance." Albert  continued not waiting for Jake to reply, his face was a plain ice glacier, his eyes shaded by the dark glass of his specs as usual. "You know of my rebirth, and know of Alex, and of my ultimate goals from Chris, correct?"

"Yeah," Jake replied coldly with a scowl. "So what?"

"I must converge with Alex at his Organisations headquarters, he and I must discuss things now I have returned to this wretched world."

"So go do it, it has nothing to do with me, or Sherry." Jake spat back full of hate.

"Yes, but things might get a little... difficult." Wesker spoke, now pacing back and forth around. "Our ensemble could end in an onslaught." Jake felt like Albert was a vulture readying for an attack, his arms were folded behind his back and head held high as he sustained his pacing. The flapping of his long leather coat also seemed to make the scene more like he was in a unchained interrogation. "I am not at full strength yet," He carried on, now with a smirk playing on his handsome features. "I would need assistance."

"Then get someone else to do your dirty work." Jake huffed, trying to head for the door that led back down to the underground labs and small living quarters where Sherry slept, however ahead of his hand reaching the handle, he felt a hand on his arm stopping him dead.

"You are the only one strong enough to assist me." Albert said monotone, the smirk had faded and was replaced by a pained grin. Whether or not Wesker was pained by the fact he was asking someone for help, or pained by the fact he was 'trying to be nice' was left up to speculation, Jake just knew his Father couldn't be trusted either way.

"Well, I sure as hell ain't helping you." Jake said furiously, tugging his arm back from Albert's grasp, but couldn't get loose making his anger double.

"I may remind you I hold you and Sherry captive." Wesker snarled with delight, "And I already have plans for the new unborn, which will become part of my research." He provoked with openly.

Jake's arm flew from his grip, ripping his arm from his leather covered hand to be thrown backwards with force, the unsuspecting Wesker got the full force of his elbow to his jaw and staggered back a foot.

"I hope that hurt." Jake accompanied it with a sinister smile, "You won't blackmail me into helping you fuck face."

"Heh." Albert chuckled faintly, touching his jaw with a sparing almost human touch to his knocked jaw out of habit, not pain. "I did not anticipate that... And that is why I need you."

"I just told you asshole, I am not helping you!" His voice elevated and carried up through the conical shape of the funnel, hearing his father laugh rather genuinely and quite suddenly was pushed against the concrete wall, pinned down heavily with Albert's face an inch from his own snarling angrily.

"Do you not understand that I, WILL, kill Birkin for your unborn child. Or keep her and the child until my research and experimentation is done?!" Wesker snarled in the young man's face.  "Just because it will have my DNA does not mean it isn't unsusceptible to my musing." He chuckled wickedly through his irritation, "I already have plans to do so." He persisted, only stopping because Jake was trying to push him off to attack. "I will not harm them if you help me." Wesker spoke calmer, ahead of smiling inwardly at feeling Jake's struggling stop. The boy would comply.

"And how do I know I can trust you?" Which he didn't, not at all.

"Take it as a gift from me for being absent throughout your life." Albert alleged with the most sincere face he could pull off, drawing backwards unpinning his son.

"A gift?" Jake asked sharply. "You will spare my child and partner... As. A. Gift." He renounced aloud, the words dripping with hot unbelief and sarcasm.

"I give you my word."

Jake shook his head in disbelief. His 'words', meant nothing.

"What do I have to do?" He found himself asking despite himself, nevertheless if Sherry and his unborn child were in as much danger as he'd implied, he had no choice.

"That will become apparent in time." Albert said he eyes aglow mockingly, not willing to give away of his tactics. "The only thing I can tell you is that we will soon be preparing for departure for Finland, and assuming you have agreed to assist me, you will do what I say and when."

"And if I don't help you, they're doomed?" He asked, watching as Albert turned his back grinning.

"A better word is damned, and dead." He laughed openly at his own words.

"When this is over, I will kill you." Jake seethed holding back his untameable will to murder his father right there.

"Of course." Albert nodded in an intimidating way, as if speaking to a 10 year old who had threatened to tell his mommy on him. Smiling more he left for the door to the top side ruined lab's, leaving Jake to reflect.

Soft rain fell from the grey sky as Jake stood still in the courtyard of Wesker's conical chimney, thinking of the choice he had to make; Help his father with Alex's Organisation meeting/fight and going against Chris? Or just turn renegade, and take them all on single handily, but risk putting his future family in the ultimate diabolical danger?

The answer was simple but he was so angry at his father; his own flesh and blood making him choose.

Yet he sighed, thinking it wasn't so surprising after everything he'd heard from the others about Albert's endeavours, as well as those freaks in China.

The freezing rain continued to spin around him in a delicate haze, he looked into a muddy puddle forming before him, contemplating again what life had brought him most recently.

He was an infected man truly, but not mutating, though he _could_ now feel the virus' trying their best to work, but he could feel the surge of antibodies working; too strong for the contamination, and the growth of his power. He hadn't tested himself out yet to see how far he could reach, or what he could do due to the confinement they were in, but he could just perceive it.

Feel it.

His senses were quicker, he could move a lot faster than before, and had managed to score a hit on Wesker's face, something not many could accomplish.

As the rain became harder he thought of Sherry, and the baby. In his heart he already knew the answer to the problem, he just didn't want to believe what he already knew.

He was going to help Wesker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- What do people think of my idea of the Alexia stasis idea? I mean it's fiction so it can work, right? If not? Well lump it ;D  
> \- Also think of Wesker crawling out of that volcano like Terminator one creepy flippin arm with bone hands, corpse smoking and burned... MMMMMM! XD


	36. Chapter 36: Virtue To Vice

** Chapter 36: Virtue To Vice **

A few hours later in the evening prior to Jake's last interaction with Wesker, he had unquestionably made up his mind, knowing he'd done it the moment Albert had threatened Sherry and his child. Now he set his feet into motion, them carrying him down to one of the more unused darker laboratories his father liked to work in alone.

"I agree to help you..." Jake said as soon as he'd walked through the labs threshold. "As long as you promise - to whatever hell you worship that you won't put one FOUL finger on Sherry... or my kid."

Wesker took his attention away from the microscope his eye was glued to, swivelling around in his desk chair showing a menacing grin play on his face and that he wasn't wearing his glasses; showing how truly bizarre his red-yellow iris' were.

"I knew you would come around." He replied, standing to his feet whilst shrugging off his extremely white lab coat he wore to the back of his chair. "Please find Miss Birkin and bring her with you into the room next door. We shall discuss going to the Baltic."

Jake didn't acknowledge his father's request but made his way through the dimly lit hallways back to the dormitory they were staying in, finding Sherry standing in front of the only long mirror in the space looking at herself from the side, touching her stomach.

"It won't show yet." Jake muttered sadly watching her. He hadn't the heart to tell her of his and Albert's conversation or his despicable blackmail, for now it was best that it stayed a secret, at least until they convened in a few minutes.

"I know." She smiled warmly, but still obviously shaken from the environment, and being somewhat of a prisoner; they both knew they couldn't leave. It hadn't been spoken in words, but through the actions of Wesker.

They were under _his_ custody.

Plus, Sherry knew that if they tried to leave Albert would no doubt in super human speed knock the living shit out of them to keep them there, especially now there were more reasons for him to possess them, and though the baby was barely a dot in her womb, she worried excessively for her unborn.

Jake couldn't bring himself to speak for the moment, he just gazed at her, she was the beautiful rose in his heart and he didn't want her coming any closer to the world she didn't need, _'but it's fucking happening.'_

"Wesker wants us to confer about something." Jake said weakly with his head low, a deep hurting inside his heart. He assumed Albert would be taking him alone to Scandinavia leaving Sherry all alone, scared and lonely, and no doubt angry that he'd made the decision without her input at all. He hoped to the good Jarhead's she would understand.

He just wanted to protect them.

Sherry sighed nodding, exclaiming a little gasp of shock when she felt his arms around her waist coming from behind.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear as he held fast, "You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do." She herself answered in a whisper, turning around in his arms to look at him. "And I love you..."

Concern played in her eyes, and he knew she was suspecting something.

"What's going on?"

He couldn't reply, he couldn't even look at her so he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers, it was a simple gesture that meant so much, not long later he sealed her lips with a deep and meaningful kiss.

Sherry kissed him back with all she had, but her gut knew that things were about to take another turn for the worst.

Not another word passed between the two as they both walked to the door, Jake stopped to check he still had his hidden blade, nodding at it being safely tucked in his boot.

They continued through the dimly lit hallways back to the lab Jake had spoken to his father in not 5 minutes ago, taking them as Wesker wanted into the room next door.

The room was grimy, more so than Sherry wanted to notice; the once white tiles of the room were caked in dried blackened blood that looked to have been attempted to be wiped away by the look of the streak patterns in the substance; like the smudge of too much window cleaner being smeared even further by an unclean cloth.

The floor tiles were also very dirty, she assumed that it was also stained dried blood in the cracks of the grouting which was making the place look tarry and black, along with dust from years of abandonment.

The lighting was nothing more than a single dull bulb hanging in the centre of the room swaying lightly from the air disturbance they'd made, sombre bluish lighting spilled from underneath the mounted medical cabinets around the workstation highlighting the various glassware beneath them on the dusty countertops.

A rusted metal gurney was shoved to one side of the L-shaped room, and as Sherry's eyes noticed this she saw there was a very old metal lift tucked away into the soiled wall behind it, it also rusted but still had power according to the round green light above it.

In short, the room resembled that of a late 1800's dissecting room, but for a single person. 

From what she could see there were no tools in the space but the empty glasses and vials, feeling safer at this observation that they weren't about to be killed and picked to pieces for what Albert Wesker called 'Science' she moved a little more into the room.

As her eyes deviated around the room they caught sight of a vintage rusting metal medical cart with a large tank sat on its top tier, it was the only thing in the room that contained something; black inky liquid, and it piqued her interest.

However, as she walked past it to investigate the room further she saw a hint of a red glossy body pop out of the water and sink back in, and a silver metallic leg sliding across the side of the glass tank after it soundlessly.

Blinking, she wasn't sure if she'd imagined this because as soon as it was there it was gone _. 'What the hell was that?'_ She thought to herself moving back around the room that could only be described as a perfect setting for a scene in a horror film, and speculated to her dismay what Umbrella had done in it at one time.

"Ah," Albert exclaimed walking into the room with his trademark smirk plastered on his face with no emotion or true elevation to suggest joy in his voice. "I am glad you're here." He now wore his glasses and coat. "I am sure Jake told you of our little arrangement?" He asked coolly not waiting for an answer as he strode over the length of the L-shaped room and into the longer strip, turning on the spot to look at the two. "You agreed to assist me did you not?"

Jake looked down in shame, then back up with a pained grimace nodding, noting Sherry in the corner of his eye staring at him with question but didn't voice it.

"Very well." Albert spoke, the smirk turning into a malevolent grin taking a few paces forwards to the tank Sherry had observed not long ago and stopped, his face becoming only faintly affectionate as he looked into the strange waters as though it were a precious thing. "You have no future now..." Wesker whispered audibly when dunking his right gloved hand into the liquid to grab the entity Sherry had barely witnessed before.

The object had a transparent body made of a red plastic/glass showing it's visible mechanical insides, with long silvery legs protruding its sides, making it look too much like a robotic spider.

Jake made a step forwards opening his mouth to speak, but Albert was far too fast for him, and for the third time he was slammed up against the wall.

The tiles protested with a chinkle behind him cracking, some chiming as they fell to the floor from shattering completely through the force of the two almighty bodies colliding with each other.

"Wesker!" He'd heard Sherry yell, but he was too caught up fighting Albert's grip to notice anything other than the fact his father was holding him in mid air and he was pushing back with the combined strength of both arms and legs, and to his bewilderment he was actually making leeway in pushing him back, but he didn't know if it was because Wesker was holding him with one arm as the other still occupied the spidery thing, or was he just that strong now?

"Say goodbye to everything, Jake!" Albert growled through his teeth, proceeding to slam the spider down on his sons chest with more force, sending the young ex-merc further into the wall, denting it incredibly.

Jake howled in pain as he felt the metal prongs pierce his skin deeply and Albert let go letting him fall to the floor screaming. His fingers tried to grasp around the red body of the 'thing', but as he did he felt it dig its barbs in all the more, then the sting of something else in his body.

Fluid.

Cool stinging fluids were being pumped into his chest by the arachnoid-bot.

Suddenly, he could feel the change in his body, and he wailed louder. The pain and stinging was what he guessed what being poisoned felt like. His father had poisoned him.

Wesker stepped back watching the spectacle in front of him, smirking proudly at his efforts watching Jake clutch his chest, then go to a flat out position where he wriggled around continually howling like a severely wounded dog.

"What did you do!?" Sherry screamed not far from his position, her feet echoing on the tiles carrying her quickly towards her love to help him, but Albert stopped her before she could reach his struggling flailing form with an arm outstretched.

"It was very unexpected for you to walk into my trap Sherry, but not one that I am displeased about. I knew Jake had come to this country alone, but had no idea you had chased after him like a love sick puppy," He paused bearing his teeth in a grin. "Not until you fell into my web." Wesker smiled, turning his head to his son who now tried to get to his feeble feet by grabbing onto the metal gurney which tipped threateningly, however his grip failed as more of the substance pumped into his body making his limbs go into a seizure type state, and the gurney clattered loudly to its side narrowly missing the young man.

Jake could feel the mysterious formula surging and moving around his insides.

Throughout his body he could feel all muscles convulse, things enhancing, veins tingling up his spine, his brain throbbing, the serum was invading him, changing him painfully, and he could feel himself losing control over his body, even his antibodies he thought he could feel were becoming confused not knowing what to attack and what to protect.

Even through his screams and convulsing he wondered if he was being infected further, would this lead to him becoming a living dead puppet? He shamed himself inside, he was the one who chose this path, and now he regretted that he couldn't last, admitting that made something sinister laugh inside him.

"As I said," Wesker started again, taking his gaze firmly away from Jake continually shaking and fitting. "I am not displeased in the slightest, I would have made some use of you and your Father's precious G..." He laughed darkly, walking forwards to her with a quick pace, continuing to bring his arms up, shoving her into the arms of a strong man she didn't even know was behind her.

"Now you hold my grandchild; a much more precious specimen than I could have ever created." He proclaimed, "Born of William Birkin's blood, enhanced with the potent G-Virus, and that of my own offspring with the new C... Not to mention parts of my own personal virus and that of Tyrant." Wesker giving a brief laugh looking to Jake who was still hunched over writhing in agony, and made forwards towards Sherry again, still in the tight hold of his strongest security guard, putting a cold leather glove on her stomach moving close to her ear. "I now own you, your baby and him." He whispered smirking, quickly moving to the left as Sherry tried to head butt him, taking a few steps until he was a good distance away from her.

"Poor, poor Jake... I told him of what I would do to you and your babe and he simply couldn't let anything happen to you... So he agreed to my little proposition." Wesker laughed, his one hand going to her face to touch her cheek gently. "He will be under my control, from this point on." Albert took his hand off Sherry as he whispered the last of his words, turning his back to her to watch Jake again.

"Little did he know that I never keep promises, nor any deals." Wesker laughed full of dark glee. "I have immense plans for our little, _'family'_." Albert finished spiting his words with venom.

"You... You want my baby!" Sherry screamed, now struggling with all her might against the burly man holding her, "I would rather die, and my child go with me than be in your vile hands!"

At this Wesker moved seemingly teleporting across the space between them in milliseconds, his one hand holding her chin hard to make her look up at him, his eyes burning like a wild fire.

"I wouldn't hesitate on doing that Birkin... in fact... killing my old friends daughter would get me off... enormously." He purred, pushing his face closer to hers, almost nose to nose, mouth to mouth. "It would be in your best interest to cooperate, should you want your offspring to survive." Again, he let go stepping backwards from the blonde, this time taking a stand next to her and his heavily built aide to watch Jake's initiation into the P30, grinning.

Sherry watched by helplessly as Wesker's staffs unabated hold kept her back from rushing over to her lovers side, she cringed at his torture and at the pain she felt from standing by as his body convulsed and contracted before her, deathly wails emitting from his throat. Wails she'd never heard come from a human being before, and for the first time since meeting Jake she felt that this was the end of him.

She wanted to cry, surprised that she wasn't already.

If he were to die she wouldn't want to live herself, but if he died and became reanimated through the virus' he would be the living dead. Or, would he become a new and ultimate type of bio-organic weapon? Like that of nemesis, or her own father? That thought alone scared her even more than him just dying, when quite suddenly his body spasms stopped, his fingers that had been flexing and relaxing over had also ceased, relaxing to nothing, and the room went silent.

Sherry watched him carefully for what happened, not wanting to believe he'd stopped breathing. 

Wesker merely tilted his head to the side at this, not bothering that his son could have overdosed on the high dosage of the advanced P30 he himself was administering, smirking correcting himself calling it P31.

"Jake?" Sherry cried out, tears forming quickly in her eyes, "Jake! Please get up..."

He didn't stir, nor did his breathing start.

"HELP HIM!" She yelled to the two men occupying the space with her, but neither moved. "HELP HIM!!!" She screamed this time struggling in the man's grasp to get free, but he didn't budge. "Get... Up." She whispered into the pouring tears, losing the sound of her voice as the hard harsh emotions took over.

She tried savagely to get out of the man's grasp finding new strength but to no avail, he had her in a solid grip, it wasn't long before she started losing the feeling in her legs and body, and was fleetingly thankful the man was keeping her upright though her head was starting to falter and slump downwards from the sheer emotional torment.

She glanced at Albert from the corner of her eye seeing a sickeningly devilish smile radiating on his face, making her want to slaughter him all the more.

Either way for this man, Jake dead or alive was a huge success, _'his own son'_.

Her tears plummeted down silently from her eyes and onto the cracked tiled floor, the tears rivulets of black as a result of her makeup running, it was the sound of a gun being cocked that made her head jolt up seeing Wesker pointing a Beretta Neos U22 at Jake's unmoving form, and with it a deep growl came from Jake's body as it suddenly jerked up spontaneously.

His head moved from one side to the other with a spine chilling crack, all Sherry could do was watch in pure horror as he rose, his skin looked paler than before but not like a zombies, and his eyes were as glowing as his fathers.

His next movements frightened her even more as he shot forwards en route for her in a fast blur, arms outstretched emitting an angry loud roar, she shook her head barely managing to whisper, 'no'.

He was hungry for flesh, and she was first on the menu?

At blinding speed he was a foot away from her looking rabid, she took her last look before closing her eyes and smiled lightly internally whispering she loved him.

Merely moments after professing her love she felt his cold hands and long fingers shoving into her side, her body was pushed over with force, then she waited for death.

"Argh!!!! No! ...Wesker!!!" The loud bloodcurdling screams of the man who had previously been holding her footsteps away screeched, turning with frightened eyes she beheld the image of Jake breathing like an angry bull into the man's face he'd freed her from holding him in a vice like grip up the wall with one hand, and his other poised to hit the man in the chest.

Another deep growl emitted from Jake and his horse voice came, angry beyond contempt.

"I told you I would kill you or anyone if you laid one finger on her..." With a small pause he punched the man right in the stomach, his hand effortlessly forcing its way through the skin like butter, and deep into his chest then out through the other side.

A surprised breath caught in the hefty man's throat, Sherry knowing it was his last.

Jake removed his blood covered arm out of the man letting him to slump to the floor and out his vision, his eyes still burned red as he turned his attention to his father, but Wesker was clever, the gun in his hand began to fire bullets of immense speed simply to be dodged easily by Jake; his enhanced abilities showing their true colours.

Sherry had a hard time tracking what was going on, shots were being fired and Jake was a human/inhuman blur, appearing to teleport away from the bullets being shot and moving ever closer to his father until they were face to face.

Wesker had the gun pointed to Jakes temple and Jake his knife to Albert's throat.

They were at an impasse.

"You cannot kill me Jake." Wesker mused his face deadly, and mouth a thin line.

"And you can't kill me... Dad." Jake said strongly with venom.

Albert blinked slowly behind his glasses, a comfortless smile widened on his lips and he simply sighed.

"You would be surprised at what I can do." Wesker replied removing the gun from his son's head, and back into its holster on his hip.

"Mercy?" Jake retorted, not removing his own weapon.

"Hardly." Albert scoffed staring Jake in the eyes, thinking momentarily that it was like looking in a mirror, _'albeit a less handsome one.'_ His gloved hand felt for the device he wanted, finding it in no time in his tight trouser pocket.

"What did you do to me?" Jake asked still as hot and as angry as before. "What is this thing!?" He roared, meaning the device on his chest, inching the knife more to Albert's throat.

"You agreed to assist me." Wesker spoke taking a quick deep breath, he was getting severely bored now, holding back the need to push the boy away from him, but held back for the reason in his hand. He would assert his dominance over his spawn soon enough.

"Did you infect me more?!" His child yelled in his face, pushing the blade further to his throat, not knowing it would have no effect. His skin was like steel, and the thought made him smirk. "Do you even care I have a knife to your throat?!"

"No." Albert replied calmly, his thumb fixing over the device in his hand. "But I do have to ask, is this the best you have?" His question must have poked a few buttons in his son, because the knife was pushed all the more to his skin. "The device fitted is not as versatile as the one I presented to Jill Valentine four years ago, due to the inadequate facilities of this compound." Albert seethed, not caring for letting the information air as they wouldn't be leaving his company alive in the end.

Sherry gasped realising what Albert had done.

"No!" She shook her head with a strained whisper, remembering all Claire had told her from Chris when Wesker had captured Jill, and forced her to do his unscrupulous work through a serum of mind-body control. Jill hadn't been able to control her actions or speak her own words, but could freely think.

"Not to Jake!" Sherry exclaimed full of sorrow, the tears hadn't ceased even after knowing Jake was alive, becoming all the more intense now she saw a fragment of Wesker's plan.

"My dear, it has to be done." Wesker smirked pressing the button in his hand.

"Not like this!" Sherry screamed, again watching as Jake crumpled to the floor, his knife clattering to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the P30 and used it with force... enhancing that baby, and I know some people may be rolling their eyes but I like it - Because, of course it fits my plans PERFECTLY...


	37. Chapter 37: Vermillion Anathema

** Chapter 37: Vermillion Anathema **

"Shit it's cold." Chris muttered under his breath the more they moved away from the warm train station in Rovaniemi, thankfully it hadn't snowed since they'd departed from Oulu but the temperature hadn't moved a millimetre above minus ten and it nipped away at his bare face with abundance.

Jukka on the other hand wasn't anywhere near as cold as they were, or as copiously dressed due to him being used to the frigid weather of the north, and was only dressed in normal BSAA gear, whereas the other two... Well, he thought they looked like Eskimo's.

"You don't get out much do you?" He called to his two superiors smiling, watching as their red blushed faces scrunched up at his enquiry.

"We've been in cold places before Private, just not lately." Jill replied with a small shiver, her guns chiming a little on her holsters at the sudden quiver her body gave.

"Yeah, we took down an Umbrella facility in Russia when we were younger," Chris explained a little further. "But, we were a lot younger then, and the cold didn't bother us so much." The gruffness of his voice sounded even more deeper because his body felt like an ice block, despite the snug warm fur lined coat he wore and the thermal underwear.

God he hated the cold.

Jill shivered again looking to Chris who looked as unhappy as she'd ever seen him, feeling exactly as he did, cold, bogged down with shit tonnes of gear - HEAVY gear, and thick clothing that made moving around that much harder.

"Come on!" Jukka cheered moving his hand in a 'come over here' motion, "The hotel I booked is not far."

"Hotel?" Jill asked a little too eagerly, they'd been travelling none stop for a long time, and although they'd been sat down for most the journey she really wanted a nap.

"I thought we were going to camp out in the woods?" Chris asked, also very confused.

"Heh," Private Linnankivi laughed smiling, the young man was very happy to be back in his home country and in the cool weather, instead of the warmth of America and the other exotic places he'd been and it showed. "I thought you would be tired and pissed off with the weather before we even started our journey out there." He explained readjusting the heavy pack on his back. "So I booked a hotel near the edge of Rovaniemi for one night, all expenses on me."

Chris looked blankly at his young Private and found a smile creeping on his face.

"Well done." He congratulated, "I think we could do with a rest before moving out." And although he was very glad, he was still a little miffed. "Though you should have authenticated it with me first."

Jukka nodded sadly, then shrugged.

"You are right Captain, but think of this as a present - to say thank you for the BSAA."

Chris sighed before nodding, giving up this useless conversation not only because he was cold, but because Jukka's father had died in an Umbrella related incident, along with his younger sister, so he could understand why the youngster joined the cause, and was thankful for the work they were doing.

The sudden praise made Chris feel warm inside, he knew his and the BSAA's work was appreciated by the world, but sometimes being told, especially from his own people made things easier and made him fight harder.

Jill also smiled to herself at Jukka's ability to win over the Captain, and was certain he would go far in his career with them.

They followed Linnankivi to a shiny dark gray, verging on black 4x4 with questioning expressions, he smiled and shrugged again showing his perfectly straight white teeth in a grin.

"I put a call into one of my Uncle's before we left America," He said before moving up to the vehicle, touching the left side mirror, "I told him the BSAA need a little assistance..." He moved the mirror in the plastic checking behind it, nothing. "And he was more than happy to leave a car for us." He went around to the right side, and moved the mirror, again checking behind it, this time smiling widely at the things he'd been searching for and grabbed the keys from behind it. "We can use this to get to the hotel."

"..." Both Chris and Jill didn't say anything, admitting he was a spunky kid with more brains and contacts than they gave him credit for.

"You've taken on a lot of responsibility by doing this Private." Chris called out, scolding the young man. "We were meant to come here without help from the outside..." He watched as Jukka's face dropped, then he smiled to the young comrade. "You used your initiative to help the BSAA, and gave us more help than HQ." Chris hinted criticism at his own organisations strange inability to help this time round. "Consider your help a promotion when we get back."

Jill watched as Jukka almost dropped the keys to the car, his face looking shocked, though he soon corrected his shocked features to a straight military facade and saluted his genuine thanks. _'His father would be proud.'_

"Now let's get going before my balls freeze off." Chris muttered again feeling the temperature drop somewhat.

Jukka put the correct key into the driver side door and unlocked the vehicle manually before moving around to the back and opening the big wheeled door for them to fill the space with gear.

"Whoa..." Jill blurted once she'd reached the large back door having her first look into the interior.

Black leather greeted her, and the smell of fresh polish scented with cherries hit her cold sensitive nose as she threw her large pack in on top of Chris' with a grunt, hers was the last bag so she closed the wheeled door with force, quickly reading the name of the 4x4 on the back: _Land Rover Defender 2.2 TDCI XS 110_. It was a top of the range model, and imported from England by the looks of the number plate, and had been a seven seater from the markings in the floor, but his Uncle had obviously taken out the two back ones for space purposes.

"This is fancy, Linnankivi." She declared, taking the backseat behind the driver's feeling rather strange as she sat in the leather because they were so used to the uncomfortable bony seats of army transport that had no character, whereas this magnificent beast was so utterly lavish and accommodating.

"Yeah... My Uncle's a wealthy man here, part of Nokia's top dogs. Plus I knew he'd make sure to send us something versatile and robust, just in case we got into... trouble."

"You must tell your Uncle I thank him very much for his contribution." Chris replied settling into his oh so comfortable chair, that adequately hugged his muscular sides snugly, which also had heat radiating from the padding once Jukka started the engine. "Heated seats?" He asked again not believing how at home this 4x4 was making him feel.

"Oh yes! A necessity for this weather!" Jukka said in a more lively tone that wasn't his own. "I quote Uncle there... this is one of his most prized imports. Heated this, heated that, _power assisted steering, heavy duty suspension_ _,_ crosshair military headlights, leather quilting, ah!" He exclaimed shaking his head with a sigh of annoyance, "Too many things for my Uncle's requirements..."

Chris watched his young colleague press a button on the large dashboard, and within seconds of it being pressed the snow on the windscreen began to melt.

Sooner than they knew the young Private, come Corporal began the drive to the hotel 'Tundra Holiday Lodge' situated on the edge of Rovaniemi, a place in the vicinity of Viiksjärvi.

The drive through the falling blizzarding snow bothered Jill a little more than she realised, or maybe it was because they were getting ever closer to Alex and his Organisation.

She just felt so unsettled even though she was the comfiest she had been for the past 24 hours, trying to relax she concentrated her eyes on watching the scenery go by; light, light, nothing, tree, trees, snow, road, snow... snow... and more snow, and the quick approaching darkness that seemed to come at them suddenly from nowhere, but she realized rashly that it wasn't so strange for the Finn's who were used to midnight suns.

Seasons and the times of day here were so strange.

Few road signs passed them as they sped along the desolate evening roads, Chris making out a few of the images on the warning symbols; reindeer warnings, speed limits, words he didn't understand, and one that made him frown... Santa Claus. _'O---kay...'_ He thought, feeling slightly freaked out.

Most the trees in the forests were compacted with snow, all of them leaning this way or that, it was a very beautiful sight to behold, especially how the frozen ice glinted and shimmered like glitter or high priced diamonds in the fake light created by the headlights.

Chris and Jill always seemed to miss the intense snow falls and freak weather in America when it happened, so this was a welcome change to them both, except for the cold which was all around them but were thankful not to feel it because the Land Rover was pumping out such wonderful heat.

"Hey Jukka?" Jill called from behind him, "Would we be able to see the Aurora from the hotel we'll be staying in?" This was one of the things Jill really, desperately wanted to see in her life; the breathtaking, unbelievable, exquisite Aurora borealis, or just the Northern Lights to some.

"Unfortunately we aren't close enough to see them Jill." Jukka replied thoughtfully, his eyes not moving from the road in front. "They are in the far north, Utsjoki way. I doubt we will be going that far in our search... Sorry."

Once they had reached the hotel their mouths gaped open at its size. It was tiny, rather, _'they'_ were tiny. All of them small hunting cabins that couldn't have been bigger than a 4 berth caravan, which was really small for the three of them plus gear.

"We need to lay low, don't we?" Jukka asked with apprehension at his commanders faces. "You know what they say," Jukka spoke out again a hint of mischief in his tone. "It isn't size that counts."

"It could be worse." Chris replied staring at the tiny log cabins, knowing instantly he would soon be eating his own words, he always did.

* * *

"Hunnigan?" Chris asked the usual man on the end of his phone. BSAA headquarters had called him later that night to put the call through from the DSO. "Yeah HQ, put her through."

"Chris?" The sweet but firm voice of Ingrid Hunnigan asked through the bad line, waiting patiently for him to vertify his identity. "We've just received an urgent call from..." Static, "They have an operative flying in..." More static, "...to meet you, code name Vulkaan Alpha..." Static, "...will meet you at." Co-ordinates, then more static. "Rendezvous time 00.00 hours. Please be careful."

"Hunnigan!" Chris shouted down his earpiece, hoping his voice would make the connection better. "There's too much static, please repeat! Please Hunnigan, repeat!"

Static, and the sound of a dead receiver.

"Shit!" He bellowed, kicking the table next to him shaking his head giving a large sigh, his muscles flexed under his cotton top as he rubbed a hand over his stubbly chin.  
                "We have new orders. Be ready to move out as soon as we find out where this place is." His brown eyes looked over at his tired partners knowing how they felt because, sadly he felt it too. "Looks like our rest is going to be cut short, the DSO gave us co-ordinates of an operative flying in to us, we are to meet them at midnight."  
                "That's near Käyläkkälampi." Linnankivi assured looking to the co-ordinates the Captain had wrote down, then checking them out on his GPS. "A good hour or two drive." He sighed aloud, hearing Jill do the same.

"My ass is getting sore from all this sitting..." She muttered miserably, earning a nod from Chris. "What's the person's name? This 'operative'?"

"No idea." Chris shrugged, "She didn't know either, they gave her a code name... Seems they don't want to be found out. Vulcan Alpha or something..." He frowned scratching his beard trying to remember how Ingrid had pronounced it. "Vulkaan? No matter, it was foreign for sure."

A few tapping sounds followed in the cold log room as Jukka inputted the location into the groups GPS', then they were ready to go, all filing out of the miniscule cabin after Chris.

* * *

Just as Private Linnankivi had predicted the drive had taken a good two hours to get near to the co-ordinates the DSO had provided, however they'd had to hike just over thirty minutes through the deep snowy fields and brush to get to the specific co-ordinates due to it being off road, discovering it to be a huge metal structure in the middle of nowhere.

"Something doesn't feel right." Jill announced in a mere whisper, grabbing her hand gun with the uneasiness of the air around them.

It was all too quiet.

Chris and the young soldier followed suit, nodding in a unified knowing. The only sound being made in the deathly silence was the safety being taken off of their guns and the soft crush of snow beneath their feet.

"Sir, it looks like a barn." Jukka aired quietly as they neared the large metal building, and he wasn't wrong, it did indeed look like a modern barn, with its corrugated metal roof just visible under the crazy amount of snow, strong moonlight flooded over the scene, showing the unmistakable brown flaking patches of rust and barren fields around them.

"Let's be cautious," Chris warned. "We don't know what our contact looks like or where they are. Quick perimeter sweep and meet to the left of the building."

They nodded to him in silence, Jill taking the left and the two men taking the right of the structure at a slow pace placing one foot before the other as they did in stealth training to make sure they weren't heard, or at least heard as little as possible due to the damned snow, which Chris condemned to the depths at that moment.

Slowly but surely they made their way to re-group on the left side as Chris had commanded, gun pointed upwards as they rounded corners just in case of trouble.

"Report." He once again ordered as they met with Jill on her side lowering their guns.

"Nothing on this side noticeable except that door." She said, pointing to a metal door that had rusted hinges. "And the broken window up there." Again she pointed, this time with her gun.

"Visible footprints in the snow on the right side, but the damn snows covered up how fresh they are." Chris relayed, "Also a door, but no window."

"Nothing else?" Jukka asked, making it more a statement than a question.

"So... the contact's inside?" Jill asked aloud presuming this to be the case.

"Let's hope they haven't frozen to death out here." Chris commented, looking to his watch. "Fifteen minutes 'till midnight, almost rendezvous time." He again spoke, his breath noticeable in the freezing still air. "In the mean time, I want to check out this place... Make sure there's nothing to worry about."

The group nodded, following their Captain towards the rusted door, still taking their time in making sure their movements were as quiet as possible, however despite their stealthy actions the door they originally thought to be locked made their presence well known as the hinges squealed as loudly as they possibly could, alerting at least whoever or whatever occupied the nearing area.

Haphazardly the door flung inwards and made a clonk on the metal wall behind it, forging an internal sigh within Chris and a shake of his head.

The three filed in with guns held high, taking note of the desolate room that occupied nothing but stagnant damp air.

The side the BSAA engaged was the light side of the room, the large broken window shone the untainted beams of moonlight into their half of the room leaving the other side a complete mystery in its pitch black shadows, and from what Chris had originally thought was a barn actually felt and looked more like an unfinished army bunker.

"Identify yourself." An abrupt American voice called from the other side of the room, making Jill jump slightly kicking herself for not being prepared for company at the present time.

"Chris Redfield, BSAA... Are you Vulkaan Alpha?" He asked loud and firmly, not bothering to lower his gun that sat in his hands held high continuing to point at the darkness ahead, and at the unseen person or persons on the other side.

Footsteps were soon heard from the other side of the room, and a man stepped out, taking to the middle of the expanse.

"Carl? Carl Smith?" Jill asked, immediately recognising the figure even in the moonlight and his grizzly beard.

"Chris..." Another man's voice boomed from behind Carl's tubby figure. "So good to see you... Alive."

Chris' face dropped at the sound of this voice, and he struggled to believe the voice he and Jill were all too familiar with was coming from the darkness ahead of them, almost forgetting he was holding a gun when the figure walked from the darkness like a prowling feline, and his grip faltered on the weapon.

His arms were comfortably held behind his back as he strode into the illuminations of the moon as tall as he'd ever had been, the blonde-white hair slicked back to his scalp in the same fashion as the last time Chris had laid eyes on him, the trademark smirk played across his pale smug face, and the glasses... those damn glasses that hid the demons playing behind his once blue eyes.

"W... Wesker?" Chris breathed, again not moving through the overwhelming shock and horror.

"It is good to see you too." The familiar voice echoed through the room, unchanged, dry and unamused as always.

Jill stared at the old S.T.A.R.S captain, her mouth less of agape than Chris', discovering it didn't surprise her too much that he'd managed to lure them here. Maybe it was from her time she was held captive? Or maybe from all the years they'd spent trying to bring the bastard down.

Albert smirked all the more letting a dark grin spread across his face at seeing Chris startled like this, it was giving him a huge thrill, too much so for there was much to do, and even more pleasurable moments like this to be had.

"WESKER!" Chris roared losing all feelings of disbelief when he readjusted to the fact the fiend really was alive, his face contorted into one of pure hate pulling the trigger on his gun rapidly, but something from the darkness moved out the corner of his eye with blinding speed and knocked the gun from his hand, with a loud clatter it fell as the person apprehending him progressed to twist his large arm around his back whilst slamming him with almighty force into the alloy wall, his head being forced into it by the hands of his attacker so he couldn't see anything that wasn't directly in front of him.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Wesker commented dryly once the gunfire had ceased and the man detained, "I thought you would have learned a lesson or two since our last meeting."

"How did you survive!?" Chris yelled back, fighting with all his strength at his subduer. "We put rockets in your fucking head!"

Wesker let out a dark laugh of high amusement, and took light steps over the space to peer at poor weak Chris.

"That is of none of your concern." Albert replied with a mocking tone, "I would be more concerned with the person who is holding you against that wall." Again he laughed holding his hands in front of him and smirked, "You hadn't noticed?"

The voice in which Wesker used was one of the ones Chris hated the most, that up himself hoity-toity tone that said, _'I know something you don't know... Pathetic human.'_ and he gritted his teeth together as he stopped his fighting the persons grip.

"I do hope you behave." Wesker stated with a straight face showing he wasn't joking. "You may let him go... But if he tries to attack? Well," He grinned, a flash of red behind his glasses. "You know what to do."

Chris was shoved into the wall more as the person let go, and he'd realised Jill nor Jukka had said a word this whole time, grunting through annoyance Chris turned around and realized why.

"You already know my bastard son, Jake." Wesker said matter of factly, taking steps away from Chris and his son and towards Carl who stood silently, _'probably in fear of the possible pending death from Redfield.'_

"Jake?" Chris asked wide eyed, though his back was still turned.

"..."

"Oh god..." Chris whispered aloud once he'd twisted back to see Muller; looking at the kids face deep horror and worry filled his heart, his eyes were ablaze like his fathers, and he didn't even so much as acknowledge Chris' presence, much alone react to being spoken to. Normally Jake would be rolling his eyes, and calling him Jarhead with a mischievous but kind smirk since they'd bonded a little.

"What have you done to him!?" Chris ordered, not tearing his eyes away.

Nothing looked out of place on the young man, in fact he was wearing the same-almost identical clothes he was wearing in China, except with a thick tweed coat.

"Ah, and that isn't all." Albert called, turning his head towards the darkness. "Come out dearest."

Chris stayed still for a moment as the feminine sound of heeled boots clattered on the floor, the steps were hesitant, that much was obvious to him but nothing could have prepared him for the short blonde who walked out into the full moonlight, hands clasped in front of her with a deep look of panic in her blue eyes, along with the tall dark haired woman wearing a red blouse.

"Sherry?" Jill whispered sadly her face a frown. "Ada?"

"Chris, Jill..." Sherry whispered back looking to both of them with puffy red eyes that only shadowed how she felt, and how much she wanted to scream for them to kill Wesker.

Ada's hands were bound in an overly tight rope unlike Sherry's, and her mouth was covered by a silvery shining material noticeable as duct tape. Her feet were also bound but gave a small margin to allow her to keep her balance whilst shuffling, but Ada had been trained for harder things than this so she had no trouble walking in her confines even if it meant her behind wiggled more than usual.

Chris' feet moved without his say so and he rushed to Sherry's side, thankful to not be stopped by Wesker or anyone else.

"Are you hurt?" He asked uneasily holding the tops of her arms, "Has he harmed you?"

She shook her head without looking into his eyes.

"Jake? What did he do to him?" He asked again, pushing his head further to hers to attempt to make her make eye contact, which she avoided with all her might.

"..."

"Sherry!" Chris called to her silence, to be ignored quite obviously, her head moving downwards to look at the floor.

"Calm yourself." Albert started, "She is not permitted to speak of such things." He sighed, then chuckled. "Not that there is anything wrong with him. We merely spent quality family time together, and he chose to join me... Worshipping me like a God."

Again Chris started for Wesker, this time with balled fists aiming for his nose and his knee bending up as he approached, ready to hit him in the stomach.

"Stop." Wesker said sternly through his clenched teeth as the BSAA Captain became close enough for him to clearly smell his disgusting human scent, nevertheless Chris didn't heed the instruction and was rapidly launched by one kick over the room away from him by Jake.

"What did you to do him!?" Chris roared as he composed himself near the side of a BSAA member Albert didn't know.

"He would have never joined you!" Jill shouted with equal anger as her captain, earning a genuine smile from Wesker who pushed his shades further up his nose, calmly replying.

"Neither would have you."

"You bastard!" Chris shouted again jumping to his feet, hell bent on harming Wesker even in the slightest just to make himself feel better, _'if I can land a damn hit!',_ he thought sourly watching as Jake turned taking a defensive stance ready to intercept his oncoming attacks.

Being reminded of what Wesker had done to Jill was still one of the sorest spots that still lived furiously inside the BSAA Captain, and although that fire for vengeance had technically been settled with Albert Wesker's _'death'_ in Africa, he knew that would never quench the raging burn in his heart or mind.

It was like a disease that thrived within that he tried with all his fortitude to forget every day, a cancer that ate away at his heart though she stood next to him proudly, loving him day and night, and once more he was facing the man that had done those awful things to her, and once more he wanted to settle the score for good using all the brutality his body could inflict and conjure.

He wanted to slice Wesker to pieces, tiny painful sinews at a time.

Making sure to grab his discarded gun that Jake had made him drop his body moved with ease once he'd pushed himself from the floor, bringing the firearm up to his dominant eye and let rip the metal bullets he hoped would make an impact into Wesker's thick skull.

The silent order to fire rang around the room queuing Jill and Jukka to begin launching the attack along with him.

"No!" Sherry shrieked over the gunfire, not for the BSAA to stop their assault on Wesker but due to the fact that Jake was going to intercept them and could possibly get hit. Her attempt was also to try and get her voice into his head to make him stop and come back to her, like Chris had with Jill though the effort was pointless.

Albert growled in annoyance at the BSAA's futile attempt on his life, had they learned nothing at all in those years harassing him? His eyes could see the bullets as soon as they left their guns, could predict what directions and velocity they were going at so he could move freely out of the bullets path with the super human speed his virus permitted him. They were nothing more than a stupid bunch of thugs to Albert.

Chris' eyes swam through the room tracking and pinpointing Albert's positions as he bounced in and out of his eye sight, vanishing from the path of the bullets that lacerated the room and back into a zone free of them.

Jill clenched her teeth hard as Wesker moved exactly how she remembered him to, concentrating on not accidentally shooting Sherry or Ada, who had thankfully moved to the side lines when the shooting began, but not caring where that treacherous Carl was; if he got in her line of sight, she wouldn't hesitate to end his life. Without warning she soon felt a painful collision come from under her hands, causing her pistol to fly from her grip going up and over her head.

"No Jake!" Jill heard Sherry cry, but that was cut short from her ears as she felt the full force of another body slamming into her own.

"Oomph." The wind was knocked out of her when she and the other body hit the floor, feeling abrupt pain in her shoulder blades more than normal because of the intense cold and through how heavy whoever it was on her chest.

A quick glance through half lidded eyes told her the heavy body was Chris, and he'd already started pushing himself off her, then Jukka flew backwards across her eye line and into the metal wall next to them his pistol clattering noisily to his side.

"Well done." Albert congratulated with a slow clap that was muffled by the sound of his gloves, his boots gave off a small echo as he walked briskly to Chris and pushed him back down onto his partner with a foot. "When will you learn dear Chris? I am a God, and you are a mere insect... And you cannot, kill me."

"What have you done to Jake?!" Chris demanded again loudly, attempting to push himself from the ground because Jill seemed to be struggling to breathe with the amount of weight he was putting on her, along with the force Wesker was pushing down with.

"He did nothing." Jake spoke out with no elation in his voice, Chris couldn't determine whether he was telling the truth or not.

"Why are you attacking us?" Jukka asked through gritted teeth holding his chest, Wesker Junior had definitely broken one or two of his ribs with a simple kick.

"You attacked my father." He answered simply glaring at the young soldier.

"He's such a good boy, don't you agree Chris?" Wesker asked pushing his leg further into his spine, reaping a pained grunt from his enemy. "Although, he is expendable."

"What?!" Chris breathed heavily, knowing this situation to be seriously wrong. Jake had super human strength like Wesker, eyes like him, was protecting him and didn't retort to the hint of him being slaughtered by his own father? "What have you done to him!?" Chris repeated not falling for this bullshit, Wesker only sighed.

"He enlisted to help in my venture to visit an old acquaintance of mine, Alex Wesker."

"Enlisted?" Chris snapped feeling the air come back into his lungs as Wesker let up on his incessant pushing. "You mean you pushed him into some fucking corner and made him do this!"

Before Chris knew it he was being hauled to his feet and turned around, hearing the gasp and choking of Jill who could finally breathe after almost suffocating.

"Maybe I did..." Wesker purred into Chris' face, he himself not liking the distance which he'd put them in, nonetheless it was required to ensure that the threat be heard unquestionably. "But the true question is, do you value the lives of your friends?" At this Albert watched intently as the brunette's face changed but did not speak. "Well? Do you?"

"Yeah..." Chris replied with a taut jaw. "Yeah, I do."

"Then consider this, if you do not adhere to my requests I will put a bullet between Muller's and Birkin's eyes."

Chris gritted his teeth together hard, and looked to Sherry who clung to Ada's mute side looking on at the situation with fearful eyes, thinking she looked younger than she was, and then he looked to Jake who looked at them, but his eyes were glossed over, however not glossed with thought, there was nothing in those red glowing orbs.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly, glaring at the dark shades that covered the eyes of the devil, seeing only himself staring back.

"Your help."

Jill forgot to breath at the candour of Wesker's words, and saw the same had happened to Chris. What on earth was going on here? The 'Great' Albert Wesker was asking for help... From Chris... His personal nemesis?

Her eyes blinked hard trying to make the image stick in her head, as well as to make sure she was hearing and seeing things for what they were.

"You're... You're asking... For what?" She heard Chris whisper, finally remembering her own need for air.

"Help." Albert replied candidly taking a few steps back from Redfield as his scent was getting a little too much for him to endure. "Do not think of this as a weak request." He told them with his head held high. "Alex is a strong being, much like myself... I want to assure his death."

"..."

"You want to kill your own brother?" Jill asked now finding strength in her voice.

"Not my true brother, Valentine." Wesker replied giving an irritated sigh. "He is dangerous, more than you know." Again he pushed his shades up his nose and turned his back to the three BSAA agents. "If you thought Umbrella was bad, you will be traumatized at his Organisation and what they have created, correct Miss Wong?"

Ada responded to his question with a dark glare, that was reciprocated with a smirk.

"You see, now that I am ready to take back the world _you_ took from me, I cannot allow him to walk freely as he did before, especially now he holds research stolen from me."

 _'Oh boy, he's agitated.'_ Ada thought with an impassive expression _. 'This confinement is pointless, he's taken us to the middle of nowhere, I'd freeze to death before I got five yards.'_ She continued to think miserably, rolling her eyes _. 'How did he catch me anyway?'_ Her thoughts became more aggressive with each passing moment, _'I was in the forest, spying... and then he was there, right in front of me like a ghost with a haunting smile. Maybe I'm getting sloppy in my old age...'_

"So you want to help the BSAA?" The young blonde soldier asked still slumped on the floor, Ada groaned aloud at his statement knowing Albert would not like it, not one bit.

Albert turned his head in disgust at the young man emitting a deep growl through gritted teeth.

"Naive impudent human!" Albert spat, the red from his eyes becoming visible from behind the mirrored glasses as he stomped towards the soldier. "You will be the one helping me!"

"And if we don't?" Jukka asked defiantly.

"I will kill Birkin, her baby and my bastard child, Jake!"

"You're pregnant?" Jill asked Sherry, her eyes wide with astonishment taking only that part of the information in.

"This situation is dire," Wesker started again more calmly. "You either help and they survive, or you decline and they die."

"Not giving us much of a choice are you?" Redfield replied with a disheartened frown looking to the floor as if gazing for the answer he so badly sought would magically appear in the concrete.

"Chris, you can't be considering this!?" Jill announced knowing more than anyone the look on his face, and what it meant.

"I see that you have no care for the welfare of your friends, Jill." Wesker replied with amusement. "You have changed, you once cared for others... After all you and I went through you know I would not hesitate in executing them, their fate is worse than yours was." He gave a dark chuckle that made Ada's hair stand on the back of her neck.

"They are our friends, Jill..." Chris whispered with his head down. "I saved you from this bastards hands once, I made sacrifices and would have given my own life to save yours, and I would do it again. Do not tell me that you would stand by and watch them die because of spite."

 _'Oh this is much more than I had hoped.'_ Albert thought to himself with a smile, this was such an amusing speech from saint Chris, Jill didn't want to give in to his threats.

"Spite?!" Jill shouted to her partner, "You think I would let them die because of what he did to me?!"

"It seems that way! What other choice do we have?! We have to do what he says! I will not let them die!" He shouted back yet again his mind flashed back to the faces of friends he'd lost, he would never forgive himself if they were murdered, hell he would never forgive himself for what he was about to do either, but that was a much more preferable self-loathing.

"Chris..." Jill whispered lowering her face, he was right. No she didn't want to see them die, they were good people and good friends but her own desire to defy Wesker's demands would see her to her own death, she shouldn't be putting that fate on the others' heads.

After what he'd done to her in Africa she vowed she would rather die than have that happen to her again, the utter powerless functions of her free-thinking brain, the body she owned being used like a puppet for other uses, the way her body moved as if she hadn't a bone in her body, everything being hijacked by Wesker and Excella... Never again.

"Do we have an accord?" Wesker finally asked after giving a sufficient amount of time for the party to decide.

"Yes." Chris replied with fire, sealing his fate. "I'll help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lordy, what have I done? Even writing this I was like... this seriously is not right... In what world would Chris willingly help Wesker?! But as we all know from his mental break down in RE 6, he would do just about anything to stop his friends/comrades from dying.


	38. Chapter 38: The Organisation

** Chapter 38: The Organisation **

The P31 was an enhanced version of the P30 which was made specifically for Jake as his antibodies and will power were exceedingly strong, any lesser like the P30 Jill was exposed to would have been completely useless. Albert had found this out from stolen data from his and Sherry's time in China, and had been working on the P31 for a long time since the stolen molecules of Jake's DNA were far too few to play with. Even after he'd managed to lure them to Germany, it still took awhile to get an accurate concentration of the liquid.

The P31 would be administered in large doses, quadruple the amount Jill had been on, but even though the strength of the serum was inexplicably high it was still showing signs of being rejected; Jake would frown or make some display of movement hinting that his body was almost his, but Albert prevented this by dispensing more serum his body and kept him solidly under his control.

"You must not reveal to Redfield that he is under my influence." Wesker had told Sherry once they'd settled into his small plane en route to Finland, then he turned to Jake who was now under his full control. "You will disarm any and all assailants should they attempt attacking me." It was just a matter of inputting the instructions into his forced conformed mind. "And if the opportunity arises to fight and destroy saint Chris you _will_ do so." A dark laugh uttered from his thin lips, and Sherry sighed deep in her heart feeling more alone and lifeless than she'd ever felt. She had taken a seat next to the hollow Jake on the plane, taking one cold unresponsive hand into her own and brought it to her lips, gazing at him as the constant tears streamed down her face wishing he'd turn to her and say everything was alright.

"You trust me with my gear?" Chris asked, bringing Sherry back to the present.

"I trust that you take my words seriously when I say I will terminate their lives, and hope that you will suppress your murderous urges long enough to let them see another day." Wesker responded walking over to Ada, "And you my dear? Their fate also lies in your bloodstained hands." With his question he grabbed her face with one hand whilst the other ripped off the silver tape.

"Ah!" She groaned her lips smarting furiously once the tape had been removed, "You want me to work for you? You better pay." She replied dryly feeling the crawling heat come from the area her face had been taped, and could imagine vividly how bright red it was.

Albert half smiled at her defiance, wondering if she cared at all about her friends lives raising a hand with a glare.

"Ouch..." Ada commented bitterly after his gloved hand slapped her across the face hard, "That almost tickled. I see you've lost your touch since your fiery trip." She mused, receiving another slap from the blonde.

"Enough foolishness, Miss Wong! I expect more from you, your assistance is required in this matter. You know Alex's Organisation better than anyone here, plus he will be expecting you to crawl back asking for forgiveness."

"In his dreams..." She commented dryly rolling her eyes.

"You will help."

"Fine..." Ada droned knowing there was no point in arguing with him, he probably thought she still owed him from Raccoon.

With her confirmation final Albert stepped forwards bringing a knife from under his coat and began the light work of cutting her hands loose.

"Finish the rest." He ordered dropping the knife in her hands, following up by turning his back to her to look at his faithful spy, Carl. "You have done well Mr. Smith." Wesker praised taking slow strides towards the gruff man who stood alone cowering on the other side of the room. "You have been a great asset to me but, sadly our time is done." His hand soon found the hilt of his gun pointing it to the old man's head.

Nobody around the room spoke out, nor did they whisper for Wesker to stop his actions, none were about to jump in and save the sole person who had brought them together under different pretenses; yes under Wesker's say-so, but he had a choice like everyone, nevertheless he chose to lie to the American government and BSAA.

The moment Carl saw the gun he jumped and flew straight into a run, aiming for the door in the dark hoping and praying his employer wouldn't be able to see in the dark, yet he knew he could.

Wesker smiled and commemorated his ex-spy's bold move, gracing him with a gracious trademark smirk as he pulled the trigger.

_'I'd say poor bastard... But, after he tried to turn Leon and the others against me... Good riddance.'_ Ada thought calmly watching the shadowed figure of the old man's corpse fall to the floor with a thud, promptly tucking Wesker's knife into her boot more from habit than trying to double-cross him.

"Alex's main base is near Kittila." She spoke up sternly looking to Wesker who had turned back to look at her and Sherry. "You know of this do you not, Albert?"

"Indeed, I have a helicopter near here that will take us directly to him."

"If we're going to fight, I'll need weapons." Ada stated with a shiver, Albert had taken her warm furry coat back in Germany when she'd been caught, he seemed to think she held hidden weapons and tools in it, at the time she'd laughed in his face calling him a suspicious old coot, though he was right and knew her all too well.

"You may have your arsenal back when we reach our destination, as will Birkin." Albert replied with a cock of his head, looking towards the BSAA members. "This will be like old times." He smiled again and laughed, Chris was gritting his teeth glaring at him, whilst Jill gave her best 'drop dead' face, the other guy was finally back on his feet but obviously wounded. "I see you are injured."

"Your fucking lap dog has broken my ribs." Jukka countered angrily his eyes pinned to the floor for the fright that if he so much as looked at this 'Wesker' the wrong way he'd have his eyes ripped out.

"Do not blame him for your misfortune... After all, you were the ones to attack first."

"Linnankivi won't be able to fight in his condition, I won't let him go with us." Chris chipped in seeing that Jukka couldn't stand up straight.

"Is that so, Redfield?" Wesker asked with a raised eyebrow, was Saint Chris giving _him_ orders? He took a few strides towards the wounded man, eying him sceptically. "Your name?"

"Private Jukka Linnankivi." His deep Finnish voice boomed more authority than he thought possible, but he wanted to prove to this inhuman nutcase he wasn't too frightened and even found the courage deep within to look up into the blondes shades, suddenly remembering this guy was one of the men responsible for his Father and Sister's deaths.

"You are a local I see," Wesker mused feeling a grin come over his face as the young Finn that began to glare up at him with what he could only assume was hatred and anger. What had he done to deserve such glares from this young soldier, he wondered.

"Your Captain is right, you are unfit for the field, though I have no choice but to bring your dead weight along." Adding silently in his mind that nobody in this room would be leaving his presence alive, or somewhat breathing until he utilized them for upcoming projects.

By this point Jukka was halfway between shouting that he wouldn't go anywhere with the man partially responsible for many years of pain and torment, and the other half being over the moon pleased that he wasn't going to be left behind to freeze; at least he could give Captain Redfield some back up if things went tits up at The Organisation.

The chopper was situated one field away from the metal shack and was incredibly lavish, much like Jukka's uncles Land Rover had been, and it spoke highly of how well off Wesker was, even after all these years and 'death'.

The interior was leather, the colour scheme fitting perfectly with the colour of the helicopters paint; black and white, and had just enough seats for all of them to sit comfortably, although it was slightly awkward because Sherry hadn't said a word since Jake intervened the attacks on Wesker, Ada wasn't one for talking anyway, and Jake just sat there staring into oblivion like a statue in the Paris Louvre.

Nevertheless, however awkward the six of them would be as they got comfortable Chris noticed there was no pilot, and wondered if this helicopter had means to fly itself due to how expensive it must have been, but soon found that his peculiar thoughts were wrong when Wesker _himself_ took to the pilots seat and geared himself up for the flight. Chris didn't even know his old Captain could fly, but then again the man was incredibly talented, even Chris couldn't deny that.

"Sherry?" Jill called over the small space receiving a weary nod from the blondes very fatigued face. "You're going to have a baby?" She thought that by asking about something positive would be best, but then again giving Jake's obvious current state maybe talking about their child would be hard.

"Yes." She smiled with warmth, happy to be talking to someone about it. "Almost a month, apparently." But her smile soon faded when she looked to Jake next to her. "I hope it's a boy." She managed to whisper above the choppers blades as they began to whirl above them.

The fresh glittering top layer of snow was kicked up from the sudden wind creating a man-made blizzard, and carefully they were pulling away from the ground and lifted into the moon filled air, their pilot as silent as ever.

"Hey," Jill hushed with a frown creeping forwards in her chair to reach out for her friends hands, taking them in her own briefly to send Sherry some strength. "We'll set things right."

"Damn right we will!" Chris joined in glaring to the cockpit and pilot with vengeance, "Whatever's wrong we'll fix it, I promise."

Sherry nodded feeling safer with Chris and Jill around, she appreciated at that moment how much Claire looked up to her brother, how much she worried and loved him, and could see why the comfort of a sibling was considered so high; like when you just wanted to be held by your mother or father, she was feeling that right now. But Sherry grew up knowing none of that past Raccoon, she had no parent's and had no brothers or sisters. Yes, she admitted that Claire and Leon were what she considered family but it still wasn't the same, and then there was Jake.

All emotions started gripping at her heart at these sudden realizations and remembrance of all the things she'd missed out on and wanted so desperately, on top of losing Jake to Albert's damn mind controlling shit, she could feel herself slipping. The depression was tugging at all parts of her sanity, desperately trying to pull her into the black abyss where she would eventually die miserable, cold and alone. A dark laugh filled her perturbed mind, sniggering at her own feelings, she'd died once already and that was preferable than how she was feeling right now.

Mindlessly her left hand jumped onto Jake's as he sat next to her looking uncaringly out of the window, her hand squeezed his hard, she didn't know if he could feel it, see things or hear freely as Jill had due to the serum being different, and probably wouldn't ever know.

Wesker never kept to his word, and when their times were up no doubt they would find themselves being locked in a prison cell dosed up on whatever hell Albert and his compatriots had cooked up, mutating into living nightmares, craving human flesh and destruction, and her baby would be taken to be dissected or be taught how to grow up to be a psychopath like it's grandfather.

If only Jake hadn't have changed those orders, maybe things wouldn't be as dire as they were now.

"Jake..." Sherry whispered desperately into his ear, trying to find any means of hope in his face, but those eyes that looked to her said there was nothing, even if he was shouting to her in his mind she couldn't see it.

Chris watched pensively at Sherry's actions, the way she grabbed Jake's hand like it was drift wood as the ship she'd traveled on had sunk and it was the only means to survive. He could see in her eyes that she was beginning to fall into some realm that would be hard to return from, should things right themselves and worried about her badly.

She spoke to him, a whisper, but Chris couldn't figure out what because the noise of the chopper was too loud, and Jake looked to her cold and unfazed. Chris couldn't put a finger on what was wrong, Jake could speak but he wasn't, what was keeping his run away mouth from speaking? Then he saw it, the smallest frown on the ex-Merc's face and Chris lurched forwards.

"Chris?" Jill asked with concern as her Captain leaned forwards to the mute Jake in front of him.

He didn't speak for the moment, just stared into Muller's still red eyes that looked back at him with no emotion, what he thought was a frown was gone and he sat back in his chair wondering if he'd imagined it for Sherry's sake.

"Is there a problem, Redfield?" Wesker's cold but curious voice called from the cockpit.

Jake's impassive eyes moved away from Chris' and the soldier answered a solid 'No', but he was left thinking over what he'd seen, it looked like he'd become aware then it was gone. Whatever Wesker had done to the kid, he was going to pay.

"You seem unnerved." Jake spoke out making Sherry jump a little, but she soon settled down once she released Wesker had given him orders to speak once in awhile to make speculation less, though at this point what was the point? It was more than obvious something was wrong.

"Usually you're a lot more chatty, kid." Chris replied with an inquisitive frown, feeling more unsettled when Jake's eyes settled on his with a hint of amusement behind the glowing orbs, which made him frown all the more. It was the first hint of emotion he'd seen since they'd met up, but then it was gone.

* * *

Frozen landscapes flew by below them and a few tiny ice-covered towns here and there, none knew how long they'd been traveling but Sherry guessed it had been about 45 minutes. Their pilot had taken his time flying through the cold night, and been up-most careful when a blizzard began that rocked and shook the chopper dangerously in its wind, and considering they were all still alive Wesker was obviously a good pilot who'd tackled the situation professionally.

In next to no time they felt a tilt in their seats and the heli was beginning to descend, the altitude decreasing steadily, hinting they'd reached their destination.

Ada looked out the window to her right as she was on the outer side of Sherry, Jake being on the other side, and looked down. Although the darkness was less because of spot lights on the helipad below them and the blizzard still bad, she knew where she was; they'd made it to Alex's Organisation Headquarters and her mind lazily wondered how Alex would deal with this sudden intrusion. _'He already knows.'_ She thought, his security cameras were well hidden around the helipad and small shack that would lead down into the facility, not to mention like Albert he had many spies working for him, no doubt one of Albert's scientists in Germany were one of his scouts.

Jukka looked out the window to his left just after Ada had, then stole a look to Jill who was looking very uncomfortable sandwiched between Chris and himself.

"You're a Jill sandwich." He commented with a chuckle moving his hand to Chris then himself, but soon regretted his giggle because his ribs began to smart again.

"...Why does everyone say that to me?" Jill muttered with a frown.

"Be on your guard." Wesker called from the pilots seat as he pressed a few buttons on the extensive dash board, flicking some switches above his head. "Ada will take point as she knows the base."

"Throw me under the bus why don't you." Ada commented rolling her eyes.

Once the chopper set down Wesker pressed another few buttons and the blades slowed to a stop, Jake was the first to slide the door open and jump out.

Sherry moved behind him closely ready to jump to the snowy platform below, but instinctively she looked up to see Jake looking up at her with his hand hesitating at his side as if he was about to help her. As her mouth went to speak Albert appeared around the side of the helicopter watching Jake's movements carefully, and she closed her mouth at once.

Wesker could see Jake's hesitation towards the bearer of his child. It was interesting to think that his boy was still resisting the P31, _'No, it is far too strong. Even the most virulent of minds wouldn't be able to resist.'_ Even so he remembered it had been awhile since Jake's last substantial dose of the drug so, perhaps control was returning to his young mind. _'We can't have that.'_ Albert smirked with phone in hand, tapping the unlocked screen to make more of his magic elixir enter his son's body; the effects were immediate, a slight lurch in his sons posture and the glossiness to his eyes returned.  
Sherry frowned visibly, noticing what Albert had done but although he'd been administered with more P31 there was a certain look to Jake's eyes that symbolized life, she leaned forwards to make sure what she was seeing was real and not just her imagination, though when he blinked it was just that. Her imagination had started to play dirty tricks on her, there were no life signs behind those red orbs and she jumped down to the ground with a deep heavy heart.

"Weapons check." Chris said to his own team as seen as Wesker wasn't around to direct them or interrupt; they'd exited the chopper on the opposite side to the others and Albert had followed them, now was the perfect time to have a small pep talk.

"We used a few pistol clips back in the barn, but I'm full on everything else." Jill told him her voice hushed receiving an understanding nod from her Captain.

"We need to be vigilant, this could be a trap. The two Wesker's could be in alliance and luring us into whatever nightmare they've got down there." Chris whispered gruffly feeling the cold creeping up his spine once more as he reloaded his pistol.

"I assure you Redfield, myself and Alex do not have an alliance. I wish him dead, as he does me." The sudden voice of Wesker didn't make the BSAA party jump, much to his disappointment, "Grab some pistol ammo, you're going to need it." Albert spoke with the hint of disgust as he threw down a black metal briefcase, which coincidentally sprang open showing the magazines for their specific guns lined up neatly within the black foam of the ammo case.

Ada was given all her equipment back, along with some extra things like grenades, new arrows that had a hint of green on the arrowhead, which Albert whispered was poison, one that could slow Alex down, she'd asked quietly whether or not it would work on him, his response was a gleeful laugh. _'As he would be so stupid to let me have something that could harm him equally, especially after what Chris did to him with his own serum.'_

Both Sherry and Jake were also given back their gear, however Jake was given a new gun that looked like a sniper rifle but actually held a much more precious type of ammunition, one that if he was free to think would never use, then again, maybe he would?

Wordlessly the group made way over to a small metal four walled shed with a door, Ada taking the lead as she was told and opened it, revealing a well lit staircase going down into the ground. It was a long staircase that eventually panned out in to a long, overly sterile blue-white corridor with a double door down the hall.

"You stay here." Wesker turned speaking to Jukka, who looked irate at his suggestion. "You aren't any good to us in there wounded."

"I can still fight." The Finn replied through gritted teeth, trying hard not to shout at the bio-terrorist, Wesker merely shook his head leaving the man standing there in his anger making forwards down the hallway, Jake following like a lost sheep.

"He's right." Chris finally spoke up, it killed him to agree with Wesker but he didn't want his young comrade getting hurt any further. "It is for the best." Chris explained seeing the annoyed look on Linnankivi's face, "You watch our exit, and if anything happens you come straight to us alright?" The young man had no choice, this wasn't a friend telling him to do something it was a direct order. "I don't know how long we'll be, but keep HQ posted if they make contact, good luck Private."

Jukka wished the Captain luck back and took a stance by the edge of the stairs, watching as Chris and Jill jogged up to the others, before finally opening the doors and exiting his eye sight.

The first room they were entered was a vast lobby, much like a reception area in a hospital except there were no desks, just signs on the overly white walls pointing down various feeder halls to more halls. The place was eerie, not to mention no person in sight, or a sound to be heard except for their collective breathing and footsteps.

"Ada." A loud voice called over the gigantic room, guns clicked and arms flew up pointing at all directions. "I see you have brought your friends with you." It was over the facilities P.A system. "And Albert! So good to see you..." The voice recognizable as Alex uttered sarcastically, "We have business to discuss. I'm working in the training hall behind Lab 6, Ada."

"I guess we have our heading." Ada remarked dryly leaving the impression she wasn't fazed at all by being there, "Follow me."

No, she was far from being phased, she was terrified, the thought of meeting face to face with Albert was bad enough, but Alex was another kettle of fish she really did not want to deal with, yet the only thing good was she could feel the adrenaline of the imminent fight in her veins.

Why was she so afraid? She asked herself as she led the group towards Lab 6; the possibility of death was the problem. She wanted to at least have some relationship with Leon before she died, to at least be able to tell him once more that she really did love him, and that she was sorry after the hell she'd put him through to ensure he survived when they'd accidentally bumped into each other over the years. Plus, she hadn't accomplished her 'goal' yet, she'd managed to survive and escape from many outbreaks in her lifetime as well as the other harsh events in her life but, she knew that if she would die from someone's hands, it would be one of the Wesker's.

Sherry looked around at the party, all six of them, considering what emotions they had planted on their faces and what thoughts they could be having at the present.

People watching at this late stage in the game was a bad idea, but her mind wasn't anywhere near as stable as it had been a week ago so she didn't really care all too much if her mind wandered.

Ada was at the front of the pack with Wesker and Jake right behind her, all of them looked so blank and cool with the situation that she banked on their thoughts being nothing, or at least Jake thought of nothing, Ada and Wesker on the other hand probably thought of Alex and how this little debate would go, settling quietly that someone or someone's would die tonight. Sherry herself knew that.

Her eyes panned across to the two remaining BSAA members, Chris and Jill and began to worry about Claire, what if someone did die? And that person was Chris? Thinking this negatively was bad, not even when her parents had died had she been this off balance, and was this now the right time to give her psyche an evaluation? She shook her head vigorously hoping her harmful thoughts would fly from her temples and leave her alone, an angry puff of air blew from her nostrils generating her to think back to her previous thoughts and speculations.

Chris had a light crease in his brow proving he was frowning from concentration as he took in his surroundings carefully, his pistol was gripped tightly in his hands but pointed downwards. Sherry could see the tension in his muscular arms, screaming that he was prepared for anything should something jump out at them. Sherry guessed that Captain Redfield was also thinking of Alex, but also of Albert and of Jake, and... more than likely, he was thinking about everyone and everything at once. Through the manic thoughts of worrying about everyone he had a clear rationality when it came to being in danger and fighting, he always seemed to know what to do and what to say, where to kick and where to punch. From thinking of Claire's well being he'd be able to think of kicking the shit out of Wesker, from finding out that Jill had the P30, he fought her with almost no remorse. He had that cut-off point where personal feelings and what had to be done drew the line, and never mixed the two. Unlike herself.

She repeated the same thought process in her head for Jill, she wore an intense look on her face also showing her personal signs that she was well prepared for unknown entities and jumping shadows, she held her machine gun instead of her pistol, perhaps it was how silent the building was that sprang her into making that decision, after all she'd been through many a catastrophe that was all too quiet, to find numerous baddies lurking in the tranquility. Sherry bet Jill was wondering how tough Alex would be to take down, then they'd have the age old problem of Albert resting on their shoulders. Maybe Chris should have agreed with Valentine about letting Jake and herself die, what would've happened then?

Then it was time to think about herself at the back of their formation shaped like a diamond although she desperately didn't want to, and thankfully something caught her eye before she could delve more into self loathing; it was a subtle movement, but she saw it.

Jake had moved his head to the side briefly but she could feel his eyes on her from the corner of his eye, though it looked like he was looking onto his father who seemed to look and nod back... Maybe she was imagining it?

The corridors were larger than any Jill had been in, and had the feel of a military hangar for some reason even amongst the many empty labs.

"Why's this place deserted?" Sherry asked loudly, aiming the question to Ada.

"I don't know, the last time I was here people were everywhere." Came her answer, and everyone went back to being silent and wary.

_'LABORATORY 6: BIO-WEAPONARY STASIS CHAMBERS',_ was the name next to the set of double doors they'd finally reached after walking down the numerous hallways they thought would never end. _'This can only end well.'_ Sherry thought after re-reading the white plaque with black lettering raising her gun slightly as Ada pushed open the double doors with her foot. The doors were the kind that restaurant's had; no catch and could be pushed either way with ease and would fling back to being shut.

Miss Wong looked cautious, thinking that was probably exactly how she felt, how many times had all of them walked into a lab with specimen tanks to have one miraculously drain and a monster pop out? Too many times to count.

The group made way through the double doors with guns held high as they entered, well all except Albert who just had a look of displeasement burning across his shaded face.

"Oh my god..." Jill whispered ahead of Sherry, her amazed shock was also felt by both Chris and herself.

The room was indeed a stasis chamber; the chamber was full of stasis tanks, large cylinder ones that were from floor to the ceiling and all occupied by body parts from various things, the room itself must have been the size of a football pitch.

A Hunters severed head was floating around in the transparent blue-hued liquid before Jill at the moment, its wide dead eyes glaring at her as she looked at it, it's mouth was parted broadly as if it were screaming one of its shrill cries. The next she moved on to was part of a humanoid arm, very pale, muscled and the hand balled into a fist the size of a small boulder, she looked down the tank to a small plaque with the engraving of the subjects name: Tyrant T-002. At this she let the hand supporting her gun from beneath leave it's place to rub a hand over her mouth, dragging her eyes from the name plate to look around at the countless things that filled the room.

Albert raised his eyebrows at the sight before him, it had taken him back at how much work his old friend/brother had done over the years stealing parts of the B.O.W's Umbrella and himself had created. It was an immense and valuable collection that soon he would possess, _'This will make working a lot easier.'_ He mused keeping his eyes trained on the specific stasis chamber his eyes had locked on to, containing a B.O.W he himself had over seen during creation. _'I assume every virus we ever created and more are here within these walls.'_ A teeth bearing grin came to his face at the possibilities, feeling like he was mimicking the great 4 meter shark he stopped, letting his lips settle back into their thin line and moved on.

Sherry looked through the tanks fleetingly taking note quickly of each she observed; Hunter parts, a full Shark code name Neptune, half decayed Dobermans, giant curled up spiders, parts of a body she couldn't place but the name plate had said Chimera, a number of human looking arms all in a long row, a fleshy head with a huge tongue she knew to be one of a Lickers;

A full plant creature that had gunshot wounds in its top foliage, a giant mutated heart sat in a small glass chamber on a metal shelf along with other smaller parts of ex-B. including teeth and claws;

A giant crab claw - or could it have been a scorpions? An 'Albinoid' which looked like a salamander mixed with human DNA, an ape with missing flesh and fur exposing muscles that had bullet holes in its body, the torso and arms of something called a Garrador that reminded Sherry of a horror film she'd seen once about a metal clawed menace hiding out in people's dreams;

A familiar bone chainsaw arm was floating in another from one of the C-Virus creatures, part of what would have been an enormous snake was occupying the one next to the chainsaw its large white dead eye looking at nothing as it floated in half its skull, a dozen mutated piranha's, giant barnacles from what again must have been something massive, a giant oozing mass which made her raise her eyebrows in amusement looking to the code name as Ooze;

Again another complete row the length of the room stood 5 rows back from where she stood was and full of entire bodies belonging to virus subjects each complete with a gunshot wound to the head, thinking if these bio-weapons were ones Alex and his company had killed or had they salvaged them from the remnant work others did, like the BSAA? Had the Organisation gone around cleaning up the aftermaths for their own sick purposes?

She continued on to large dragonfly type wings that had once belonged to god knows what, she sighed internally at the boredom she was getting at reading the names of the Bio-weapons, agreeing to just focus on the contents;

A large stone tablet with a strange fossilized worms sat in one of the chambers but was devoid of liquid, though she was sure that the air had been sucked out and it was being preserved in other ways.

The next creature made her stop in her tracks, it completely horrified her, again like the so called Garrador this thing looked like it was straight from an alien movie; which coincidentally was the title name of the film. It's black body was scaly yet muscled and tall, the tail that protruded from its back was extremely long and pointed like a spear as were its claws and it made her want to know it's given name: 'Verdugo'. Hell this thing was frightening, it's mouth was like an insects and eyes were redder than Albert's, even though it was meant to be dead, _'I really do hope this thing is dead...'_.

"It was a Plaga creature your friend Kennedy tussled with." Wesker suddenly explained making her jump out of her skin. "It is dead, as are all of these creatures. They are being preserved for experimentation."

Sherry nodded in response and continued walking a little further ahead of Albert to see Jake stop in his absent minded steps, her eyes instantly followed his to another tank devoid of liquid that had managed to hinder him.

"Oh..." Her voice was lost as she jogged to his side to stare at one of the things that had haunted their journey throughout China; it was one of the mechanisms from the Ustanak's arm, one that he'd discarded in one of their fights.

"Is there a problem?" Wesker called, wondering why Jake had stopped to look at such an item, but his dead gaze looked to him confirming he was still under the P31's influence, and replied with nothing.

Sherry caught herself before she explained to Wesker that the piece of equipment had been part of their memories in China, holding her breath with her eyes closed she turned her head back to continue gazing around the colossal lab.

Wesker was too preoccupied at the moment to think about inducing Jake further into the P31's hold should he be waning, because his eyes had alerted him to an empty stasis chamber to his right. The curiosity churned within him, giving in to its interest seconds later he let his feet take him to the tank to observe. He frowned slightly at the emptiness of it, indeed it was strange as seen as all tanks looked filled with something or other.

Feeling another person behind him he made his frown disappear before seeing Saint Chris appear to the right of his sight.

"This was meant for you." Chris announced with a mocking tone, hearing his old Captain grunt at his suggestion but soon the stern blank face was plastered with anger, and his eyes flared as Albert looked to the bottom plaque and read his own name.

"ALEX!" He shouted with all his might slamming his fist into the tanks glass, being even more upset that his strike hadn't even shattered it.

Chris smiled as he walked away from the raging Wesker feeling a sudden burst of fondness for the other enigmatic Wesker child.

Albert's breaths became ragged as he breathed through his teeth while the searing fury bubbled inside like a fountain of lava. Alex had wanted to gain his remains and use them as a test subject! Him!? Albert Wesker? God and Savior of the Earth!?

The blinding rage set the blonde into an even more sinister mind set, there would be no negotiating Alex's death to make things more amusing for his own entertainment, no, not now, he would die.

His rage carried him through the room in a stomping blaze not even waiting for the automatic door to go up into the ceiling, his right arm shot out before him and punched it with all his might. With ease it came away from the ceiling with a crunch of metal, and flew backwards in to the room it was concealing.

The rest of the group jogged into the room following Albert who'd moved in his blinding speed towards the figure who'd briefly been standing at a huge computer set up at the back of the new area.


	39. Chapter 39: Vendetta

"Hello, brother." Alex welcomed evenly with his deep Finnish accent even though Albert was holding his neck with both hands growling in his face, his eyes noticeably glowing behind his ridiculous dark sunglasses.

As Chris and the others took the back of the next incredibly sizable room with guns pointed at the two figures, Chris could see that Alex was being held in the air by one of Albert's tightest grips however, Alex wasn't struggling against it, instead his arms were at his sides lax and a smile was on his pale face.

"Not even a hei Albert? Aina staight tappeluun! Tiedätkö miten keskustella?" Alex conveyed in Finnish, nobody understanding a word but Albert and maybe Ada.

"Talk!?" Albert vented through clenched teeth, breathing heavily. "You have a stasis chamber waiting for me! I am a GOD! You cannot think to dissect me like an animal and keep me in a jar pickled as a trophy forever!"

"My dear, Brother." Alex spat with his arms suspended in the air, and head to the side mimicking Jesus on the cross, "You are not the only one to play god on this dysfunctional earth."

"Play God?!" Albert spat back with vengeance. "I am Gods favorite, I am the purest being you have ever met! I AM God! Not playing him!" He seethed, feeling like he was monolouging modestly.

"You feign such power dear, Albert." Alex whispered moving his head forwards in his brothers tight grip, "You have no idea what true power is."

Sherry saw from the back of the room that Alex's eyes glowed bright green before Albert himself was being propelled backwards across the room growling, his coat flying up and around him as if meaning to protect his body as he crashed into a concrete column meant for holding up the ceiling.

"You will pay for that!" Albert raged springing back to his feet the moment his body fell through the thick square support beam, and began teleporting through the place on a war path to Alex who stood like a statue unmoving from the place he'd been since the start.

"Chris?" Jill asked with a worried voice looking to him for orders.

"Not yet." He answered gritting his own teeth watching the scene play out as Albert lunged for Alex, but this time Albert was the one grabbed around the neck and without much effort from the Finnish brother. "This isn't good." He muttered hearing the blonde growl in frustration and be once again thrown across the room, this time into one of the grey walls.

He wasn't feeling any remorse that his old Captain was finally getting a taste of his own medicine, oh no, he was grieved that the man had been telling the truth about Alex's powers, and was fearing of their own well-being once Albert was out of the picture.

Once again the blonde fell to the floor and growled noticing his shades were cracked, but responded in tearing them from his face and throwing them to the ground, then looked to Jake who glared back, taking it as his cue to.

Sherry yelled for him to stop but it didn't prevent him, and he shot like a bullet towards Alex.

"Are you tired old man?" Alex asked defiantly as he took a defensive stance awaiting Jake's on coming attack, his long dark hair swaying in his movement. "You need your puppy to fight for you?" He sighed with annoyance after slamming Jake in the stomach with a punch that sent him upwards into the ceiling in the middle of the room, his impact had created a plastic tile to crumple under his weight and crash down on to him when gravity decided to play its part.

The broken tile brought a cluster of wires with it, each dangling dangerously above Jake. Alex in his attempt to fry the young Wesker quickly brought out his firearm to shoot a precise wave of bullets into the few thick wires, splitting them in two, and electricity spewed and crackled from the ends generating large sparks.

"Heikko vittu!" Alex barked when Jake successfully rolled out from beneath the juiced ropes preventing his own death, but somehow managing to miss the sudden burst of flames the sparks created.

"Oh... this isn't good." Ada commented dryly with a grimace on her face, watching as the fire grew. "All three Wesker's going at it, doesn't it make you want to eat popcorn?" She asked Sherry who glared back at her with a look that meant she was a second from losing her shit and slap someone. "Only a joke..." Again she turned her attention back to the fight going on just as Albert again stood to attention, beginning to teleport as he had before verging on her previous bosses right with Jake to his left.

"Two on one?" Alex asked looking to the floor as if there were no posing threat before him throwing his hands into his leather trouser pockets. "That doesn't seem quite fair." His eyes began to glow neon as he looked up, then he vanished before all their eyes and appeared behind the father and son duo. "I can play dirty too."

It was like his next movements had slowed down to the ones surveying; Alex's long heavily booted leg came up and kicked Jake in the back making him lurch forwards into the huge computer system, but with the speed he obviously had managed to rotate 180 degrees to his right to further kick Albert in the same place with the back of his leg, and the duo face planted into the screens and electrical ware.

"Holy shit." Chris whispered in awe, Albert could move but only ever seemed to evade oncoming attacks and use them to his advantage while this guy was actually fighting back.

Sherry pointed her gun at Alex's face and began pulling the trigger, she wouldn't wait for any say so, he was hurting Jake! The bullets fired only pierced the main 40" computer screen above the control desk top as seen as Alex had escaped their destructive path, but she was soon struggling with someone as arms came from behind her and a calm female voice telling her to stop.

It was Ada.

"You won't hit him." She spoke through Sherry's grunts in attempt to calm her. "You may hit Muller if you continue to fire wildly." Her words struck home and Sherry became stiff in her arms, "Alex is like Albert, he can see the bullets and can avoid them."

As the words came from her mouth she wondered why on earth had Albert given her poison darts if she wouldn't actually be able to hit him, _'There's more to this than meets the eye.'_ She thought with a curious frown, letting go of the blonde.

Albert said Jake's name with calm once they were both upright and ready to fight once more, Jake gave a single nod and ran to the back of the room with everyone else.

"You are ready to fight fairly, Albert? Now you have caught your breath?"

The laugh emitted by Albert was one that showed he knew what he was doing, and the stab of Alex's words were a futile attempt to make him angry again, but even though he'd let himself be flung around a little in his moment of anger it was now gone and is calmer demeanour showed through.

"But of course." He retaliated with a small bow of his blonde head, "Fair is fair." His movements started anew, a straight beeline for a head on collision with his brother commenced, smiling at himself that if this went as planned Alex would be dead within ten minutes.

Sherry looked on as Jake readied himself to intercept should his father call for him, Albert was running at full force towards Alex, Alex looked amused at his efforts, then puff he was gone again like he had before, appearing right behind Albert.

"Good." Albert purred as Alex disappeared in his speed, predicting his movements as intended and quickly turned around throwing out his right hand just as the flash of a foot came out of thin air.

Albert pushed the leg back and was ready as Alex's fist came in to smack him in the jaw, luckily he evaded that too, his own speed increasing as he willed it and lodged his hand back around Alex's throat catching some of his hair in his grasp.

"Now." His British accented voice demanded.

Jake sprung into action at his father's instruction, tossing his coat to the floor to reach for the rifle he'd been presented with not long ago, holding it to his shoulder bringing the sights in to his right eye he gave a quick blink before shooting.

The bullet that shot at high speed was not a normal bullet like Chris had originally thought it would be, but was more like a weaponized vial. It was shaped like a normal sniper bullet and cased in some metal, but a small portion showed the middle casing to be glass, and a translucent yellow liquid inside. The bullet reminded Chris of a spirit level.

Albert could feel Alex try to jerk away from his grip, and the inevitable bullet that was coursing through the air towards his back.

Jake had done well.

Alex let out a cry that Ada had never heard before in all her years working for him as the bullet collided with flesh and bone, blood splattered behind him and tore through his purple shirt like it was nothing. Her mouth opened to say something but there was no sympathy there or no words to convey, she was just shocked that somehow Wesker and Wesker Junior had managed to pull off quite a stunt together and make him howl like he was.

His struggling became less as the liquid broke loose from its bullet confines and seeped into his body, but Albert did not let up his hold one bit, not until he was 100% certain that he was being destroyed from the inside.

"Wh... What have you done!?" Alex yelled clutching Albert's arm with his own, feeling most of his strength drain away.

"I am simply taking you back to the way you should be." Albert replied with a mocking grin, tilting his head to the side raising his eyebrows. "A worthless human."

Alex's expression was too much for him to take, and another chuckle escaped his lips, another grin coming to his face. This really was the perfect day so far.

"VITTU! How! How?! PERKELE!"

"I do not take note of demands from beings with flawed human DNA," Albert spoke with amusement, "But as we grew up together for a short time, I will elaborate."

As he took a breath to explain, he threw his failure of a sibling to the floor with force.

"It is a little concoction called Vertumnus, named after the Roman God Vertumnus who was called so because of her ability to change the seasons. The antigen is a type of vaccine that has kick started your immune system into attacking certain strands of your mutated DNA, attacking them and reforming them to normal or ripping them apart, with the help of a few extra things."

Alex cried out in pain again, his body convulsing a little as he felt his body twitch and revert backwards down the evolutionary chain.

"It was based off an attack by Neo-Umbrella who had managed to weaponize a virus into a bullets of sorts."

"The safehouse..." Sherry whispered sadly to the floor not looking to Jake for she was frightened that if she did she would burst out crying because, he'd used the same methods as those C-virus brutes in that attack, even if he was technically doing the right thing, he'd still done it.

"PERKELE! ... How... is this working!?" Alex practically screamed.

"I tested it on a few sample's of varying virus' to make sure this worked on some level." Albert informed with a creased brow, making sure not to tell him that it was his own virus he'd tested it out on for months, the reminder that he'd had to take vials of his own blood month after month, sometimes days at a time made him growl in anger, he should have never subjected himself to doing that, but he'd had no other choice.

"You haven't won yet, Albert." Alex spoke more clearly as he stood to his trembling feet.

"You have failed to recognize that you have not terminated all I carry."

Albert smiled knowingly and nodded.

"We will have to see... Ada, if you please."

Ada frowned wondering what the hell he was talking about, then it dawned on her, it was sitting right in front of her, in her very hands; the crossbow with poison arrows.

Her legs parted slightly as she brought the crossbow into her line of sight, wedging it into her shoulder comfortably, her eyes dead set on Alex even when he turned to her.

"You would not dare, huora!"

"Whore?" She asked with a smirk, "Is that the only insult you have?" This time she smiled as he shouted out more expletives in Finnish towards her, "You forget I worked with you for all these years, your words no longer bother me." She sighed sarcastically shaking her head before re-aiming her crossbow at her ex-bosses chest.

"You used me for all this time, and took my work for granted, you deserve your death." On the word 'death' she pulled the trigger once, then quickly reloaded another arrow, in succession 5 arrows tainted with the green poison sliced right into Alex's chest and again he cried out in pain.

"Too bad." Albert commented with a blank face as he looked down onto his weaker relative. "If you were my real brother I would be ashamed at how poorly you have treated these years in hiding. Stealing B.O.W parts left over from combat, then stealing my own research while I was detained for my rebirth." His face contorted into a look of utter disgust as the dark haired man fell to his knees, seizing an arrow in each hand, awed that he'd been wounded and humanized within minutes. "Pitiful being."

"Perkele... Perkele! This... is not over, yet... Albert." Alex murmured through the pain, managing to push himself from the ground one more time to walk over to the wall near his obliterated computer, finding the walkie talkie sat untouched on the desk.

The click of a guns safety coming off reached his throbbing ears, knowing that this was the end of his life, but he would do what he intended first.

"Any last words?" Albert asked, watching Alex pick up some kind of handheld transceiver, put it to his mouth and push a button at the side.

His final word was his last breath, and it came out as clear as day.

"Blitzkrieg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new antigen I made up was an idea that came to me whilst drawing one night, it also spanned from the movie Resident Evil when Alice her powers were taken back by Wesker, but in this sense because the potency was a bit haberdash (because Wesker didn't have Alex's DNA to use to produce it), the serum was more harmful - literally attacking the infected T-DNA and causing most of it to deteriorate into half cells per say - killing him from within, and that coupled with Ada's new poisoned arrows was just the finishing blow. Half dead cells mixed with poison!? OH HE WAS DEAD!


	40. Chapter 40: Dénouement

** Chapter 40: Dénouement **

Although Alex was 'dead' Albert moved to his form that had fallen to the floor in a pool of blood, putting the gun right onto the back of the corpse's head, firing a shot into it, _'just in case',_ but tilting his head to the side he brought his leg up and released all the force he could conjure onto the head, crushing it into a bloody messy pulp.

Within seconds the gun was pointing in Chris and the others direction, all of them but Jake putting their own weapon up to the only remaining Wesker Child.

"Now..." Wesker purred with a smile, "We've come to the finale, and what good you did in my fight dear Chris."

"This is how you planned it all along Wesker!" Chris retorted with a deep set frown, "You didn't need our help to finish off Alex, you wanted us here to witness your power so that when you eventually turned on us you'd have us all beg for mercy!"

"You always did foil my plans Chris, but I do wish for Birkin's child... And I will not leave here without it."

Chris grimaced at Wesker and although he knew that this wouldn't make a blind difference to the situation he began pulling the trigger on his gun, sending countless bullets his way along with others from around him. It seemed that all of them but Jake had joined in to put that bastard out of his sorry misery.

Albert dodged the bullets easily as he always did, his own pistol still in hand firing whenever he slowed down, but apparently couldn't care where the bullets spanned to. A few whizzed past Sherry's head as he neared the group, obviously aiming more at Chris than anyone else, but it didn't stop the stray bullets here and there coming her direction.

Jill intercepted Wesker's movement somehow and sent a kick right into his smug face, whilst her hand shoved at the one holding his gun, however he continued to pull the trigger and bullets Sherry knew she couldn't avoid were being released into the air.

Without warning her body was launched to the side with a pair of hands gripping the top of her arms securely, the arms belonging to the person quickly pulled her tightly to their chest as they fell to the ground. Her eyes clamped shut and her own body folded into theirs just before the impact, hearing the distinct zip of bullets penetrate the air above them.

As she tried to pry herself loose she felt herself being huddled more into the persons chest, wanting gone she pushed the arms and rolled away wanting to resume fighting, but she lost her breath startled as she turned her head to the side.

The words 'what', 'Jake', and 'oh my god' came to mind but she just lay on the floor staring up at him as he worked to get up, giving her a small wink as he did.

Dry pain came at the back of her nose and the warmth in her eyes started, signalling she would cry if she didn't get a grip soon.

As soon as Jake dived for Sherry, Albert knew the serum wasn't working anymore, growling in irritation to his own failure he threw one balled fist into Jill's stomach making her fly backwards in to the floor.

"Why aren't you obeying me?!" Wesker roared flinging his leather coat off through his burning anger, stomping his way over to his son.

"You want her for the child. A bullet would've wounded her." Jake replied with the same dead obedient tones as before, taking small steps towards the blonde.

"She would have healed." Albert replied through slits for eyes, not believing his son for a second. "In fact, I change my mind about Birkin. I don't need her, all things required are right here under this roof. Kill her."

Jake turned back to Sherry with the same dead eyes, taking the same small steps as he'd taken towards his father until he was towering above her. For a moment his arms came up, hands reaching for her throat with a mischievous smirk playing on his handsome features, he knew what he was doing with his enhanced speed, guiding himself for the machine gun strapped to her back, and with ease in the blink of an eye he sped around firing the multiple bullets at Wesker who speedily moved from their path.

"You are under my control!" Albert shouted disarming Jake with a single hit to his arms appearing in front of the young man.

"You know asshole that shit hasn't been working for a long time."

"Jake?" Chris asked in bewilderment, an instant smile came to his face now that the kid sounded like his old self, but didn't look that way.

"When?!" Wesker bellowed balling his fists again, feeling the metal of his pistol buckle under his grip and break into pieces.

"Around the time we were flying over here." He looked to Sherry and smirked that oh-so delightful smile she'd missed for so long, hinting that somehow she'd had something to do with making him sane again.

"Impossible!" Wesker roared again throwing the shattered pistol to the floor. "There is no way you would be able to resist!"

"Well tough shit! I've just been playing along." Jake smirked again looking over his shoulder to the BSAA team and Ada about to greet them in order to piss his father off further, but without warning his body was thrown like a ragdoll into the air and into the searing flames the electric had created prior.

His top caught fire and began to burn, an inferno engulfing his body. He could feel his eyes burn an even brighter shade of red as he laughed whole heartedly at Albert, with the added effect of fire reflecting in his eyes, in a single motion he rolled from the blaze and onto his feet.

As his skin burned he felt a cool refreshing sensation as it began to heal, it still wasn't as fast as Sherry's but the burns and scrapes were disappearing as if like magic.

It must have been a disturbing sight to see, he looked so demonic in appearance, but Sherry knew it was still her Jake.

Wesker stood with his back straight, feeling comfortable in his full height and smirked at his sons efforts, his own eyes glowed brightly as he reached for his second handgun resting on his holster.

"Uh-uh." Jake uttered shaking his head, "Mano-a-mano." And surprisingly enough, Albert smiled and let his hand leave the pistol, giving a small bow with his head letting the smile be restored with a grimace.

Jake was the first to move, his own speed gliding him around the room like his father did, the two clashed in front of Alex's dead body both growling into each others faces, legs bent and arms out stretched grabbing at each others biceps, each fighting for dominance.

"How are you fighting it's control!?" Wesker seethed wanting to push Jake back into the wall but was finding it extremely difficult.

"I'm a superior being... Apparently." Jake replied without sounding a bit out of breath from his efforts of keeping his father at bay.

"There is only one!" Albert roared having his buttons pushed. "And that is ME!"

Jake flew backwards again for what felt like the hundredth time in the last 3 weeks, his back collided with the wall creating a huge hole in the plastering. Seconds later he planted his feet into the broken wall and pushed off, feeling himself thrust like a torpedo through the air into his father who wasn't expecting the move.

Chris watched on with amaze, Jake was somehow able to fight... Wesker?

"How is he doing that?" He felt himself ask the air noticing Sherry jog to his side with a smile he was glad to see on her face.

"Um, he got infected with a few things." Came her simple answer as she readied her previously discarded machine gun in her hands, ready to shoot once Jake was free.

The two fell backwards, Wesker grunting at the force which Jake had hit him with, but soon managed to right himself by twisting mid air, arms out stretched waiting for the floor to be within reach. As his hands touched down he made a summersault move, quickly kicking as he went jack knifing his son off him and into another wall.

Bullets soon lined the air once Jake had been free of Albert, Sherry, Chris and Jill all fired at the blonde with their machine guns hoping to land a hit as there was three of them with high powered weapons.

Ada stood and watched knowing that it was useless to even try hitting Wesker with the way as he was; one moment he was walking towards them slowly, the next he was gone and across the other side of the room, dashing between the large stone columns, on the ceiling, up the walls. There was no way they would hit him. And hadn't Chris already learned that?

So she stood back and leaned against the wall with a scowl thinking her options through, she wanted him dead like she had Alex, or could she get away with not fighting and have a merciful end by helping him again? She shook her head at the thought, no she wanted him dead, never again would she be used the way the Wesker's had.

Albert neared his unfaithful little group of human cretins, his speed guiding him through the room easily and without worry that he would be shot, not like it would hurt him anyway but he wouldn't stand for this treatment any longer.

Sherry was first, not caring about this child she carried anymore, giving a swift hard kick to her stomach sending her backwards into the floor with an agonizing scream.

Jill was second, a palm to her chest that also sent her reeling backwards with a crack beneath his hand, knowing he must have broken a bone or two.

"Chris." He crooned with venom, eyes lighting up as the anger flared like never before but not attacking immediately, he wanted to savour the moments before his nemesis' death. "You never cease to amaze me with your pathetic race. You know you can never kill me."

"The world will never know another crazy motherfucker like you." Chris spoke with a pride filled with equally matching venom, "We are the override to your shit, and I will be here every time you and your kind tries to destroy this world."

Wesker laughed at this statement.

"I will out-live you, Chris..."

Chris grinned darkly.

"Maybe, but the legacy I leave behind will continue to live on longer than YOU... and the world will never be short of people who want to stop crazy fucks." He could tell that Wesker was seriously pissed at his words, and continued. "This shit's gone way too far, _Captain_."  
Chris noticed the subtle change in Albert Wesker's demeanor as he called him Captain like he used to back in the S.T.A.R.S but in a sarcastic mocking tone.

"Too many people, GOOD people have died and continue to because of you and Umbrella." Chris shook his head with a pained face, thinking to his old comrades he'd lost over the harrowing years from the Mansion up to now. "Can't you see you are the disease of this planet, and NOT us!"  
Wesker tilted his head, his eyes turning into hell themselves, feeling the anger well inside until he was about to burst, as if by magic he flew across the small space towards Chris, but was soon bewildered when a forceful pair of hands punched him, pushing him away from his opponent before he could lay one finger on him.

"Jake?" Chris asked in a frowning whisper seeing the young man hop out from nowhere to protect him. He'd shoved his father back into the center of the room with more ease and grace than Wesker ever had, overpowering him totally. What the hell had happened to the kid?

Wesker snarled trying to grapple his flesh and blood in an attempt to stop his attack, but was continued to be hurled backwards by his fists, his own feet lifting from the air as Jake ran like a bull bulldozing him into what remained of Alex's grand computer.

"Never hurt my girl, or my friends." Jake whispered as Albert's eyes closed from the impact, his hands trembled through his own rage once he'd let go of his father's attire letting the man lie there in his own self pity or unconsciousness, or whatever he was doing, next he stood back quickly after hearing something start to crumble above.

Thankfully he moved just in time as the large computer screen tilted from its position on the wall, falling haphazardly onto Albert's unmoving form, burying him amongst the small pile of techno rubble.

"Jake!" Sherry cried from across the room holding her stomach bringing him back to the moment encouraging him to jog over to her side.

"The baby..." She whispered through silent tears. "He kicked me so hard... I'm okay but, what if? What if?..." She couldn't find the words yet they were on the tip of her tongue, she didn't want to say them just in case she jinxed things if it hadn't been injured.

As Jake went to answer the screen on the opposite end of the hall began to move, he knew Wesker wasn't dead, but was hoping to get the others out before he regained himself after his depressing defeat.

Albert flung the screen off him but knew what was coming as he stood, but didn't move. Instead, with all his speed he grabbed for the vial at the back of his belt, being thankful that through all his misgivings it hadn't broken, and swiftly pushed the needle down into his thigh with a moan and pressed the release button gritting his teeth as the liquid passed into him.

Seconds before Albert threw the screen Jake began to wonder how to go about this; knowing he was the only one in the room able to stop his father, but how to do it? As if a light bulb had been turned on in his head it came to him, realizing the weapon that would help kill his father was right there alongside him this whole time: The special Rifle.

On impact of the new bullet he'd given Jake as a means to fight Alex pierced his flesh, he stumbled backwards and fell to his knees. He saw the bullet sticking out of his shoulder; it not having the power to penetrate his tough skin properly but it was enough for the substance to breach his body.

Albert growled grabbing it with one large hand and tugged it free, looking at the empty space within the metal knowing the substance had for certain made its way into his body he threw the bullet to the floor, the collision to the marble floor shattered the glass instantly.

Ada's elegant legs swiftly carried her to Jake's side, her bow and arrow in hand, her face set in a contorted pained grin. She was going against Albert too, now that he'd been inflicted with the same substance as Alex.

As much as he'd saved her life back in Raccoon, and been her boss through many years because of such things, she wanted all this crap over with, and in a way she felt gravely responsible for his actions and would now try to correct them by putting him in his grave for the very last time... Or so they all hoped.

Once she'd approached Wesker Junior he turned sharply, savagely bringing his arms up, swinging them and hitting her hard on the chest just above her beasts. The blow knocked the wind straight out of her, and she flew backwards into a nearby wall, upon collision she felt the force snap something within then the instant sharp pain, recognizing it as a broken rib.

"Sorry..." Jake apologised quietly, "I don't know my own strength yet."

Ada gingerly gave up her hold of her weapon to clutch the pain sprouting in her chest, looking up she saw Jill crawling to her side on the right and Jake unmoving glaring at her, his expression almost pained.

Somehow she knew he wanted to do this, it was his flesh and blood, his issues, his father. She nodded to him through her own pain, taking his apology and understanding what he wanted to do.

Chris made a move to help the youngster, but Ada moved too quickly to stop him ending in a yelp.

"Don't! He wants to do this alone." Her words reached him and he bared his teeth, grinning, torn between helping his friend to fight or listen to Ada.

Coming to a decision he nodded in acceptance, then turned his attention to Muller.

"I can't promise that if things get ugly I won't help!" Chris called hearing Albert laugh even though he was considered mortal.

"Chris," He crooned in his familiar tone. "You thought you killed me before... But, I won't die... But he will!" Reaching into his pocket he reached for his phone and tapped the screen.

Jake howled and convulsed falling to his own knees, dropping the rifle noisily to the floor. The spider was pumping more P31 into his body than he could deal with and it was burning his insides worse than any fire he imagined could burn.

Sherry crawled across the floor to his screaming side and pulled him over into her lap even though he was continuing to flail.

"What's wrong with him!?"

"It's the P30!" Sherry shrieked over the screams answering Chris' question, "But it's enhanced, Wesker calls it P31!" She heard Claire's brother swear under his breath and move closer to the pair.

"Get it off!" Jake screamed trying to grab at his chest but the fluid kept on pouring in, inhabilitating his limbs as they contracted and retracted, spasming out painfully as he tried to control them.

This time he wouldn't be able to gain his control back, especially if he ended up killing the others by Wesker's words and was re-captured and fed on this for the rest of his life. _'God! There's too much! TOO MUCH GOING IN!'_ He screamed inside his head, feeling the familiar sensation of being locked inside his head beginning to take hold.

Not much later quiet prevailed as Jake went silent and his body relaxed.

"Kill. Chris." The two words slowly echoed around the silent room from Albert's mouth, the next thing anyone saw and heard was the wallop of two bodies thundering into something solid.

Chris was pinned up one of the pillar's and Jake was ready to strangle him to death, but Chris resisted his attempts by shielding himself with the huge machine gun in his hands. The two were locked in an epic struggle but Chris' muscles held out surprisingly well as seen as the kid had managed to suppress Wesker.

"This... Isn't... You!" Chris pleaded heavily fighting for his life, "Jake! ... Fight... Fight the drug!... It's using you!... Controlling... You!" He spoke in heavy breaths struggling to keep the red head at bay, he could hear the crunch of metal, his gun was slowly giving in to the drug crazed merc.

"Jake!" Sherry cried from somewhere sounding more pained than ever.

"Chris I'll have to shoot!" Jill said from nearby, the sound of her pistol clicking in her hands as she raised it.

Chris' large brown eyes widened and shot to where she stood.

"No! It's not his fault!..."

"He's going to kill you Chris!" She replied sternly.

"No!" Chris shouted finding more strength from within, and pushed Jake back forcefully, his feet sliding on the polished marble flooring, but was soon thrown back against the pillar being pushed even more forcefully than before.

"Stop this Jake! ... It's me Chris!" He wouldn't give up, nor would he let Jill shoot the kid.

"Chris I have to shoot!" Jill pleaded this time.

"No! He's being... controlled like you... were! It's not!... his doing!" Chris replied through bouts of pushing, having the creeping memory of Africa form in his mind.

Clattering footsteps sped over to the struggling men, Sherry appeared in Chris' vision but before he could tell her to get away she reached under Jakes arms to his torso with her own knife. His heart sunk, thinking she would kill him, but instead was surprised when she began slicing his tight black top down the middle, revealing the red spider mechanic in full glory; the thing burying it's clawed feet deeper into his white flesh but the liquid that was meant to occupy the red body was all gone.

"Get it off him already!" Ada yelled to the party, and they quickly set into motion; Sherry grabbing Jake's left arm, as Jill took his right, both pulling with resolution as Chris let one hand off his defense to grab the spider, but the girls were soon overwhelmed by Jake's new strength, and in one quick shove he'd pushed them away.

"Don't!" Chris strained as Jake regained his hold on the Captain. "Jake! You need to fight the serum! Do you hear me! Fight that shit for control!" He yelled into Jake's face, keeping eye contact the whole time. "You are stronger than this! You are better than this! ... You are not his puppet! Wesker does not control you!"

With that Chris could see the tension around the young man's eyes lessen, as did his grip, and he began to blink fast shaking his head slowly.

"Ch...Chris..." Jake spoke doggedly, his voice strained like he was using every ounce of his being to fight the P31, yet he pushed Chris further back into the wall and yelled a little as he did sounding annoyed with his own actions.

"I... I'm sorry..." He said whilst smiling through clenched teeth an essence of his old self creeping through. "O... Old habits... and a... all that." He breathed heavily, seeing Chris smirk somewhat.

"Remove it... Remove the... fucking piece... of... fucking shit!" Jake strained using all the strength he could and pushed himself off Chris to stumble into the middle of the room, narrowly missing the fire as his arms shook. He himself reached for the spider and grasped it hard, forgetting everyone around the room as he began tugging at it with force.

He soon collapsed with a dull clunk of bone on marble and a sharp cry came from his throat; the spider was digging into him more, trying to inject fluids that were no longer there, but yet again he could feel his body begin to disappear from his control. He hadn't realized Chris had reached him and was putting his own hands over the device to help.

The two pulled for what seemed an eternity while Jake's own actions were becoming less and more motivated into killing Redfield again, he tried to yell out for Chris to get away but his voice wouldn't come as the pain came sharp, feeling like his intestines were being ripped out, then it was gone, and he was laying on the cold marble with good ol' Jarhead looking down at him spider in hand.

"You alright?"

"Yeah... Thanks... Jarhead." Jake whispered through pants bringing his self back under control to lift himself to his feet, shaking off the feeling of being controlled once more.

"You calmed down yet old man?" He asked gruffly towards his father who didn't look up from the floor, nor had he moved from his knees.

"Human..." Albert breathed through agonizing angry huffs closing his eyes, "HOW DARE YOU USE MY OWN ANTIGEN AGAINST ME!" He shouted louder than he ever had in his life, "What will you do now Jake?! Hold me against my will? Put me in prison?" He continued to say teeming with the fumes that secreted from the flames within.

"You're too dangerous to be put in prison." Jake whispered as he neared the blonde.

"You wish to kill me." Wesker replied curtly letting the anger subside for once in his life, his eyes were still closed but let his ears pick up the sound of his son's boots stop behind him.

"Yeah."

"I always wanted to create a being that would be immune to human death and diseases of Earth..." Albert explained mindlessly. "After all the failed experiments I thought it would be impossible to create the perfect being... Not until I found out about you, Jake." Was he lying? Wasn't he? "The young man who had antibodies to one of the worst virus' man had ever fashioned, then captured to see what your DNA could do. You could strengthen a virus and terminate it. I knew I needed to have you in my hands, so we baited you to Germany. I took your blood and experimented with it, and little by little your human blood fought back all I threw at it!" He finally burst, again letting the anger bubble and thrive within the thoughts that drove his speech firing him up the more he thought about it. "You! My own flesh and blood took the right to be a God! The right that was mine!" He yelled throwing his hands down into the floor. "A perfect specimen created by accident, unknown to me for many years, immune to all that I created!" Sharply he turned trying to lunge for Jake but was suppressed, feeling the cool leather gloves on his head...

Snap.

Chris watched in awe as Jake twisted Wesker's head to the side, the snap of the spine was loud enough for everyone in the large room to hear, and his humanized body fell limply to the floor, Albert's head was to the side so Chris couldn't see the man's final expression.

Jake stooped down to his father's corpse putting a hand on his neck to feel for a pulse, but there was none. He sighed as he looked on at the man he'd known briefly as his father, seeing the eyes were still open so he put his fingers over the lids and closed them.

"Rest in Hell." He whispered before the doors behind the group burst open, and the young blonde BSAA soldier they'd left at the entrance came barreling in looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"CAPTAIN!" Jukka shouted fraught and wide eyed, the walkie talkie Redfield had left with him was tightly in his hands.

"Private?!" Chris asked quickly a little vexed at his comrades approach.

"Sir! It's an apocalypse! It's here!"

"Calm down Linnankivi." Chris tried once again, his heart was racing even without knowing what was going on. "What apocalypse? What's-"

"The word Blitzkrieg sounded over all radio's worldwide, then planes fell from the sky." Jukka said nervously, looking paler than Chris had ever seen him. "Headquarters managed to call through, saying a precise EMP hit on a global scale, only hitting a certain plane type... One that was unknown."

Chris' eyes relaxed at the Private's words and began to widen as his stomach turned and knotted.

"Sir, the aircraft's were carrying multiple bio-organic weapons... " The young soldier breathed closing his eyes. "They went down into cities all over the world."

The Captain's legs were pumping before his brain really registered where or what he was doing, along with Jukka on his tail.

"Ada, stay here and watch the bodies until we're back!" He'd heard Jill say, they were all running with him following him to the exit they'd used to enter earlier.

Upon emerging from the underground base the slight purple-orange morning sky was beginning to emerge on the black horizon, and a deathly silence was twisted around them.

Jukka immediately handed Chris the radio knowing he'd want to speak to HQ himself, if he could get through in the panic.

Within minutes the BSAA headquarters had confirmed all that Jukka had relayed, but the conversation was short due to them having obvious problems; they were calling in every soldier they had to be sent out to the places affected, at the time the total wasn't a solid one, but it was more than 15 countries and counting.

Extraction would be coming for the group in an hour or two from a small BSAA base in Lahti, so they had to bide their time until then.

The weather wasn't much better than it had been when they arrived with it still being way below freezing, but at least the snow had stopped.

"There's no point in staying out here until extraction comes." Someone spoke from behind, but Chris was in his own world devastated by the turn of events, even when someone took hold of his arm in a light grip to take him back inside he didn't stir, it was only when they reached the hall where both Wesker's had met their fate did he regain awareness, because Ada was sprawled on her front near the door unconscious, and Albert's body was gone.

Chris wanted to scream, wanted to kick, wanted to punch, the world was crumbling away beneath his feet and the one persons death that would bring him any satisfaction was gone, and still alive. Nevertheless, the world needed him and the BSAA now more than ever. The human race was in cataclysmic jeopardy again, but this time it wasn't just one small village or town, it was the entire planet.

* * *

** (Ending Character Diary Entries/Monologues) **

Albert Wesker, current location: The Organisation HQ

Thankfully I managed to foresee Jake's possible actions, and prepared an anti-Vertumnus compound that when injected would null it's effects. It was a very complex solution that took months to prepare and even longer to perfect. It's sole purpose was to give a barrier around my personal virus and protect it from the Vertumnus antigen. Even so, I knew the antigen would maim my muscles slightly as it flooded my system, causing my limbs to give in, portraying the effect of weakness and vulnerability a human would show. Therefore I had to play my part, feigning death as Jake 'snapped' my neck; he never snapped the bone, it was more a very large muscle that needed a chiropractors touch and I felt a pleasant relief when he did so, and I struggled to fight the smile that wanted to creep onto my face. As I believed it would not be easy when you are as strong as I am, pretending to be dead like some trained house pet, but I did so with a compelling sense of power. I still want Birkin's child and my own, but I also need Alex's research. Jake showed more promise to the virus' and P31 than I would have ever believed, and I believe his newborn will do the exact same in the future. For the time being it is better that I lay in wait at The Organisations headquarters while hell roams this earth; eliminating the weak and creating the strong, I had no idea of Alex's plans to release all virus' onto the planet, though commendable it was foolish, as I believe a pointless death of a B.O.W is an insult to the creator. Everything in this facility is beyond impressive, it is phenomenal. In spite of this, Chris and his BSAA bastards will be back so I cannot stay here for very long, I will seek out the pure forms of the Virus' and take them to my new base and continue to work while Redfield cleans up Alex's mess. Then I will strike again once when everyone thinks it is all over. My goal as it has always been is to turn the meek into deities, and myself being their only God, the one they look up to and worship for saving them from weak humanity. I am en route to the vault inside this facility to obtain the virus samples, and I shall depart.

* * *

Jake Muller, current location: IOWA, United States.

Getting back to America wasn't enjoyable, the BSAA lines wouldn't stop buzzing as we flew back, our little group managed to catch some of the disasters from above after passing over the United Kingdom. Black smoke filled the air in huge wafting plumes, and huge fires could be seen from above. Damn, Alex really had brought on some kind of Apocalypse. His last breath was a code word to start an EMP that effected only his brand of planes, ones that had set off for locations all over the world full with B.O.W's. The worlds crawling with them now but, thankfully the BSAA are here along with Terra Save, but it hasn't been stopped yet. Hell, I couldn't believe things would be calmed down just yet anyway! Way too much fucked up shit going on out there. Anyway, once we'd set down on the ground at the main Jarhead's HQ we begged one of their medical teams to look over Supergirl, as seen as my dickhead father decided to assault her. Turns out the dot in her belly is just fine, and our child is developing normally - or at least for now. They want her to keep going back every two weeks to keep an eye on its development, cos' who knows what it could turn out to be with both our virus' roaming around inside the poor kid. Hunnigan contacted us not long after our arrival, re-offering our jobs back, and Supergirl jumped at the chance. Myself? Well, I wanted to join Jarhead's crew! Psych! Like I'd do that. I accepted the offer, and we both went back in to the field next to Hero and Helena kicking Alex's pre-ordained nightmare into touch. Ada's around most the time too, working next to Leon for a decent cause for a change. Oh! And since that spider and the P31 left my system my eyes haven't really turned back to normal, and I'm stuck wearing damn contact lenses all the damn time to cover up the weird glow my eyes are giving off! - Thanks Dad! My 'super powers' have calmed down a little too, but after what Redfield told me about Jill and how she moved it's no surprise things were more intense on that drug, but I guess I have to live with this shit for the rest of my life - again thanks to Wesker for that. Man, things on this rock are way out of control, especially with pops scheming out there somewhere, and in 7-8 months I'm gonna be a father. Shit, wish me luck!

* * *

Chris Redfield, current location: 5000km West Egypt.

The word 'Blitzkrieg', will forever be my most hated word after all this. Jill and myself have been flying all over the damn place since Alex's EMP went off that unleashed outbreak after outbreak, after outbreak. Half the world is in ruins while the other half is waiting for it to come to them. The second Wesker child managed to send off 25+ carriers into the sky that day, all en route for countries around the world, every aircraft full to the brink with virus carriers; not all of them the same. From one place to the next we don't know what virus we're facing, Claire along with her compatriots from Terra Save are with us, but a good 80% of the time the anti-virus' they're administering aren't the right ones, or there are no anti-virus for them yet. Yeah that's right, that rat bastard made a bunch of new virus' and turned them on the world. Fuck, I thought Albert had been bad, but looking at all this... I'm not so sure anymore. Our HQ is monitoring the world 24/7 for rumors and sightings of Wesker, but none so far. We even went back to Finland and down into the remnants of the Organisation, but he wasn't there, but we found that all pure virus samples were gone. Knowing my old Captain he'll be laying in wait with an even more devastating virus once all this shit's over with thinking he's saving humanity with his insane bullshit. One thing I do know, is that I won't be retiring any time soon.

* * *

_** The End. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this fan fiction was going to end with Albert's reappearance but I decided to carry it on, purely because I love Albert Wesker so much... I really believe killing him off was a major bad move so bringing him back to be with his son was what I personally wanted after Res 6... But sadly... We had 7 and Revelations 2... I personally didn't enjoy what they've done! BUT, regardless all my love to Resident Evil!  
> Thanks All for reading! Hope you enjoyed... Until next time!


End file.
